A Gift To Me
by A.Hirano
Summary: "Ppa..ppa.." suara kecil itu. "Eh.." sang balita mencoba meraih jari Kris yang masih setia mengelus pipinya tadi dan berujar dengan riang "Ppa..ppa..ppa.." ucapnya 's Kaisoo couple and other/slight Krissoo couple/GS/ Chaptered/Marry life/DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Present**

**~ A Gift To Me~**

**EXO FANFICTION**

**Main Cast : ****KAISOO COUPLE**

**KIM JONGIN A.K.A KAI (NAMJA) X DO KYUNGSOO (YEOJA)**

**Support Cast : ALL EXO COUPLE**

**CHANBAEK, KRISTAO, CHENMIN, HUNHAN, SULAY, **

**Other Cast:**

**YUNJAE, YEWOOK**

**Rated: T**

**Genre : Family, Romance****, Hurt/Comfort, Mary Life**

**Warn****ing**** : ****Genderswitch****, Typo(s)**** anywhere= lazy to edit hhheeee****, ****OOC, ****Failed Humor,**** cerita gaje,****alur kecepetan, penyusunan kata yang tidak berdasarkan EYD, cerita sesuai apa yang dipikirkan hira :D**

**~Don't Like Don't Read~**

**Anyeong! Hira bikin ff multi chap baru lagi and ini KAISOO lagi hhheee.. mianhae hira bukannya selesein That's the true love 2****nd**** edition dulu malah publish ff baru hiks..hiks.. mianhae kalau That's the true love 2****nd**** edition belum bisa publis karena filenya hilang. Semoga chingu semua sabar menunggu hira beres ngetik and ga bosen dengan terusan ffnya nde T.T. Ff ini hira bikin setelah That's the true love 2****nd**** edition udah cap.8 and ini sama-sama projek lama hira jadi mohon maaf kalau tulisannya masih bigutu-begitu lah hhheee… masih tulisan amatir :D moga respon chingu semua baik jadi hira bisa publish chap selanjutnya.**

**Mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan yang terdapat dalam cerita ini**

**Summarry : **

"Kyungsoo adalah seorang yeoja berumur 18 tahun ia adalah siswi SMU tingkat akhir di adalah kembang sekolah karena cantik, pintar dan supel hingga suatu saat ia bertemu Kris namja tampan, kaya, dan cerdas pujaan para yeoja yang merupakan alumni sekolahnya dan Kris adalah seorang anak pengusaha yang memiliki kehidupan berkecukupan bahkan lebih karena harta yang berlimpah tapi sayangnya Kris salah pergaulan karena kesepian dengan orang tua yang selalu sibuk bekerja dan bepergian keluar kota bahkan luar negeri dan orang tuanyapun tak habis pikir dengan kelakuananaknya tersebut. Hingga suatu hari sekolah tempat Kris dulu belajar yang merupakan sekolah Kyngsoo saat itu mengadakan kegiatan reuni bersama seluruh alumni dari mulai angkatan Kris hingga kebawah termasuk angkatan Kyungsoo yang jadi panitia penyelenggara. Di situlah Kris yang memang nakal dan suka mabuk-mabukan malam itu ia mabuk berat bersama teman-temannya." ** Kaiso couple and other/ slight Krissoo couple/ GS/ Chaptered/ Mary life/ DLDR!**

**Disclaimer ****: ****The story is real belong to my imagination, so in the other words it's belong to me :D**

**It's Kaisoo couple and genderswitch**

**Hope you like it and Happy Reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1

"Hamil lagi!" teriak seorang namja yang tak lain adalah Kris "Nee oppa aku mengandung!" jawab Kyungsoo takut-takut "Sudah berapa bulan eoh?" teriak Kris "D-Dua bulan oppa!".

"Aku tak mau tahu Kyungsoo gugurkan dia! Aku tak mau punya anak. Apa kata Victoria jika dia tahu kalau kau hamil? Dia pasti meninggalkanku! Aisshh sial, sial, siaaallll!" ucapnya frustasi "Oppa aku tidak mau sudah cukup oppa aku tak mau keguguran lagi!" Kyungsoo menangis "Aku tak menginginkannya dan aku tak menginginkanmu. Besok kita pergi ke dokter dan kau harus menggugurkannya! Titik." Ucap Kris sakratis Kyungsoo masih tertunduk diam "Tak perlu oppa biar aku pergi sendiri saja kau tak perlu mengantarku. Kau cukup merasa senang saja dengan kepergian anak ini" tutur Kyungsoo "Pintar! Baiklah kalau begitu ku tunggu kabar gembira darimu" ucap Kris sambil berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih menangis di kamar mereka.

Kyungsoo PoV

Empat tahun sudah aku menikah dan selama itu pula ia selalu menyakitiku. Memang aku menikah karena sebuah kecelakaan. Kecelakaan yang membuatku terpaksa harus menikah dengannya, tapi dalam hidupku cintaku hanyalah untuk suamiku, sayangku hanyalah untuk suamiku seorang tak ada lagi yang aku cinta dan sayangi kecuali dia.

Tapi mengapa? Mengapa hingga empat tahun pernikahan kami sifatnya tak berubah malah semakin parah mengujiku. Memang sebagai wanita aku berusaha mencintainya selama ini dan rasa cintaku terus aku berikan untuknya. Tapi mengapa suamiku tak pernah mau mencoba mencintaiku, mencintai anakku yang tak lain adalah anaknya juga? Mengapa ia tak menginginkan kehadiran anak ini? Aku menyesal seandainya saja waktu itu aku tak pulang terlalu malam pasti tak begini jadinya. Aku tak akan membiarkannya berlaku jahat seperti ini lagi terlebih aku sudah melihatnya tidur dengan yeoja itu di rumah kami.

Flash back on

Kyungsoo POV

"Kyungsoo!"

Aku menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilku "Nee ada apa Minho oppa?" tanyaku heran melihat sunbaeku yang sudah menjadi alumni itu datang dngan nafas yang tersengal-sengal "Bagaimana persiapan pesta reuni nanti malam?".

"Hmm sudah siap semuanya! Tenang saja karena sudah ujian nasional jadi kelas tiga banyak waktu kosong sambil menunggu pembagian sertifikat kelulusan oppa!" Minho tersenyum senang mendengarnya "Waahh kau pasti juara lagi ni. Oh iya kau masih ingat tidak salah satu sunbae yang terkenal bernama Wu Yi Fan?" tanya Minho "Hmmm.. yang suka di panggil Kris itu kan oppa? Yang pintar walaupun kelakuannya itu nakal?" ucapku polos "Nee betul sekali. Dia sudah jadi pengusaha sukses loh dn kau tahu tidak? Dia juga datang ke acara reuni tahun ini". "Hmm begitu ya! Ya sudah oppa aku bereskan dulu pekerjaanku ya!" ucapku sambil pamit meninggalkan sunbaeku itu.

Malam pesta reunipun dimulai. "Hei Kris kenapa hanya duduk diam saja? Kau tak berdansa dengan teman-teman kita?" tanya seorang namja bernama Changmin "Tidak aku malas lebih baik minum disini" sambil meneguk bir yang ia pesan "Hei kau minum disini?dari mana kau dapatkan itu eoh? Hati-hati jangan banyak minum nanti kau mabuk" ucap Changmin "Aisshh justru itu tujuanku! Aku sedang sterss" Changmin menyeringai "Hei kau lihat tidah Hobae kita yang tengah menjaga stand makanan itu?" Kris mengalihakn pandangannya kea rah yang di tunjuk Changmin "Dia! Hmm.. cantik, pintar dan perfect! Tapi terlalu lugu aku tak suka! Kecuali untuk sesaat saja" ucap Kris yang sudah setengah mabuk.

"Aku menyukainya Kris dan aku berencana menembaknya setelah acara ini selesai" jelas Chngmin "Kau tak akan mendapatkannya aku jamin itu" Kris mulai menyeringai. "Ah menyebalkan" Changmin kesal dan berlalu meninggalkan Kris.

Kyungsoo kini tengah beristirahat di ruang kesenian yang kosong dan sepi karena ada matras di ruang seni makanya ia lebih memilih ruangan itu sebagai tempat istirahat "Huuppfff.. capek sekali hari ini! Sekarang sudah jam 8 malam sebentar lagi aku boleh pulang" sambilmerebahkan badannya di matras Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sebentar.

CRACKK!

Kyungsoo terkejut ketika seseorang membuka pintu tempat dimana ia berada sekarang. "Kris sunbae!" Kyungsoo terkejut melihat sunbaenya yang tengah mabuk itu Kyugsoo buru-buru berdiri melihat Kris sudah ada dihadapannya"Mau istirahat disini juga ya? Kalau begitu silahkan saya sudah selesai".

BRUGGHHH!

Tubuh Kris menghantam Kyungsoo hingga mereka jatuh ke matras dengan posisi Kyungsoo yang berada di bawah "Temani aku ya!" ucap Kris ditelinga Kyungsoo sambil menggigit sedikit telinga yeoja itu. Merasa sesuatu yang mengancam Kyungsoo mendorong Kris sekuat tenaga namja itu terpental "Sunbae sedang mabuk saya permisi dulu".

PLAKK!

Kris menampar Kyungsoo sekeras mungkin hingga yeoja itu terjatuh lagi dan mengeluarkan darah di sudut bibirnya "Kau begitu sempurna Kyungsoo, kau cantik tubuhmu sepertinya hangat! Maukah kau menghangatkanku juga!" ucap Kris yang kemudian menerjang tubuh Kyungsoo lagi "Pergi! Hentikan ini sunbae!" Kyungso yang berteriak pun tak Kris perdulikan yang Kris inginkan hanya satu mendapatkan yeoja itu demi memenuhi nafsunya. Kris merobek baju Kyungsoo dan memlemparnya kasar semntara Kyungsoo terus melawan hingga…  
"Eppphhhhh.." Kris mencium bibir berisi itu dengan kasar sementara Kyungsoo terus berontak. Malam memilukan bagi Kyungsoo terjadi, ia hanya bisa menjerit, menangis dengan rontaan yang makin lama makin melemah karena tenaganya sudah hamper habis dengan kuasa Kris atas tubuhnya "Hmm.. ternyata kau masih perawan ya!" gumamnya. Setelah itu pandangan Kyungsoo menggelap dan Kris menyeringai puas karena mala mini adalah malam yang memuaskan bagi Kris karena memiliki Kyungsoo sepenuhnya saat itu.

.

At Hospital

Kyungsoo memegang perutnya yang datar "Mianhe eomma tak menjagamu dengan baik appamu tak sengaja melakukannya" batin Kyungsoo yang kini meneteskan bulir-bulir bening dari mata indahnya itu. Ini sudah kedua kalinya ia keguguran akibat suaminya Kris.

Kyungsoo membereskan pakaiannya di rumahsakit karena hari ini sudah di perbolehkan pulang. "Apakah nyonya ada yang menjemput hari ini?" tanya suster "Nee.. eonni saya menjemput saya hari ini!" tak berselang lama Luhan membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo "Kyungsoo maaf eonni telat tadi kena macet di jalan" Luhan buru-buru menyambar pakain Kyungsoo dan membantunya "Gwenchana eonni! Mianhe sudah merepotkan eonni" Kyungsoo tersenyum "Ah sudahlah kau ini sama sekali tak merepotkan dan sudah sepantasnya eonni membantu dongsaengnya!" ucap Luhan. Seteah keluar dari rumah sakit mereka tak langsung pulang melainkan pergi ke sebuah restaurant.

"Kyungsoo! Apa kau sudah menandatangani surat cerai yang diberikan Kris padamu?" tanya Luhan "Belum eonni! Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya" jawab Kyungsoo "Wae Kyungsoo? Apa sebegitu kau mencintainya?lihat yang sudah dia perbuat padamu. Ini sudah ke dua kalinya kau keguguran gara-gara dia. Dia tak bisa mencintaimu padahal semuanya terjadi karena kesalahannya tapi dia tetap tak mau berubah malah makin hari makin parah. Pertama dia memaksamu dan menjebakmu untuk menggugurkan kandunganmu dengan alasan belum siap. Dan seminggu kemudian ia melayangkan surat cerai padamu dengan alasan dia tak mencintaimu. Kedua ia menyiksamu hingga kau keguguran dengan ia marah tanpa alasan yang jelas dank au tak berbuat salah sama sekali. Dan kau tahu Kyungsoo. Dia masih saja menemui kekasihnya yang bernama Victoria itu padahal sudah jelas dia bukan yeoja baik-baik" tutur Luhan.

"Aku tahu eonni di tak mencintaiku sama sekali. Eonni tahu sendiri aku menikah dengannya karena kecelakaan" jelas Kyungsoo "Iya dia memperkosa dongsaengku dan tak mau bertanggung jawab ketika dongsaengku hamil. Setelah ia merusak kehidupan dongsaengku ia menghancurkan perasaan dongsaengku hingga benar-benar hancur" tutur Luhan, sementara Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum miris tubuhnya bergetar dan dengan suara bergetar ia menjawab eonninya"Eonni aku mengerti perasaanmu tapi aku tidak bisa walaupun Kris masih berhubungan dengan yeoja itu tapi appa dan eommanya sangat tak setuju dan mereka memohon padaku untuk menjaga anaknya. Apa lagi eomma yang selalu menangis dengan keadaan Kris".

Luhan menggenggam tangan dongsaengnya itu mencoba memberi kekuatan padanya "Baiklah Kyungsoo. Aku akan bersabar sekali lagi dengannya. Tapi ingat Kyungsoo walaupun dia samimu, walaupun dia telah merenggut hal berharga dalam dirimu tapi dia tak bisa merenggut kehidupanmu, kebahagiaanmu dan keindahanmu chagi. Walaupun kita ini yatim piatu kau masih punya aku eonnimu nee ada Sehun yang kaka iparmu yang akan selalu membantumu!" Kyungsoo mengerti kekhawatiran eonninya Luhan tapi tetap saja Kyungsoo tak mau terlalu banyak membebani Luhan dengan segalanya yang telah menimpa dirinya.

"Nee eonni aku mengerti. Aku tak akan menyembunyikan apapun darimu"

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu apartemen tempat ia tinggal bersama suaminya "Masih gelap!Kris belum pulang ternyata" Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk memasak makan malam sambilsesekali mengingat ucapan Luhan di resto tempat ia makan tadi. Tak lama kemudian pintu apartemen dibuka seseorang "Kris oppa apa itu kau?" serunya dari dapur "Oh kau sudah pulang ternyata!" ucap Kris dingin "Nee.. oppa mandilah dulu air hangatnya sudah kusiapkan" Kris segera menuju kamarnya dan madni sementara Kyungsoo merapikan pakaian Kris yang kotor. Dia melihat ada bekas lipstick di kemeja itu tanpa terasa matanya memanas dan bulir bening itu menetes ke pipinya.

KRREEKKK! Kris keluar dari kamar mandi dan Kyungsoo segera menghapus air matanya dan pergi ke membawa baju kotor ke mesin cuci. "Kyungsoo!" panggil Kris disela-sela makannya "Wae oppa?" Kyungsoo mematikan TV yang tengah ia tonton "Lain kali jangan membuatku repot dengan keadaanmu! Kau membuatku susah dengan keadaanmu itu" hati Kyungsoo serasa di tusuk dengan samurai mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut suaminya sendiri.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tak menginginkan aku mengandung?" Kris beranjak mendekati Kyungsoo "Kalau iya memangnya kenapa? Kau tahu?punya anak dari orang yang tak pernah kau cintai itu rasanya amat sangat menjijikan" DEG kembali Kyungsoo merasa tersayat hatinya matanya memanas dan mulai berkaca-kaca "Kenpa? Kenapa kau tak bisa mencintaiku Kris? Semua yang terjadi bukan salahku bukan salah aegya yang aku kandung semua itu adalah kesalahanmu!".

"Aku tak merasa salah sedikitpun karena aku mabuk waktu itu dan kita hanya harus mempertahankan pernikahan demi orang tuaku saja kan?" Kyungso menahan tangisnya, ia menguatkan diri untuk berbicara "Aku sudah banyak menuruti semua keinginanmu. Aku sudah memberikan apa yang kau inginkan tak bisakah kau sedikit melihatku? Kau tahu sudah terlalu sering kau berbuat kekerasan padaku. Bahkan walau aku istrimu yang tak pernah kau cintai. Kau tahu Kris kalau kau tak memperkosa ku tak mungkin aku mengandung anakmu!". "Hentikan! Aku tak pernah memperkosamu selama kau menjadi istriku. Kyungsoo itu sudah kewajibanmu! Dan kau tahu mau aku memperlakukanmu seperti apa itu urusanku dan yang orang lain tahu kau itu istriku kecuali kau menandatangani surat cerai itu." Kris pergi meninggalknan Kyungsoo yang menangis di ruang tamu mereka.

Flash back off

Kyungsoo memegangi perutnya yang masih datar, "ini sudah ketiga kalinya aku hamil dan ia masih saja ingin aku menggugurkannya. Aku tak mau begini lagi. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan aegyaku. Apa salahku? Apa salah aegyaku ini Tuhan?" batin Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo PoV end.

Sudah satu minggu setelah kejadian itu Kris belum pulang juga ke rumah. Kyungsoo membuka laci meja nakas di kamarnya ia mengambil amplop cokelat yang berisikan surat cerai yang sudah di beri tanda tangan dan stempel Kris "Inikan yang kau mau Kris, tinggal mengisi bagianku saja dan setelahnya kita resmi bercerai. Baiklah akan aku kabulkan" Kyungsoo memberi tanda tangan dan stempelnya di surat cerai itu. Setelah membawanya kepengadilan Kyungsoo kemudian menulis surat untuk yang terakhir kalinya pada Kris. "Aku akan memulai hidup baru ku bersama aegyaku ini. Kita pasti bahagia, eomma janji" ucap Kyungsoo sambil memegang perutnya dan pergi meninggalkan rumah kecilnya itu. Rumah yang ia tinggali bersama Kris.

.

.

"Eonni aku sudah resmi bercerai dan aku sudah meninggalkan rumah itu" ucap Kyungsoo pada seorang yeoja di seberang teleponnya "Kalau begitu sekarang aku akan menjemputmu dan tinggal bersama kami disini nee Kyungie!" ucapnya "Tak perlu eonni! Aku mohon aku butuh waktu sendiri dulu sebelum aku pulang ke rumah eonni. Sekarang aku sudah berada di China dan sedang mencari-cari pekerjaan yang pas eonni" jawab Kyungsoo "Nee eonni mengerti tapi bagaimana dengan kandunganmu? Eonni khawatir kau kenapa-kenapa". "Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik karena taka aka nada lagi yang mencelakainya" Kyungsoo meyakinkan eonninya itu "Nee kalau begitu dongsaengku yang keras kepala jika kau butuh apa-apa telpon eonni jangan sampai tidak okke!". "Nee eonni kalau begitu aku tutup dulu telponnya ya! Sampai nanti!" Kyungsoo memutus sambungan telponnya.

.

.

Siang yang terik di musim panas Kyungsoo mengantarkan pesanan pudding buah yang segar buatannya. "Hmm sepertinya cukup untuk hari ini" ucapnya dan beranjak pulang. Dan di perjalanannya itu ia bertemu dengan seorang yeoja yang sama-sama mungil dan sedang hamil seperti dirinya sedang kerepotan membawa barang-barang belanjaannya BRUG! "Yahh.. belanjaanku jatuh semua" cepat-cepat Kyungsoo menghampirinya dan membantu memunguti barang yang terjatuh "Ini nyonya!".

"Ah gomawo!" mendengarnya bicara Kyungsoo sudah tahu kalau ia sama-sama orang Korea seperti dirinya, melihat tangan yeoja itu sudah penuh dengan keresek belanjaan Kyungsoo bingung harus menaruh di tangan yang sebelah mana lagi "Nyonya sepertinya tangan anda sudah penuh, bagai mana jika saya membantu?" mendengar tawaran tersebut sang yeojapun merasa tertolong "Gomawo! Maaf merepotkan!". "A-ani tak masalah nyonya" merekapun berjalan menuju tempat nyonya besar itu "Hmm.. namamu siapa?".

"Ah iya perkenalkan Kyungsoo imnida!" Kyungso memperkenalkan diri "Aku Baekhyun. Dan sepertinya kau lebih muda dari ku jadi panggil saja aku eonni saja Arra!" Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Eonni ini mau dibawa kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo "Ke apartemen namdongsaengku! Tapi sepertinya besok saja aku kesana soalnya aku belum menemukan orang yang cocok untuk bekerja sebagai pembantu di rumahnya. Jadi aku kerumah saja dulu" mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo seperti menemukan kesempatan emas dalam pencarian pekerjaannya di China selama satu bulan ini.

"Silahkan diminum nyonya" ucap seorang pelayan sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun di ruang tamu yang megah itu. "Sekali lagi terimakasih ya Kyungie sudah membantuku!" sekali lagi Baekhyun berterimakasih "Nee eonni tidak apa-apa senang bisa membantu. Oh iya boleh saya bertanya sesuatu?".

"Nee apa itu?" Baekhyun duduk di seberang Kyungsoo "Mengenai pekerjaan pembantu rumah tangga itu bolehkan saya mendaftar?" tanyanya hati-hati "E-ehh! Kyungie sedang hamil kan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk "Pekerjaan rumah itu sangat berat dan aku tak mau mengambil resiko mempekerjakan orang hamil Kyungie. Lagi pula dongsaengku juga pasti menolak jika wanita hamil bekerja berat seperti itu. Dan apakah suamimu mengizinkan?" tutur Baekhyun "Eonni saya mohon. saya benar-benar butuh saya tidak tahu lagi harus bekerja apa lagi. Eonni saya bisa mencuci, beres-beres, memasak dan lain-lain. Mengenai itu saya sudah bercerai dengan suami saya" Kyungsoo menundukkan dalam-dalam kepalanya.

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak "Kyungie aku tak bisa! Mempekerjakan orang hamil itu beresiko" Baekhyun tetap pada pendiriannya "Saya mohon nyonya taka da pekerjaan lain selain ini yang saya harapkan. Semua ini saya lakukan untuk menghidupi anak saya".

GREP! Baekhyun meraih tangan Kyungsoo "Katakan padaku apa alasannya?" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun "Aku membutuhkannya eonni untuk menghidupi diri dan anakku ini dan eonni disini saya sendirian dan tak ada yang mau mempekerjakan orang hamil sepertiku mereka bilang terlalu beresiko" tuturnya.

"Maaf jika aku menanyakan hal pribadi seperti ini. Kenapa kau bisa sampai disini?" Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak kemudian menarik nafas pelan "Baiklah jika eonni ingin tahu tapi aku mohon eonni bisa menyimpannya. Aku kemari karena ingin berdiri sendiri setelah pergi dai rumah" Baekhyun menautkan kedua alisnya heran dan Kyungsoo mulai menceritakan kejadian yang ia alami dari awal sampai akhir pada Baekhyun.

"Aku menanda tangani surat cerai yang diberikan suamiku lalu pergi meninggalkannya. Karena itu yang dia inginkan selama hamir empat tahun aku menikah dengannya. Maaf jika aku menceritakan yang seharusnya aku simpan sendiri" Kyungsoo menunduk lagi sementara Baekhyun mengusap bulir-bulir airmata yang membasahi pipinya lalu terdiam sejenak "Baiklah mulai besok kau bisa mulai bekerja" tutur Baekhyun kemudian beranjak duduk di samping kyungsoo dan menangkup kedua pipinya.

"Terimakasih telah mempercayaiku untuk mendengar semua ceritamu" tambahnya lagi "Tidak apa-apa eonni aku juga entah kenapa jadi bercerita panjang lebar begini" Baekhyun menggeleng "Tak perlu sungkan Kyungie! kau eomma yang kuat dan tegar! Semoga kau cepat menemukan kebahagiaanmu dengan aegyamu ne.. jangan menyerah dan cerialah selalu untuk aegyamu" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

.

.

Dua orang yeoja mungil berparas imut memasuki sebuah apartemen mewah di China. KREK! Ia membuka apartemen itu dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat pemandangan yang amat sangat indah dihadapannya "Aisss.. anak itu tak berubah sama sekali. Apartemen berantakan seperti ini dibiarkan saja. Ayo masuklah kau pasti terkejut melihat apartemen yang baru saja di tabrak pesawat" Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum. "Kyungie kau duduklah dulu nee"ucapnya sambil menuju kamar seseorang yang ingn ia temui.

"KKamjong! Irona Kkamjong noonamu datang jauh-jauh kemari menemuimu dan kau masih bisa tidur dengan damai seperti ini!" sambil terus mengguncang tubuh namja didepannya.

"Baekie noona ada apa kemari?ini kan hari libur jadi aku bisa santai-santai aku cape noona!" Baekhyun mengerti sekali watak dongsaengnya yang satu ini. Jongin memang selalu tidur sampai siang jika hari libur karena tugasnya sebagai direktur di perusahaan cabang China ayahnya yang sangat melelahkan.

"Aduh!" Baekhyun meringis, Kai yang mendengarnya sontak terbangun "Kenapa noona? Apakah sudah waktunya melahirkan? Biar aku panggl dokter" dengan wajah panik ia bergegas turun dari tempat tidurnya "Hheee kena kau!" Baekhyun menyeringai sambil menunjukan V sign dengan jarinya "Aishhh.. kau mengerjaiku eoh? Ku kira kau akan melahirkan!" smabil menyentil dahi kemudian mencium kedua pipi noonanya itu "Habisnya kau tak bangun-bangun seperti orang mati saja. Lagi pula tak mungkin aku melahirkan kandunganku baru enam bulan Jonginnie!".

"Mana aku tahu kau kan di Jepang dan baru kemari lagi sekarang! Ada apa noona? Tumben pagi-pagi begini sudah datang? Apa tiang listrik yang over protektif itu bersamamu?" ucap Kai seenaknya "Aisshh.. pagi katamu?ini sudah jam satu siang Kkamjong! Dan berhentilah menyebut suamiku Tiang listrik. Park Chanyeol itu hyungmu sekarang!".

"Nee..nee dan dia sudah mengambilmu dariku" ucap Kai polos "Aishhh sister compleksmu itu tak berkurang sedikitpun. Sudah ah aku kesini untuk membicarakan seseorang yang akan bekerja di rumahmu!" Kai menautkan alisnya heran "Maksud noona kau pembantu untuk mengurus rumahku? Kenapa tidak kau atau eomma saja? Aku ga mau pembantu yang sudah-sudah aja tak bisa memasak masakan Korea aku jadi malas!"

"Dia orang Korea Jongin dan aku yakin dia bisa merawatmu dengan baik. Masakannya enak itu sudah teruji di dapurku hanya saja dia sedang hamil!" Mata Kai membulat sempurna mendengar bahwa calon pembantunya itu tengah mengandung "ANDWEE! Shiero noona aku tidak mau mempekerjakan orang hamil itu beresiko".

**TBC/END?**

**Karena multi chap jadi TBC hheee.. gimana lanjut ga nih chingu? Semua tergantung respon chingu yyaaaaa. Curhat dikit nih hhhee.** **Sebenernya diantara semua official couple hira suka banget sama yang namanya KAISOO couple soalnya mereka mesra banget sih hhheee.. and hira sebenernya gak suka crack couple cuman kalo hira bikin crack couple itu karena ada sebab-sebab tertentu yang bikin hira pengen bikin ngenes si chara'nya hhaaaa… *ketawa nista *dilempar * bagi kalian yang pengen crack pairing berarti kudu nunggu hira ngenes lagi ma si Jong appa (Kai: gila lo hira seneng banget bikin gue ngenes liat bebeb gue di pairingin ma orang laen *nge-deathglare, Hira: suruh siapa lo bikin gue ngenes duluan Pocker face) #dikejar Kai sambil bawa golok! AAAAAAAAAAAA~~~~~~~~**

**And jeongmal mianhae nee kalo hira disini bikin Kris jadi begitu *ehem..ehem..tunjuk atas. Jangan salahin bang Kris tapi salahkan saja rumput yang bergoyang ea…eaaa….**

**\^0^/  
As usual RnR nee~~**

**Pai..pai..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Present**

**~ A Gift To Me~**

**EXO FANFICTION**

**Main Cast : ****KAISOO COUPLE**

**KIM JONGIN A.K.A KAI (NAMJA) X DO KYUNGSOO (YEOJA)**

**Support Cast : ALL EXO COUPLE**

**CHANBAEK, KRISTAO, CHENMIN, HUNHAN, SULAY, **

**Other Cast:**

**YUNJAE, YEWOOK**

**Rated: T**

**Genre : Family, Romance****, Hurt/Comfort, Marry Life**

**Warn****ing**** : ****Genderswitch****, Typo(s)**** anywhere= lazy to edit hhheeee****, ****OOC, ****Failed Humor,**** cerita gaje,****alur kecepetan, penyusunan kata yang tidak berdasarkan EYD, cerita sesuai apa yang dipikirkan hira :D**

**~Don't Like Don't Read~**

**Anyeong! Hira dateng dengan chapter 2. Lihat respon dari chingu semua yang bikin hira ga nyangka jadi hira lanjut ff ini dan sampailah pada chapter dua hhheee.. untuk yang udah REVIEW, FAv dan Follow juga Baca hira ucapkan JEONGMAL GAMSAHAMNIDA! Keep review dan yang baca tambah juga ya reviewnya n.n**

**Mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan yang terdapat dalam cerita ini**

**Summarry : **

"Noona jika jodohku terputus berarti kau harus bertanggungjawab" Kyungsoo menautkan kedua alisnya heran "Maksudmu?".

"Kalau kau memutus jodohku berarti taka da jodoh yang lain lagi yang tuhan berikan selain orang yang memutus jodohku itu kan!" Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak mencerna ucapan Kai yang sekarang sudah turun dari mobil "Ya! Jongin mana bisa begitu. Itu namanya tak adil bagimu!" jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengejar Kai dengan wajah yang merona. "Ya! Noona jangan lari-lari seperti itu kau sedang hamil" teriak Kai. **Kaiso couple and other/ slight Krissoo couple/ GS/ Chaptered/ Marry life/ DLDR!**

**Disclaimer ****: ****The story is real belong to my imagination, so in the other words it's belong to me :D**

**It's Kaisoo couple and genderswitch**

**Hope you like it and Happy Reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

_Previous Chapter_

"_Dia orang Korea Jongin dan aku yakin dia bisa merawatmu dengan baik. Masakannya enak itu sudah teruji di dapurku hanya saja dia sedang hamil!" Mata Kai membulat sempurna mendengar bahwa calon pembantunya itu tengah mengandung "ANDWEE! Shiero noona aku tidak mau mempekerjakan orang hamil itu beresiko"._

.

.

Chapter 2

"Ck dengar dulu alasannya jongin. Dia sendiri disini tak ada saudara dan ia bilang ia setuju dengan pekerjaan ini. Lagi pula hanya dia yang lulus dari semua syarat yang kau berikan, kau mau yang bagaimana lagi?sekrang sudah ada yang sesuai dngan permintaanmu kau malah menolak. Ahh aku capek, kau ini mau membuatku keguguran gara-gara stress memikirkanmu eoh?" tambah Baekhyun.

"Nee baiklah kalau begitu aku terima. Tapi ngomong-ngomong berapa usia kandungannya?" tanya Kai "3 bulan! Dan dia sudah ada disini bersamaku"

"MWOO? Dia akan bekerja mulai hari ini?" Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum "Terus mau kapan lagi? Besok aku sudah harus di Jepang jadi tak ada waktu lagi. Aku titip dia padamu ya! Jangan macam-macam" Kai makin heran "Kenapa aku harus macam-macam pada yeoja yang lebih tua dariku belasan tahun huh?".

Baekhyun menyeringai "Sayangnya dia itu lebih muda dariku Jongie dan kau tahu walaupun sedang hamil dia tak terlihat seperti sedang mengandung karena dia terlalu cantik dan imut dengan mata bulatnya yang bening, rambut kelamnya yang panjang, kulitnya yang putih bersih dan halus" Kai tersenyum meremehkan "Paling kau mengerjaiku lagi noona kajja kita temui dia saja" Kai menarik tangan Baekhyun "aisshhh.. terserah saja mau percaya atau tidak".

"Kyungsoo ini dongsaengku yang akan menjadi majikanmu disini" Baekhyun menunjuk Kai yang ada disebelahnya "D.O Kyungsoo imnida" setelah Kyungsoo memperkenalkan diripun Kai tetap diam memandang sosok yang ada di depannya 'Ternyata noona tak mengerjaiku untuk yang satu ini' batin Kai. Baekhyun yang menyadari itu menyikut perut dongsaengnya itu "Ah nee Kim Jongin imnida!".

"Nah karena kalian sudah saling tahu aku bisa meninggalkan kalian sekarang karena aku harus cepat-cepat pulang ke Jepang bersama Yeolie malam ini! Kyungie selamat bekerja ya jika Jongie macam-macam padamu hubungi eonni saja arrasso!" Kyungsoo mengangguk "Biar aku antar noona ke rumah ya!" tawar Kai sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju pintu"Hari-hati dijalan eonni!" Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo kemudian berlalu pergi.

"Hmm.. ayo kita mulai bekerja sayang!" seru Kyungsoo sambil mengelus perutnya yang mulai sedikit membuncit itu. Kyungsoo duduk di sofa ruang TV sambil melihat jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul 6 sore "Beres-beres, cuci baju, mengepel lantai, memasak semuanya sudah beres. Tapi kenapa sudah sore begini belum kembali ya? Aku capek pengen istirahat tapi belum tahu kamarku dimana!"

.

.

TING TONG ! suara bel rumah berbunyi

"Cangkaman!" Kyungsoo membuka pintu "Selemat datang!" Kyungsoo menyambut majikannya dengan senyum yang menawan bagi Kai "Nee a-aku pulang!" jawab Kai gugup "Hmm.. wangi sekali! Apa kau memasak?" tanya Kai "Nee aku memasak seadanya saja dengan yang ada di kulkas" Kai segera berjalan menuju dapur dan duduk di meja makannya "Selamat makan!" sementara Kai makan Kyungsoo hanya diam di belaknang Kai "Kenapa diam disitu? Ayo makan bersamaku tak perlu sungkan begitu" ucap Kai "Ah tidak apa-apa nanti saja" tolak Kyungsoo karena merasa tak pantas makan bersama majikannya dan ia takut akan merusak makan malam majikannya itu.

"Apa karena aku majikanmu jadi tak mau makan semeja denganku? Kalau begitu aku tak jadi makan. Terimakasih!" Kai membalik badannya dan hendak beranjak dari kursinya "Bu-bukan begitu tuan" Kai mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Kyungsoo meminta jawaban lebih "Nanti tuan terganggu" ucapnya lagi "Ya sudah lah!" ucap Kai dengan wajah cemberutnya "baiklah.. baiklah saya akan makan bersama anda, tapi jangan salahkan saya jika anda terganggu" pasrah Kyungsoo. Kai pun tersenyum senang.

.

"Uheekkkhh! Uheeekkkhhh" ini sudah ke empat kalinya Kyungsoo mual dan muntah-muntah ketika Kai sedang makan Kai hanya terdiam menatap Kyungsoo "Ma-maaf tuan sa-saya memang selalu begini ketika pagi dan malam" Kai berhenti sejenak "Bukannya ibu hamil itu morning sickness ya?" Kyungsoo terdiam dari mana majikannya tau mornig sickness "Iya sih tapi bukan hanya morning ternyata tak jarang ibu hamil merasa mual di malam harinya juga" jawabnya.

"Mashitta terimakasih atas makanannya. Kau sungguh pandai memasak ya! Aku belum pernah makan sebanyak ini sebelumnya hhee" pujian Kai membuat pipi Kyungsoo memerah "Terimakasih atas pujiannya". Seteelah makan Kai dan Kyungsoo duduk di ruang TV "Nah Kyungsoo apa saja yang noonaku katakan padamu?" Kai memulai pembicaraan "Selain syarat-syarat yang tuan berikan eonni juga memberi tahuku agar memperhatikan makan siang tuan dengan membuatkan bekal setiap tuan bekerja. Dan tuan itu orangnya sangat dingin dan tak mudah akrab dengan orang yang baru kenal. Tapi mungkin karena aku cerewet jadi tuan biasa saja denganku" Kai terkikik pelan mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo "Dan satu hal lagi tuan itu tak bisa pakai dasi sendiri, jadi sebelumberangkat ke kantor aku harus merapikan pakaian tuan dulu! Apakah itu tidak apa-apa?" Kai terdiam "Nee tidak apa-apa jadi aku bisa pergi ke kantor dengan santai. Oh iya kamarmu ada di sebelah kamarku yang seberang itu kamar pakaianku jadi jangan salah masuk ya! Dan satu hal lagi jangan panggil aku tuan atau panggilan formal lainnya cukup panggil nama saja oke!".

"Ta-tapi tuan!" perkataan kyungsoo terpotong "Sudah tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula kau harusnya panggil aku oppa karena kau lebih muda dariku!" Kyungsoo terdiam kaget "Eh.. tapi sepertinya tuan yang harus memanggil saya noona karena saya satu tahun lebih tua dari anda" ucap Kyungsoo ceplas ceplos "Upss maaf tuan saya tak bermaksud kurang ajar!" Kai tertawa lagi mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo "Hahahahahaaa.. kau ini lucu noona! Baiklah aku panggil kau noona oke! Dan noona panggil aku Jongin atau Kai saja, Deal! Aku tak menerima penolakan!" dan sekali lagi Kyungsoo mengangguk pasrah. Akhirnya mereka beranjak menuju kamar masing-masing.

Kai merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian dengan piyamanya menerawang ke atas langit-langit kamar "Hupff.. kenapa perasaan aneh ini muncul ketika melihatnya? Aku tahu dia yang empat tahun lalu menolongku waktu berkas penting itu terjatuh di bandara" batin Kai dan tanpa sengaja ia mendengar seseorang yang sepertinya tengah mengobrol "Chagi sekarang eomma sudah punya pekerjaan. Semuanya berkat dirimu jadi eomma bisa menabung untuk biaya kita!" Kyungsoo tengah berbicara pada anaknya sambil terus mengelus-ngelus perutnya itu "Chagi eomma lelah kajja kita tidur" Kai yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum kemudian terlelap ke alam mimpi masing-masing.

.

.

Tiga minggu sudah lamanya Kyungsoo menjadi pembantu di rumah Jongin itu dan ia mulai terbiasa dengan aktivitasnya bersama Jongin begitupun sebaliknya "Noona! Dasiku yang warna biru gelap mana?" teriak Kai dari kamar, Kyungsoo yang baru beres menyiapkan sarapan pagi segera menghampiri Kai dan membuka laci paling bawah lemari Jongin "Oh disitu rupanya!" ucap Kai "Nee aku simpan disitu sekarang supaya rapi tak menggantung dimana-mana. Sini aku pakaikan" Kai pun mengangguk tapi Kyungsoo malah mengkerucutkan bibirnya lucu "Wae noona kenapa diam?" Kyungsoo menghela nafas "Bagaimana aku bisa memakaikan dasi jika kau tak menundukkan kepala ke arahku? Kau tahu aku pendek begini ".

"Ah mianhe aku lupa!" Kaipun menundukan kepalanya. DEG…tak sengaja menghirup aroma tubuh Kyungsoo 'Kau wangi sekali noona' batin Kai sementara Kyungsoo menautkan dasi ke lehernya dan memposisikan tubuhnya seperti semula. Selama Kyungsoo merapikan dasinya kai terus menatap sosok indah dihadapannya ini dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan "Wae Jongin? Ada yang salah dengan wajahku?". Tanya Kyungsoo "A-ani sekarang aku mau sarapan" Setelah makan Kai beranjak pergi dengan bekal yang sudah di bawakan Kyungsoo. "Oh iya hampir lupa persediaan makanan sudah habis dan perlengkapan mandi juga sudah menipis jadi aku mau minta uang belanja Jongin!".

"Nee" Kai mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang ribuan dan memberikannya pada Kyungsoo. "Oh iya jangan lupa makanan ringan ya noona dan juga es krim" Kyungsoo mengangguk "Selamat jalan!" Kai terdiam "Aku berangkat!" dan berlalu meninggalkan rumah.

Di rumah Kyungsoo mengerjakan pekerjaannya seperti biasa dan bersiap-siap pergi belanja.

.

.

TOK!TOKK!TOKK! "Direktur ayo kita turun untuk makan siang" ajak Chen yang merupakan wakil direktur sekaligus sahabat Kai "Tidak hyung aku sudah bawa bekal!" jawab Kai "Aigoo! Direktur kita ini mentang-mantang sekarang sudah punya istri jadi tak butuh aku lagi eoh!" tutur Chen "Apa-apaan sih kau ini hyung!".

"Coba aku lihat bekalmu Jongin? Nih aku juga bawa bekal dari istriku tercinta" ucapnya bangga "Sombong sekali kau hyung!". "Baiklah ayo kita makan sama-sama Jongie!" mereka pun makan bekal masing-masing di ruangan Kai "Hei hyung ini kan bekalku main ambil-ambil aja" Chen dengan watadosnya menyuap dan menikmati bekal Kai "Hmmm… Mashita. Ini benar-benar enak Jongie wah kalau makan yang seperti ini lama-lama kau bisa gemuk kalau tak sadar olah raga" Kai hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan hyungnya itu. "Jongie kau tahu gossip yang menyebar di kalangan karyawan kita tentang pernikahanmu yang diam-diam itu"

"Ohok! OhoK!" Kai tersedak mendengar pernyataan Chen tadi "Aishhh kau ini berlebihan, begitu saja langsung terkejut setengah mati. Jadi semua itu benar ya?" Kai menggeleng memberi tanda bahwa itu tidak benar "Ah jangan khawatir walau sudah menikahpun fansmu tak akan pernah berkurang" tambah Chen.

**~Neon machi cagaun machine neonun ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, machine. Neonun ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, machine~ **"HPmu bunyi ttu!" Kai mengambil HPnya yang berada di meja keja 'Nyonya Junshu? Ada apa ya?' batin Kai "Yeoboseo!" Kai mengangkat panggilan tersebut "Yeoboseo Jongie bisa ke super market sekarang? Istrimu pendarahan!" Kai terdiam sejenak mencerna maksud perkataan Junshu tadi "Aissh.. Tuan Kim anda masih mendengar saya kan? Tenang Kyungsoo suamimu segera datang" Mendengar nama Kyungsoo disebut Kai segera sadar dari lamunannya "Kyungsoo? kenapa dengan dia nyonya?" tanya Kai lagi "Aduh Tuan Kim ini bagaimana sih. Istri anda pendarahan kami sedang di supermarket tak jauh dari kantor anda jadi tolong cepat kemari!" ucap Junshu kesal sambil memutus telpon seenaknya.

"Hyung aku pergi dulu" Kai dengan tergesa-gesa pergi ke luar "Ada apa Jongie?". "Kyungsoo pendarahan ketika sedang belanja jadi aku harus menyusulnya" Chen terkejut mendengar ucapan Kai "Aku ikut!" . "Tidak perlu kau urus saja urusan di kantor sepertinya aku pulang cepat permisi!" Kai berlari keluar melajukan mobilnya secepat mungkin.

"Kyungsoo! Mianhe aku baru datang!" Kai menghampiri Kyungsoo yang wajahnya kini sudah pucat pasi ia meringis sakit dan di kakinya banyak jejak merah bekas darah yang terduduk di kursi teras supermarket tersebut "Cepat bawa pulang saja Jongie" perintah Junshu "Loh kenapa di bawa pulang? Bukannya harusnya ke rumah sakit?" saking paniknya Kai lupa bahwa Junshu tetangganya ini adalah seorang dokter kandungan "Ya! Kau luppa eoh? Aku ini dokter kandungan! Cepat pulang nanti aku jelaskan dirumah"

Kai menggendong Kyungsoo bridal style dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur miliknya dan membawakan apa yang Junshu minta "Ini air hangat dan handuknya lalu ini pakaian gantinya" setelah itu Kai pergi ke ruang tengah menunggu Junshu selesai dengan urusannya didalam. "Bagaimana ajhuma?" tanya Kai "Baru sadar aku ini ajhumamu?" walaupun tetangga dan tak ada hubungan keluarga Kai dan Junshu sudah seperti keluarga karena mereka sama-sama orang Korea.

PPLETAK!

"Appo ajhuma kenapa memukul kepalaku!" ringis Kai mendapat hadiah istimewa dari ajhumanya itu "Kau ini pabbo eoh? Membiarkan istrimu yang tengah hamil muda begitu dengan belanjaan bulanan yang menumpuk seperti tadi! Cih suami macam apa kau Kkamjong? Kau tahu usia kandungannya memasuki 4 bulan belum kuat dia tidak boleh terlalu lelah terlebih lagi berbelanja seperti tadi tanpa ditemani suami. Kau mau dia keguguran eoh?" Kai hanya terdiam "Mulai sekarang jaga dia baik-baik aku permisi dan jangan bangunkan dia sampai dia bangun sendiri arra!" perintah mutlak junshu yang dibalas dengan anggukan pasrah Kai.

.

.

Kai duduk di samping tempat tidurnya menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah tertidur dengan tenangnya seperti bayi di ranjang sambil sesekali mengusap surai hitamnya yang menutupi keningnya "Kyungsoo mianhe semoga kau dan baby baik-baik saja ne!" ucapnya lama ia menatap wajah yang tengah tertidur lelap itu jari-jarinya menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah Kyungsoo yang tengah tertidur itu 'Kenapa aku memiliki perasaan seperti ini Kyungsoo? Perasaan bahagia, hangat dan lengkap dengan adanya dirimu. Jantungku selalu belingsatan tiap didekatmu. Apakah salah jika aku mencintaimu? Bahkan dari awal aku bertemu di bandara itu aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Apakah aku salah?apakah kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku?' batin Kai.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya yang masih sedikit pening ketika hendak bangit dari posisi tidurnya ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat melingkar di perutnya "J-Jongin?" ia terkejut karena tangan yang memeluknya itu adalah tangan Kai yang tengah tertidur disebelahnya sambil memeluknya 'Kenapa aku ada disini? Dan kenapa dia tidur di sampingku?' batin Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan Kai dengan hati-hati tak mau namja itu terbangun karena gerakannya lalu pergi ke kamar mandi dan memulai aktifitasnya sebagai pembantu rumah tangga tentunya.

"Noona? Kenapa disini? Istirahat saja dulu kau tahu kata dokter kau tidak boleh kelelahan dan kerja yang berat-berat kalau tidak kejadian seperti kemarin akan terulang lagi" cerocos Kai seperti suami menasehati istrinya sendiri ketika ia bangun dan menyadari Kyungsoo tengah memasak "Ah tidak apa-apa aku masih bisa mengerjakan semuanya. Kemarin mungkin karena aku belanja terlalu banyak dan kelelahan. Tapi kau tak perlu khawatir!" jawabnya santai.

"Oh iya Jongin hari ini aku mau ke keluar kau mau titip sesuatu?". "Kau mau kemana lagi noona?" tanya Kai dengan wajah kesalnya "Aku mau pergi ke dokter kandungan untuk periksa dan kemarin aku lupa membeli susu ibu mau titip sesuatu tidak?" tawar Kyungsoo untuk kedua kalinya "Biar aku mengantarmu. Dan tidak ada penolakan" jawab Kai mutlak.

.

.

Kai menunggu dokter yang akhirnya selesai memeriksa Kyungsoo "Bagaimana dokter?" tanya Kai *kaya appanya aja* "Istri anda harus menjaga kesehatan bayi dan dirinya karena kandungannya masih sangat rawan ia akan mudah mengalami pendarahan apabila stress dan kelelahan. Dan harus minum susu ibu hamil dengan teratur dan jika sakit harus langsung ke rumah sakit jangan memberinya obat sembarangan karena orang hamil tidak boleh minum obat tanpa persetujuan dari dokter terlebih dahulu".

"Tapi apakah melakukan pekerjaan rumah itupun membahayakan kandungan?"tanya Kai penasaran "Tidak masalah asalkan selama dia tak memaksakan tubuhnya jika sudah lelah istirahat itu harus agar tidak terjadi pendarahan lagi dan jangan mencuci pakaian terlalu banyak, mencuci selimut yang tentunya memberatkannya dan mengangkat barang-barang terlalu banyak dan berat" jelas dokter tersebut.

"Nyonya bisakah anda menunggu di luar sebentar ada yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan suami anda" pinta sang dokter tiba-tiba masih dengan sopannya, Kai dan Kyungsoo saling menatap dan kai menganggukan kepalanya hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo keluar "Ada apa uisa?" tanya Kai heran "Begini tuan apakah nyonya Kyungsoo masih sering muntah-muntah di pagi dan malam hari?" Kai mengangguk "Berapa lama kira-kira dia akan seperti itu?padahal usia kandungannya sudah akan genap emat bulan" dokter terlihat cemas "Kita lihat perkembangannya saja biasanya maksimal 6 bulan baru bisa berhenti" . "Mwo? 6 bulan uisa?" dokter mengangguk "Nee dan itu yang saya khawatirkan. Terlihat sekali tekanan darah nyonya menurun drastis dan ini tidak baik untuk dia dan janinnya. Terlebih lagi dia sering pendarahan yang menunjukan tanda-tanda keguguran. Tuan tolong perhatikan makan istri anda dan jadwal minum susunya sebagai asupan penting pengganti makanannya yang terbuang karena muntah. Selain itu apakah istri anda selalu keluar setiap malam?" Kai terdiam makin heran dengan pertanyaan dokter, setahu Kai, Kyungsoo selalu tidur ketika ia sudah masuk kamar tapi apakah 'Kyungsoo keluar diam-diam ya?' batin Kai.

"Tolong perhatikan juga istirahatnya karena ia terlihat kurang tidur dan karena dia sedang hamil jangan heran jika dia ngidam"."Nee uisa kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" Kai berlalu dari ruang dokter setelah berpamitan.

Selama perjalanan menuju pusat perbelanjaan Kyungsoo terus bertanya tentang apa yang dikatakan dokter padanya dan Kai hanya menjawab rahasia appa dan dokter. Mendengar jawaban Kai membuat Kyungsoo menatap Kai penuh selidik "Wae noona kenapa terus menatapku seperti itu?" Blush.. pipi Kyungsoo langsung memerah karena ketahuan sedang menatap Kai intens "A-ani tidak ada apa-apa" jawabnya gerogi "Jangan bohong noona. Aku tahu aku ini tampan jadi kau pasti terpesona melihatku kan" blush.. pipi Kyungsoo tambah merah "Wajahmu merah ttu noona!" Kai terus menggoda Kyungsoo

"Bukan beitu Jongin" walaupun dalam hatinya Kyungsoo mengakui Kai itu beneran ganteng tapi disisi lain bukan itu yang membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya intens "Terus apa?" pancing Kai "A-apa kau tidak risih dengan penilaian orang?" Kyungsoo lupa dengan pertanyaannya yang bellum terjawab sementara Kai mengernyitkan keningnya "Wae? Memang orang kenapa?ada yang salah ya?" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas "Nee bukan ada lagi tapi ini benar-benar salah jonginie" tak sadar Kyungsoo memanggil Kai dengan panggilan akrab "Apa noona? Jonginie? Kau menyebutku dengan panggilan sayang ya hhee.." Kyungsoo blushing parah, wajahnya pasti sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

"Mianhe.. mianhe a-aku tak sengaja" Kai cuman nyengir kuda "Oke.. oke tidak apa-apa. Lanjutkan yang ingin kau katakan tadi". "Jongin sebaiknya kau tidak usah mengantarku lagi" Kai makin tak mengerti "Wae noona kenapa harus begitu?kau merasa risih jika aku membantumu?padahalkan kau sudah banyak membantuku!" Kyungsoo menggeleng "Lalu?" tambah Kai "Kalau aku membantumu itu memang sudah jadi kewajibanku. Dan jika kau menemaniku kemana-mana itu namanya pembunuhan nama baikmu Jongin!" jelas Kyungsoo.

"Oke I got the point noona kau merasa tidak enak karena aku di kira suamimu kan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk "Nee Jongin aku tidak enak dengan sangkaan orang padahal kan kau ini majikanku tapi mereka seenaknya saja menilaimu suamiku. Dan itu akan membunuh nama baikmu karena banyak yeoja diluar sana yang ingin bersamamu dan ketika melihatku mereka jadi tidak berani itu kan sama saja memutus jodohmu" Kai memberhentikan mobilnya dan menatap Kyungsoo yang menatapnya heran "Noona jika jodohku terputus berarti kau harus bertanggungjawab" Kyungsoo menautkan kedua alisnya heran "Maksudmu?".

"Kalau kau memutus jodohku berarti taka da jodoh yang lain lagi yang tuhan berikan selain orang yang memutus jodohku itu kan!" Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak mencerna ucapan Kai yang sekarang sudah turun dari mobil "Ya! Jongin mana bisa begitu. Itu namanya tak adil bagimu!" jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengejar Kai dengan wajah yang merona. "Ya! Noona jangan lari-lari seperti itu kau sedang hamil" teriak Kai.

.

.

.

"Ughh kenapa susah sekali sih!" Kyungsoo menggerutu karena susu formula yang ia inginkan berada di rak paling atas "Ini noona" Kai memberikan susu formulanya kepada Kyungsoo "Gomawo" Kai tersenyum "Tu kan kalau tak aku temani pasti kau kesusahan hhee.. noona mau beli berapa kotak?" Kyungsoo sedikit berpikir "Hmm.. dua saja!" jawabnya "Memangnya cukup dua? Kita beli untuk dua atau tiga bulan saja ya! Bagaimana?" Kyungsoo menggeleng "Kenapa?" Kyungsoo memperlihatkan isi dompetnya "Ah sudah lah jangan dipikirkan" Kai seenaknya mengambil delapan dus susu formula untuk ibu hamil itu sementara Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah dengan kelakuannya itu.

"Ini tuan belanjaannya. Dan karena anda membeli 6 dus susu formula ini maka anda mendapatkan kesempatan untuk ikut kontes foto untuk di jadikan model susu formula ini bersama istri anda, dan kupon ini tolong di tukar ke stand foto yang ada sana" Kasir menunjuk studio kecil yang ada di seberang kasir dengan stand susu formula ibu hamil yang di beli Kyungsoo "Jika tidak foto hari ini maka anda masih memiliki kesempatan dua hari lagi. Hadiahnya cukup memuaskan tuan" Kai mengambil kupon tersebut dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada sang kasir.

"Noona ayo kita kesana" Kai menunjuk studio foto yang di tunjuk kasir tadi "Jongin apa kau yakin? Tidak perlu ah.. kau ini memperburuk keadaanmu saja!" ucap kyungsoo malas. Sebenarnya sih Kyungsoo sangat menginginkannya tapi dia tidak mau membuat Kai dalam masalah sehingga dijauhi yeoja pikirnya "Ayo lah noona!" rengek Kai. "Shireo Jongin. Jangan rusak masa depanmu!" Kai mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya "Ayolah noona lagi pula ini kan hanya foto" Jongin merlancarkan modusnya "Baiklah! Baiklah lagi pula hanya berfoto" tuturnya.

Merekapun masuk ke studio foto di dalam Kai makin terpesona lagi melihat Kyungsoo yang telah berganti kostum dengan baju ibu hamil yang lucu dan berwarna cerah. Tak hanya Kai, Kyungsoopun mati-matian meredam rona merah di wajahnya karena Kai menatapnya intens seperti itu "Silahkan tuan dan nyonya masuk untuk di potret. Karena konsepnya parent's happiness maka anda berdua perlihatkan gaya semesra mungkin dan sebahagia mungkin. Kami akan mengambil tiga kali potret saja" Kai dan Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti dan memulai bergaya.

Terlihat Kai yang tengah memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang sedangkan wajah mereka saling bertemu dengan hidung yang menempel satu sama lain dan tersenyum, di lanjut dengan mereka yang tengah duduk di sofa dengan Kai menempelkan telinganya di perut Kyungsoo seolah tengah berkomunikasi dengan baby yang ada di dalam, dan yang terakhir Kai yang mencium pipi Kyungsoo yang tengah minum susu dengan tangannya yang mengusap perut Kyungsoo yang baru sedikit buncit itu. "Oke great! Kalian bisa melihat hasilnya dua bulan lagi" sang fotografer terlihat sangat puas dengan pose Kai dan Kyungsoo "Terimakasih!" ucap mereka bersamaan. Setelah selesai berganti pakaian seperti semula mereka diberi bingkisan yaitu mug ibu dan ayah, dan baju hamil berwarna pink baby untuk si ibu.

"Noona foto-foto kita pasti bagus-bagus ya!" Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil 'Kenapa jika dekat dengannya perasaanku menghangat dan jantungku berdebar-debar tak jelas! Tak kuasa menahan rona di wajahku! Apa aku jatuh cinta?' batin Kyungsoo yang tanpa sadar ia tengah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "Ah tidak mungkin!" ucapnya "Wae noona?" Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya "A-ani tidak ada apa-apa kok!" dustanya. Brugh! "Aduh!" Kyungsoo meringis ia hampir jatuh jika tak di tahan oleh Kai ketika seorang namja muda menubruknya tak sengaja "Hei kalau jalan hati-hati" ucap Kai ga nyantai "Mianhe jijie saya tak sengaja" ucap sang namja yang terlihat seperti masih SMA itu "Nee gwenchana!" ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyumnya yang ramah membuat namja yang dari tadi memperhatikannya itu terpesona "Emm.. jijie! Bolehkah saya minta nomor HPmu?" pinta sang namja to the point yang membuat Kai entah mengapa naik darah dan men deathglare sang namja (Kai *dah tau gwe demen ma Kyungsoo) sementara Kyungsoo hanya menunjukan wajah o_O-nya "Ya! Kau anak kecil. tak lihat apa kalau dia sedang mengandung? Bisa-bisanya kau jatuh cinta pada istri orang" bentak Kai.

Sang namja kaget 100% dan melihat perut Kyungsoo"Ma-maaf gege saya kira jijie masih anak sekolah dan bukan istri gege! Habisnya jijie cantik dan imut sekali!" ucap sang namja polos membuat Kai makin kesal dan pipi Kyungsoo merona "Sudah puas dengan pujianmu? Nee memang istriku ini cantik sekali kau mau apa? Tidak ada nomor HP cepat enyah dari hadapanku sebelum kau menyesal seumur hidup" ucap Kai dingin yang membuat namja muda itu ketakutan "I-iya ge tapi kalau foto bersama bagaimana?" Kai makin geram sementara sang namja hanya menelan ludah kecut "Jijie ku harap aku bertemu dengan orang sepertimu untuk jadi pendampingku!" teriaknya sambil berlari "Aisshhh namja labil. Udah labil pabbo lagi" Kyungsoo hanya terkikik pelan.

"Puas eoh?" ucap Kai yang masih kesal "Habisnya aku dibilang anak sekolah apa dia tak salah lihat? Yah memang sih aku ini ibu muda tapi tetap saja itu lucu. Lagi pula kau ini kenapa bicara sembarangan? Dan marah-marah tak jelas seperti itu" Kai makin kesal "Aishh lain kali kalau mau pergi keluar kemanapun kau tak boleh sendirian dan tdak boleh tanpa izinku. Aku tak suka tingkahnya tak sopan sekali!" Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar pernyataan Kai yang aneh itu "Berhenti tertawa noona aku tidak sedang melucu!" Kyungsoo yang melihat wajah marah Kai akhhirnya terdiam.

"Aduh!" Kyungsoo merasakan sakit di perutnya "Wae noona? Sakit ya?makanya jangan menertawakanku" Kyungsoo terdiam "Ayo pegangan padaku" perintah Kai dan Kyungsoo menurutinya.

.

.

Satu bulan berlalu Kris akhirnya pulang ke apartemennya yang ia tinggali bersama Kyungsoo. Setelah lama tak pulang, setelah ia menyadari sesuatu, setelah ia di hianati selama ini oleh orang yang ia anggap paling ia cintai dan paling mencintainya, setelah semua harapanya habis, dan setelah ia menyadari semuanya. Menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang selalu ia anggap tidak ada, menyadari seseorang yang selalu melindunginya, menyadari seseorang yang selalu ada untuknya dan menyadari bahwa ia amat mencintai seseorang yang selama ini selalu ia sakiti dan tak pernah sedikitpun ia melihat kebaikan dan ketulusan seseorang yang selalu mencoba dan tak pernah lelah mencintainya. Menyadari bahwa ia amat merindukan sosok yang selalu hangat menyambutnya, mendukungnya dan yang telah ia hancurkan hidupnya.

KREK!

Kris membuka pintu apartemennya "Kyungsoo!" ia memanggil seseorang yang selalu menyambutnya hangat ketika pulang "Kyungsoo!" panggilnya lagi tapi taka da jawaban sedikitpun. Ia bergegas menuju kamarnya dan menemukan sebuah amplop di atas tempat tidur dengan surat yang ada di atasnya.

DEG!

Perasaannya mulai tidak enak dan tubuhnya mulai bergetar "Ja-jangan-jangan!" ternyata dugaan Kris benar. Ketika ia membuka amplop besar berwarna cokelat itu sudah lengkap dengan tanda tangan dan stempel milik Kyungsoo. Tubuhnya merosot dan sesaat kemudian ia membuka surat yang di tulis Kyungsoo

"Mianhe Kris jika aku sudah menjadi beban hidupmu selama ini. Aku salah, selama ini aku mencintaimu dan selalu berusaha mencintaimu dengan keyakinan bahwa kau akan mencintaiku suatu saat nanti. Tapi mungkin aku terlalu egois ya! Aku tahu kau berhak bahagia dan akupun berhak menjalani hidupku dengan tenang tanpa harus membebanimu lagi. Kris, soal aegya yangsekarang aku kandung, mianhe aku tak mau menggugurkannya dia tak bersalah. Anak ini adalah anakku, milikku dan kau tak perlu mengakuinya. Aku sudah banyakmenuruti keinginanmu jadi kumohon kau tak perlu mempermasalahkan masalah anak ini. Kau bisa mengambil semuanya dariku tapi kau tak bisa mengambil hidupku Kris. Semoga kau bahagia selalu, karena kau takkan pernah melihatku lagi. Jaga kesehatanmu dan perhatikan orang-orang yang menyayangimu. Aku sudah mengabulkan apa yang kau inginkanselama ini. Kyungsoo"

Itulah surat dan kata-kata terakhir yang ingin Kyungsoo sampaikan pada Kris sesaat kemudian Kris meremas surat itu dan mulai terisak "Hiks…Kyungsoo!" teriaknya "Mianhe Kyungsoo! Jangan pergi aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo!" teriaknya lagi di sela isaknya.

TBC

**Kyaaaa! Udah TBC lagi aja nih hhheee buat kalian semua yang udah BACA, FAV, FOLLOH terlebih REVIEW hira ga ada bosen-bosennya buat bilang BIG THANKS ma kalian semua. Review kalian bikin hira semangat dan tambah semangat selalu. Semoga tambah banyak Reviewnya hhheee Jeongmal Gamsahamnida udah mampir dan meninggalkan jejak disini.**

**See you in the next Chapter yeorobun ****n.n**

***dadah-dadah**

ArraHyeri2 : Kaasian ya? Hira juga yang nulis sedih banget Kyung2 begitu tapi maugimana lagi ini udah jalan ceritanya gitu hhheee…

KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH : Gomawo kalo tulisannya rapi hhheee… kalo Kris kan emang ceritanya co nakal jadi ya gitu sikapnya :D jangan marah sekarang ntar ada yang lebih bikin chingu sebel ma dia hhheheeeee.. (Kris : somplak lu ra bikin gue kayak gitu, H : mianhae Kris buat jalan cerita doank hhheee).

AhrastringsElf : Iya kan emang slight tapi hira simpen didepan coz kesananya bakalan full kaisoo :D Kyungie tahan karena Jaejong mamanya Kris ma Yunho yang minta chingu jadi dikuat-kuatin sampe 4 taun :D

yixingcom : Bukan minta dicincang lagi tapi dimusnahin wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk… ini udah update kok :D

flowerdyo : Berarti ga jadi dicabut donk giginya :D ini udah next :D

puputkyungsoo : Iya ya jahat banget tapi mau gimana lagi udah jalan ceritanya kudu begini hhheee…ini udah lanjut kok

setyoningt : Ini udah muncul Kaisoonya :D jangan ngambek ma kris ya ngambek ajja ma giginya *apa coba?

sung ji woo : Ini udah lanjut kok kalo updatenya sehari-sehari hira ga janji soalnya kudu luang banget waktu hira baru bisa update hhheee…

chocoDOnutKRISpy : Gomawo kalo suka :D Keep review nde. Iya Kyung pasti sabar kok kan Kyung setrong *plak. Ini udah dilanjut kok :D

Kaisooship : Iya kan multi chap jadi tebeceh hhheeee… iya ya maunya bikinnya doank basa Kyungsoo disini kan jadi pelampiasan doank buat Kris ceritanya

Wanny :Ga kok ini bukan crack pairing coz hira ga suka sama yang namanya crack pair. Kecuali kalo hira lagi sebel banget ma Kai hira bakalan bikin crack pair dan itu selalu hira usahakan onesoot, ga tahan lama2 mah wkwkwkwkwkwkwk.

SooSweet : Sip ini udah lanjut kok. Gomawo udah dibilang kerned hhhee berarti tulisna hira mengalami kemajuan.

Al : Ini udah lanjut kok.. jadi makin kepo kan :D Gomawo :D

3K121418 : Anyeong juga :D udah dilanjut kok ini :D iya bener setiap tatapan bahkan gerak-gerik mereka punya maksud tersendiri and mereka itu romantic banget dengan kelakuan bukan ma omongan wkwkwkwkwkwkwk *kok jadi gini ya?


	3. Chapter 3

**Present**

**~ A Gift To Me~**

**EXO FANFICTION**

**Main Cast : ****KAISOO COUPLE**

**KIM JONGIN A.K.A KAI (NAMJA) X DO KYUNGSOO (YEOJA)**

**Support Cast : ALL EXO COUPLE**

**CHANBAEK, KRISTAO, CHENMIN, HUNHAN, SULAY, **

**Other Cast:**

**YUNJAE, YEWOOK**

**Rated: T**

**Genre : Family, Romance****, Hurt/Comfort, Marry Life**

**Warn****ing**** : ****Genderswitch****, Typo(s)**** anywhere= lazy to edit hhheeee****, ****OOC, ****Failed Humor,**** cerita gaje,****alur kecepetan, penyusunan kata yang tidak berdasarkan EYD, cerita sesuai apa yang dipikirkan hira :D**

**~Don't Like Don't Read~**

**Anyeong! Hira dateng dengan chapter 2. Lihat respon dari chingu semua yang bikin hira ga nyangka jadi hira lanjut ff ini dan sampailah pada chapter dua hhheee.. untuk yang udah REVIEW, FAv dan Follow juga Baca hira ucapkan JEONGMAL GAMSAHAMNIDA! Keep review dan yang baca tambah juga ya reviewnya n.n**

**Mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan yang terdapat dalam cerita ini**

**Summarry : **

"Noona jika jodohku terputus berarti kau harus bertanggungjawab" Kyungsoo menautkan kedua alisnya heran "Maksudmu?". "Kalau kau memutus jodohku berarti taka da jodoh yang lain lagi yang tuhan berikan selain orang yang memutus jodohku itu kan!" Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak mencerna ucapan Kai yang sekarang sudah turun dari mobil "Ya! Jongin mana bisa begitu. Itu namanya tak adil bagimu!" jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengejar Kai dengan wajah yang merona. "Ya! Noona jangan lari-lari seperti itu kau sedang hamil" teriak Kai. **Kaiso couple and other/ slight Krissoo couple/ GS/ Chaptered/ Marry life/ DLDR!**

**Disclaimer ****: ****The story is real belong to my imagination, so in the other words it's belong to me :D**

**It's Kaisoo couple and genderswitch**

**Hope you like it and Happy Reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

_Previous Chapter_

"_Hiks…Kyungsoo!" teriaknya "Mianhe Kyungsoo! Jangan pergi aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo!" teriaknya lagi di sela isaknya._

.

.

.

Chapter 3

"Kyungsoo! Kembalilah padaku!...

Aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari semuanya hikss..hiks.. Kyungsoo!" teriaknya lagi.

Yah! Penyesalan emang datangnya belakangan "Kyungsoo aku janji aku akan membawamu kembali kesisiku! Dan kita kan memulai semuanya kembali" Kris mengambil ponselnya dan mulai membuka phonebooknya mencari nama Luhan yang tak lain adalah satu-satunya keluarga yag dimiliki Kyungsoo.

"Yeoboseo!" ucap seseorang di seberang sana "Yeoboseo! Lu ini aku Kris".

"Wae Kris? Ada apa? Tumben sekali kau menelfonku?" tanya luhan ketus "Dimana Kyungsoo? Apakah dia bersamamu sekarang?" tanya Kris lagi "Hei! Untuk apa kau tanya adikku ada dimana? Itu bukan urusanmu lagi kan?" Luhan mulai ngotot.

"Katakan dimana istriku!"-Kris

"Hei sadar kau namja berengsek. Kalian sudah bercerai jadi tak usah kau mengganggu kehidupannya lagi. Belum puas kau menyakitinya eoh? Kalau kau berani sakiti saja yeojachingumu yang berengsek itu" ucap Luhan denga amarahnya "Katakan dimana Kyungsoo! Aku ingin dia kembali padaku. Aku menyesal Lu!" tambah kris.

"Sudah terlambat Kris aku benci padamu yang sudah menyakitinya. Biarkan adikku bahagia tanpa harus ada kau biang penyakit dalam hidupnya. Lagi pula dia tidak ada disini! Gara-gara kau berengsek dia tak mau pulang ke sisiku juga. Belum puas mengahancurkan hidup kami eoh?" Luhan tambah marah.

"Mianhe Lu semua salahku. Terimakasih aku akan mencarinya".

"Tidak perlu mencarinya kau hanya akan menambah luka dihantinya saja" –Luhan

"Hei dengar dia istriku jangan pernah mencoba mencegahku!" Kris mulai geram "Terserah kudoakan kau takkan pernah berhasil" Luhan memutus telfonnya sebelah pihak. Disini di mulailah pencarian Kris yang hanya berujung kesia-siaan karena Kyungsoo kan ga ada di Korea.

.

.

.

.

Kandungan Kyungsoo sudah genap empat bulan jadi sudah satu bulan lebih ia bekerja di rumah Jongin dan selama itu pula ia selalu muntah di pagi dan malam hari hingga Kai sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu malah Kai makin perhatian pada Kyungsoo mulai dari jadwal makan hingga minum susu. "Noona aku berangkat!" terlihat Kai yang sedang buru-buru "Tidak sarapan dulu?".

"Nanti saja aku kesiangan noona hari ini ada rapat mendadak. Noona jangan lupa makan, susunya sudah aku buatkan jadi wajib diminum jangan sampai lupa ya!" ucap Kai sambil berlari ke arah pintu "Nee..Hati-hati di jalan. Makan siangnya aku antar ke kantor ya". "Nde noona" teriak Kai sambil berlari di lorong apartemen.

.

.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya keluar apartemen dengan sekotak bekal yang ia bawa "Setengah jam lagi waktunya istirahatkan" gumamnya. Setelah sampai di kantor tempat Kai bekerja kyungsoo melihat takjub sebuah bangunan tinggi di hadapannya "Jadi ini tempat Jongin kerja? Hebat sekali dia " gumamnya seraya melangkahkan kaki ke dalam gerung tersebut "Maaf nona ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorag resepsionis "Nee saya Kyungsoo, saya mencari tuan Kim Jongin" jawabnya.

Sang resepsionis melihat heran ke arah Kyungsoo karena setau resepsionist itu taka da nama lain selain direkturnya yang memiliki nama Jongin "Maksud nona Tuan Kim Jongin yang biasa di panggil Kai?" Kyungsoo mengangguk pasti "Maaf nona tuan Kim sedang ada rapat dan tidak bisa diganggu" jelas sang resepsionis "Hmm.. baiklah aku hanya titip bekal makan siangnya saja nona" sang resepsionis menerima kotak bekal itu sementara Kyungsoo beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

.

Cuaca yang tadinya cerah mendadak mendung dan hujan turun dengan lebat walaupun tak di setai petir hanya saja anginnya cukup kencang. "Ya kenapa tiba-tiba hujan! Mana aku tak bawa payung lagi" gumam Kyungsoo yang tengah berjalan menuju halte bus terdekat "Aissshhh dingin sekali tapi untungnya tak ada petir" ia duduk di halte bus tersebut dengan pakaian yang sudah basah dengan bibir yang pucat dan bergetar karena kedinginan sambil terus mengeratkan tangannya.

TOK!TOK!

Terdengar pintu ruang kerja Kai di ketuk seseorang "Masuk" si pelaku masuk kedalam dengan membawa kotak bekal pemberian Kyungsoo "Tuan tadi nona Kyungsoo datang, ia menitipkan ini pada saya" sang resepsionis menyimpan kotak bekal itu di atas meja "Kapan dia datang?" sementara Kai tengah memijit keningnya karena pusing dengan pekerjaannya hari ini "Kira-kira 20 menit yang lalu, sepuluh menit sebelum hujan turun. Tuan sebaiknya jaga kesehatan anda karena cuaca di luar sedang hujan lebat dan sepertinya untuk beberapa waktu cuaca tak dapat di prediksikan"

DeG!

Tiba-tiba Kai teringat Kyungsoo "Kenapa kau tidak suruh dia menunggu di ruanganku saja? Kau tahu dia itu sedang hamil pasti dia ke hujanan sekarang" bentak Kai pada sang resepsionis sambil meraih jasnya dan berlalu pergi.

Kyungsoo tengah merasa pusing sekarang karena menunggu bis yang entah kapan datang lagi, kebetulan namja yang menabrak Kyungsoo di mall seminggu lalu tengah berjalan ke halte bus yang sama. "Jijie" Kyungsoo menoleh ke sumber suara "Kau yang waktu itu ya?" sang namja puntersenyum "Ini pakai jaketku jijie" sang namja meletakan jaketnya ke pundak Kyungsoo "Ah tidak perlu nanti kau kedinginan" tolaknya "Tidak jijie aku kan pakai jas sekolah" ucapnya "Terimakasih ..".

"Daehyun, panggil aku Dae saja jijie, karena aku lahir turunan Korea juga hanya sejak lahir aku tinggal disini jadi tidak fasih bahasa Korea hhheee" Kyungsoo mengangguk "Xiexie Daehyun".

"Ummm sama-sama! Jijie kau pucat sekali apa kau sakit?" tanya Daehyun lagi "A-ani kepalaku hanya sedikit pusing mungkin karena kehujanan!" dusta Kyungsoo dengan suara yang makin lemah padahal ia sedang menahan pusingnya setengah mati dengan sakit kepala yang amat menyakitkan.

PLUK!

Kepala Kyungsoo mendarat di bahu namja itu "Jijie apa kau baik-baik saja?" sang namja terus saja mengguncang-guncang tubuh mungil itu tapi tidak ada jawaban sedikitpun "Jijie kau demam" ucapnya ketika memegang kening Kyungsoo dan menyadari bahwa yeoja itu pingsan maka namja itu memeluk Kyungsoo untuk menghangatkannya sambil menunggu bis.

.

.

"Aishh kenapa hujannya deras sekali sih!" tak lama kemudian Kai sampai di halte bus terdekat dan melihat Kyungsoo yang tengah di peluk seorang namja dan bagusnya lagi namja itu adalah yang seminggu lalu mencoba mengganggu Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Bocah berikan dia padaku!" sang namja ketakutan ketika melihat Kai sudah berada di hadapannya "Ge-gege! A-aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ji-jijie pingsan dia demam ge" ucapnya takut-takut. Kai segera menggendong Kyungsoo tetep dengan bridal stylenya "Kau bisa nyetir kan?" sang namja mengangguk "Kalau begitu kau tolong bawa mobilku ya! Biar aku dan Kyungsoo dibelakang" sang namja mengangguk lagi. Jadilah sang namja supir sehari untuk Kai.

"Gege! Sudah jangan lakukan lagi!" Kai mendeathglare sang namja "Kenapa?" jawabnya ketus "Aku tidak tahan melihatnya. Gege terus mencium jijie dari tadi" Kai menyringai "Kau panas ya?" sang namja mengerucutkan bibirnya "Siapa yang rela orang yang di cintai dicium orang lain. Ciumannya mana ganas gitu" gumamnya yang masih terdengar oleh Kai "Apa? Perasaanmu berlebihan keterlaluan pada diri sendiri. Lagi pula salah jika aku ingin menghangatkannya?".

"Ta-tapikan tidak dengan cara seperti itu ge" Kai makin jengkel "Hei mau aku melakukan apapun kepada orang yang aku cintai terserah aku donk! Lebih baik kau focus nyetir aja deh jangan ganggu-ganggu aku" Daehyun makin kesal "Iya aku nyetir tapi lihat donk macet begini mana hari mulai gelap mana perut lapar lagi" gerutunya "Iya nanti kalau sudah sampai aku beri kau makan cerewet" ucap Kai masih dengan posisinya yang memeluk Kyungsoo "Lagian kenapa juga tinggal di apartemen mewah yang jaraknya jauh" Kai makin kesal hingga ia mngeluarkan aura iblisnya "Diamlah dan focus lihat jalan saja" sang namja menelan ludah kecut dan mengangguk.

Sampai di apartemennya Kai menuju kamarnya diikuti sang namja dan membaringkan Kyungsoo di ranjang miliknya karena saking paniknya dengan baju basah dan Kyungso yang demam Kai mengambil piyama miliknya dan pakaian lain untuk di pakai Daehyun yang menjadi supirnya tadi "Kenapa kau masih disini? Sana keluar ganti bajumu!" perintahnya "Gege mau apa disini?" tanya sang namja yang masih tak rela meninggalkan Kyungsoo "Ckk.. hei ini rumah siapa? Cepat sana keluar aku mau gantiin baju Kyungsoo! Lagian kalau mau makan kan tadi sudah aku beritahu".

"Aku menemani jijie saja takut gege macam-macam dengannya! Kalau mau gantikan baju aku tidak keberatan" Kai mulai murka "Ya! Kau ini masih kecil tapi mesum sekali! Keluar sekarang juga!" teriaknya, Daehyun akhirnya kabur.

.

Karena hari sudah malam dan kondisi Daehyun yang terlihat kelelahan dan pucat kedinginan Kai menyuruh sang namja menginap di apartemennya karena hujan yang belumberhenti juga "Ge bagaimana jijie? Apa sebaiknya di bangunkan saja?" Kai yang baru keluar kamar kesal dengan namja yang ada dihadapannya ini karena dari tadi dia selalu berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya "Tidak perlu, biarkan dia bangun sendiri. Sudah malam cepat tidur sana!" sang namja beranjak ke kamar sebelah dengan wajah kecewa sementara selama semalam Kai merawat Kyungsoo dengan telaten.

"Kyungsoo saranghe!" ucap Kai di sela-sela mengompres Kyungsoo yang badannya selalu menggigil "Kau masih kedinginan ya!" Kai berhenti dengan aktivitasnya dan mulai naik ke atas ranjang dan memposisikannya di sebelah Kyungsoo. Kai mengangkat kepala Kyungsoo memposisikan tangannya sebaga bantal untuk Kyungsoo dan memeluk Kyungsoo hingga tubuh yeoja itu tidak gemetar lagi. "Hangatkah?" Kai bermonolog sendiri ia tersenyum melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya "Jaljayo soo!" ucapnya kemudian mengecup kening Kyungsoo kemudian memejamkan matanya dan mengeratkan pelukannya agar yeoja itu tetap hangat.

Sementara itu di luar sana terlihat Kim Jongwoon yang biasa di panggil Yesung dan Kim Ryowook istrinya tengah sampai di bandara China untuk menemui putra bungsunya.

.

.

.

.

"Hnnnnn.." Ryowook menghela nafas berkali-kali melihat putranya tegah berlutut di lantai di hadapannya.

"Ck.. Kim Jongin! Sudah berapa lama kau berhubungan dengan yeoja itu? Sudah seberapa jauh hubungan kalian?" tanya Ryowook. Belum sempat Kai menjawab seseorang telah menyela "Loh bukankah tuan dan nyonya ini datang kemari mau menjenguk cucu?" Ryowook, Yesung dan Kai menoleh kea rah sumber suara.

Ya dengan watadosnya Namja dengan pakaian seragam SMA yang menginap semalam di rumah Kai tengah berbicara "Ma-maksudnya?" tanya Yesung "Kyungsoo jijie kan sedang mengandung! Masa tuan tidak tahu?".

"APAA!" Yesung dan Ryowook kaget setengah mati dan Kai mendeathglare Daehyun "Appa, eomma jangan dengarkan anak itu" potong Kai "Teruskan ceritamu" perintah Ryowook "Loh memang gege menikah tanpa sepengetahuan orang tua gege ya?" tanya sang namja penasaran "Buktinya apa kalau mereka menikah?" tanya Yesung "Loh mereka kan tinggal serumah, sudah gitu gege mesra banget sama jijie ampe ga tau tempat dan sedang berada dimana! Gege kelewat posesive! Dan buktinya perut jijie yang makin lama makin buncit dan terakhir seperti yang nyonya lihat kan mereka tidur sekamar!"

"Aisshhh sudah-sudah cepat berangkat sekolah nanti kau terlambat" Kai mengusir Daehyun karena telah memperkeruh suasana paginya. "Gege kenapa? Apa jijie hamil di luar nikah?" sontak perkatan Daehyun membuat seisi ruangan hening dan Kai makin murka padanya.

PLETAK!

"Awww sakit ge!" "Kalau masih ingin melihat matahari esok tutup mulutmu dan cepat pergi sekolah!" ucap Kai dengan aura setannya.

Glup!

Sang namja menelan ludah kecut "I-ya ge aku berangkat".

Kai kembali ke ruang tengah setelah menutup pintu "Dasar anak kurang ajar! Tega-teganya berbuat mesum dan merusak kepercayaan orang tua!" ucap Yesung "Apa benar kalian sudah menikah?" tanya Yesung lagi "Kami belum menikah appa!".

"MWO! Kalian belum menikah tapi dia sudah hamil?" Ryowook shock dan kemudian memukul Kai tanpa henti "Anak kurang ajar kau ya, tak tahu malu mentang-mentang kau direktur mentang-mentang kau banyak penggemar jadi kau berlaku begini. Dasar appa dan aegya sama saja sama-sama mesumnya tapi appamu masih mending dia menikahiku dulu baru punya anak tak seperti kau Jongin!" Yesung hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat pemandangan di hadapannya Ryowook memang selalu begitu selalu membawa-bawa ke pervertannya ketika marah.

Ketika Ryowook sedang menyerang anaknya dengan pukulan dan makian tiba-tiba Kyungsoo yang masih setengah sadar membuka pintu dan setengah berlari ke kamar mandi karena mual sambil menutup mulutya "Uooeeeekkhhh! Ueekkkhhhh!" semua orang yang berada di ruang tengah mengarahkan pandangannya kea rah kamar mandi.

"Uooeeeekkhhh! Ueekkkhhhh!" Kyungsoo memuntahkan semua isi perutnya hingga lemas dan akhirnya tubuhnya merosot ke lantai dengan tangan bertumpu pada wastafel. Kai segera lari ke kamar mandi dan memeluk tubuh mungil yang tengah lemas itu dari belakang "Soo gwenchana?" tanya Kai dengan nada khawatir bermaksud menopangnya berdiri "Jongin aku. Ueekkkhhhh!".

"Nee arasso!" Kai membantu Kyungsoo berdiri dan terus memeluknya selama Kyungsoo muntah-muntah. Setelah puas dengan morning sicknessnya *plakk puas maksudnya setelah selesai muntah Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Jongin karena sudah tak ada tenaga lagi sambil terus memegang tangan Kai yang melingkar di perutnya "Tak ingin muntah lagi?" Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah "Kita ke kamar ya!" Kai menggendong Kyungsoo yang sudah sangat lemas dengan bridal stylenya keluar menuju kamarnya dan seketika itu pula Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya melihat orang yang tengah berdiri di hadapan mereka "Eomma nanti dulu marahnya, Kyungsoo harus istirahat eomma! Jebal!" mohon Kai sementara Yesung sang appa hanya bisa menelan kecut salivanya ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang hanya memakai piyama bagian atas milik Kai yang kebesaran hingga paha dan pundak mulusnya yang terekspose karena baju yang kebesaran itu 'Aduhh mengapa anak ini berpenampilan seperti ini di hadapanku? Aku jadi ingat wookie! Aisshhh ini bukan saatnya menginginkan yang 'iya-iya' dari istrimu Jongwoon' batin Yesung.

"Baiklah setelah itu kau mandilah dan siap-siap yang rapi kita harus pergi ke suatu tempat sekarang" ucap Ryowook tegas "Andwee eomma! Eomma lihat kondisi Kyungsoo sedang seperti ini, aku tak bisa meninggalkannya. Kita pergi nanti saja". "Benar kata eommamu Jongin! Sebaiknya kau bersiaplah biar Kyungsoo eomma yang urus. Memangnya kita akan meninggalkannya disini? Tentu saja tidak" kini sang appa yang angkat bicara. Mendengar penuturan sang appa Kai pun akhirnya menurut.

Kai pergi mandi dan Ryowook mengurus Kyungsoo membersihkan tubuhnya, menggantikan pakaiannya dan mendandaninya. "Nah sudah beress!" seru Ryowok senang. Kai yang tengah menggulung lengan kemejanya terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakan eommanya "Eomma kenapa teriak-terik seperti itu bikin jantungan aja!" kesal Kai sambil berjalan ke dalam kamar tempat dimana dua yeoja yang paling di cintainya itu berada.

"Bagaimana Jongin? Cantikkan?" ucap Ryowook senang. Kai yang melihat sosok indah di hadapannya itu hanya bisa mematung saking terpesonanya, Ryowook mendandani Kyungsoo sangat natural agar tak terlihat pucat dengan baju hamil berwarna pink tua dengan lengan sesiku dan panjangnya selutut tak lupa bando pink baby polos yang menghiasi rambut lurus panjang dengan gaya layernya. Ya walaupun Kyungsoo sudah cantik tanpa memakai make-up tapi tetap saja Kai akan selalu terpesona dengan sosok di hadapannya ini. "Yaaa! Jongin!" Ryowook menjerit tepat di kuping Kai "Aissshhh eomma tak perlu berteriak begitu! Eomma mau aku mati jantungan apa?".

"Habisnya dari tadi eomma panggil-panggil kau diam saja. Sudah cepat ambilkan susu di dapur, dan jangan lupa kotak bekalnya sekalian" perintah Ryowook "Tidak perlu yeobo. Ini susunya" Yesung memberikan segelas susu yang Ryowook maksud dan menyerahkannya pada Kyungsoo "Minumlah" ucap Yesung ramah "Go-gomawo tuan, maaf saya merepotkan" Yesung hanya menggeleng "Tak perlu sungkan!".

Setelah susu yang ada di gelas Kyungsoo habis merekapun turun dari apartemen menuju tempat parkir dengan Kyungsoo yang di bopong Kai saat tengah berjalan. Kini mereka tengah berada di dalam mobil dengan posisi Yesung sebagai supir dan Kai di sebelahnya sementara Ryowook dan Kyungsoo duduk di belakang "Eomma kita mau piknik ya?" tanya Kai. "Siapa yang mau piknik?" tanya Ryowook "Lah itu eomma ngapain bawa-bawa bekal segala?" Ryowook masih asik dengan kegiatannya membuka bekal yang ia bawa "Untuk makan Kyungsoo lah, kan dia tidak sempat sarapan tadi". "OOhh" Kai hanya ber 'Ooh' ria sambil terus memfokuskan diri ke jalan.

"Kyungsoo ayo makan biar eomma suapi yah!" ucap Ryowook lembut "Tidak perlu nyonya biar saya makan sendiri saja" tolak Kyungsoo sopan "Ani jangan panggil aku nyonya panggil eomma saja nee. Dan biarkan aku menyuapimu dan tidak ada penolakkan" Kyungsoo mengangguk pasrah, dia hafal betul dengan sifat Ryowook yang tidak mau ditolak 'Sifat Jongin ternyata warisan dari eommanya' batin Kyungsoo.

Mereka tiba di sebuah gedung tinggi menjulang entah tempat apa itu hanya Yesung dan Ryowook saja yang tahu "Nah sudah sampai! Ayo turun".

"Appa tempat apa ini? Memang kita mau mengadakan kerja sama dengan siapa?" tanya Kai bingung sementara Ryowook dan Yesung hanya ber smirk ria tanpa sepengetahuan Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"Sudah-sudah jangan banyak tanya cepat masuk" perintah Yesung. "Eomma kita mau ngapain kesini?" tanya Kyungsoo takut-takut selama di ruang tunggu menunggu Yesung yang tengah mendaftar. "Jongin dan Kyungsoo kalian akan menikah hari ini di kantor sipil ini karena sebelum Kyungsoo melahirkan kita tidak bisa mengadakan resepsi pernikahan" mendengar ucapak Ryowook panjang lebar Kai dan Kyungsoo membelalakan mata mereka serempak.

"MWOO!" ucap Kai dan Kyungsoo bersamaan "Nee Kyungsoo maafkan anak eomma yang pervert ini ya! Dia sudah mengecewkan eomma dan appa dengan menyembunyikan semua ini dari kami. Kau pasti sudah menjalani hari-hari yang berat karena anak sialan ini belum mau menikahimu yang sudah ia nodai" marah Ryowook.

"Bu-bukan begitu eomma ini semua.." belum selesai Kyungsoo bicara Yesung memotong pembicaraannya "Kajja kita sudah di panggil".

"Ta-tapi tuan ini semua tak seperti yang anda kira. Jongin bicaralah sebelum terlambat" ucap Kyungsoo putus asa dan dijawab dengan gelengan kepala Kai "Nee kami mengerti ini semua lebih dari apa yang kita kira jadi cepatlah kalian masuk ke ruangan masing-masing nee dan eomma akan menemani Kyungsoo didalam sementara appa bersama Jongin".

"Ta-tapi appa.." ucpan Kai terputus karena mereka langsung diseret masuk oleh orang tua Kai. "Nah kini kalian resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri" ucap Ryowook setelah mereka semua keluar dari gedung pemerintahan Cina itu sementara Kai dan Kyungsoo masih terdiam karena shock dengan kejadian hari ini yang menimpa mereka entah harus bahagia atau diam karena sebenarnya mereka sama-sama bahagia "Oh iya kalian belum punya cincin ya!" ucap Yesung. "Baiklah kalau begitu sepertinya cincin pernikahan appa dan eomma cukup di jari-jari kalian" Yesung mengangguk seturju dengan ucapan istrinya.

"Aisshhh appa kan tangannya kecil mana muat cincin itu di jariku. Lagipula itu cincin pernikahan kalian yang bersejarah jadi tidak perlu ah. Biar aku beli sendiri saja" jawab Kai "Ya! Pabbo tangan appamu itu walaupun kecil tapi berisi coba dulu dipakai, lagi pula soal cincin taka da salahnya kan kalau kami berikan kepada anak sendiri!" bentak Ryowook "Sudah jangan banyak bacot pakai saja Kim Jongin" tambah Ryowook lagi.

"Kyungsoo sini eomma pakaikan yah!" lagi-lagi Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah. Memang ia bahagia karena bisa menikah dengan orang yang dia cintai tapi disisi lain ia harus menjelaskan kesalah fahaman yang terjadi saat ini kepada Ryowook dan Yesung sehingga Kai bisa bahagia dn menceraikannya secepatnya walau ia tau itu akan sangat menyakitkan tapi apa boleh buat dari pada bo'ong.

.

.

"Hupppffff.. capeknya!" ucap Ryowook sambil bergabung dengan Yesung, Kai dan Kyungsoo di ruang TV memposisikan dirinya duduk di sofa bersebelahan dengan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya diam memikirkan bagaimana caranya mengatakan yang sebenarnya "Kyungsoo gwenhana?" tanya Yesung yang sedari tadi melihat menantu barunya itu terdiam. Kyugsoo yang kaget menjadi gugup dengan pertanyaan Yesung "Tidak apa-apa katakanlah jika masih ada yang mengganjal dihatimu kita kan keluarga dan bukankah keluarga itu harus melindungi setiap bagian dari mereka?" ucap Ryowook lembut membuat hati Kyungsoo menghangat dan tenang.

"Appa, eomma aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Bolehkah? Tapi aku harap kalian tidak marah dengan apa yang akan aku katakan" Ryowook, Yesung dan Kai mengangguk bersamaan "Baiklah kami akan mendengarkamu tanpa memotong pembicaraan sedikitpun" tambah Yesung.

"Eomma, appa kalian sebenarnya salah faham. Jongin anak kalian tak pernah menjalin hubungan apapun denganku. Sebenarnya Jongin adalah majikanku. Sebelum aku bekerja disini aku memang sudah mengandung, anak yang aku kandung ini adalah anak dari suami pertamaku. Karena kami sudah bercerai maka aku memutuskan hidup sendiri dan beruntunglah aku bertemu dengan Baekhyun eonni dan Jongin yang berbaik hati memberiku pekerjaan di saat aku sudah putus asa untuk memberi makan aegyaku ini" seketika itu pula mata Yesung dan Ryowook terbelalak kaget.

"MWO! Jadi anak kami?" ucap YeWook "Benar Jongin anak yang baik dan tak pernah mengecewakan kalian semua sebagai keluarganya! Aku benar-benar minta maaf gara-gara aku yang mengandung kalian semua salah faham. Jeongmal mianhe appa, eomma terutama padamu Jongin aku Do Kyungsoo benar-benar memohon maaf".

"MWO! Do Kyungsoo?" tambah kaget saja YeWook denger marga Do yang sangatlah familiar di telinga mereka "Do Kyungsoo yang punya kakak perempuan bernama Do Luhan. Do dari marga Do-Kangin dan Do Jungsoo? Dua anak yang dijual oleh appa tiri mereka Choi Kangta setelah Kangin meninggal benarkan?" Kyungsoo mematung dari mana mereka tahu riwayat hidupnya? "Nee ke-kenapa kalian bisa tahu?" ucap Kyungsoo "Ba-baiklah lanjutkan ceritamu lagi chagy" perintah Ryowook.

"Ak-aku dijual tetapi aku kabur bersama eonni ku Luhan hingga suatu saat eonni dilamar Sehun majikan kami yang dengan baik hati memungut kami, setelah eonni menikah aku tinggal bersamanya disebuah apartemen bersama Sehun juga tentunya. Hingga kelulusanku aku di perkosa sunbaeku ketika acara reuni" Kai,Yesung, dan Ryowook makin shock mendengar cerita Kyungsoo dan tanpa mereka ketahui seseorang yang tengah berada di belakang merekapun tersentak mendengar cerita Kyungsoo.

"Awalnya sunbaeku itu tak mau bertanggung jawab atas kehamilanku. Hingga eonni dan oppaku Sehun meminta pertanggung jawaban kepada orang tuanya yang akhirnya menikahkanku dengan anaknya Kris sunbae yang telah memperkosaku itu. Walaupun Kris tak pernah mencintaiku tapi aku selalu berusaha mencintainya karena telah menikah dengannya. Walaupun segalanya keterpaksaanku dan dia tapi aku selalu berusaha mencintai suamiku karena sebelum meninggal eomma berpesan cintaku, sayangku haruslah hanya untuk suami. Tapi Kris tidak begitu seminggu setelah pernikahan ia menjebakku, memaksa agar aku menggugurkan kandungan dan akhirnya digugurkanlah kandunganku walau aku tak mau. Dua tahun berlalu Kris tak berubah ia menyiksaku tanpa alasan dan tanpa aku sadar waktu itu aku tengah mengandung dan akhirnya aku keguguran lagi" Ryowook mulai terisak Yesung dan Kai memperhatikan dengan seksama, sementara Kyungsoo terus melanjutkan ceritanya hingga selesai.

"Dan sekarang aku ingin aku dan aegyaku bahagia. Mian jika aku menceritakan semua ini, eomma aku merasa harus bercerita pada kalian. Jika Jongin ingin menceraikan aku sekarang aku tak akan menolak karena aku pantas mendapatkannya. Jongin pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari pada aku" ucap Kyungsoo terbata karena merasa sesak ketika ia mngucapkan kalimat untuk melepas Kai.

Hening seketika suasana di ruangan itu hingga Kyungsoo membuka pembicaraan lagi "Jika boleh aku bertanya kenapa appa dan eomma tahu tentang aku?" Yesungpun angkat bicara "Aisshhh nak kau kenal Kim Kyuhyun?"

DEG! Kyungsoo terhenyak mendengar satu nama disebut oleh Yesung ia masih terdiam.

"Kyuhyun namja yang memiliki cinta pertama bernama Kyungsoo sewaktu ia masih SMA di Busan. Kyuhyun yang selalu mengejar-ngejar yeoja yang amat ia cintai padahal saat itu yeoja itu masih duduk di bangku SMP. Kyuhyun dan Kyungsoo yang saling mencintai hingga Kyuhyun yang keras kepala dan sulit di atur menjadi luluh dan bersemangat melanjutkan pendidikannya di Jepang demi membahagiakan keluarga" ucap Yesung panjang lebar "Dan semua dorongan itu didapatnya dari seorang Do Kyungsoo" tambah Ryowook.

"Tapi semuanya hancur ketika aku kembali dan mendapat kabar bahwa kau dijual appa tirimu" semua mata tertuju ke sumber suara tak mereka sangka Kyuhyun anak tertua mereka telah berada di belakang mereka entah sejak kapan.

"Dan aku mencarimu dan tak menemukanmu dimanapun hingga aku tahu dan hatiku hancur karena kau sudah menikah. Kau tahu betapa sakitnya aku ketika tahu kenyataan bahwa kau menikah dengan terpaksa karena namja berengsek yang telah menodaimu Soo!".

"O-oppa sejak kapan?".

"Sejak tahu kalau kau menikah dengan adikku! Sayang, kau tahu betapa hancurnya hatiku saat ini? Melihat kenyataan dengan takdir yang mempermainkan kita selama ini? Hatiku meremuk mendengar pembicaraan kalian semua. AKU MUAK!" bentak Kyuhyun.

"Kyu tenanglah" ucap Ryowook sadar bahwa anaknya telah marah besar.

"Oppa! Semuanya sudah.."

"BERAKHIR! ITU YANG INGIN KAU KATAKAN EOH!" bentak Kyuhyun

"Ya! Hyung bisakah kau tenang sedikit dan tak perlu membentak?" Kai mulai tersulut emosi. Kyuhyun memukul Kai hingga sudut bibir Kai meneteskan darah segar disana. Ryowook dan Yesung kemudian menahan anak tertua mereka sementara Kyungsoo menahan Kai yang akan membalas.

"APA URUSANMU JONGIN? KAU PUAS EOH? KAU SENANG TELAH MEREBUT KYUNGSOOKU? BERENGSEK KAU SETAN KECIL. DENGAR AKU TAK AKAN PERNAH MEMBIARKANMU MEMILIKI APA YANG SEHARUSNYA AKU MILIKI NAE DONGSAENG INGAT ITU" bentak Kyuhyun lagi.

"HEI INGAT HYUNG, KAU SUDAH MENIKAH DAN MEMPUNYIA AEGYA, KAU SUDAH JADI APPA! JADI TAK PANTAS KAU MENGAKUI KYUNGSOO MILIKMU YANG SUDAH SAH DAN JELAS IA MILIKKU!" bentak Kai tak mau kalah untuk menyadarkan hyungnya itu.

Kyuhyun yang sangat di kuasai amarah akhirnya bisa melepaskan diri dari cengkkraman orang tuanya dan menarik Kyungsoo dengan paksa menjauh dari Kai "Jongin!" Kyungsoo berteriak "Diamlah Kyungsoo setelah ini kita akan bersama jadi kau tak perlu khawatir ada yang memisahkan kita nee!" ucap Kyuhyun lembut sambil memeluk Kyungsoo posesive yang di sambut gelengan kepala Kyungsoo "A-ani oppa, aku milik Jongin. Aku istrinya sekarang, kisah kita semuanya sudah menjadi masa lalu karena oppa sudah bahagia memiliki istri. Jadi oppa kumohon lepaskan semua keegoisan oppa! Jangan keras kepala dan bertengkar hanya gara-gara yeoja seperti aku" ucap Kyungsoo dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dipipinya.

"Tidak Kyungsoo.. tidak akan pernah, kau akan menjadi ratuku sementara Sungmin akan menjadi selirku!" ucap Kyuhyun "Jika oppa tak mau tersakiti janganlah menyakiti. Selamanya aku akan menjadi selirmu karena Sungmin eonni istri sah dan istri pertamamu. Walaupun kau meminta aku kembali aku tak akan pernah mau menghancurkan hubungan kalian. Aku tak mau jadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan yang sangat harmonis".

"Andwee Kyungsoo. AKU MENCINTAIMU" bentak Kyuhyun sementara Kyungsoo sedari tadi sudah menahan stress dan shocknya karena bentakan-bentakan Kyuhyun dan pertengkaran Kai dengan Kyuhyun hingga tak kuat lagi. Tanpa disadari bahwa bagian bawah Kyungsoo tengah berdarah-darah.

"Oppa jika kau mencintaiku hiduplah dengan baik jangan egois nee" Kyungsoo berbicara selembut mungkin agar Kyuhyun meluluh "KAU TAHU BETAPA SAKITNYA AKU SELAMA INI MENGETAHUI SEMUA KENYATAAN INI. KAU TAHU BETAPA HANCURNYA AKU DO KYUNGSOO!"

"Lepaskan aku oppa!" mohon Kyungsoo "Shierro! Tidak akan pernah Kyungsoo. Aku ingin cukup aku mengalah!". Sementara Kai terus berusaha merebut Kyungsoo dari Kyuhyun.

"Oppa aku mohon aku..Argghhh!"

**TBC**

**Hai…haiii.. hira kembali dengan ff ini, mianhae jika ada yang menunggu ff ini dan munculnya ternyata lama…karena hira sempat drop dengan kepercayaan diri baca curhata hira si SEMUA BISA DI PERBAIKI SAYANG yah :D**

**BIG THANKS to :**

setyoningt, kaysaiko, ArraHyeri2, chanbaekeu, .16, Kaisooship, Emiliakim, flowerdyo, exindira, puputkyungsoo, KaiSa, Guest, KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH, eunhaezha, hea, SooSweet, mklxoxo

**yang sudah REVIEW, ataupun BACA and JEONGMAL MIANHAE kalau kalian harus lama menunggu :D. Mian kalo hira belum bisa balas revie kalian satu-satu nde.. karena hira udah ditereakin mama suruh bantu-bantu :D KEEP REVIEW NDE! Next chap mudah-mudahan hira balas review seperti biasa**

**SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER *BOW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Present**

**~ A Gift To Me ~**

**EXO FANFICTION**

**Main Cast : ****KAISOO COUPLE**

**KIM JONGIN A.K.A KAI (NAMJA) X DO KYUNGSOO (YEOJA)**

**Support Cast : ALL EXO COUPLE**

**CHANBAEK, KRISTAO, CHENMIN, HUNHAN, SULAY, **

**Other Cast:**

**YUNJAE, YEWOOK**

**Rated: T**

**Genre : Family, Romance****, Hurt/Comfort, Mary Life**

**Warn****ing**** : ****Genderswitch****, Typo(s)**** anywhere= lazy to edit hhheeee****, ****OOC, ****Failed Humor,**** cerita gaje,****alur kecepetan, penyusunan kata yang tidak berdasarkan EYD, cerita sesuai apa yang dipikirkan hira :D**

**~Don't Like Don't Read~**

**Mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan yang terdapat dalam cerita ini**

**Summarry : **

""Apa?hik..aku tak butuh hik..belas hik..kasihan hik..mu. Apa pedulimu eoh? Hik.." Kai melontarkan kata-kata yang sudah ia pendam kepada Kyungsoo selama ini "Jongin kau kenapa? Tentu saja aku peduli aku istrimu".

"Arrgghhh! Isrti?lebih baik kau pergi dari sini jika kau memang tak mencintaiku! Kau tahu aku mabuk seperti ini gara-gara siapa?" ucap Kai disela-sela mabuknya,. **Kaisoo couple and other/ slight Krissoo couple/ GS/ Chaptered/ Marry life/ DLDR!**

**Disclaimer ****: ****The story is real belong to my imagination, so in the other words it's belong to me :D**

**It's Kaisoo couple and genderswitch**

**Hope you like it and Happy Reading ^_^**

**.**

_**.**_

_Previous Chapter_

"_Andwee Kyungsoo. AKU MENCINTAIMU" bentak Kyuhyun sementara Kyungsoo sedari tadi sudah menahan stress dan shocknya karena bentakan-bentakan Kyuhyun dan pertengkaran Kai dengan Kyuhyun hingga tak kuat lagi. Tanpa disadari bahwa bagian bawah Kyungsoo tengah berdarah-darah._

"_Oppa jika kau mencintaiku hiduplah dengan baik jangan egois nee" Kyungsoo berbicara selembut mungkin agar Kyuhyun meluluh "KAU TAHU BETAPA SAKITNYA AKU SELAMA INI MENGETAHUI SEMUA KENYATAAN INI. KAU TAHU BETAPA HANCURNYA AKU DO KYUNGSOO!"_

"_Lepaskan aku oppa!" mohon Kyungsoo "Shierro! Tidak akan pernah Kyungsoo. Aku ingin cukup aku mengalah!". Sementara Kai terus berusaha merebut Kyungsoo dari Kyuhyun._

"_Oppa aku mohon aku..Argghhh!"_

.

.

.

Semuanya terdiam seketika mendengar jerit kesakitan Kyungsoo.

"Wae? Kau kenapa sayang ada yang sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut tetap dengan keposesivannya. Sementara Kai yang menyadari sesuatu mengalihkan pandangannya kekaki Kyungsoo yang telah berlumuran darah.

"Kyungsoo!" pekik Kai dan langsung merebut paksa Kyungsoo dari Kyuhyun.

"Tenanglah kita ke rumah sakit sekarang nee.."

Kai menggendong Kyungsoo bridal style dan meminta YeWook membantunya.

"Jongin appo! Hikss.. anakku Jongin.." Kyungsoo terus menangis kesakitan karena darahnya sudah banyak yang keluar dan ia tahu sesuatu yang gawat tengah menimpanya "Tenang soo aku disini" selama menuju rumah sakit Kyungsoo telah pingsan dengan wajah yang membiru.

.

.

Di rumah sakit dokter tengah berusha menyelamatkan pasien yang tengah pendarahan hebat. Kai hanya bisa duduk bersender di dinding sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara lutut dan terus menangis sementara Ryowook terus terisak dalam pelukan Yesung.

Kyuhyun yang telah membereskan semua administrasi rumah sakit segera menghampiri mereka "Bagaimana Kyugsoo appa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

BUGH!

YeWook terlonjak kaget melikat Kyuhyun tersungkur karena di pukul seseorang.

"Jongin apa-apaan kau!" bentak Yesung

"Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Kyungsoo. Semuanya adalah salahmu. Berengsek! Kau bukan hyungku lagi!"

GREP!

Kai merasakan seseorang memeluknya hangat.

"Sudahlah Jongin jangan seperti ini. Kyungsoo tak menginginkan semua ini. Maafkan eomma, eomma tidak tahu sebelumnya kalau Kyungsoo adalah cinta pertama hyungmu dan anak sahabat eomma yang telah meninggal. Eomma salah Jongin mianhe..jeongmal mianhe! Hiks..hiks.."

"Apa kau mencintainya Jongin?" tanya Kyuhyun yang tengah di bantu sang appa berdiri.

"Cih masih bisa kau bertanya hal itu padaku eoh?" jawab Kai ketus.

"Kau tahu aku tak bisa melupakannya sedikitpun hingga saat ini".

"Terserah kau saja lah aku tak perduli mau itu kau mau itu orang lain yang jelas kalian semua harus tahu AKU MNECINTAINYA". Kai memberi penekanan pada kata-kata terakhirnya.

DRAPP! DRAPP!

Tiba-tiba suara langkah kaki yang setengah berlari terdengar dan si pemilik adalah pasangan HunHan, SuLay dan ChanBaek ditengah pertengkaran Kai dan Kyuhyun.

"Bekie kau datang chagy?" Ryowook langsung memeluk putri satu-satunya itu.

"Nee eomma setelah mendapat kabar dari appa aku meminta Yeollie untuk segera kemari karena kebetulan kami sedang ada proyek di sini juga dan kebetulan saat itu kami tengah kedatangan Suho oppa dan Lay eonni dan rekan bisnis sekaligus sahabatnya Yeolie dan Jongin,Sehun dan istrinya".

"Ceraikan dia sekarang juga Jongin, biarkan dia bahagia bersamaku. Kau itu orang baru dalam hidupnya dan kau orang baru yang mencintainya sementara aku orang yang sudah lama ia kenal dan ia cintai" Kai makin geram dengan ucapan hyung tertuanya itu.

"Cih..hey hyung yang terhormat kau yang harusnya pergi dari hidupnya, tak sadarkah kau sudah menyakiti banyak orang?jangan ikuti iblis yang ada dalam dirimu itu. Ingat Kyungsoo hanya mencintai suaminya" Kai menyeringai sinis.

"SUDAH HENTIKAN!" bentak Yesung.

"Kyu sebaiknya kau pulanglah kita bereskan semua ini dirumah. Suho bawa hyungmu pulang ke rumah sekarang juga. Jangan membantah!" mendengar ucapan sang appa Suho segera membawa Kyuhyun pergi dengan Lay yang tetap tinggal di rumah sakit.

"Bagaimana keadaan dongsaeng saya nyonya?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba.

"Lulu! Masih ingat ajhuma?" semua orang tercengang kaget mendengar perkataan Ryowook.

"Wo-Wokie ajhuma?" Ryowook mengangguk kemudian menghambur memeluk Luhan.

"Mianhe nee ajhuma melakukan kesalahan pada Kyungsoo" Ryowook melepaskan pelukannya "Ma-maksud ajhuma?" akhirnya yesung menceritakan perihal kejadian sebelum Kyungsoo masuk rumah sakit tersebut sampai taka da yang terlewatkan.

"Ja-jadi begitu kejadiannya. Berarti sekarang Kyungsoo sudah resmi dengan Kai eomma?" tanya Lay menantu kedua mereka dan YeWook hanya mengangguk.

"Hunnie bagaimana ini? Kenapa harus Kyungieku yang begini? Dia sudah banyak menderita hiks.." Luhan terus menangis dalam dekapan Sehun yang terus merutuki dirinya sebagai kakak yang tidak becus menjaga keluarga.

"Kai!" panggil Baekhyun yang berusaha memposisikan dirinya yang tengah hamil 7 bulan itu sejajar dengan Kai dengan susah payah.

"Wae noona?" Baekhyun mengelus kepala Kai sayang

"Uri namdongsaeng kenapa? Come on Kkamjong you are strong man right?" Kai menggeleng

"Hei namja pabbo kau jangan enak-enakan bersedih sementara istrimu sedang berjuang mati-matian di dalam sana!" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada meninggi. Kai tersentak kaget seakan ada yang menyadarkannya

"Yeollie benar Jongin, kau harusnya tegar saat istrimu dalam keadaan seperti sekarang karena ia membutuhkanmu untuk mendukungnya. Jadi bangkitlah dan kuatlah" tambah Baekhyun.

Mendengar support dari noona dan hyungnya akhirnya Kai berhenti menangis "Noona, hyung gomawo!" ucap Kai beranjak dari keterpurukannya dan mulai berdiri.

"Kajja kita menunggu dengan appa dan eomma" ajak Baekhyun menarik tangan dongsaengnya itu "Aku beli minuman dulu nee" Baekhyun mengangguk dan Chanyeol serta Sehun berlalu untuk membeli minum, ketika hendak duduk tangan Kai menarik Baekhyun hingga yeoja itu terduduk di pangkuannya "Jongin jangan.." ucapan Baekhyun terpotong oleh Kai.

"Biarkan begini noona, aku ingin menenangkan diri" Baekhyun hanya terdiam mengerti keinginan dongsaengnya itu sementara Kai mulai menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher noonanya sementara tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang nonnanya dan satunya lagi mengusap perut Baekhyun yang sudah membesar karena kehamilannya.

.

.

Sudah dua jam menunggu tapi dokter masih belum keluar juga dan selama itu pula Chanyeol terus uring-uringan menahan cemburu pada Kai yang terus memangku istrinya itu

"Sudahlah Kai lepaskan Baekieku!" Chanyeol mulai merengek gaje

"Tidak mau hyung. Aku tenang jika begini" jawab Kai nyantai sementara Chanyeol hanya bisa mendeathglare Baekhyun yang terkikik mendengar mereka berdua.

Disela-sela keributan kecil Kai dan Chanyeol tiba-tiba lampu UGD berubah hijau dan keluarlah dokter wanita bernama Junshu yang menangani Kyungsoo "Bagaimana adik saya uisa" tanya Luhan

"Hupppffff" Junsu menghembus nafasnya berat.

"Nyonya Kyungsoo keguguran"

DEG!

Semua yang sedari tadi menunggu di luar ruang UGD tersentak kaget mendengar pernyataan dokter "Ma-maksud anda?" tanya Sehun

"Baiklah saya jelaskan disini saja karena kalian semuanya keluargannya. Kyungsoo shock berat sementara kandungannya sagatlah lemah maka ia keguguran. Seharusnya wanita hamil itu jangan terlalu banyak beban tapi Kyungsoo sepertinya menanggung semua sendirian. Kami sudah membersihkan rahimnya dan sekarang ia akan di pindahkan ke kamar rawat. Saya harap anda sekalian dapat bersabar dan berlapang dada menerima semua ini. permisi" Junsu pamit meninggalkan YeWook, HunHan, ChanBaek, Kai dan Lay yang masih mematung tak percaya.

.

.

Setelah dipindahkan ke kamar rawat Luhan mengajukan diri untuk menemani adiknya di rumah sakit dan meminta YeWook, ChanBaek, lay dan Kai untuk pulang "Benar kau ingin menemani Kyungsoo?" tanya Wookie "Nee ajhuma aku mohon biar aku yang menjaganya malam ini".

"Aku juga akan tetap disini" Kai menambahkan "Sebaiknya kau pulang Jongin kita masih harus menyelesaikan masalah hyungmu" –Yesung.

"Jangan ajushi! Biar Kai disini saja Kyungsoo pasti mencarinya ketika ia sadar" tambah Sehun akhirnya keluarga Kai pamit dari rumah sakit "Hun aku antar mereka dulu ya" Sehun mengangguk.

Luhan yang kini tengah duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang adiknya it uterus menangis sambil memegangi tangan Kyungsoo "Soo.. kenapa jadi begini?" ucap Luhan pilu

"Tak seharusnya semua ini terjadi padamu, seandainya saja aku tak memaksa Kris bertanggung jawab, seandainya saja aku membiarkanmu hamil tanpa menikah seandainya saja.." ucapan Luhan terpotong

"SSssstttttt.. jangan terus menyalahkan dirimu yeobo, kau tak bersalah sedikitpun. Kau tahu jika Kris tak bertanggungjawab maka Kyungsoolah yang akan menanggung derita karena cemoohan masyarakat".

"Tapi yeobo kenapa dia harus menerima semua ini?apa kesalahannya?kenapa bukan aku saja yang menanggungnya?" Sehun memeluk bahu Luhan dan mengusap-usap lengannya mencoba memberi kekuatan pada yeoja yang sangat ia cintai yang kini tengah menangis pilu dihadapannya

"SSssstttt.. Jalan hidup seseorang memang berbeda-beda walaupun kalian saudara kandung memiliki nasib yang berbeda. Aku yakin Kyungsoo anak yang kuat ia pasti bisa melalui segalanya, dan Kyungsoo akan bahagia karena dia sudah bersama Kai. Aku mengenal Kai jauh sebelum aku bertemu denganmu. Aku yakin Kai takkan pernah mngecewakan ataupun menyakiti Kyungsoo kita sayang!" ucap Sehun lembut hingga Luhan merasakan ketenangan dengan ucapan suaminya itu.

.

.

Kai PoV

Ku buka mataku ternyata hari sudah pagi, aku melirik arlojiku waktu menunjukan pukul enam pagi. Ku edarkan pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan kamar rumah sakit dan melihat dua sosok yang tengah tertidur di sofa rumah sakit dengan berpelukan satu sama lain 'mesranya' pikirku, mungkin mereka kelelahan hingga saat ini masih belum bangun. Ku pindahkan pandanganku kembali menatap sosok indah yang selama ini terus menemaniku hanya saja statusnya yang kini sudah berubah menjadi istriku.

Aku sangatlah bahagia ketika aku menikah dengannya kemarin hingga sosok hyung tertuaku merusak segalanya. Aku menggenggam erat tangannya, ingin rasanya aku menghapus ingatan masalalu kelamnya dan memberikannya kehidupan yang membahagiakan bukan menyakitkan seperti yang selama ini ia dapatkan. Chu~~ Ku kecup tangannya lembutnya yang terasa agak dingin, ku elus tangan mungilnya berharap ia mengetahui bahwa aku ingin melindunginya hingga tiba-tiba..

DRRRRTTT..DDDRRRTTTT..

"Yeboseo!, tidak bisa aku sedang di rumah sakit sekarang. Hyung urusi sendiri saja dulu. Aishhh istriku masuk rumah sakit hyung. Nee baiklah aku kesana!" ku tutup teleponku tanpa menyadari kedua orang yang tengah menunggu bersamaku itu telah terbangun

"Wae Kai? Ada masalah?" Tanya sahabatku Sehun "Nee Chen hyung menelponku, ada masalah di kantor tapi aku tak bisa.." belum selesai ucapanku Sehun menyelanya "Pergilah!" sambil menepuk pundakku.

"Pergilah Kai, tidak mungkin Chen hyung menelpon dan memintamu datang jika masalahnya tidak gawat kan? Kau harus pergi sekarang biarlah Kyungsoo kami yang menjaganya. aku akan menelfonmu jika dia sudah sadar" mendengar ucapannya akupun berlalu setelah sebelumnya mengecup kening istriku tercinta. "Baiklah Hun aku titip dia ya!" Sehun hanya mengacungkan jempolnya dan aku berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

Kai PoV end

"Kyungsoo!" panggil seorang yeoja lembut kepada sosok yang kini tengah membuka matanya berusaha bangun dari tdur panjangnya. Kyungsoo berusaha mengenali tempat ia berada sekarang dan menatap seseorang yang tengah memanggilnya itu "Eonni?".

"Syukurlah! Kau sudah bangun".

"Aku dimana sekarang?".

"Kau dirumah sakit chagi" jawab Luhan sementara Kyungsoo hanya mengedarkan pandangannya dan menerawang emngingat kejadian yang menimpanya hingga ia berada disini.

"Jongin, mana Jongin eonni?kenapa dia tidak disni?" Luhan sudah menduga bahwa orang pertama yang akan di tanyakan adiknya adalah Kai "Dia pergi, tadi pagi ada urusan mendadak di kantornya" jawab Luhan dan melihat air muka adiknya berubah.

"Chagi kau kenapa?" tanya Luhan sambil membantu adiknya duduk dari tidurnya

"Eonni! Aku gagal!" ucap Kyungsoo lirih sementara Luhan terus memeluk dan mendaratkan wajahnya di kepala Kyungsoo "Andwee! Kau tidak gagal chagi!" Kyungsoo menggeleng kuat bulir bening mulai menggenangi pipinya "A-ani eonni aku gagal melindunginya lagi" Sehun yang baru masuk kekamar Kyungsoo kemudian segera menghampiri dua yeoja yang tengah bersedih itu "Soo! Kau tidak gagal, ini hanyalah sebuah kecelakaan dan ketidak sengajaan" ucap Sehun.

"Kenapa? Apakah belum saatnya aku punya anak? Ini sudah ke tiga kalinya aku keguguran. Eonni ini sangatlah menyakitkan..hiks.."

"Pulanglah bersama eonni nee!" Kyungsoo menggeleng kuat "A-ani eonni aku belum selesaikan masalahku dengan keluarga Jongin".

"Pulanglah biar Sehun yang menyelesaikan semuanya. Sudah cukup semua yang menimpamu eonni tidak tahan lagi Soo!" Sehun menghela nafas berat "Lulu benar Soo sebaiknya kau pulang kerumah"

"A-ani aku belum selesaikan masalahku dengan keluarga Jongin, nanti setelah Jongin mengambil keputusan aku pasti pulang eonni, oppa aku mohon!" mengenal watak dongsaengnya ini yang keras kepala dan bertanggungjawab Sehun dan Luhan hanya bisa pasrah.

.

.

Kyungsoo PoV

Sudah seminggu aku berada di rumah sakit ini. Eonni dan oppaku selalu setia menjagaku walaupun keluarga Jonginpun sesekali bergantian menjagaku tapi aku tak pernah melihat Jongin datang sekalipun semenjak aku siuman "Kemana kau Jongin?" batinku bertanya. Aku mencoba bertanya pada keluargaku dimana dia mereka hanya menjawab dia sedang sibuk karena masalah kantor. Apa sebegitu sibuknya sampai ia tak memikirkanku? 'Eh?kenapa aku jadi begini?kenapa aku jadi ingin diperhatikan Jongin?bukankah kita menikah tiba-tiba?jadi mana mungkin Jongin menginginkanku?' tapi hatiku sakit rasanya.

Akupun berusaha menepis perasaanku hingga seseorang menyadarkanku "Soo gwenchana?" Luhan eonniku bertanya dan aku hanya mengangguk. Ku perhatikan wajah eonniku ini yang selalu merasa cemas padaku, aku jadi merasa bersalah padanya 'Mianhe eonni aku selalu merepotkanmu' ku perhatikan sosok cantik dihadapanku ini, sosok kakak sekalugus ibu bagiku yang selalu memberi kehangatan padaku dari dulu hingga sekarang. Tapi mengapa sosok cantik dihadapanku ini seperti sedang sakit?

"Eonni gwenchana?wajahmu pucat sekali dank au berkeringat, apa eonni sakit?" tanyaku "A-ani aku taka pa-apa Kyungie! aku pergi ke toilet dulu ya!" aku mengangguk setelah sepeninggalnya aku mendengar sesuatu tengah bergetar. Ku lihat HP eonniku sedari tadi terus bergetar maka ku beranikan untuk mengangkat telfonnya terlihat di layar yang menelfonnya adalah eomma Sehun "Yeoboseo!" terdengar suara seorang yeoja di seberang telfon "Yeoboseo! Kyungie?".

"Nee eomma!" jawabku "Bagaimana keadaanmu chagi?" terdengar nada khawatir dari mulut yeoja itu "Aku baik-baik saja eomma. Ada apa eomma?" tanyaku "Tolong sampaikan pada Luhan kalau Sena terus menangis memanggil namanya dia demam Kyungie, sepertinya butuh asi ibunya"

DEG!

Ya Tuhan aku mendengar suara tangis dan jeritan seorang balita yang masih berumur 1,5 tahun memanggil-manggil ibunya,Tuhan betapa kejamnya aku tak menyadari keponakanku yang masih kecil tengah membutuhkan eommanya sementara aku menahannya disini.

"Soo?"

"Ah nee eomma aku akan menyampaikannya aku akan menyuruh eonni cepat pulang!" setelah itu eomma menutup telfonnya karena tangisan Sena anak kedua eonniku.

Kyungsoo PoV end

.

.

Author Pov

Setelah keluar dari toilet untuk mencuci muka Luhan bertemu dengan suaminya Sehun yang baru keluar dari ruang dokter "Bagaimana sayang apa kata dokter?" tanya Luhan saat menghampiri Sehun "Kyungsoo sudah membaik hanya saja kita harus terus mensupportnya agar mentalnya kuat" Luhan mengangguk mengerti "Lu kau sakit? Badanmu gemetar dan kau terus berkeringat. Jangan bilang kalau kau baik-baik saja yeobo!" mengerti maksud pertanyaan suaminya Luhan akhirnya jujur "Aku ingat Sena, sepertinya dia mencariku Hun. Breast-ku rasanya sakit sepertinya dia butuh asiku, tapi aku tak bisa meninggalkan Kyungie sendirian".

"Nee aku mengerti, tapi kita sepertinya harus pulang aku takut Sena kenapa-kenapa dia masih membutuhkanmu yeobo. Dan kau tahu sendiri dia belum bisa masuk susu formula sebelum dua tahun" Luhan mengangguk.

Akhirnya mreka kembali ke kamar Kyungsoo

"Eonni! Tadi eomma telfon Sena demam dan dia selalu memanggil-manggil namamu. Eonni dan oppa sebaiknya kalian pulanglah. Aku janji aku akan baik-baik saja"

"Ta-tapi Kyungie eonni tak bisa.."

"Pulanglah! Aku janji aku sudah baikan dan akan baik-baik saja. Eonni harus pulang Sena membutuhkanmu. Jangan buat aku tambah bersalah lagi eonni! Aku mohon" Kyungsoo mengeratkan tangannya pada Luhan berusaha meyakinkan eonninya itu. Ahirnya Luhan menurut setelah yakin Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja, iapun segera mengemasi barang-barangnya dan Sehun

"Kyungie! kau tahu keluarga Kai hari ini tak bisa menjagamu karena mereka ada urusan penting yang harus di selesaikan. Apa kau bisa jika hanya sendirian?atau akau telfon Kai atau keluarganya saja?" tanya Sehun yang masih khawatir "Tidak perlu lagi pula tak apa-apa kan ada suster" jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyum yang meyakinkan kedua kakanya itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami pamit dulu ya! Eonni akan kembali lagi membawa Xiaohun dan Sena kemari" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan dengan berat hati kedua pasangan suami istri itu meninggalkan Kyungsoo di rumah sakit sendirian.

.

.

Hari sudah semkin sore Kyungsoo yang bosan berada di kamarnya memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan mencari udara segar. Sudah empat hari berada di rumah sakit dan Kai belum menampakan wajahnya dihadapannya. 'Jongin! Kau dimana?' batin Kyungsoo. Ketika berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit bermaksud menemui dokter.

Doctor's room

"TIDAK Kyungsoo kau belum boleh pulang sekarang!" tegas sang dokter wanita yang ber name tag Park Junshu "Saya mohon uisa izinkan saya pulang, saya sudah merasa baikan. Saya janji saya akan baik-baik saja dirumah" mohon Kyungsoo untuk meyakinkan. Setelah perdebatan yang panjang akhirnya Kyungso diizinkan pulang.

"Nyonya yakin akan pulang malam ini?" tanya seorang suster yang tengah membantu mengemasi barang Kyungsoo "Nee".

"Suami nyonya? Apakah perlu saya hubungi?" Kyungsoo menoleh kearah sang suster "Tidak perlu, saya bisa pulang sendiri" jawab Kyungsoo dengan wajah se-meyakin-kan mungkin.

Drap..drap..drap..

Seorang namja Tan tengah berlari di lorong rumah sakit setelah mendapat telpon dari seorang dokter.

BRAK!

Hah..hahh namja itu membuka pintu dengan keras membuat sang pemilik ruangan menoleh kearah pintu "Jongin?" gumam Kyungsoo "Wah ternyata kalian sehati ya. Baru saja di bicarakan Tuan datang hhe" ucap sang suster. Sang namja yang bernama Jongin pun mendekat kearah yeoja yang tengah kebingungan sambil mengelus kepalanya dan mengecup keningnya

DEG!

Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak lagi dua kali lebih cepat dengan wajah yang mulai bersemu merah "Wae soo? Kau terkejut aku kesini hum?" Kyungsoo melepas tangan Kai dari kepalanya lembut "A-ani hanya saja kenapa kau bisa kesini?" Kai membungkuk untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Kyungsoo

"Aku kesini menjemput istri ku" Blushh ucapan itu sukses membuat pipi Kyungsoo merona kembali dan CHU~

Kai mencium pipi Kyungsoo kali ini dihadapan suster "Lagi pula kenapa kau ingin pulang eum?".

"Aku bosan disini, lebih baik dirumah bisa mngerjakan sesuatu" jawab Kyungsoo ambil berusaha menenangkan diri dan menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya dengan senyum yang membuat siapapun ingin menciumnya.

"Baiklah ku turuti kau boleh pulang dengan syarat jangan melakukan pekerjaan rumah kecuali masak" tegas Kai "Dan tidak ada penolakan" ucapnya lagi saat mulut Kyungsoo hampir terbuka.

.

.

"Soo..Saranghe..jeongmal sarangheyo" ucap Kai yang hanya di balas senyuman Kyungsoo. Sudah dua bulan pernikahan mereka selama itu pula Kai selalu mnyatakan cinta pada Kyungsoo yang hanya selalu dibalas senyuman tanpa kata-kata. Selama ini Kai selalu sabar dengan tingkah Kyungsoo yang menganggapnya hanya kasihan padanya, tak jarang Kyungsoo mengajukan cerai pada Kai padahal pernikahan mereka telah di gelar dengan sangat meriah dan mewah setelah 2 minggu Kyungsoo keluar dari rumah sakit, foto pernikahan dengan ukuran besar terpampang didinding apartemen mewah mereka namun hanya dengan alasan Kai bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik Kyungsoo mengatakan hal perceraian padanya tapi bagi Kai, Kyungsoo lah yang terbaik untuknya.

Kyungsoo_PoV

"Mianhe Jongin! Bukan aku tak mau membalasnya, jika saja kau tahu betapa aku ingin berteriakmenyatakan pada semua orang bahwa aku mnecintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Tapi rasa tak pantas amatlah menyeruak dihatiku. Aku ingin kau bahagia dengan yang pantas untukmu"

Kyungsoo PoV end

Normal PoV

"Kenapa Jongin belum pulang? Apakah dia pergi mabuk-mabukan lagi? Astaga sudah dua minggu ini dia berbuat yang aneh-aneh. Tak tahu kah kau aku sagat menghawatirkanmu" gumam Kyungsoo yang kini tengah duduk bersandar pada ranjang yang selalu ia tempati bersama Kai suaminya, sesekali ia melirik jam di meja nakas "Sudah jam malam, kemana kau Jongin!"

TENG~~TONG~~TENG~~TONG~~

suara bel apartemennya berbunyi dengan membabi buta menandakan sang tamu tidak sabaran menunggu tuan rumah untuk membukakan pintu. Kyungsoo berlari keluar kamar segera membuka pintu.

BRUKKK!

Seorang namja mabuk tengah berjalan dengan sempoyongan memasuki rumahnya "Jongin kau kenapa?kenapa mabuk lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mencoba memapah Kai ke kamar namun Kai menepisnya kasar

"Apa?hik..aku tak butuh hik..belas hik..kasihan hik..mu. Apa pedulimu eoh? Hik.." Kai melontarkan kata-kata yang sudah ia pendam kepada Kyungsoo selama ini "Jongin kau kenapa? Tentu saja aku peduli aku istrimu".

"Arrgghhh! Isrti?lebih baik kau pergi dari sini jika kau memang tak mencintaiku! Kau tahu aku mabuk seperti ini gara-gara siapa?" ucap Kai disela-sela mabuknya, Kyungsoo hanya terdiam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Semua…karena seorang yeoja bernama Kyungsoo, dia yang aku cintai dengan tulus. Dia yang pernah meminta cerai padaku..dia buta karena tak bisa melihat ketulusanku! Lebih baik aku mati jika dia pergi dari sisiku"

DEG!

Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak lebih cepat karena takut dan kaget mendengar perkataan Kai, walaupn baru mengenal Kai belum setahun Kyungsoo sangat mengerti Kai adalah orang yang tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya jika sudah marah begini.

BRUK

Kai terjatuh ketika hendak menuju kamar, Kyungsoo yang melihatnya segera membantunya "Gwenchana?" tapi Kai malah menepisnya untuk ke-2 kalinya "Biar aku membantumu Jongin"

"Aissshhhh tidak!" Jawab Kai masih kesulitan berdiri sendiri. Kyungsoo yang kesalpun segera membopong Kai menuju kamar tanpa mendengarkan semua ucapan Kai. Tapi setelah di kamar Kai mendorong Kyungsoo menjauh darinya.

"Pergi!" pekiknya, Kyungsoo tak tahan lagi dengan semua tangis yang ia tahan sedari tadi "Mianhe Jongin-ah aku tahu aku salah tapi aku tak tahu apakah aku pantas untukmu?"

"Lagi-lagi kau mengatakan hal yang sama. Persetan dengan semua kata-kata tak pantasmu itu" entah kenapa ucapak Kai lama-lama membuat Kyungsoo sangat emosi ia pun akhirnya agkat bicara

"Nee.. persetan dengan semua ucapan tak pantasku!kau tahu aku juga mencintaimu, ketika kau ucapkan cinta aku sangat ingin berteriak dan mengatakan bahwa aku juga mencitaimu malah aku lebih mencintaimu dibandingkan dengan kau yang mencintaiku. Jeongmal saranghae jongin-ah. Mianhe Jongin aku tak pernah menyangka akan menyakitimu sedalam ini. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menebusnya"

Tapi Kai sudah terlanjur sakitdengan semua kelakuan Kyungsoo selama ini dan sulit baginya untuk percaya akan ucapan Kyungsoo karena buta akan sakit hatinya "Aku tak peraya sedikitpun dengan ucapanmu noona" ucap Kai dingin.

Kyungsoo mendekat ke arah Kai yang masih berdiri bersandar di pintu yang telah tertutup dan mengelus pipi Kai "Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau percaya?" ucap Kyungsoo lembut. Entah setan apa yang merasuki Kai ia merasakan sentuhan Kyungsoo seperti sengatan-sengatan listrik yang membangkitkan sesuatu dalam dirinya.

GREP

Ia meraih tangan Kyungsoo yang masih mengelus pipinya lembut menggenggam tangan yeoja itu dan memejamkan matanya sejenak mencoba merasakan betapa ia menginginkannya selama ini.

"Bercintalah denganku" mata Kyungsoo terbelalak kaget dengan penuturan Kai tapi sesaat iapun menyunggingkan senyum tulusnya dan mengangguk "eumm" tanda persetujuan Kyungsoo

"Tapi aku ingin kau melakukannya dengan cinta" tuntut Kai, Kyungsoo mengangguk kembali "Nee aku akan melakukannya".

Sesaat setelah itu Kai mulai mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka dan mulai mencium bibir kissable Kyungsoo. Tak hanya menempelkan saja Kai mulai melumat bibir Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo pun membalasnya. Lama-kelamaan ciuman hangatpun berubah menjadi ciuman panas, Kai memeluk pingang yeoja yang tengah di ciumnya sementara Kyungsoo mengalungkan tangannya di leher sang namja (Kai). Lama mereka berciuman hingga akhirnya Kai menuntun kyungsoo menuju ranjang mereka.

Kai merebahkan tubuh Kyungsoo tanpa sedikitpun melepas ciumannya, ia naik ke atas menindih tubuh Kyungsoo dan menumpu tangannya agar Kyungsoo tak merasa sesak. Hingga akhirnya Kai menarik selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh mereka hingga kepala. Dan terjadilah malam yang panjang bagi mereka berdua.

SKIP

Pagi menjelang, matahari memunculkan sinar hangatnya di pagi ini, burung-burung begitu riang menyambut sang matahari memancarkan kehagatan dan cahaya indahnya. Pagi yang hangat, itulah yang dapat digambarkan pagi hari ini.

Dan di pagi ini juga sang yeoja yang tengah bergelung bersama suaminya dalam selimut, tengah membuka matanya yang masih terkantuk-kantuk itu. Ia mengucek matanya sesaat berusaha menyesuaikan indra penglihatannya. Ia menggeliatkan tubuhnya pelan agar sang suami disebelahnya tak terbangun ini masih terlalu pagi pikirnya. Sesaat ia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang membebani pinggangnya, iapun menggerakan tangannya bermaksud membuka selimut tapi sesaat wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Kyungsoo PoV

OMO! Apa yang terjadi? Apakah benar semalam aku melakukannya dengan Jongin? Batinku menjerit. Aku teringat akan kejadian itu.

"Bercintalah denganku" mataku terbelalak kaget dengan penuturan Jongin MWO! Dia memintaku melakukannya? Apa yang ada dipikirannya? Apakah ini caraku menebus kesalahanku? Tapi dipikir-pikir apa salahnya sih melakukannya dengan suamimu sendiri? Batinku berkata. Akupun tersenyum tulus dan mengangguk tanda aku menyetujui.

"Tapi aku ingin kau melakukannya dengan cinta" tuntutnya padaku. Hei tentu saja aku akan melakukannya dengan cinta, sepenuh hati bahkan. "Nee aku akan melakukannya" jawabku yakin. Iapun mulai mengeliminasi jarak diantarakita dan mencium bibirku. Awalnya hanya ciuman biasa tapi lama-lama ciumannya menuntut dan aku semakin jatuh dalam permainannya. Ku beranikan diri mengalungkan tanganku ke lehernya iapun mulai merengkuh pinggangku dan membawaku keranjang tanpa melepas ciuman panas kami yang menuntut itu.

Sesaat setelahnya ia menutupi seluruh tubuh kami dengan selimut dari atas sampai ujung kepala kami. Ketika aku rasa nafasku sesak aku memukul punggungnya dan iapun mengerti dan "Eunghhh~~Jong~inh" desahku ketika ia berpindah ke leherku menciumnya dan memberi tanda kepemilikannya disana, entah berapa panyak yang ia buat.

Dengan agak terburu-buru ia melepas semua kancing piamaku dan akupun melakukan hal yang sama walaupun tanganku gemetaran saat embuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya, jujur saja aku baru merasakan sentuhan selembut ini berbeda dengan suami pertamaku yang hanya mementingkan diri sendiri ia akan langsung mendorongku dengan kasar dan berlaku sangat liar padaku.

"Ahh~~pe-pelanh Jongh~~Inhhh~~"

Hmmm.. bagiku itu adalah malam yang panjang dan aku merasakan tak ada rasa sakit di hatiku ketika penyatuan kami, berbeda waktu Kris memperlakukanku, ughh itu amat sangat menyakitkan untukku bukan hanya fisik yang sakit tapi hatikupun amat sangat sakit. Tapi sekarang aku merasakan rasa sakit itu tidak ada apakah karena aku memang melakukannya dengan cinta?

Kyungsoo PoV end

Begitulah reaksi Kyungsoo saat mendapati dirinya polos dan hanya di tutupi selimut saja.

'Aissshhh apa yang kau pikirkan Kyungsoo, beraninya kau berpikir macam-macam pagi-pagi beginni' batin Kyungsoo sambil meggeleng-geleng kepalanya berusaha menepis ingatannya tadi malam. Hingga tiba-tiba ponsel yang sepertinya milik Kai bergetar.

Drrttt…Drrttt..

tapi ketika Kyungsoo berhasil meraihnya ponselnya kembali sang penelpon memutus sambungannya, mungkin karena selalu tak ada jawaban.

Kyungsoo menyamankan posisinya menjadi duduk dengan selimut yang ia tarik hingga ke dadanya bermaksud melihat siapa sang penelpon hingga tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar kembali menunjukan nama sang penelpon yang bernama Chen Hyung. Tak segan-segan iapun menekan tombol hijau.

"Yoboseo" tutur sipenelpon "Yoboseo, nee oppa waeyo?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati "Ya Kyungsoo-ah apa Kai sudah bangun?" tanya sang penelpon "Belum oppa, Jongin masih tidur" jawab Kyungsoo hati-hati "Aissshhhh jinjja! Kenapa dia masih tidur? Apa dia lupa kalau pagi ini ada rapat penting? Ck, aishhh aku tak habis pikir kenapa aku harus jadi wakilnya memimpin perusahaan!" tutur namja itu frustasi.

Mendengar samar-samar suara seseorang Kai membuka matanya perlahan, ia yang melihat punggung polos istrinya yang tidak tertutup apapun karena Kyungsoo terduduk membelakanginya. Ia bergerak untuk duduk dan memeluk yeoja itu dengan mata yang masih terpejam menyenderkan wajahnya di bahu Kyungsoo "Siapa sayang?" tanya Kai dengan suara parau khas orang bangun tidur.

"Soo apakah itu Kai?" tanya Chen diseberang sana. Kyungsoo menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga Kai "Waeyo hyung?kau mengganggu saja" belum selesai Chen berbicara TLIT~~Kai memutus sambungan telponnya menarik pinggang Kyungsoo agar ikut tidur kembali bersamanya.

"Jongin ayo bangun" Kyungsoo mengelus pipi Kai yang tengah terpejam "Waeyo Soo! Ayo tidur lagi" ajaknya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas "Ini sudah jam setengah.7 nanti kau terlambat ke kantor" Kai makin mngeratkan pelukannya, Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat, iapun berbisik di telinga Kai "Sayang hari ini ada rapat penting apa kau lupa?" ucapan Kyungsoo sukses membuka mata seorang Kim Jongin dengan sangat berlebihan.

"GAWAT! Aku lupa Soo" suara Kai agak meninggi. Kyungsoo langsung menyambar handuk dan memberikannya pada Kai setelah itu Kai pun ngacir ke kamar mandi.

Kyungsoo meraih kemeja Kai yang dipakai semalam dan segera pergi kedapur untuk membuat sarapan.

.

.

Setelah selesai mandi Kai menghampiri istrinya ke dapur untuk memakaikannya dasi sebelum berangkat. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sang istri yang tengah mengolesi roti bakar dengan selai cokelat. Bukan.. Kai bukan melihat Kyungsoo yang tengah mengolesi roti tapi melihat pakaian Kyungsoo yang hanya menggunakan kemejanya yang dipakai kemarin yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga atas lutut dengan bahu yang terekspos, juga rambut yang di gelung tinggi membuatnya terlihat seksi dan juga membuat Kai menelan salivanya berat 'Ya Tuhan kenapa mau berangkat ujiannya besar sekali' batinnya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang melakukan pekerjaannya.

"E-eh!" Kyungsoo kaget ketika tangan kekar memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sarapan" ucapnya sambil menyodorkan roti bakar ke mulut Kai dan tersenyum lembut.

CHUP~~

bukannya memakan sarapannya, Kai malah mencium dan melumat bibir istrinya itu. "Emmmpphh….." desahan keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo, seketika itu juga Kai menuntut lebih hingga Kyungsoo memukul-mukul dada bidangnya. "Hoshh~~hosh" nafas Kyungsoo tersengal-sengal karena kekurangan oksigen "Jonginnie kau kenapa? Ini sudah pagi sayang! Nanti kau terlambat kekantor" Kai menyeringai aneh sambil memakan sarapannya dari tangan Kyungsoo. Posisi mereka masih berdiri.

"Berarti kalau sudah pulang boleh ya honey!" ucapnya seduktif mungkin yang membuat Kyungsoo geli.

"Aissshhhh ternyata suamiku ini pervert sekali" Kai hanya mengendikan bahunya dan segera menghabiskan sarapan dan jusnya dengan Kyungsoo yang merapikan dasinya.

"Nanti cepat pulang nee!" ucap Kyungsoo ketika mereka berada di depan pintu untuk mengantar Kai pergi "Wae? Kau merindukan ku eoh?" kyungsoo memukul pelan dada bidangnya dan menarik kerah kemeja Kai lembut hingga posisi wajah Kai menyamai Kyungsoo "Jangan mampir ke bar lagi dan jangan mabuk-mabukan lagi" rajuknya.

Kai tersenyum "Aku janji jika kau jadi istri yang baik" Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban "Baiklah sayang aku akan segera pulang dan tak keluyuran kemana-mana"

CHU~~ Kai lag-lagi menciumnya "Jonghh~~" bukannya berhenti Kai malah menerobos mulut yeoja mungil itu menghisap bibir atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian hingga Kyungsoo memukul-mukul punggungnya dan dengan tidak rela Kai melepaskan ciuman panasya pagi ini.

"Aku ketagihan sayang. Bibirmu begitu manis" ucapnya sambil mencium kening istrinya dan pergi menjauh. "Aiissshhh namja itu benar-benar" gerutu Kyungsoo sambil memegangi bibirnya yang agak sedikit bengkak.

.

.

Dua bulan berlalu semenjak terakhir kali Kai dan Kyungsoo berjanji pada satu sama lain di depan pintu apartemen mereka, hubungan keduanya terlihat makin harmonis dari hari ke hari walaupun terkadang mereka bertengkar dengan hal-hal kecil namun itu tidak terlalu serius.

"Nanti aku antarkan bekal makan siang nee!" ucap Kyungsoo ketika mereka berada di depan pintu untuk mengantar Kai pergi "Nee" jawab Kai singkat "Memang berapa orang yang rapat hari ini?" Kai berpikir sejenak "Hmmm kurang lebih 10 orang" Kyungsoo tersenyum "Nee baiklah kalau begitu. Selamat jalan hati-hati Jong…hhhmmmpppttt" ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong kaena Kai yang tiba-tiba menciumnya "Jonghh~~" bukannya berhenti Kai malah menerobos mulut yeoja mungil itu menghisap bibir atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian hingga Kyungsoo memukul-mukul punggungnya dan dengan tidak rela Kai melepaskan ciuman panasya pagi ini.

"Kau ini sudah hentikan" protes Kyungsoo. "Memangnya salah aku menciummu?" giliran Kai yang protes Kyungsoo menggeleng "Lalu?" Tanya Kai.

"Sudah nanti terlambat, hati-hati sayang aku mencintaimu" ucap kyungsoo dengan senyum yang amat sangat manis membuat Kai ingin menerjangnya saat itu juga 'Hai otak tolong bersihlah sedikit jika melihat istriku' batin Kai "Aku lebih mencintaimu".

CHUP

Setelah mengecup cukup lama kening istrinya Kai melenggang meninggalkan apartemennya dan memulai aktivitas seperti biasa.

.

.

PROK!PROK!PROK!

Suara tepuk tangan riuh menggema di dalam satu ruangan rapat yang ditujukan pada seorang pria yang kini telah menyelesaikan presentasinya "Great Jongin-ssi, senang bekerja sama dengan anda" ucap salah para hadirin rapat tersebut secara bergantian karena puas dengan apa yang sang direktur presentasikan sehingga klienpun merasa amat sangat senang. "Gamsahamnida sajangnim" ucapnya sambil membungkukan badan.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya mari kita makan siang bersama" tawar Jonghyun salah satu klien Kai dan diangguki oleh semuanya. Merekapun berjalan bersama menuju lobi.

.

.

Seorang yeoja manis, bermata bulat dengan kulit susunya yang dibalut dress tanpa lengan berwarna biru tua serta rambut berkepang satu yang disampirkan ke kanan bahunya sekarang tengah memasuki gedung pencakar langit menghampiri resepsionis "Permisi nona ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya sang resepsionis "Nee, apa Jongin-ssi ada?" sang resepsionis yang agak pelupa mencoba mengingat yeoja yang ada dihadapannya ini "Ahh, nona yang waktu itu kemari mengantar bekalkan?" tebak sang resepsionis disambut dengan anggukan dan senyum manis Kyungsoo.

"Tuan Kim sedang.."

GREP!

Perkataan sang resepsionis terpotong karena kaget melihat Kai tiba-tiba melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang yeoja yang ada dihadapannya. Tak hanya ia yang kaget Kyungsoo-pun tak jauh berbeda dengannya.

"Sayang kau datang"

Ucap Kai masih terdengar oleh semua orang yang ada didekatnya. Baru saja tangan Kyungsoo berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Kai, Kai malah meraih dagu istrinya dan mencium bibirnya dihadapan umum, sontak Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya karena Kai yang menciumnya didepan umum. Semua mata tertuju pada Kaisoo couple untuk sejenak hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Kai dengan rona merah dipipi hingga telinganya karena menahan malu.

Kebiasaan buruk Kai bagi Kyungsoo adalah tak tahu tempat jika ingin bermesraan, dan jika diberi tahu maka Kai akan mengelak dengan mengucapkan "Hei kau itu istriku dan aku hanya menciummu bukan berhubungan suami istri dihadapan umum, kalau itu aku tidak mau" itulah jawaban dari seorang Kim Jongin yang pastinya amatlah sangat membuat Kyungsoo jengah dan berakhir diam.

"Jongin ini tempat umum" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya "Lihat mereka semua melihat kita" tambahnya lagi ketika semua orang didekat mereka memperhatikan tanpa berkedip. Dan satu lagi elakan Kai jika sudah seperti ini adalah "Loh memangnya kenapa? Salah? Biasa saja menurutku" ucap Kai santai dibalas dengan deathglare dari Kyungsoo yang tak mempan sama sekali. Kyungsoo membungkukan badannya dambil terus mengucapkan 'Mianhamnida' pada semuanya sehingga mereka tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Ja-jadi nona a-ani nyonya ini? Istri tuan Kim?" tanya sang resepsionis dan Myungsoo atau akrab disapa L salah satu klien Kai bersamaan "Nee, dia istri saya perkenalkan namanya Kim Kyungsoo" ucap Kai enteng sambil meraih pinggang Kyungsoo yang tengah tersenyum manis membuat semua pria yang ada disana memandangnya tanpa berkedip. Puls membuat sang suami dongkol -_-"

Jino istri Jonghyun yang melihat sang yang masih belum percaya keponakannya sekaligus partner bisnisnya mempunyai seorang istri seperti Kyungsoopun akhirnya menyikut perut suaminya keras.

"Aishh appo!" ucapnya sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Jangan melihat istri keponakanmu dengan pandangan begitu kau membuatnya risih, lihat!" ucap Jino sinis.

"A-aku masih tidak percaya saja keponakan kita yang evil dan sistercomplex ini memiliki istri seperti dewi kayangan" ucapnya tanpa dosa dan dihadiahi tawa dari para karyawannya.

"Mi-mianhae, suamiku memang begini" ucap Jino "Jadi ini yang namanya Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo mengangguk "Aigo neomu yeopo" Jino dan Taemin kompak "Perkenalkan aku Taemin kakak sepupu sekaligus sekretaris Kai dan ini Jino ajhuma, dia bibi kami" ucap Taemin, Kyungsoopun mengangguk mengerti.

"Sudah-sudah lebih baik kita cepat makan siang aku sudah lapar" ajak Chen "Oh iya, aku membawa bekal makan siang untuk kalian semua jika berkenan" ucap Kyungsoo sopan sambil memperlihatkan sesuatu yang ia bawa.

"Waahh makan siang? Tentu saja dengan senang hati baby Soo" Chen berseru senang sedangkan yang lain hanya cengo mendengar ucapan akhir kalimat Chen "Ya! Hyung jangan memanggil istriku baby Soo!" ucap Kai ketus karena tidak rela "Aigo nae Jonginnie cemburuan juga ternyata" goda Jino "Ah sudah-sudah ayo kita makan" putus Kai karena tak mau kedongkolannya bertambah.

Ketika akan menuju ruangan rapat lagi untuk makan L dan sang reseprionis mengucapkan kata maaf "Mianhae nyonya Kim" ucapnya bergantian "Wae Hyung?Sulli? kenapa kalian meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo?" tanya Kai heran.

"Be-begini tuan, saya kira nyonya bukan istri anda, saya kira nyonya Kim itu anak SMA penggoda bos-bos seperti anda karena membawakan makan siang. Jeosonghamnida tuan saya berprasangka yang tidak-tidak" sambil membungkuk sopan dan takut.

"Nee aku kira Kyungsoo masih anak kecil" ucap L sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal "Hahahahaha" tawa Chen, Jonghyun, Jino dan Taemin meledak medengar ucapan sang resepsionis dan L "Makanya Jonginnie jangan suka anak kecil"ucap Chen "Waahh keponakanku ini pedopil eoh" tambah Jonghyun membuat mereka semua tertawa kembali dan Kai menggeram tertahan.

"Ya kalian! Kyungsoo itu bukan anak kecil dia ini seumur dengan Taemin noona" Kyungsoo hanya menunduk malu mendengar ucapan mereka "Aishh sudah-sudah kalian ini mempermalukan atasan seperti itu" Jino menengahi "Biar saja kami semua teman dekat kok" jawab Jonghyun enteng "Berhenti atau kau aku hukum Chen"

Mendengar satu kalimat dari seseorang yang entah sejak kapan ada di antara mereka Chen merasa hawa tak enak muncul "E-eh Xeokie caghi, kapan datang honey?" Chen menghampiri istrinya dan meraih pinggangnya "Sejak kau tertawa dan bilang Kai suka anak kecil" jawab Xiumin ketus.

"Nah ternyata satu nona SMA lagi yang datang" ucap Jonghyun "Ajushi berhenti memanggilku nona SMA oke!" Xiumin jengkel "Berhenti atau kau tak dapat jatah dariku" ancam Jino dengan berbisik membuat Jonghyun membeku dan mengangguk berat "Ya! Sudahlah palli aku lapar" tiba-tiba Jonghyun menginterupsi dan menghentikan acara mari menggoda keponakan-keponakanku ini.

.

.

"Gomawo atas makan siangnya, Mashita, makanannya enak!" puji para klien serta Jino dan Xiumin senang "Nee cheonmaneyo! Senang sekali jika kalian suka" ucap Kyungsoo.

Drt~~drrttt~~ HP Kyungsoo bergetar segera ia mengangkatnya sementara yang lain tengah sibuk mengobrol karena masih sisa 15 menit lagi sebelum memulai bekerja kembali "Yeoboseo!".

"Ooh Daehyun" Kai menoleh ketika Kyungsoo mengucap satu nama yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu "Nee, jijie akan buatkan lusa, tenang saja jika mau belajar membuatnya datang saja kerumah nee!" Kai mengerutkan keningnya mendengar 'jika mau belajar membuatnya datang saja kerumah' dari mulut Kyungsoo.

Grep!

Kai merebut ponsel Kyungsoo "Ya anak kecil kau mau apa?ada urusan apa dengan istriku eoh?jangan macam-macam kalau masih ingin hidup dan bahagia di dunia ini" ucap Kai ketus.

Kyungsoo yang melihat suaminya tengah cemburu hanya mengelus dada "Tidak bisa, Kyungsoo tidak bisa membantumu. Dia tidak bisa turun dari ranjang dan berjalan, kau cari orang lain saja" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat itu karena saking terkejutnya.

"Hmm baiklah kalau Kyungsoo sudah sembuh aku kabari, awas kalau kau macam-macam dengan istriku, aku akan mengawasimu" Kai memutus pembicaraan.

Setelah selesai Kyungsoo pamit pulang karena Kai akan melanjutkan meetingnya sedangkan Chen meminta izin meninggalkan meeting sebentar dan kemudian menarik Xiumin menuju ruangannya Kai dan yang lain hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat pasangan suami istri itu.

Chen's room

"Bagaimana eomma chagi?" tanya Chen sambil memeluk istrinya dari belakang dan mulai menciumi leher jenjangnya "nghh, Daeie gelihh~~" Xiumin kegelian membuat Chen makin menyeringai melihat yeoja di hadapannya ini sungguh sensitive.

"Hnn!" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Chen tanpa berhenti dari pekerjaannya. Sementara Xiumin menyadari aura yang tak mengenakan untuk dirinya langsung menyikut perut Chen "Berhenti atau aku marah dan tak mau mengikuti keinginanmu Daeie" pekik Xiumin.

"Nee baby, jangan marah nee" ucap Chen setelah mendengar ancaman istrinya itu. "Eomma sudah lebih baik tapi tetap saja eomma dan Jongmin masih belum mau terpisahkan" Chen mengangguk mengerti "Huppffftt..Jongmin, kenapa mengacuhkan eomma" Xiumin menghela nafas "Dia sama sepertimu yeobo, walaupun usianya baru 5 tahun putra kita sangat peduli pada orang-orang tersayangnya" Xiumin menoleh malas.

"Tapi kan aku eommanya, aku juga kangen Jongmin yeobo!" rengek Xiumin yang membuat Chen tak henti-hentinya tersenyum "Kalau begitu kita buat adik Jongmin saja jadi kan kau tak kesepian yeobo"

PLAKK!

Xiumin memukul tangan Chen yang bersarang dipinggangnya.

"Dalam mimpimu yeobo, itu maunya kau. Apa menyerangku habis-habisan tak cukup untuk mu eoh? Tak sadar diri sekali sekarang minta adik untuk Jongmin, kau penuhi dulu janjimu yang sempat tertunda dulu tuan Kim baru aku akan mempertimbangkannya. Anyeong tuan Kim".

Ya Chen mempunyai janji pada istri dan anaknya untuk lebih memberikan waktunya untuk keluarga karena waktunya yang hampir semua ia curahkan pada pekerjaannya, padahal Kai sudah memarhinya agar mengimbangi waktu untuk bersama keluarga tapi Chen sepertinya masih kesulitan melakukannya.

Blamm~~

Pintu tertutup menyisakan Chen yang berteriak-teriak memanggil istrinya.

.

.

Kyungsoo keluar kamar mandi dan terus memikirkan perkataan Kai yang membuatnya kesal "Kenapa dia bialang aku tak bisa berjalan?apa dia menginginkan aku lumpuh?" hingga suara bel apartemennya berbunyi. Saking banyak memikirkan kata-kata suaminya ia tak sadar hanya memakai handuk saja yang melilit menutupi dada dan setengah pahanya, dan begitu saja membuka pintu.

"Sudah pul..!" ucap Kyungsoo terpotong karena Kai yang melotot dan segera masuk membuatnya terheran-heran.

"Waeyo?" tanya Kyungsoo polos dengan nada sedikit ketus sambil meraih tas kerja Kai.

"Kau kenapa? Ada masalah?" Kai balik bertanya "Molla" jawab Kyungsoo sambil berjalan ke arah kamar mereka diikuti Kai di belakangnya.

"Jangan bohong Soo, tak mungkin kau berjalan membuka pintu dengan hanya memakai handuk jika sedang tak memikirkan sesuatu".

"MWO!" Kyungsoo melotot mendengar Kai berbicara seperti itu dan menghampiri cermin, benar saja ia hanya memakai handuk sekarang. Kai mendekatinya dan memeluknya dari belakang "Menggodaku eoh?" bisiknya dikuping Kyungsoo, membuat pipi sang yeoja memerah padam.

"A-ani Jongin, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa" jawabnya sambil terus mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kai, namun apa daya tenaganya tak bisa menandingi suaminya ini.

"Fiiuuhhh~~" Kai meniup kuping Kyungsoo, membuat sang istri menginjak kakinya dengan keras "AWWWWW! Appo!" pelukan Kai terlepas, tangannya kini beralih mengelus kakinya.

"Sakit kah?" Kyungsoo pura-pura iba "Kau ini kenapa Soo? Kau tahu ini sakit" mendengar rintihan dari Kai membuat Kyungsoo merasa iba.

"Makanya jangan macam-macam" ucapnya sambil mengusap kaki suaminya "Wae? Kaukan istriku, mau aku macam-macam selama aku tak menyaitimu itu adalah hak-ku" ucapnya.

"Oh, jadi selama tak menyakitiku itu hak mu?begitu?" Kai mengangguk polos "Juga menyumpahi aku celaka dan lumpuh begitu?" dahi Kai mengerut bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau masih bertanya maksudku tuan Kim?"

"Karena aku tak mengerti maksud pertanyaanmu nyonya Kim" Kyungsoo geram dengan suaminya sekarang.

"Lalu apa maksudmu pada Daehyun dengan aku yang tak bisa turun dari ranjang dan berjalan kalau kau tak menyumpahiku lumpuh Kim Jongin" ucap Kyungsoo dengan penuh penekanan dalam setiap kata.

Kai menepuk jidatnya menghadapi kenyataan betapa polosnya istrinya ini, namun sesaat Kai tersenyum – tepatnya menyeringai penuh arti "Wae? Kenapa kau meyeringai seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo belum menyadari aura gelap suaminya.

"Jadi kau marah karena itu?" Kyungsoo mengangguk "Aku tidak bermaksud menyumpahimu celaka ataupun lumpuh" Kai berdiri menghadap Kyungsoo yang masih melipat kedua tangannya di perut.

"Ck, kau sudah tertangkap basah Jonginie, itu semua bukti".

Kai berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo yang otomatis Kyungsoo memundurkan langkahnya "Baiklah kalau kau tak percaya dan butuh bukti akan ku beritahu maksud tak bisa berjalan itu".

Kyungsoo merasa horror dengan Kai sekarang, dimatanya Kai kini seperti singa lapar yang akan menerjang mangsanya, tak lupa seringaian yang ia keluarkan terasa begitu mesum dihadapan Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Ka-kau mau apa Jongin eemmpphh~~"

**TBC**

**Lagi :D, Nyeong semuanya masih pada nunggu ni kelanjutan cerita Jongin dan Kyungsoo? Ni hira bawakan hheee pertanyaan dari review yang bertanya-tanya pasti sudah terjawab kan disini hhheee… semoga ffnya ga kelamaan ya :D hope you like it.**

**Oh iya untuk yang nunggu 'SEMUA BISA DIPERBAIKI SAYANG' ffnya lagi on process tapi enggak tau bakalan publish :D (KaiHun: asik-asik main lagi, bikin kita jadian ya ra ma KyungHan :D, Hira: -_-" ngarep, KaiHun: *thar! Lemesin tangan, Hira:*Kabuurrr) **

**Hira mau say BIG THANKS to chingu semua yang udah fav, follow and review selalu ff hira. Semua review kalian selalu mendukung hira untuk terus menulis. GIVE ME SPIRIT WITH YOUR REVIEW nde!**

**JEONGMAL GAMSAHAMNIDA *Bow**

**Review's Replay:**

zoldyk : Nyeong I come with next chapter here! :D

KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH : Hahahahah mianhae ya kalo Daedae dinistain disini hhheeee… habisnya lucu ajja kalo Kyung ma Kai ketemu anak ababil :D iya Kaisoo disini dinikahin paksa ttu ma babeh and mamanya Kai. Kalo keguguran, udah tahu pasti disini Kyung kenapa kan? :D iya untuk selanjutnya Kris bakal muncul and Kyuhyun aku munculin supaya ceritanya berjalan lancer wkwkwkwkwk *apaan sih.

Emiliakim : Iya lah orang kan biasa kalo udah ditinggalin pasti nyesel lah wkwkwkwwk kebiasaan

exindira : Nde moga yang ini tambah bikin gereget :D I'll keep writing kok chingu Gomawo

ArraHyeri2 : Iya ya jadi ribet gegara YeWook yang keburu-buru coz disini merekanya ketakutan Kai beneran bapak dari anak KyungKyung padahal….

Gimana? Makin geregetkah? Evil maknae muncul untuk memperlancar jalan cerita wkwkwkwkwkwkwk… Yaaa udah ketahuan kan nasib KyungKyung gimana disini? Bakalan sama siapa-siapanya juga udah ketahuan kan? Tapi tenang chingu konflik belom berakhir di chap ini. Chap depan Kris bakalan muncul lagi kok. Cip..ciippp SEMANGATTT..

.16 : Hhhee mianhea nde kalo pusing bacanya tapi apa yang ini udah ga terlalu bikin pusing? Soalnya kalo terlalu banyak dipisah bakalan lebih manjang kebawah coz disini banyak dialog chingu :D mianhe nde… ini udah dilanjut kok :D iya kan Kyu disini sakit hati first lovenya jadinya ma adenya sendiri *Nyut~~nyutt

puputkyungsoo : Gomawo :D iya ya ga nyangka konfliknya hhheee.. makin belibet dengan muncul cast yang berlainan wkwkwkwkwkwk. Gimana moment kaisoonya? Banyakkah? Siip ini udah lanjut kok kalo untuk fast update ga janji fastnya kayak gimana hhheeee…

Kaisooship : Udah ketahuan kan KyungKyung gimana dengan janinnya disini? :D emang hira sengaja bikin kayak gini kok tapi tenang konflik di depan masih menunggu :D

kjjzz : Annyeong juga and salam kenal juga :D Gomawo kalo ffnya kece and chingu suka. Ga nyangka ya yang di belakang ternyata eh ternyata hhhheeeee… ini udah lanjut kok tetep tunggu next chapnya ya :D flowerdyo : Emang udah evil di amah. Siip kalo makin seru and ini udah dilanjut kok..I'll keep writing selama ada review yang jadi penyemangat hira :D FIGHTIING!

Guest : Ini udah update kok hheee mianhe nde kalo lama :D Ye FIGHTIINGG! Udah ketauan kan Kyungnya kenapa-kenapanya disini? Hhheeee…ga apa-apa kok di cerewetin kan makin rame di reviewnya wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkk Gomawo kalo storynya bagur berarti paket Kaisoo sampe rumah hira donk wkwkwkwkwkk..

Wanny : Iya akhirnya nikah walau dipaksa wkwkwkwkk… akh emang dia udah evil dari sononya si Kyu mah hhhaaaa

irnaaa90 : Ini udah dilanjuuutttt review lagi ndee chingu :D

rahayuuni : Ini udah berusaha update cepet kok :D mianhae kalo nunggunya setahun wkwkwkwkwkk… Nde fighting

t.a : Iya akhirnya setelah sekian tahun muncul lagi ni ff wkwkwkwkwkk… masalahnya bukan kurang suka sih chingu tapi kurang….. ahahahahaha (PeDe) Nde hira pasti semangat terus kok selama masih ada yang senang dan review. Nde SEMANGAT! :D

3K121418 :Mianhae kalo hira bikin Kyung kayak diatas itu emang udah jalan cerita :D

KaiSa : Biasa itu orang kan modus mulu kerjaannya, ga nahan liat yeoja yeopo kayak KyungKyung gitu dah kelakuannya kyaaa, Iya ini udah dilanjut kok :D review lagi yaaaaaa… Cip cip ini udah usaha cepet update :D CEMANGADH!

Minha : Ini udah masuk Chap selanjutnya kok kalo scene Kris kita tunggu ajja ya bakalan ada kok :D Rinzkudo : Gomawo kalo chingu suka, ini udah diusahakan update cepet kok :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Present**

**~ A Gift To Me ~**

**EXO FANFICTION**

**Main Cast : ****KAISOO COUPLE**

**KIM JONGIN A.K.A KAI (NAMJA) X DO KYUNGSOO (YEOJA)**

**Support Cast : ALL EXO COUPLE**

**CHANBAEK, KRISTAO, CHENMIN, HUNHAN, SULAY, **

**Other Cast:**

**YUNJAE, YEWOOK**

**Rated: T nyerempet M :D**

**Genre : Family, Romance****, Hurt/Comfort, Mary Life**

**Warn****ing**** : ****Genderswitch****, Typo(s)**** anywhere= lazy to edit hhheeee****, ****OOC, ****Failed Humor,**** cerita gaje,****alur kecepetan, penyusunan kata yang tidak berdasarkan EYD, cerita sesuai apa yang dipikirkan hira :D**

**~Don't Like Don't Read~**

**Mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan yang terdapat dalam cerita ini**

**Summarry : **

" "Aku takut jie!" Lay masih terdiam mendengarkan apa yang akan Kai lanjutkan "Aku takut, Kyungsoo kenapa-kenapa lagi jika dia sampai mengandung" Lay menautkan alisnya tanda tak mengerti "Jijie tahu? Kyungsoo sudah tiga kali mengalami keguguran kata dokter kandungannya lemah karena ia pernah disiksa suaminya ketika mengandung dan keguguran" Lay menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan. Tak percaya…" **Kaisoo couple and other/ slight Krissoo couple/ GS/ Chaptered/ Marry life/ DLDR!**

**Disclaimer ****: ****The story is real belong to my imagination, so in the other words it's belong to me :D**

**It's Kaisoo couple and genderswitch**

**Hope you like it and Happy Reading ^_^**

**.**

_**.**_

_Previous Chapter_

"_Ck, kau sudah tertangkap basah Jonginie, itu semua bukti"._

_Kai berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo yang otomatis Kyungsoo memundurkan langkahnya "Baiklah kalau kau tak percaya dan butuh bukti akan ku beritahu maksud tak bisa berjalan itu". _

_Kyungsoo merasa horror dengan Kai sekarang, dimatanya Kai kini seperti singa lapar yang akan menerjang mangsanya, tak lupa seringaian yang ia keluarkan terasa begitu mesum dihadapan Kyungsoo saat ini._

"_Ka-kau mau apa Jongin eemmpphh~~"_

.

.

.

Chapter. 5

Ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong dengan Kai yang menciumnya langsung tanpa persiapan. Kyungsoo terus berontak dalam pelukan Kai yang semakin intens dengan ciumannya hingga ia merasa hampir kehabisan nafas, ia memukul-mukul punggung suaminya.

Kai melepas ciumannya dengan sangat tidak rela, terlihatlah benang saliva yang berada diantara mereka "Hosh..kau kenapa..hosh..hosh.." tanya Kyungsoo sambil menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Kai hanya tersenyum melihat wajah istrinya yang kini tengah memerah "Neomu yeopo" gumamnya sambil mengusap sudut bibir Kyungsoo dan sang istri hanya bisa merona dengan gumaman yang jelas terdengar olehnya.

Kyungsoo melepas tangan Kai lembut "Ma-makanlah, a-aku mau ganti baju dulu" tak ada respon dari namja didepannya ini, Kai hanya terus memandangi wajah istrinya itu "Kau mau mandi dulu?" Kai tetap tak bergeming.

CHUP~~

Kai sadar dari aktivitas memandangi wajah istrinya itu setelah Kyungsoo menciumnya kilat "Chagya!" panggilnya. Kungsoo menyahut dengan gumaman "Hmm?".

"Aku ingin makan sesuatu" Kyungsoo mengernyit heran "Apa yang ingin kau makan sayang?" tanpa aba-aba Kai langsung menggendong bridal Kyungsoo dan menjatuhkannya di ranjang.

BUGH!

Kini Kyungsoo terlentang di kasur dengan handuk yang masih setia di tubuhnya "Ka-kau mau apa?" Kai tak menjawab dan mulai menindih tubuh yeoja mungil yang selalu ia panggil istriku itu "Aku ingin memakanmu sekarang" ucapnya lalu menerjang tubuh istrinya dan menciumnya panas.

'Siapapun tolong aku!' batinnya menjerit.

.

.

Tak jauh berbeda di rumah kediaman Chen dan Xiumin, kini seorang pria tengah memarkirkan mobilnya di pekarangan rumah megahnya "Xeokie chagi I'm in home!" teriaknya dengan suara cempreng tanpa mengetuk pintu dan langsung membukanya.

Xiumin yang tengah menata makanan didapur segera berlari ke pintu depan "Kenapa teriak-teriak begitu?" tanyanya sambil mengambil alih tas kantor suaminya "Aku sedang bahagia sayang" ucapan Chen membuat yeoja dihadapannya menerutkan dahinya bingung "Wae?kau punya pacar baru selain kantormu itu?" sindir Xiumin "Aisshhh.. bukan begitu sayang, nanti setelah makan malam aku beri tahu nee? Sekarang dimana pangeran kecilku?".

Xiumin merengut dia kesal dengan tingkah namja dihadapannya ini "Kau tahu sendiri anak itu masih dirumah eomma" Chen menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal "Mi-mianhae nee..aku lupa".

Setelah makan malam Chen memutuskan untuk menonton TV.

"Tumben kau tidak langsung mengurung diri di ruang kerja?" tanya Xiumin tak lupa dengan nada menyindir menghampiri suaminya dengan membawa segelas jus jeruk permintaan Chen.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" tanya Chen tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari acara yang tengah ia tonton.

Xiumin mendekatinya dan bersandar pada bahu Chen dan memeluk pinggang namja itu, jujur saja ia amat merindukan saat-saat seperti ini karena Chen yang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya hingga jarang ada waktu untuk istri dan anaknya.

"Kenapa kau tidak seperti ini setiap hari?" Chen menunduk melihat wajah Xiumin yang kini tengah menatapnya sambil mengelus surai istrinya itu.

"Mianhae ne.. aku akan mencoba mengatur waktu mulai sekarang" Xiumin tersenyum senang mendengarnya "Kau pasti ditegur bos mu itu ya?" Chen mengangguk.

"Sebelum pulang aku di nasehati bocah itu, dia bilang sebaiknya aku mengatur waktuku setiap hari untuk bekerja, keluarga dan juga untuk diriku sendiri" Xiumin mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Tumben anak itu bijak sekali? Biasanya dia langsung ceplas ceplos saja" Chen terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Xiumin.

"Aku juga heran, tapi mungkin inilah tanda dia sudah dewasa" Xiumin mengangguk "Ya mungkin karena sudah menikah jadi begitu, ngomong-ngomong Kyungsoo itu cantik ya! Terlihat lebih muda dari Jongie" Chen mengangguk meng'iyakan "Nee sama seperti istriku hhaaaa" Xiumin memukul dada bidang suaminya "Jangan bilang kau mau mengataiku sama seperti Jonghyun ajushi menyebalkan itu".

"Nee..nee ampun"

"Lalu dia bilang apa lagi?"

"Oh iya, dia bilang jangan khawatirkan pekerjaan jika ada masalah konsultasikan segera padanya bagaimanapun aku tak boleh mengabaikan keluarga hanya karena masalah aku yang terlalu perfeksionis karena manusia pasti punya kekurangan, maka dari itu fungsi manusia hidup bersosial" Xiumin menyela "Nah kau sadar kan sekarang?kau terlalu mengabaikan keluarga? Jongin saja bisa melihat tapi kau tak bisa merasakannya" Chen menatap Xiumin dalam "Kau tahu Jongin pernah bilang, hyung itu pintar dan brilian tapi karena penyakit perfeksionisnya ia jadi selalu takut, takut kekurangan dan takut salah" Chen mengangguk meng'iyakan perkataan Xiumin, memang Kai pernah bicara seperti itu dihadapanya.

"Mianhae chagi, aku baru menyadarinya sekarang" Xiumin mengangguk dalam pelukan Chen yang makin erat padanya "Hanya itu yang dia katakan?" Chen mengangguk "Dia juga menyuruhku libur selama satu menggu ini dan rencananya bulan depan ia mengajak kita liburan ke Jepang" Mata Xiumin melebar saking senangnya.

"Benarkah?" Chen mengangguk "Ne karena tender kita goal makanya dia mengajakku liburan Jongin, Kyungsoo, aku, Kau dan Jongmin, bagaimana?"

Xiumin mengangguk semangat "Berarti harus siapkan pemandu tour ya?" Chen menggeleng "Tidak perlu, karena kita akan tinggal di rumah keluarga Oh, kau tahu Oh Sehun?" Xiumin mengangguk "Suaminya Luhan yang istrinya cantik bak boneka Barbie itu, rekan kerja kalian kan?" Chen mengangguk "Luhan itu kaka kandung Kyungsoo".

"Pantas saja" gumam Xiumin namun masih terdengar oleh telinga Chen "Pantas saja kenapa?" Xiumin meletakan jari telunjuknya dibibir "Pantas saja cantik, ternyata memang turunan".

"Hahahahah" Chen tertawa terbahak-bahak "Kau ini suka sekali memuji wanita cantik" Xiumin mendengus "Itu memang kenyataan Chen" ucapnya yang masih membuat Chen tak berhenti tertawa.

"Berhenti tertawa Chen" melihat persimpangan di dahi istrinya, dnegan susah payah Chen mengehentikan acara tertawanya "Ne baiklah kalau begitu, minggu depan bagaimanakalau kita ke taman bermain?" Xiumin mengangguk dan mengeratkan pelukan mereka. "Jadi besok kita ke rumah eomma nee, menjemput Jongmin" putus Chen dan istrinya kembali mengangguk.

"Akhirnya kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama ya Chen" Xiumin mengangkat kepalanya lagi melihat Chen yang kini tengah memandangnya sambil mengangguk kemudian meraih dagu istrinya dan menyatukan bibir mereka, tak ada nafsu disana hanya kasih sayang dan rindu yang membuncah diantara mereka.

Cukup lama mereka saling memagut bibir pasangannya hingga Chen mematikan TV dan menggendong Xiumin bridal style "Ya jangan bilang kau.." Xiumin menggantungkan kalimatnya karena Chen langsung berlari dengan menggendongnya kedalam kamar dan..

BLAM!

Terdengar pintu kamar ditutup dan teriakan Xiumin yang melengking dari kamar mereka

"ANDWAE CHEN LEPASKAAAAAAAAN!".

Mari kita beralih ke kamar Kaisoo.

.

.

"Nghh…sa…ahhh..yanghhhh.." terdengar desahan Kyungsoo yang mengalir ditelinga Kai. Jam kini menunjukan pukul 02.00 a.m, Kyungsoo sudah tak bisa lagi menjerit karena suaranya nyaris habis karena sedari tadi menjeritkan nama suaminya, mendesah, melenguh bahkan mengerang. Dan kini ia hanya bisa mendesah dengan nada berbisik pada suaminya yang masih saja mengerjai tubuhnya.

"Ssssshhhh…Akuhh..le..lahh" ucapnya di tengah desahannya. Tubuhnya sudah basah dengan peluh jangan lupa bibirnya yang kini membengkak akibat Kai. Namun tak ada jawaban dari sang suami di atasnya, ia hanya meneruskan kegiatan yang tengah asik dia lakukan.

Ia hanya bisa meremas lemah sprei putih yang kini sudah sangat kusut dan berantakan karena mereka, dan jangan lupakan pakaian mereka yang bercecr dimana-mana sedangkan selimutnya mengikuti gerakan Kai yang tengah beraktivitas karena selimut itu bertengger manis di pinggangnya.

"Akhh..sudahh..emmhhhh" namun Kai tetap tak mau menyudahi permainannya "Shhhh se..bentarhhh sayanghhh..inihh.." jawab Kai sama-sama mendesah. Jujur Kyungsoo sudah benar-benar lelah, kepalanya sudah benar-benar pusing ditambah mata yang makin lama makin berat baginya. Langit-langit kamar yang ia lihat makin buram sementara kepala sang suami masih betah menelusup di ceruk lehernya dan menghisap titik-titik sensitifnya "Akuhh.." pandangan Kyungsoo menggelap seketika dengan terpejamnya dua obsidiannya, sepertinya uri Kyungsoo pingsan ditengah permainan suaminya kekekekekekkek…

.

.

Matahari sudah berada di atas langit, menyusup kedalam gordyn kamar bernuansa klasik itu. Merasa terganggu dengan sinarnya seorang yeoja kini mencoba membuka mata perlahan, menyesuaikan pandangannya agar lebih jelas sambil mengucek mataya. Tubuh polosnya yang semula putih bersih sekarag banyak bekas cinta suaminya yang berwarna merah keunguan dan badannya terasa remuk dengan rambut yang lepek dan tubuh yang terasa lengket.

Matanya beralih ke jam yang berada di meja nakas samping tempat tidur "Sudah jam 10 rupanya" ia melirik namja yang menerjangnya habis-habisan hingga dini hari tadi masih tidur dengan nyenyaknya, tanpa bergerak sedikitpun, hanya nafas teratur yang terdengar.

ChuP!

Mengecup kening namjanya dan mengelus surai dark brownnya lembut. "Hupffff" meghela nafas memakai kemeja suaminya dan bermaksud menuju kamar mandi. "SSShhhhh.." Kyungsoo meringis merasakan sakit di bagian bawahnya namun masih mencoba untuk berdiri.

BRUGH!

Kyungsoo terjatuh kelantai "Aissshhh.." ringisnya lagi dengan suara pelan tak mau membangunkan Kai yang tengah tertidur. Mencoba sekali lagi berdiri dengan tangan menumpu pada meja nakas namun hasilnya nihil, ya dia tak bisa berjalan sekarang. 'Jadi ini yang dimaksud tak bisa berjalan dan turun dari ranjang? Aisshhh namja itu benar-benar, hweeee bagaimana aku mandi sekarang?' nelangsanya dalam hati.

BUGH!

Kini ia terjatuh cukup keras meninggalkan suara debum yang keras hingga Kai yang tengah terlelap pun mendadak membuka kelopak matanya. Ia melihat kesamping ternyata Kyungsoo sudah tidak ada "Aduh!" Kyungsoo mengaduh pelan namun Kai masih bisa mendengarnya, setelah memakai boxernya dengan asal segera ia menghampiri istrinya yang tengah terduduk di lantai "Gwenchana Soo?" tanyanya panic sambil memegang bahu istrinya "Ak-aku".

"Nee?"

"Aku tak bisa berjalan Jongin" ucapnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Kai gemas sendiri. "Sudah ku bilang kau tak akan bisa berjalan sayang, makanya aku bilang pada Daehyun begitu" Kyungsoo menatap tajam Kai "Jadi kau sudah merencanakannya eoh?" Kai tersenyum, senyuman polos yang menurut kyungsoo amat menyebalkan sekarang ini.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Kai menggendong Kyungsoo bridal style dan otomatis Kyungsoo melingkarkan tangannya di leher namja tan itu "Ma-mau apa?" tanya Kyungsoo takut-takut "Bukankah kau mau mandi? Ayo kita mandi sayang!" Kyungsoo meronta minta dilepaskan namun sayang sekali tenaga kai jauh melebihi dirinya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana jie?" Lay yang tengah menutup pintu terkejut dengan suara Kai yang menanyakan keadaan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba "Kau ini mengagetkanku saja! Kyungsoo demam biasa, sepertinya seseorang telah menghabisinya tadi malam" ucapnya sambil melipat tangan di perut dengan ketukan kakinya membuat Kai salah tingkah dan hanya tersenyum canggung. Membuat Lay geleng-geleng kepala sambil menghela nafasnya berat.

"Kau dan hyung-mu itu sama saja" Kai merengut "Maksud jijie, Suho hyung juga suka begitu?" Lay kelepasan bicara membuatnya malu sendiri "Waaahhh ternyata angel yang selalu kau banggakan bisa jadi devil seketika ketika hanya berdua denganmu hhhaaaa" Kai tertawa puas setelah menggoda yeoja berdimple yang berstatus sebagai kakak iparnya itu.

PLAK!

PLAK!

"YA! Berhenti menggodaku Kim Jongin" ucapnya sambil memukul tangan Kai membuat si empunya mengusap-ngusap tangannya perih.

"Dia tidak apa-apa hanya kelelahan" Kai mengangguk "Kau sudah makan?" Kai menggeleng "Ya sudah kalau begitu aku masak dulu nee" Lay berjalan menuju dapur sementara Kai melanjutkan aktivitasnya kembali dengan setumpuk berkas-berkasnya di ruang tv.

.

Lama Kai berkutat dengan berkas-berkas itu sambil sesekali memijit pelipisnya, mungkin lelah. Lay yang melihat adik iparnya terlihat lelah menghampiri mejanya dengan membawa buah-buahan segar dan jus jeruk "Jongin!" Kai membuka mata melihat Lay yang datang membawakannya buah-buah segar.

"Istirahatlah dulu" Kai masih pada posisinya, bersender disofa "Kyungsoo sudah bangun?" Lay menggeleng pelan sambil menyodorkan segelas jus yang telah dibuatnya "Gomawo jie" Kai meminum jusnya hingga habis.

Sementara Lay memperhatikanberkas-berkas dimeja yang berantakan itu "Ish, aku tak mengerti masalah seperti ini, kenapa kau dan hyung-hyungmu betah dengan urusan memuakan ini" ucapnya pelan "Hahahahaha.. jijie tak akan mengerti karena jiijie taunya hanya memasak, mengurus anak dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah" Lay menatap tajam Kai yang sedang mengejeknya.

"YA! Kau.." belum sempat Lay meneruskan ucapannya Kai menepuk-nepuk pundaknya "Aduh pegal sekali!" keluhnya "Ck.. bilang saja minta aku pijit dasar tukang modus" Kai hanya terkekeh dengan ucapannya "Ayolah jijieku sayang" sifat manja Kai keluar. Dan Lay hanya bisa menghela nafas jika sudah begini dia hanya bisa mengikuti kemauannya.

Lay mengambil posisi dibelakang Kai sementara Kai memakan buah-buahan yang Lay bawa tadi. "Nah sebelah situ jie!"

"Geser sedikit jie"

"Ish kau ini sebenarnya mana yang pegal"

"Kanan-kanan"

"Begini?" Lay menggeser tangannya.

"Nah begitu" ucap Kai sambil terus mengunyah.

"JIe!" merasa dipanggil Lay hanya menjawab dengan gumaman "Hmm?".

"Jijie bagaimana rasanya punya Joonyi dan Joonxing?" Lay mengerti arah ucapan Kai "Bahagia!" hanya satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Lay "Benarkah?" Lay mengangguk walaupun Kai tak dapat melihatnya.

"Tentu saja, terlebih lagi hyung mu, dia ingin punya anak sepasang dan ternyata tuhan mengabulkannya, aku melahirkan Joonie noonanya Joon terlebih dahulu, dan tiga tahun kemudian aku dapat seorang putra hheeeee.." Kai mengangguk mengerti "Apa aku juga akan bahagia seperti apa yang jjijie bilang?" Lay menghentikan aktivitas memijat bahu Kai, Kai berbalik menghadap jijienya "Wae? Kau ingin cepat punya aegya?" Kai terdiam, tatapannya kini sulit diartikan.

"Aku takut jie!" Lay masih terdiam mendengarkan apa yang akan Kai lanjutkan "Aku takut, Kyungsoo kenapa-kenapa lagi jika dia sampai mengandung" Lay menautkan alisnya tanda tak mengerti "Jijie tahu? Kyungsoo sudah tiga kali mengalami keguguran kata dokter kandungannya lemah karena ia pernah disiksa suaminya ketika mengandung dan keguguran" Lay menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan. Tak percaya jika Kyungsoo pernah mengalami hal yang menyedihkan seperti ini. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang selalu berlimpah kasih sayang.

"Selama aku menikah dengannya, aku selalu melihatnya termenung jie, kadang ia selalu memperhatikan anak-anak kecil ketika kami jalan-jalan ketaman tak jarang kyungsoo bermain dnegan anak-anak kecil setiap sore ketika menungguku pulang dan malamnya ia akan terbangun dan mengelus perutnya dan terisak pelan tanpa tahu bahwa selama itu aku terjaga! aku tahu betapa Kyungsoo menginginkan dirinya mengandung. Tapi, aku masih khawatir jika dia dan aku kecewa nantinya" ucap Kai lirih di akhir kalimatnya.

Lay dapat merasakan betapa rapuhnya Kai saat ini, ia menangkup pipi dongsaengnya "Dengar Jonginnie, Kyungsoo yeoja yang kuat kau tahubagaimana kyungsoo mempertahankan bayinya walaupun kemungkinan selamat itu kecil?" Kai masih terdiam mencoba mencerna kata-kata noonanya.

"Kau tahu Kyungsoo sering pendarahan waktu itu?" Kai mengangguk "Itu semua terjadi karena rahimya masih lemah, Kyungsoo mengandung di usi 18 tahun, dia pernah disiksa dan kekuguran tanpa suaminya mengerti jika ia harus melakukan penyembuhan rahim terlebih dahulu. Dan sekarang denganmu, dengan kejadian beberapa bulan lalu saat ia keguguran, kau merawatnya, membiarkannya mejalani pengobatan dirumah sakit. Jadi kau tidak perlu takut, walaupun keadaan rahimnya agak lemah, jijie yakin Kyungsoo kuat. Kau percaya Kyungsoo kan?" Kai mengangguk mengerti "Sangat" Lay tersenyum "Kalau begitu, beri dia kesempatan untuk menjaga kepercayaan darimu".

Kai mengangguk pasti "Gomawo jijie" Lay mengangguk.

Drrttt~~drrrttt handphone Lay bergetar menandakan adan pesan masuk.

From : Joonie

To : Eomma

'Eomma kapan pulang? Joon terus merengek mencari eomma! Cepat pulang eomma aku sudah lapar '

Lay tersenyum "Joonie ya?" Lay mengangguk "Aku harus segera pulang Jongin, besok aku akan kemari lagi membawa Joonie dan Joon" Kai mengangguk "Baiklah kalau begitu hati-hati noona, mianhae aku tak bisa mengantarmu".

"Tidak apa-apa kau jagalah Kyungsoo, dia membutuhkanmu" ucapnya sambil berlalu pergi.

.

KRIET

Kai membuka pintu kamar dengan hati-hati, tak mau membangunkan Kyungoo tapi Kyungsoo telah terjaga "Sudah bangun hmm?" tanya Kai sambil memegang kening Kyungsoo "Sudah turun" ucapnya lagi "Jongin, boleh aku memelukmu?" pinta Kyungsoo "Tentu saja sayang aku milikmu" Kyungsoo menarik leher Kai dan memeluknya tak lupa ia terus menciumi pipi Kai dan mengelus surai dark brown suaminya itu "Kau kenapa hemm?" tanya Kai ketika Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya "Mianhae aku sakit jadi kau tak bisa pergi ke kantor".

Kai naik keatas ranjang tidur disebelah Kyungsoo dan menghadapkan posisi istrinya kearahnya, wajah mereka begitu dekat hinga bisa merasakan deru nafas masing-masing "Kenapa minta maaf? Itu semua bukan salahmu kok, yang penting aku akan selalu menjagamu sayang" ucapnya sambil mengeratkan pelukanya di pinggang Kyungsoo.

"Kau lapar? Lay jie sudah membuatkan bubur untukmu. Aku ambil dulu nee?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Setelah makan mereka duduk di ruang TV sambil menonton drama kesukaan Kyungsoo "Hiks..hikss.." Kai merasakan Kyungsoo terisak dalam pelukannya mulai memukul-mukul dada bidangnya "Pabbo! Nappeun namja" umpat Kyungsoo yang membuat Kai hanya bisa menghela nafas 'Mulai korban drama' batinnya "Sudahlah Soo itu hanya drama" namun Kyungsoo tak mengindahkan ucapan Kai ia hanya terus mengumpati namja yang ada dalam serial drama itu karena sang namja benar-benar bodoh meninggalkan yeoja yang telah banyak berkorban untuknya-itulah pikir Kyungsoo.

Kai kadang tersenyum mendengar umpatan-umpatan yang keluar dari bibir mungil istrinya. Kai memegang dagu istrinya dan mengalihkan pandangannya menjadi menatap Kai "Jadi apakah seperti itu juga jika kau mengumpati suamimu?" ucapnya sambil menghapus jejak airmata dipipi gembil Kyungsoo "Aku tidak tahu Jongin, maslahnya aku belum pernah mengumpatimu" Kai terkekeh mendengar pengakuan Kyungsoo.

"Kajja kita tidur ini sudah malam" Kai menggendong Kyungsoo kekamar mereka dan tertidur dengan posisi berpelukan.

.

.

Sudah satu tahun dan Kris masih disini, dirumah eommanya Jaejoong. Kris tak pernah lagi menghubungi yeoja berengsek yang dulu selalu ia banggakan, yang ada Kris selama ini terus mencari keberadaan yeoja yang baru ia sadari bahwa ia mencintainya setelah kepergiannya. Tubuhnya kini sedikit kurus karena kurang tidur dan nafsu makan yang berkurang drastic. Ia hanya menyibukan dirinya dengan bekerja membantu yunho dan mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo yang sudah sah dimata hukum bahwa ia bukan istrinya lagi, namun Kris bersikeras mengklaim bahwa Kyungsoo masih miliknya.

"Dimana kau Soo? Aku sangat membutuhkanmu! Mianhae.. telah menyia-nyiakanmu, mianhae Soo mianhae" kata-kata it uterus meluncur dari bibirnya yang bergetar menahan tangis dan rasa bersalah. Kris tahu ia sudah melakukan dosa dan kesalahan pada Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana? Apa sudah ada hasilnya?" taya Jaejoong sang eomma pada Kris yang kini tengah memijit pelipisnya karena pusing dan lelah yang mendera "Belum eomma! Aku sudah mencarinya tapi hasilnya masih nol!" ucapnya.

"Tadi eomma bertemu dengan nyonya Hwang! Dia membawa putrinya kemari,apa kau mau berkenalan dengannya?" tanya Jaejoong lembut.

"Apa eomma ingin menjodohkanku dengannya?" Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Dia akan bekerja di perusahaanmu, menjadi sekretarismu Kris, sekalian dia mempelajari bagaimana menjalankan perusahaan" Kris baru ingat bahwa dikantor appanya sedang ada penyaringan pegawai baru dan Tao termasuk salah satu pelamar yang lulus. Kris tahu yeoja manis mermata panda itu angat baik padanya dan selalu menjadi teman Kris untuk berbicara tentang apapun.

Termasuk jika ia berkeluh kesah dengan kehidupannya, Taolah yang tak jarang menasehatinya. Kadang kris dapat menemukan sedikit sosok Kyungsoo pada yeoja China ini, mungkin karena usia mereka yang seumuran. Tapi walaupun Kris nyaman bersama Tao bukan berarti ia dapat mengganti posisi Kyungsoo dihidupnya karena Kris pikir Kyungsoo pergi bersama anaknya. Kris belum bisa membuka hati untuk siapapun kecuali Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo miliknya dan akan selalu menjadi miliknya.

"Baiklah tapi tak ada maksud apapun di balik semua ini kan?" sang eomma mengangguk. Namun dibalik semuanya ia berharap Kris bisa bahagia apapun nanti yang terjadi. Jaejoong tahu Kris sudah banyak berubah namun dengan perubahannya bukan berarti ia bisa mengembalikan sesuatu yang sudah hancur.

**TBC**

**Anyeong… hira balik lagi nih dengan chapter.5 semoga tidak mengecewakan nde hhee. Gomawo buat review2 yang menghampiri kemaren hira jadi semangat nulisnya :D Jeongmal gamsahamnida see you in the next chapter nde *bow**

**dadahdadah**

**BIG THANKS AND Review's Reply: **

**Younlaycious88 : hhee emang Jongin ga akan pernah lepas dari kata pervert apa lagi ma KyungKyung wkwkwkwkk.. amin moga mereka bisa punya dede sendiri :D**

**Kjjzz: Ini udah update lagi kok :D kalo panjang nggaknya sepertinya panjang hhheee… kris bakalan dimunculkan kalo Kyuhyun hira simpen dulu :D Nde Fighting**

**Rahayuuni: Ini udah diusahakan update cepet :D waaahhh gomawo kalo ff hira bikin gereget hira seneeeeenggggg ini kan ff kaisoo udah pasti kaisoonya banyak :D**

**ArraHyeri2: Mesum itu udah jadi pangkat buat Jongin wkwkwkwkwkwwkk. Kalo hamil lagi ga mungkin itu babynya Daehyun kan bisa di bakar ma Jongin ttu anak. Iya Daehyun masih ada hubungan coz dia kan masih Kyungsoo mania wkwkwkwkwkwkk.**

**Kalo di Chap ini udah ketahuan kan Kyu ngga ada alias belom muncul :D Cip cip hira akan selalu semangat selama Review yang menyemangati it uterus mengalir bagaikan air terjun *plak alay**

**Superholicqueen1: Gomawo chingu, hira akan berusaha tapi masih bingung coz disini yang ngomong banyaknya bergantian hhheee.. :D Gomawo kalo alurnya bagus.**

**Kaisooship: Iya galaxy hyung pastilah nyariin KyungKyung dia kan masih mengklaim Kyungsoo istrinya. Kyuhyun belom muncul lagi. Iya Kyungsoo aku bikin polos coz cocok banget ma wajahnya wkwkwkwkwkwk.**

**Emiliakim: Iya donk harus so sweet jangan kalah ma yang lain :D**

**Zoldyk: Gomawo :D**

**Exindria: Gomawo! Ini Kris udah muncul di chap ini :D ndee I'll always keep writing as long as there are any reviews for me :D iya ya Kyu jangan ganggu-ganggu kaisoo (Kyu: ra lo lupa lo sendiri yang bikin gue kayak begini? Hira: *pasang wajah polos)**

**Annisayusuf3: Gomawo :D**

**KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH: Jangan di tepokin itu lagi ciyusan dia :D siapin handycam mau ngintip ya? Ntar mimisan loh wkwkwkwkwkwkk :D**

**Setyoningt: So sweeettt yaa! :D iya donk harus jangan sedih2an mulu **

**Rnsoul: gomawo kalo ceritanya makin seru :D harus Jongin ga noleh jadi orang yang gak keren mulu. Kalo Kris gangguin Kyungsoo itu bakalan muncul kok tapi tenang Kris bakalan nyebelin banget untuk di chap selanjutnya wkwkwkwkwkk *ketawa nistah**

**Wanny: Ini Kris udah dimunculin dan sepertinya akan mulai sering muncul untuk mengambil hak milik *menurut Kris**

**KaiSa: Kyuhyun baik-baik ajja ma aku wkwkwkwkwk *digapok Sungmin. Kyu bakalan muncul kok cuman hira simpen dulu :D siip ini udah update cepet kok :D iya kaisoo udah bahagia tapi jangan salah kita ga tau kedepannya mereka kaya gimana hhheeee…**

**Kyna r'n: Nde HWAITING! Ini udah update moga ga kelamaan coz udah usaha cepet :D**

**Guest: Hhhee iya ini udah update lagi :D dan hira udah berusaha untuk update cepet chingu, chap ini belum bisa di prediksi tapi kayanya ga bakalan ampe 20 kok :D iya Kris bakalan muncul dan akan melakukan sesuatu pada Kyungsoo tapi itu masih rahasia hhheeee..Jeongmal gamsahamnida chingu atas doanya. Hira seneng kok dengan review2nya :D. good luck juga buat persiapan UN sampai UNnya ya :D Nde kita sama2 harus semangat FIGHTIIIING! Lancar dan sukses buat yang guest kerjakan sekarang nde dan juga setelahnya :D moga guest sempet baca chap ini dan balasan review dari hira.**

**Afina2495: Hhee iya donk harus so sweet sebelum galaxy hyung dating lagi wkwkwkwwkwkwkk.. kalo hamil itu usahanya Kai (Kai: tenang gue selalu siap kok, Hira: -_-" mesum loe). harus relain Kai jadi aku ada temen untuk melepasnya bahagia dengan KyungKyung :D**

**SooSweet: Bisa donk langsung nikahin gegara liat anaknya yang mesum dan tiba-tiba tidur ma yeoja yang lagi hamil :D. hhaa iya ya ntar Kyu bakalan disiksa Sungmin udah anak dua juga masih ajja ingit first love hhhaaa. **

**Ayo segera ke dokter untuk cek gula darah wkwkwkwkwkwk.. ini Kris udah muncul kok disini :D ci cip ini udah lanjut kok. Iya hira bakalan tetap semangat selama ada review :D**

**Kyeoptafadila: Hai hai jugaaaa n.n Gomawo kalo ceritanya keren :D ini udah dilanjut kok kalomasalah Kyung hamil lagi kita liat ajja next next next chapter :D**

**Puputkyungsoo: Gomawo kalo ceritanya bagus :D Kai udah jangan ditanya kalo masalah kemesuman, nde cheonmaneyo . Iya Daehyun nyempil karena dia masih jadi Kyungmania hhheee.. ini udah update lagi kok :D gomawo kalo ceritanya bagus.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Present**

**~ A Gift To Me ~**

**EXO FANFICTION**

**Main Cast : ****KAISOO COUPLE**

**KIM JONGIN A.K.A KAI (NAMJA) X DO KYUNGSOO (YEOJA)**

**Support Cast : ALL EXO COUPLE**

**CHANBAEK, KRISTAO, CHENMIN, HUNHAN, SULAY, **

**Other Cast:**

**YUNJAE, YEWOOK**

**Rated: T nyerempet M :D**

**Genre : Family, Romance****, Hurt/Comfort, Mary Life**

**Warn****ing**** : ****Genderswitch****, Typo(s)**** anywhere= lazy to edit hhheeee****, ****OOC, ****Failed Humor,**** cerita gaje,****alur kecepetan, penyusunan kata yang tidak berdasarkan EYD, cerita sesuai apa yang dipikirkan hira :D**

**~Don't Like Don't Read~**

**Mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan yang terdapat dalam cerita ini**

**Summarry : **

""Kau tahu betapa bahagianya aku ketika orang yang aku cintai hidup bersamaku? "/"….."/"Dan betapa bahagianya aku ketika dokter mengatakan ia mengandung anakku?"/"Jo-jongin.."/"Dan betapa kecewanya aku ketika tahu nyatanya ia sudah menyembunyikannya selama 2 bulan ini padaku"/Air mata Kyungsoo mengalir lebih deras dipipinya./"Dan ini teramat menyakitkan dengan prasangkanya padaku"/Kyungsoo menunduk dalam, ia bisa merasakaan betapa Kai kecewa padanya./"Tak bisakah ia melihatku? Hanya melihatku tanpa melihat orang lain yang tak lain dan tak bukan hanya masalalunya?" Kai beranjak dari kursi dan pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menangis sejadinya dikamar sendirian." **Kaisoo couple and other/ slight Krissoo couple/ GS/ Chaptered/ Marry life/ DLDR!**

**Disclaimer ****: ****The story is real belong to my imagination, so in the other words it's belong to me :D**

**It's Kaisoo couple and genderswitch**

**Hope you like it and Happy Reading ^_^**

**.**

_**.**_

_Previous Chapter_

"_Apa eomma ingin menjodohkanku dengannya?" Jaejoong menggeleng._

"_Dia akan bekerja di perusahaanmu, menjadi sekretarismu Kris, sekalian dia mempelajari bagaimana menjalankan perusahaan" Kris baru ingat bahwa dikantor appanya sedang ada penyaringan pegawai baru dan Tao termasuk salah satu pelamar yang lulus. Kris tahu yeoja manis mermata panda itu angat baik padanya dan selalu menjadi teman Kris untuk berbicara tentang apapun._

_Termasuk jika ia berkeluh kesah dengan kehidupannya, Taolah yang tak jarang menasehatinya. Kadang kris dapat menemukan sedikit sosok Kyungsoo pada yeoja China ini, mungkin karena usia mereka yang seumuran. Tapi walaupun Kris nyaman bersama Tao bukan berarti ia dapat mengganti posisi Kyungsoo dihidupnya karena Kris pikir Kyungsoo pergi bersama anaknya. Kris belum bisa membuka hati untuk siapapun kecuali Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo miliknya dan akan selalu menjadi miliknya._

"_Baiklah tapi tak ada maksud apapun di balik semua ini kan?" sang eomma mengangguk. Namun dibalik semuanya ia berharap Kris bisa bahagia apapun nanti yang terjadi. Jaejoong tahu Kris sudah banyak berubah namun dengan perubahannya bukan berarti ia bisa mengembalikan sesuatu yang sudah hancur._

.

.

.

Chapter 6

"Chukae Soo semoga kau selalu sehat nee!" Luhan memeluk Kyungsoo dan mengusap lembut punggung dongsaeng satu-satunya itu. Namun ekspresi yang di tunjukan sang dongsaeng sangat berbeda jauh dengannya.

"Waeyo Soo? Gwenchana?" namun Kyungsoo masih diam.

"Eomma, Soo ajhuma kenapa?" tanya Xiaohun putra sulungnya, Luhan hanya tersenyum menanggapi putranya yang begitu perhatian "Gwenchana Huna". Xiaohun berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo, kemudian bocah 9 tahun itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang melamun.

CHUP~~

Kyungsoo merasakan pipinya disentuh sesuatu yang basah, ia tersenyum mendapati keponakannya telah menciumnya "Ajhuma, jangan melamun nee! Disini kan ada eomma, aku dan Sena" ucap sang bocah yang kini tengah menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo.

"Gomawo Huna, ajhuma janji tak akan melamun lagi karena Huna sudah menyembuhkan ajhuma" ucapnya sambil mengusap surai hitam keponakannya itu "Oppa cini lihat Cena menemukan cemut becal oppa!" teriak yeoja kecil yang baru berusia tiga tahun itu "Nee tunggu oppa jangan sampai semutnya kabur ya Nana!" Xiaohun kembali bermain bersama dongsaengnya itu. Sementara Luhan dan Kyungsoo masih duduk di bangku memperhatikan mereka dari jauh.

"Apa Jongin sudah tahu?" tanya Luhan membuka pembicaraan namunKyungsoo masih bungkam.

GREPP!

Luhan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat "Kyung! Jangan seperti ini".

Tes! tess!

Luhan merasakan tangannya basah karena tertetesi sesuatu "Eonni aku takut!" ucapnya sambil terisak, untunglah taman bermain saat ini sedang sepi jadi hanya ada mereka berempat saja. "Apa yang kau takutkan chagy?" kini tangan Luhan merangkul tubuh mungil adiknya.

"Aku takut Jongin tahu aku mengandung anaknya dan dia..dia.." belum selesai iaberuap Luhan langsung memotongnya"Dia akan memarahimu sama seperti Kris?" Kyungsoo diam "Dia akan menyakitimu dan aegya dalam kandunganmu?" Kyungsoo terdiam malah tangisnya makin kencang sekarang.

Luhan makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada dongsangnya itu. Ia tahu betul bagaimana Kyungsoo, ia begitu tahu bahwa Kyungsoo masih terlalu trauma dengan kejadian yang pernah ia alami, ia tahu bagaimana ketakutan Kyungsoo saat ini. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak pernah tahu bahwa Luhan amat sangat mengenal seorang Kim Jongin dibanding adiknya, tapi Luhan hanya bisa menenangkan adiknya dan mengikuti apa kemauannya saat itu lebih baik bagi Kyungsoo.

Setelah cukup lama menangis akhirnya Kyungsoo melonggarkan pelukannya pada Luhan "Jadi apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang Soo? Terus menyembunyikannya?" Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak "Aku tidak tahu eonni aku bingung" Luhan menangkup pipi Kyungsoo dan menghapus airmata di pipi Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kyung! Eonni tahu kau masih takut, kejadian yang menimpamu itu bukan perkara mudah yang bisa di hapus dengan penghapus biasa! Tapi perlu kau tahu chagy, Jongin amat sangat mencintaimu dan aku bisa melihatnya dari caranya memandangmu dan memperlakukanmu" Kyungsoo masih terdiam menunggu lanjutan ucapan kakanya.

"Aku mengenal Jongin lama Kyung, dia sahabat Sehun dan kami tahu bagaimana perangainya. Jika kau masih ragu eonni akan bersedia membantumu apapun itu. Tapi perlu kau tahu Jongin berbeda dengan Kris, jangan pernah kau menyamakan dia dengannya" Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti namun ketakutannya saat ini lebih mendominasi dirinya dan Luhan memaklumi itu.

"Cepat atau lambat perutmu akan membesar Kyung dan tak ada alasan lagi untukmu menyembunyikan semuanya. Jika kau merasa sudah siap bicaralah pada eonni,jika kau tak mau memberitahunya langsung biar eonni yang mengabari berita ini" Kyungsoo mengangguk "Gomawo eonni!" Luhan balas tersenyum "Tak perlu berterimakasih, bukankah memang sudah seharusnya eonni berbuat sesuatu untukmu".

"Tapi eonni!" Kyungsoo menatap Luhan "Waeyo?" Kyungsoo mencoba mengumpulkan keberaniannya "Bolehkah aku tinggal bersama eonni dan Sehun oppa?"

JDER!

.

.

"APA? Tinggal di Jepang?" Kyungsoo mengangguk namun kepalanya masih menunduk. Ia agak sedikit takut dengan suara Kai yang nadanya sedikit meninggi sekarang.

"Ta-tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau yang harus kesana? Kenapa tidak Lu noona saja yang kesini sayang?" Kyungsoo meremas roknya "A-aku merindukannya Jongin".

Merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil dengan istrinya Kai kini memposisikan tubuhnya di hadapan Kyungsoo dan berjongkok mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan istrinya yang kini tegah duduk di sofa.

"Tatap aku Soo, dan berikan alasan yang jelas padaku kenapa kau ingin tinggal bersama Lu noona dan meninggalkan aku selama itu?" Kyungsoo menelan salivanya berat. Jujur saja ia tidak pandai mencari alasan.

Kai meraih dagu istrinya dan memaksa Kyungsoo menatapnya "Kau tahu aku tak bisa jauh darimu, jika kau ingin tinggal bersama Lu noona biarkan dia tinggal bersama kita, bagaimana?" Kyungsoo terdiam mencari alasan agar Kai mengizinkannya pergi "Tidak mungkin Jongin, kau tahu sendiri Xiaohun harus sekolah dan ada Sehun oppa yang harus eonni urusi".

"Nah itu kau tahu kalau Lu noona punya Xiaohun dan Sehun suami yang harus dia urus. Sekarang apa kau tak punya seseorang yang membutuhkanmu dan harus kau urus disini?"

Deg!

Skakmat Kyungsoo bungkam dengan ucapan terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Kai. "Jika kau mau pergi bersama Lu noona untuk sementara aku akan mengizinkan sayang! Satu hari? Dua hari? Oh bahkan sebenarnya aku tak sanggup kau tinggal walau hanya beberpa jam. Tapi jika kau benar merindukan mereka, aku izinkan kau pergi setelah tiga hari aku kan menjemputmu, bagaimana?" ucapnya mengelus pipi istrinya yang anehnya terasa makin gembil sekarang.

"Yeobo, kau makin gembil saja? Itu tandanya kau bahagia bersamaku hheeeee" Kai tertawa, sementara Kyungsoo memegang tangan Kai yang masih menangkup pipinya 'Bukan itu jongin' batinnya.

Gagallah rencana Kyungsoo untuk tinggal bersama Luhan namun ia masih melakukan aktivitasnya seperti biasa walau kadang ia harus menahan mual dan segala keinginannya mati-matian ketika sedang berada bersama Kai.

.

.

Chanyeol menghela nafas ketika sampai dirumah, ia berjalan ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya beserta sang istri. Namun sebelum ia membuka pintu suara lembut seorang yeoja menghampiri gendang telinganya "Chan, kau sudah pulang?" Chanyeol menoleh lalu mengangguk sebagai jawaban "Bagaimana Channa? Apa dia masih harus tinggal di rumah sakit?" pandangan Chanyeol makin sendu.

Pikiran dan hatinya snagatlah kacau saat ini mengingat kondisi putranya yang baru genap satu tahun itu. "Wae? Kenapa kau diam?" ucap sang eomma. Ryowook –sang eomma- tadi menuntun Chanyeol- menantu ketiganya untuk duduk di ruang keluarga di seberang kamar Chanyeol tadi.

"Dokter bilang apa?" mulainya "Dokter bilang Chanhyun masih harus dirawat eomma karena diarenya cukup parah juga ia sering muntah" Ryowook mengangguk. "Baekie? Tidak pulang lagi hari ini?" Chanyeol mengangguk lagi "Aku juga akan menginap di rumah sakit lagi eomma, aku pulang hanya untuk mengambil pakaian ganti Baekie dan Channa juga makanan untuk mereka" jawabnya sambil menunduk.

"Chan, eomma tahu kau sangat khawatir pada istri dan putramu, tapi kau juga jangan abaikan kesehatanmu. Ambilah cuti dulu jika kau ingin focus menjaga anakmu di rumah sakit, jika kau begini terus kau bisa sakit" nasehat Ryowook.

Ryowook tahu kalau menantunya ini sangatlah khawatir pada putranya, mengingat usia Chanhyun yang baru satu tahun dan ia sekarang mengalami sakit yang di bilang bisa saja mencabyut nyawanya. Doter sudah member tahu bahwa jangan remehkan muntah dan berak yang berkepanjangan pada anak seusia Chanhyun karena itu dapat menyebabkan kematian.

Dan ini sudah 3 hari Chanhyun masuk rumah sakit namun belum ada perubahan yang berarti. Ryowook langsung mengambil penerbangan paling pagi dari Korea ke Jepang setelah mengetahui bahwa cucu ke dari anak ke-3nya masuk rumah sakit.

"Aku takut eomma" Chanyeol buka suara "Tubuh Channa makin kurus seperti tulang yang terbungkus oleh kulit" Ryowook meremas rok yang ia pakai. Ia tahu ini begitu menyakitkan terlebih bagi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kedua orangtua Chanhyun.

"Dan yang membuatku ingin menangis adalah saat ia ingin kuusap perutnya, aku membuka pakaiannya dan aku bisa melihat ruling-tulang rusuknya yang tercetak sangat jelas. Aku takut eomma..hiks…" satu isakan lolos dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya hiks.." Ryowook meraih menantunya dalam pelukan, mengusap punggungnya dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"Chan, sebagai seorang ayah kau harus kuat dan yakin kalau aegyamu itu namja yang kuat" ucap Ryowook saat dirasa Chanyeol mulai tenang. "Kau dan Baekie harus kuat dan tak boleh menyerah sedikitpun tanpa berusaha" Chanyeol mengangguk "Bagaimana kalau kita mencoba obat tradisional juga?" Ryowook melepas pelukannya perlahan "Ingat Chanhyun masih menyusu pada ibunya maka dari itu lebih baik eomma yang menjaga Channa dan Baekhyun istirahat".

"Andwae eomma, aku tak mau eomma kelelahan. Lagi pula Baekie keras kepala eomma dia tak mau beranjak sedikitpun dari sana dan sering menangis" tambah Chanyeol "Chan, istrimu harus istirahat teratur jika putramu ingin cepat sembuh" Chanyeol mengerut lis tanda tak mengerti "Eomma punya usul, bagaimana kalau Baekie minum obat herbal penyembuh penyakit Chanhyun, kau tahu kan Channa masih menyusu pada eommanya?" Chanyeol mengangguk meng'iyakan.

"Nah apapun yang masuk ke tubuh Baekie, akan berpengaruh juga pada asi yang Baekie produksi dan Chanhyun yang tak suha dengan pahit akan meminumnya tanpa sadar" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. Iya benar selama ini putranya susah sekali minum obat, dan usul eommanya mungkin bisa membantu proses penyembuhan sang anak.

"Ya aku mengerti, aku akan menyuruh Baekie istirahat teratur dan makan teratur supaya asinya bagus, dan aku akan mengambil cuti sementara" ryowook tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. Chanyeol sudah memutuskan maka ia hanya harus menurut aturan main sang kepala keluarga. "Gomawo eomma, eomma yang terbaik" Ryowook tersenyum senang melihat senyum Chanyeol sudah kembali. Setelah Chanyeol berlari dengan semangtanya ke kamar, Ryowook mulai berjalan menuju daput mempersiapkan obat herbal yang akan ia gunakan untuk mengobati cucunya lewat Baekhyun.

.

"Hyung!" panggil Kai saat tengah terduduk di taman sambil menyasap kopi bersama Chen "Wae?" Kai menghela nafas "Sepertinya minggu depan kita tak jadi liburan bersama ke Jepang" Chen mengerutkan alisnya "Aku akan ke rumah Baekie noona, Chanhyun sakit dan ini sudah hari keempat dirawat di rumah sakitjadi mungkin aku dan istri akan pergi menjenguknya. Mianhae!"

PELETAK!

"Appo hyung, kenapa kau memukul kepalaku? Nanti kalau aku jadi bodoh bagaimana hah? Siapa yang akan kau ajak bertukar pikiran eoh?siapa yang akan menjaga istriku kelak eoh? Siapa yang…eeemmmppppffffff" ucapan Kai terpotong karena Chen membekapnya dengan memasukan bakpau yang masih utuh, bulat-bulat ke mulut Kai.

"FUAHhh! Sekarang apa lagi? kau mau aku mati eoh? Ingat aku ini bosmu!" ucapnya mendramatisir.

"Ya! Tak usah berlebihan pabo! Jika kau menjadi bodoh itu takdir tuhan, dan walaupun kau ini bosku, diluar kau tetap dongsaengku dan jika kau tak bisa menjaga istrimu aku dengan senang hati menggantikanmu" ucapnya polos "YA! Ku adaukan Xiumin noona baru tahu rasa kau" Chen hanya terkekeh mendengar Kai yang begitu cemburuan.

"Arra!arra aku hanya bercanda, jangan marah nee.." ucapnya sok manja "Cih menjijikan" dengus Kai "Kalau begitu aku akan ikut kau menjenguk putra Baekhyun, lagi pula itu sama saja kan? Dia tinggal di Jepang sekalian menjenguk sekalian liburan. Waahhhh senangnya, jika ingat Chanhyun aku jadi ingin punya anak lagi!" ucap Chen sambil menerawang melihat langit.

Kai hanya memperhatikan wajah Chen yang begitu bahagia jika mengingat tentang anak "Baiklah kalau begitu lusa kita bertemu di bandara ya! Aku akan berangkat bersama Lay jie dan Joonie juga Joon" Chen mengalihkan padangan menerawangnya.

"Eh! Lay jie ada disini?"Kai mengangguk "Joonie dan Joon ingin liburan kesini, sambil melihat ajhuma baru mereka hheee jadi sekarang mereka ada di apartemenku" chen mengangguk mengerti "ya sudah kalau begitu kita lebih baik cepat pulang, aku sudah tak sabar memberi kabar ini pada Xeokie".

"Hyung!"

Kai kembali memasang wajah datarnya "Wae? Kenapa sekarang kau sering sekali memanggil tanpa melanjutkan ucapanmu?" Kai masih terdiam "Sebegitu bahagiakah hyung memiliki Jongmin?" Chen terkejut mendengar nada ucapan Kai yang ia yakini amat sangat serius saat ini.

"Nee.. kata orang jadi appa itu membahagiakan tapi setelah kau merasakannya ternyata hal itu jaul berkali-kali lipat lebih membahagiakan" Kai sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya "Jja aku pamit nee! Jika kau mau tahu, kau harus mencoba dengan menghilangkan semua rasa ragu dan meyakinkan dirimu apakah kau siap atau tidak Kai!" ucapnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Kai kini yang masih setia ditemani langit jingga yang indah sore hari.

.

.

"AAAa… anak eomma pintar!" seru Baekhyun ketika bubur di piring makan putranya hamper habis.

"Bagaimana Channa? Enakkan? Aigooo dia tersenyum" ucap Luhan yang kini tengah menjenguk putra ChanBaek yang ternyata sudah mulai membaik kondisinya. "Eomma adik Chana kasihan jadi kurus sekali" ucap Xaohun dengan pandangan sendu. "Hunna hyung jangan menangis, Channa sudah baikan dan akan gembil kembali" hibur Baekhyun dambil mengusap surai lembut putri HunHan yang kini sedang berada dalam pangkuan sang ibu.

"Mana Kai dan yang lainnya?"tanya Luhan sementara Chanyeol sedang mengobrol bersama Sehun.

"Kai, Kyungsoo, Lay, Xiumin dan Chen masih di perjalanan menuju kemari" Luhan mengangguk mendengar jawaban dari Yesung "Bagaimana dengan Suho hyung?" tanya Sehun "Suho hyung akan sampai besok karena ia terbang dari London karena ada keperluan bisnis disana" jawab Chanyeol.

"Benarkan adik Channa akan gendut lagi ajhuma?" Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk "Channa cepat sehat dan makan yang lebih banyak lagi nde! Jadi bisa gemil lagi seperti Sena noona dan main lagi sama hyung" ucap namja mungil berusia 9 tahun itu.

"Iya, Channa pasti akan banyak makan setelah ini sayang" hibur sang appa sambil mengusap surai putranya.

"Waaahh! Neomu kyeopta!" ucap putri pasangan Hunhan itu dengan mata yang berbinar takjub ketika melihat senyum Chanhyun yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan, membuat semua orang terkekeh dan gemas melihat tingkahnya. Sementara para orang dewasa asyik mengobrol dan Sena yang mengelus sayang pipi putra Chanbaek itu tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka memperlihatkan sosok pria berkulit tan yang kini tengah menggandeng seorang yeoja.

"Ayeong!"

Semua mata tertuju pada beberapa orang yang datang "Baekie ajhuma!" terdengar pekikan keras dari tiga oranganak kecil, siapa lagi kalau bukan putra Chenmin Jongmin dan Joonxing dan Joonyi putra-putri Suho dan Lay. Mereka berlari mendekati Baekhyun dan saling berebut ingin melihat anggota keluarga mereka yang katanya sudah baikan.

"Hei jangan berebut begitu nanti Channa terganggu" ucap Xiumin menginterupsi. Sementara Kyungsoo menyimpan Bunga dan buah-buahan didekat meja Baekhyun "Gomawo Kyungie!" ucapnya.

"Cheonma eonni, mianhae aku dan Jongin baru datang karena Jongin harus menyelesaikan dulu pekerjaannya" ucap Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun sebentar.

"Gwenchana Kyung aku mengerti bagaimana adikku" Kyungsoo mengangguk "Hai, Channa..sudah baikan eum? Cepat sehat kembali nde, nanti kita semua main sama-sama, saranghae"

CHUP~~

CHUP~~

CHUP~~

Kyungsooo mengecup kening dan kedua pipi keponakannya.

"Kai!" panggil Chanyeol. Sudah lama ia tak bertemu dan adu mulut dengan dongsaeng Baekhyun yang sister kompleks ini. Kai memeluk Chanyeol sebentar kemudian memeluk Baekhyun. Hingga tiba-tiba Sena menangis karena kegiatannya yang sedang mengelus pipi Chanhyun terusik dengan Joon dan Jongmin yang tak mau mengalah ingin melihat adik bayi yang menggemaskan. Baekhyun terus menengahi mereka namun Jongmin dan Joon itu terlalu jahil ya maklum anak-anak.

"Hweee! Eomma!" tangisnya membuat Luhan langsung meraihnya dalam gendongan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya untuk meredakan tangis putrinya "Uljima baby,kenapa menangis?".

"Jongmin oppa dan Joon oppa nakal eomma! Meleka mengganggu Cena telus" ucapnya dengan aksen cadelnya "Habic kami juga ingin lihat Channa" ucap Joondan Jongmin bersamaan "Hweee! Eomma pokoknya Cena mau punya adik bayi cepelti Baekie ajhuma bial ga di ganggu cama meleka eomma!"

JDER!

Luhan menatap horror lelaki yangberstatus suaminya itu tengah memandangnya dengan tatapanyang sulit diartikan.

"Waahh! Kalau Sena inginpunya adik seperti Baekie ajhuma appa dengan senang hati mengabulkannya"ucap Sehun sumringah dan mendapat tatapan tajam istrinya.

"Eomma..eomma Joon juga mau punya adik bayi cepelti Baekie ajhuma eomma" Joon mulai merengek dengan menarik-narik dress Lay "Loh! Kan Joon sudah punya adik bayi!" bocah itu mengerut kan alisnya tak mengerti "Kalau Joon ingin bermain dan melihat Chanhyun tinggal datang saja ke rumah Baekie ajhuma kan rumahnya disebelah kita sayang" terang Lay.

"Ck! Alasan yang pintar jie!" Lay mendeathglare Chanyeol yang di balas dengan cengiran khasnya "Bolehkah ajhuma?" Baekhyun mengangguk pasti. "Kalau begitu Joon jadi anak ajushi saja bagaimana? Biar bisa melihat adik bayi setiap hari" tawar chanyeol.

"Andwae!andwae! aku bisa mati jika Joon tak pulang ke rumah"

"Makanya bikin jie!" Ceplos Chanyeol yang mendapat cubitan gratis dipinggangnya dari Lay "Aw appo jie!" ringisnya "Makanya jangan mempropokasi!" Chanyeol mengangguk dan berhenti menggoda Lay. Dan semuanya tertawa melihat tingkah Sehun, Chanyeol dan Lay.

Berbeda dengan Joon dan Sena Jongmin lebih memilih diam memperhatikan sang eomma. Xiumin yang mengerti tatapan Jongmin hanya bisa menghela nafas 'Sebentar lagi pasti kejadian buruk menimpaku' ucapnya dalam hati.

Ketika semua tengah berbincang. Kyungsoo merasakan kepalanya pening dan perutnya sudah tak tahan lagi menahan sesuatu yang ingin keluar sejak tadi pagi. "Eonni aku ke toilet sebentar nee!" ucapnya pada Luhan "Ajhuma aku temani nee! Aku juga ingin ke toilet" Joonie, putri Lay menggamit tangan Kyungsoo dan segera berlalu meninggalkan ruangan Baekhyun.

"Huppfftt untung saja!" Kyungsoo menoleh keaah Joonie "Wae? Kau takut ke toilet sendirian ya?" godanya membuat sang keponakan tertunduk "Hehehe! Ajhuma tahu saja" ucapnya sambil terkekeh.

Sesampainya di toilet Joonie masuk ke bilik toilet sementara Kyungsoo kini tengah muntah-muntah di tangannya menumpu pada wastafel "Ueeekkkkhhh! Ueeekkkkhhh!".

"Ajhuma gwenchana?" tanya Joonie dari dalam bilik toilet "Nee ajhuma baik-baik saja! Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Kyugsoo balik. "Sebentar lagi!" namun sekarang tidak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo melainkan sesuatu yang jatuh.

"Huppff lega!" sang yeoja kecil menutup pintu bilik toilet, manun seketika matanya membulat sempurna melihat pemandangan dihadapannya kini.

BRAK!

Ia berlari keluar dan berteriak. Dokter pria yang tengah lewatpun menghampirinya "Ada apa anak manis?".

"To-tolong ajhumaku pingsan di dalam" sang dokter segera masuk dan menggendong Kyungsoo keruang rawat.

.

Kyungsoo menunggu diluar sementara Kai kini tengah berhadapan dengan dokter. Luhan terus menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang mendingin "Sudahlah tak perlu cemas Kyung! Semua akan baik-baik saja" Kyungsoo mengangguk. Tak lama pintupun terbuka memperlihatkan sosok namja tegap dengan ekspresi wajah yang dingin sekarang "Soo!" panggilnya tak biasa "Ka-kai aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya" ucap Luhan gugup karena tahu Kai tak seperti biasanya "YA! AKU AKAN JADI APPA!" Kai berteriak kegirangan membuat Kyungsoo dan Luhan melongo dibuatnya.

"YA! Jongin-ah jangan berteriak ini rumah sakit" ucap Yesung sedikit meninggi "Hhee.. mianhae appa aku terlalu senang" Kai mendekat kearah Kyungsoo dan

GREP

Tiba-tiba menggendongnya bridal style danberputar-putar "Saranghae Kyungsoo, jeongmal gomawo!" pekiknya membuat semua orang yang melihatnya tersenyum ikut merasakan kebahagian seorang calon appa baru dihadapannya.

"Ya! Sudah turunkan Kyungsoo nanti dia pusing" titah Ryowook, Kai menurunkan Kyungsoo walaupun agak sedikit tidak rela.

.

.

"Jongin!"

Panggil Kyungsoo pada suaminya yang kini tengah sibuk dengan berkas-berkas kantornya dikamar tamu Luhan. Ya selesai mengunjungi Baekhyun Kyungsoo dan Kai memilih menginap dirumah Sehun karena Kyungsoo yang merindukan eonninya. Sementara pasangan Chenmin melmilih tinggal di rumah Chanyeol karena Ryowook yang merindukan Xiumin dan memaksa mereka tinggal di rumah untuk menemaninya. Namun selama perjalanan kerumah Luhan, Kyungsoo dapat merasakan perubahan Kai, berbeda sekali saat di rumah sakit kini Kai lebih sering diam tak seperi biasanya.

Kyungsoo tahu ada yang tak beres dengan Kai memutuskanuntuk bertanya, walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah punya anggapan sendiri tentang suaminya ini. "Jongin-ah! Wae gurae? Apakah ada yang menganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Kyungsoo saat Kai masih mengacuhkannya.

Tak tahan diacuhkan Kyungsoo memberanikan diri mengutarakan pikirannya "Mi-mianhae!" Kai menoleh namun masih terdiam "Aku tahu aku salah tapi.."

BRUK!

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba bersimpuh memegang lutut Kai yang tegah duduk di kursi "Aku mohon Jongin, jangan memintaku menggugurkannya, a-aku menyayanginya hikss…aku amat menginginkannya, jika kau tak senang biarkan aku yang merawatnya sendiri hikss.." Kyngsoo berbicara dengan terisak-isak memohon pada Kai "Aku akan menjaganya, mencintainya dan menyayanginya sepenuh hati, tapi ku mohon jangan sakiti dia Jongin. Aku akan merawatnya, mianhae aku tak memberi tahumu sejak awal Jongin, a-aku takut…"

"Jadi begitu?"

Kai memotong ucapan Kyungsoo dengan nada dingin "Serendah itu kau menilaiku? Merendahkanku bahwa aku akan menyakitimu dan bayi yang kau kandung? Merendahkanku dengan aku yang tak bisa menerima kehadirannya? Cukup Soo, aku benci kau perlakukan seperti itu. Apa kau tahu betapa bahagianya aku melihat orang yang kucintai tersenyum bahagia bersamaku?"

"…."

"Kau tahu betapa bahagianya aku ketika orang yang aku cintai hidup bersamaku? "

"….."

"Dan betapa bahagianya aku ketika dokter mengatakan ia mengandung anakku?"

"Jo-jongin.."

"Dan betapa kecewanya aku ketika tahu nyatanya ia sudah menyembunyikannya selama 2 bulan ini padaku"

Air mata Kyungsoo mengalir lebih deras dipipinya.

"Dan ini teramat menyakitkan dengan prasangkanya padaku"

Kyungsoo menunduk dalam, ia bisa merasakaan betapa Kai kecewa padanya.

"Tak bisakah ia melihatku? Hanya melihatku tanpa melihat orang lain yang tak lain dan tak bukan hanya masalalunya?" Kai beranjak dari kursi dan pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menangis sejadinya dikamar sendirian.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, kini keluarga Oh tengah ramai dengan suara-suara dari arah dapur, terlihat Luhan dan nyonya Oh –eomma Sehun tengah sibuk memulai menyiapkansarapan, sedang Sehun sibuk membangunkan kedua aegyanya. Kai yang masih tertidur disamping Kyungsoo, hanya saja posisinya tak seperti biasanya, selalu memunggungi Kyungsoo "Semarah itukah kau padaku Jongin?" ucapnya lirih dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Di tengah kesibukan dapur dan teriakan-teriakan anak-anak kecil, Kyungsoo memutuskan keluar kamar membantu Luhan dan eommanya menyiapkan sarapan "Biar ku bantu eonni!" tawarnya "Tidak perlu, kau duduk saja nee!" Luhan membimbing Kyungsoo menuju tempat duduk tapi

"EOMMAAA!"

Sebuah teriakan menginterupsinya "Ya! Xiaohun, eomma sedang memasak!" namun teriakan Luhan di sambut manis dengan rengekanputranya.

"EOMMAA! AKU TAK BISA AMBIL BAJU, SENA MENGAMBIL APPA DARIKU EOMMA!" Luhan menghela nafas, Kyungsoo terkekeh "Wae Kyung?" Kyungsoo menggeleng "Sudah eonni urus Huna dulu, biar aku bantu eomma nee!" Luhan mengalah "Baiklah eomma kesana".

"UWAAA! INI ENAK" si sulung Oh memekik girang "Nee! Enak cekali eomma" kini si bungsu Oh mengeluarkan suaranya "Masakan Kyung-ajhuma sangat lezat" ucap Xiaohun menunjukan dua jempolnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat dua keponakannya makan dengan lahap. Namun nafsu makannya hilang karena seseorang yang duduk d sampingnya masih mengacuhkannya dan memilih makan dalam diam.

Perasaan bersalah memenuhi kepala dan hatinya, Kyungsoo banyak memikirkan sesuatu dari kemarin hingga ia merasa pusingdan lelah sendiri,tanpa sadar kursinya mulai basah karena sesuatu yang mengalir dari organ bawahnya. Merasa tak enak makan Kyungsoo akhirnya menggeser kursinya "Waeyo Kyung? Kau makan sedikit sekali, apa kau mual?" tanya Sehun "A-ani oppa aku hanya..".

"Ada yang ingin kau makan?" potong Sehun "A-ani, aku sudah kenyang oppa!" semua menganggu faham, mereka tahu Kyungsoo sedang hamil "Baiklah nanti eonni buatkan susu nee!" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Ketika mencoba berdiri badan Kyungsoo limbung hingga menubruk eomma Sehun dansemua mata tertuju padanya termasuk Kai "Gwenchana Kyung?" tanya eommanya "A-aku hanya pus.." tiba-tiba Kyungsoo pingsan. Nyonya Oh yang tadinya akan mendudukan Kyungsoo di kursi Kyungso duduk tadi memekik "Oh tuhan tidak lagi, Kyungie pendarahan Lu, ini gawat!".

BRAK!

Kai segera meraih tubuh Kyungsoo dan menggendongnya bridal style "Tolong siapkan mobil aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit!" kentara sekali Kai panic namun masih mencoba untuk tenang. "Bawa saja ke kamar, eomma panggil tetangga sebelah, dia dokter kandungan" Kai mengangguk, sementara Luhan mengikuti Kai ke kamar dan menyuruh anak-anaknya meneruskan makan bersama Sehun.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya eomma Sehun pada Liyin dokter kandungan sekaligus tetangganya "Untung saja cepat-cepat ditangani kalau tidak dia bisa keguguran saat ini juga" semuanya terdiam "Nyonya Kim, banyak pikiran yang mengangganggunya jadi begini, ku harap kalian semua lebih memberi perhatian padanya jangan biarkan dia memikirkan sesuatu masalah sendirian. Kandungannya masih lemah terlebih rahimnyapun sedikit lemah maka dari itu tolong jaga dia dengan baik. untuk selanjutnya jangan biarkan dia melakukan perjalanan jauh dulu hingga melahirkan. Ini antisipasi untuk mengurangi kelelahannya".

Nyonya Oh mengangguk mendengar nasihat sang dokter "Tapi Kyungsoo sepertinya harus pulang lusa, bagaimana lyn?".

"Biarkan dia tinggal disini saja eomma sampai melahirkan" potong Sehun atas pertanyaan eommanya "Eo? Nyonya Kim bukan warga sini?" nyonya Oh mengangguk "Sama sepertimu dia orang Korea tapi tinggal di Cina dengan suaminya" menunjuk namja berkulit tan yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Sebenarya berbahaya jika sedang hamil muda begini ia bepergian jauh, tapi jika memang diharuskan pulang lebih baik tunggu 1 minggu". Semua mengerti, Liyinpun pamit diantar nyonya Oh dan Luhan sedangkan Sehun kini duduk bersama kai di balkon atas rumahnya.

.

.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Kai?" Sehun membuka pembicaraan karena Kai masih asik dengan dunianya sendiri-menerawang langit cerah-saat itu.

"Hei!" Sehun menepuk bahu Kai , Kai menghela nafas dan mulai bercerita masalahnya pada Sehun "Hmm.. jadi begitu ya!".

"Kau tahu Kai?" Kai menoleh mulai memperhatikan Sehun "Kyungsoo, terlalu takut dan belum bisa melupakan semuanya. Kau sadar bukan, kalau ia hidup bersama Kris sudah 4 tahun dan baru memulai hidup baru denganmu 2 tahun belakangan ini, semua itu tentu berat baginya. Di tambah kau dan Kyungsoo yag menikah begitu cepat dan mengejutkan karena insiden salah faham antara eomma dan appamu"

Kai mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Sehun. "Tapi aku bisa melihat dia bahagia bersamamu. Hanya bersamamu ia bisa tersenyum secerah itu, bermanja-manja layaknya seorang istri pada umumnya, bahagia memiliki seseorang yang ia cinta. Bahkan demi tuhan Kai dia selalu bercerita panjang lebar pada Luhan di telpon seperti layaknya remaja yang sedang kasmaran jika bercerita tentangmu" Kai tersenyum mendengar pengakuan Sehun.

"Jadi aku harap kau mengerti, Kyungsoo benar-benar mencintaimu hanya saja masalalu yang membuatnya trauma itu harus dikikis sedikit-sedikit tak bisa instan. Walaupun dia amat mencintaimu tapi tetap saja masalalu itu sulit di lupakan" Kai mengangguk mengerti.

"Dan kau harus tahu, Kyungsoo sangat bahagia ketika dia bisa mengandung anakmu" Sehun berdiri dan menepuk pundak Kai lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kai sendiri karena Luhan memanggilnya.

.

"Jongmin-ah buka pintunya sayang!" Xiumin terus mengetuk kamar tamu yang di tempati Jongmin di rumah Chanbaek dibantu Ryowook.

"Shireo! Jongmin mau kelual kalau eomma beli adik untuk jongie" Hupfff~~Xiumin menghela nafas panjang, beginilah ia berakhir jika Jongminnya menginginkan sesuatu dan ia belum bisa mengabulkannya "Ta-tapi chagya, memberi adik itu tidak mudah" ucapnya di luar pintu.

"Kotjimal! Appa caja mau membelikan Jongie adik maca eomma tidak mau? Eomma udah gak cayang lagi cama Jongie!" pekiknya sambil menangis.

Xiumin tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi untuk meminta aegyanya keluar kamar, sementara chen hanya santai-santai saja membuka tab miliknya dan membaca kontrak perjanjian proyek.

"Chen bantu aku!" ucap Xiumin sambil melipat kedua tangannya di perut "Setujui dulu permintaannya barulah aku membantumu" Xiumin mendengus sebal bisa-bisanya Chen berkata seperti itu dengan tampang polos dan tak melihat Xiumin sedikitpun. Sementara Ryowook terkekeh melihat pasangan yang tengah berdebat itu.

"YA! Kalau Jongmin terus begitu dia bisa sakit, kau tahu dari tadi dia belum makan" nada tinggi keluardari bibir mungil yeoja berpipi chubby itu "Tergantung padamu chagya, kalau kau menyetujui keinginannya maka masalah akan beres, dia akan senang hati keluar dengan sendirinya" Chen ber smirk ria di depan tabnya melihat istrinya kini tengah mempertimbangkan ucapannya dan mulai menghitung.

1 menit..

2 menit..

3 menit..

"Baiklah!"

.

.

**TBC**

**Nyeonggggg…. Hira kembali lagi dengan chapter 6 nih moga yang ini agak panjang ya hheee soalnya hira merasa cukup segini TBCnya baru lanjut lagi hhhheeee…**

**Buat kalian yang udah review, fav and follow ff ini hira ga akan cape2 buat ngucapin Jeongmal Gamsahamnida ma kalian, karena tanpa kalian yang menyemangati hira, hira ga akan mungkin sampe di cerita dan chap ini :D**

**Jeongmal Gomawo to:**

setyoningt: Hhheeee.. pisahin gak ya? :D let's see than ajja chingu *winkwink

yesinta90: Apa chap ini udah panjang? Kalo untuk chap kemaren emang segitu hira batasinnya hhheee..

kyeoptafadila: Haiii jugaaaa… iya lah orang kaya gitu mah pasti maksa bisanya wkwkwkwwkk.. Tao tetep Tao ga akan jadi KyungKyung ke dua :D. sip ini udah dilanjut maslaah pertemuan KrisSoo kita liat ajjah nanti okay!, Nyeong jugaa

KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH: Hhheee puas-puasin ajja deh ya :D soalnya chap.5 itu emang porsinya segitu dari hira :D Kyung belom hamil pas Kai membantainya *plak* KyungKyung baru hamil pas setahun kemudian hhheee and dia belom manja di cap ini coz kan masih sembunyi2 :D ga lah ga akan barengan coz udah keliatan di chap ini Kyung hamil ga bareng Xiumin. Tenang Krissoo bakalan ketemu kok :D. hha kirain handycam buat ngintipin mereka wkwkwkwkwkwkkk..  
ini udah next and try to update fast :D

Emiliakim: Chanbaek couplenya disimpen ada di chap ini :D kalo sedikit, emang iya couple lain hira bikin sedikit coz ini mainnya Kaisoo dan mungkin hira akan focus ke main castnya :D

afnia2495: Iyalah harus itu kan di balik kekurangan ada kelebihan begitu juga sebaliknya :D.. ikh aku juga jadi tambah cinta ama kkamjong kalo bae kaya begini mah wkwkwkwkwkk. Mau aura anglenya kuat ato kagak emang udah takdir kalo namja itu 80%mesum wkwkwkwkwkwk

exindira: Gomawo kalo chap kemaren nice :D kalo Kyungsoonya hamil lagi kaga ato ngga udah ketahuan di chap ini kan? Kapan-kapan Kris pasti ketemu Kyungsoo :D nde I'll Keep writing asal keep review nde :D!

Kaisooship: Iya ya future husband banget versi hira wkwkwkwkwkk.. Udah ketahuan kan Kyung disini? :D seneng gak? :D

puputkyungsoo: Udah ketahuan kan disini Kyungnya kaya gimana? :D Iya sabar ya Kris pasti bakalan ketemu Kyungsoo and ganggu kehidupan Kaisoo kok wkwkwkwkwkwkwkk..aby ,,, ini udah lanjut kok :)

kjjzz: Annyeong juga :D  
Hehehe ini chap 6 udah muncul. Disini udah ketahuan kan Kyungsoonya? Gomawo kalo makin seru :D jangan *smirk* *smirk* gitu donk takut akh hahaha ini udah Lanjut kok nde fighting9 :D Keep review nde! :D

: iya tapi baru beda tempat belom disatuin wkwkwkwkk

uwiechan92: Ya Ampuuuuuunn chingu ini lagi Yadong mood on ya? Wkwkwkwkwk *kidding *peace kalo enceh hira belom bisa bikin full apa lagi describe hhaaa hanya selingan ajja. Waah kalo manis and ketagihan bebrarti hira juga bakalan nagih review hhheee…ini udah lanjut kok :D

t.a: Iya Kyungnya keguguran karena celaka :D tapi disini chingu seneng kan? *naik turuin alis

younlaycious88: Iya bener harus di jewer ttu Kai (Kai: Apaan sih wajar kali maklum gue namja bu hira, H: sejak kapan gw jadi emak2?) -_- . hhee disini udah terjawab kan keg a sabarannya? Hhheee Kai itu 4 bersaudara kakak pertamanya Kyuhyun, ke dua Suho, ke tiga Baekhyun dan bungsu itu Kai :D

SooSweet: Iya donk kan kekurangan kelebihan itu ada and kelebihan Jongin pengertian dan dewasa meskipun kekanakan kadang :D. iya nih Kai ikut nimbrung mulu cari alibi eoh? *kai: Somplak loe tapi banyak muji gua Hira: Sabar…sabar…*elus dada. Tenang ajja Krisso pasti bakalan muncul :D

ariskadesy: Ga kesiksa terus kok chingu :D kan hidup berliku-liku jadi ga seneng terus ga sedih terus :D keep review nde :D ini udah lanjut kok, kalo ending kita lihat saja nanti okeh! :D

ArraHyeri2: *Kai : Gue mesum itu wajar kkkkk siapa yang ga gemes coba liat bini gue? *Plak *Hira: apaan sih ini lading gue hush…hush…. Hhhee ia ya Kyung2nya jadi sakit gegara Kai. Kalo udah baca chap ini berarti pertanyaan chingu udah kejawab :D kris belom mau move on deh kayaknya masih teguh pendirian :D ini udah Next and gomawo semangatnya :D

Wanny: Iya Kris emang hira bikin egois disini :D tenang kita lihat ajja apakah akan terpisah atau tidak Kaisoonya :D

Guest: Persiapan UN heeiii persiapan UN :D ini udah next :D

Rinzkudo: HHeee emang udah hira porsikan segini chingu ya mungkin karena keasikan *plak narsis. Iki uwis lanjut chingu :D keep review nde :D

aysndrEXO: Kris Kyung ketemu? Kita lihat gimana jadinya :D ini udah lanjut kok and udah berusaha fast update :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Present**

**~ A Gift To Me ~**

**EXO FANFICTION**

**Main Cast : ****KAISOO COUPLE**

**KIM JONGIN A.K.A KAI (NAMJA) X DO KYUNGSOO (YEOJA)**

**Support Cast : ALL EXO COUPLE**

**CHANBAEK, KRISTAO, CHENMIN, HUNHAN, SULAY, **

**Other Cast:**

**YUNJAE, YEWOOK**

**Rated: T**

**Genre : Family, Romance****, Hurt/Comfort, Mary Life**

**Warn****ing**** : ****Genderswitch****, Typo(s)**** anywhere= lazy to edit hhheeee****, ****OOC, ****Failed Humor,**** cerita gaje,****alur kecepetan, penyusunan kata yang tidak berdasarkan EYD, cerita sesuai apa yang dipikirkan hira :D**

**~Don't Like Don't Read~**

**Mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan yang terdapat dalam cerita ini**

**Summarry : **

"Anyeong~~"/"YA! Kau mau apa kemari eoh?" tanya Kai sedikit ngotot/"Dae.. si…siapa dia?"/"Wow…dilihat dari penampilannya sepertinya dia pembantu baru hhhaaaa…"/ BLAMM!/ "Ckckckck.. Jijie kau ini manusia apa bidadari?"/"ekhemm"/ "Sudah cukup acara pujiannya? Cepat pulang sana"/ "Sayang, jangan begitu" sela Kyungsoo" **Iit's Kaisoo couple and other/ slight Krissoo couple/ GS/ Chaptered/ Marry life/ DLDR!**

**Disclaimer ****: ****The story is real belong to my imagination, so in the other words it's belong to me :D**

**It's Kaisoo couple and genderswitch**

**Hope you like it and Happy Reading ^_^**

**.**

_**.**_

_Previous Chapter_

"_Chen bantu aku!" ucap Xiumin sambil melipat kedua tangannya di perut "Setujui dulu permintaannya barulah aku membantumu" Xiumin mendengus sebal bisa-bisanya Chen berkata seperti itu dengan tampang polos dan tak melihat Xiumin sedikitpun. Sementara Ryowook terkekeh melihat pasangan yang tengah berdebat itu._

"_YA! Kalau Jongmin terus begitu dia bisa sakit, kau tahu dari tadi dia belum makan" nada tinggi keluardari bibir mungil yeoja berpipi chubby itu "Tergantung padamu chagya, kalau kau menyetujui keinginannya maka masalah akan beres, dia akan senang hati keluar dengan sendirinya" Chen ber smirk ria di depan tabnya melihat istrinya kini tengah mempertimbangkan ucapannya dan mulai menghitung._

_1 menit.._

_2 menit.._

_3 menit.._

"_Baiklah!"_

_._

_._

Chapter 7

"Baiklah!"

Binggo!

Keputusan yang amat sangat ditunggu-tunggu namja tampan bersuara emas itu akhirnya keluar juga "Baiklah apa?" taya Chen pura-pura polos.

"Baiklah kalau Jongie ingin punya adik eomma akan berusaha memberikannya" ucap Xiumin 'Oh keputusan yang sangat pintar baby' kalian tentu tahu itu pikirannya siapa.

CEKLEK!

Tepat seperti ucapan Chen pintu akhirnya terbuka dengan sendirinya dan nampaklah sosok seorang namja kecil dengan mata dan hidung yang memerah karena habis menangis keluar dari kamar membuat Xiumin menghela nafas lega "Yaksok?" sang bocah mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya, Xiumn tersenyum menyambut jari kelingking sang aegya dengan menautkan kelingkingnya "Ne yaksok".

"Tapi kapan eomma?"tanyanya ragu.

"Eomma benar Jongie, memberi adik bayi itu tidak harus sabar menunggu tuhan memberi adik bayi pada eomma" tutur Ryowook bijak.

"Eh? Memangnya kalau mau punya adik juga harus berusaha ya halmoni?" tanya Jongmin polos membuat Chen dan Xiumin terkekeh "Nee, kita harus berusaha dan itu tidaklah sebentar chagi, Jongmin harus jadi anak yang baik dan sabar dulu baru bisa punya adik" Xiumin merasa lega ketika Chen memberi pengertian pada putranya sementara Ryowook mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Chen "Nee appa Jongie mau jadi anak yang lebih baik dan lebih cabal!" pekiknya antusias dan berlari kepelukan appanya.

"Sekarang jagoan appa makan nee!" Jongmin mengangguk di gendongan Chen diikuti Xiumin yang mencium pipinya sementara Ryowook berjalan ke lantai bawah mendahului mereka.

.

.

.

Hari sudah berganti malam, bintang-bintang bertabur indah dilangit terlihat kediaman keluarga Oh yag kini sudah sepi karena para penghuninya telah terlelap terkecuali dua orang yang seekarang tengah menempati salah satu kamar tamu keluarga Oh tersebut "Jongin" panggil Kyungsoo pada namja yang kini tengah bersender pada kepala ranjang dan memangkunya "Mianhae nee" ucapnya sambil mengelus pipi namja ber-rahang tegas di hadapannya.

"Ani Soo, aku juga salah tak seharusnya aku memaksamu melakukan semua.."

CHUP~~

Kyungsoo membungkam mulut namja itu dengan ciumannya. Untuk sejenak Kai merasa terkejut karena istrinya sangat jarang menciumnya duluan. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan Kaipun membalas ciuman Kyungsoo, mereka saling melumat bibir pasangannya, Kyungsoo melumat bibir atas Kai dan Kai membalasnya dengan mengulum bibir bawah istrinya. Lama mereka saling memagut dan menghisap kini Ciuman yang awalnya lembut dan penuh cinta berubah menjadi ciuman panas karena lidah Kai kini tengah mengabsen selurh rongga mulut istrinya "Eugghhh~~" satu lenguhan lolos begitu saja dari bibir mungil Kyungsoo. Kai yang merasa nafas Kyungsoo memendek akhirnya melepas ciumannya.

"Kau mulai nakal eoh?" Kai menggesek hidungnya dengan hidung kyungsoo. Namun ia tak menyangka bahwa istrinya kembali memagut bibirnya "Mmmhhh~~" kembali lenguhan lolos dari bibir Kyungsoo ketika Kai membalasnya sedikit kasar, terbukti dengan kecipak saliva yang terdengar dari keduanya membuat ciuman itu menjadi lebih dan lebih menggairahkan namun tak ada niat untuk menyudahi kegiatan mereka. Hingga Kyungsoo memukul-mukul dada bidang Kai dan dengan tidak rela Kai melepas ciumannya.

"Hoshh~~hosh~~`" Kai mengusap saliva di sudut bibir istrinya yang tengah menghirup oksigen dengan rakus, ia tersenyum lembut memandang wajah cantik di hadapannya kini "Apakah ini permintaan maaf eum?" Kyungsoo menggeleng, kedua tangannya kini telah bertengger manis di leher suaminya "Itu tanda aku sangat mencintai suamiku" menyatukan keningnya dan kening suaminya.

.

"Aku sudah minta maaf pada suamiku dan aku belum mendapatkan keputusannya apakah aku di maafkan atau tidak karena telah banyak mengecewakannya. Tapi perlu dia tahu bahwa aku amat sangat mencintainya melebihi cintanya padaku" tuturnya sambil mencium bibir Kai sekilas.

"Jika kau bilang apakah aku sudah memaafkanmu atau belum jawabannya adalah iya" .

CHUP~~

Kai mengecup bibir Kyungsoo kilat kemudian berucap dengan bibir yang masih berada di dekat bibir istrinya "Dan jika kau berkata kau sudah banyak mengecewakan maka aku menyanggah tidak" Kyungsoo tersenyum "Dan jika dia bilang dia sangat mencintaiku melebihi cintaku padanya maka aku akan menyanggah aku lebih mencintainya melebihi cintanya padaku".

CHUP~~

Kyungsoo menarik tengkuk suaminya dan menciumnya kembali. Mereka saling memagut bibir kembali sambil mengucap disela-sela ciumannya "Saranghae Kim Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo membalas "Nado saranghae Kim Jongin" ucapnya hingga posisi mereka kini berubah menjadi berbaring. Kyungsoo berada dibawah Kai dengan tangan kanan kai yang menumpu tubuhnya sendiri agar Kyungsoo tak tertindih. Tangan kirinya tak tinggal diam, ia melepas dua kancing atas pakaian Kyungsoo kemudian mengecap tiap jengkal kulit putih mulus istrinya dan memberi tanda keunguan di ceruk leher dan bahunya.

"Engghhh~~" desahan kembali keluar dari bibir mungilnya membuat Kai tambah bersemangat memberi tanda kepemilikannya disana. Mereka kemudian kembali menyatukn bibir hingga tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mendorong kuat tubuh Kai dan berlari ke tolet sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Uuekkhhhh! Uekkhhhh!" terdengar Kyungsoo muntah-muntah "Gwenchana Soo?" Kai memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang sambil sesekali mencium bahu dan leher istrinya. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum lemah.

"Kajja kita tidur, kau harus banyak istirahat sayang" Kyungsoo megangguk sementara Kai melingkarkan tangannya di punggung dan kaki Kyungsoo, menggendongnya bridal style dan merebahkannya di ranjang.

"Aku ingin dipeluk Jongin" rengeknya manja "Nee arrasso yeobo" menarik selimut dan memeluk Kyungsoo yang menyamankan diri untuk tertidur.

.

.

"Kenapa tidak tinggal disini saja sampai melahirkan Kyung?" tanya Luhan sambil memeluk Kyungsoo, hari ini di bandara mereka akan kembali pulang ke China bersama pasangan Chenmin dan Jongmin "Aku mau-mau saja eonni, tapi Jongin kan harus bekerja" Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk punggung eonninya. Ia tahu Luhan begitu mencemaskannya.

"Biarkan saja si Kkamjong itu dirumah sendiri, dia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri kok" ucap Sehun dengan nada mengejek.

"Apa kau cadel seenaknya saja mengataiku, memangnya kau bisa ditinggal princess deermu itu barang sebentar saja? Kau juga sama, tak ada istri maka tamatlah hidupmu" balas Kai.

"YA! Kalian ini sudah berumah tangga juga masih saja tak berubah tetap kekana-kanakan" Chen mencoba melerai "Memangnya apa yang hyung bisa jika tak ada Xeokie noona eoh?" pekik Kai dan Sehun bersamaan.

"Sudahlah Jongin" ucap Kyungsoo menepuk kepala suaminya seperti anak kecil. "Ya! Baby Soo oppa iparmu itu yang mulai".

"Dasar manja" cibir Chen dan Sehun bersamaan "YA! Memangnya kalian tidak manja dan kekanakan eoh? Memangnya kalian bisa tanpa kami eoh?" ucap Luhan dan Xiumin bersamaan. Chen dan Sehun menggeleng seperti maling yang tertangkap basah "Makanya jangan mengejek, kalian semua sama saja" ucap Luhan, Xiumin dan Kyungsoo bersamaan, membuat para namja terdiam dan saling menyikut namun sesaat kemudian mereka tertawa bersamaan.

"Kai tolong jaga Kyungsoo nee! Jika sudah sampai tolong segera hubungi aku" Kai mengacungkan jempolnya pada Luhan. "Kau bisa mengandalkanku noona" Sehun merangkul pundak Luhan karena istrinya itu sulit sekali melepas dongsaengnya. Kai meraih pinggang Kyungsoo dan berjalan di belakang Chen yang menggendong Jongmin serta Xiumin yang melingkarkan tangannya ke lengan Chen.

"Hiks.." satu isakan lolos dari bibir tipis istri Oh Sehun "Sudahlah Lu, aku tahu kau sangat menghawatirkannya tapi disana sudah ada Kai yang menjaganya jadi kau tenang saja nee!" menghapus jejak air mata dipipi istrinya dan mencium matanya bergantian.

"Kajja kita pulang!" Luhan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sehun sementara Sehun terus merangkul pundaknya sambil sesekali mengusapnya lembut.

.

.

Bulan berganti bulan, kandungan Kyungsoo kini sudah memasuki bulan ke-tujuh. Perutnya yang makin lama makin buncit membuat pergerakannya semakin melambat, tak jarang kini Kai sering membantunya mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah jika ia ada waktu senggang, jika ia sibuk maka ia akan memanggil maid dari rumahnya untuk sekedar mengurus pekerjaan rumah tapi tidak untuk memasak, karena Kai tidak suka makan buatan maid.

Seperti saat ini, kita bisa melihat seorang direktur yang berkarisma dan tegas saat di kantor sekarang tengah memakai celemek berwarna biru dengan renda-renda di bagian sisinya tengah berjongkok ria tak lupa dengan tangannya yang bergerak ke kiri dan kanan kadang ke depan dan belakang di lantai menikmati pekerjaannya sebagai tukang pel hari ini.

Kyungsoo tidak mau para maid itu datang hari ini, ia bilang ia ingin bekerja sendiri maka dari itu mau tidak mau Kai ikut membantunya dengan mengepel, menyapu, membersihkan kamar mandi sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya merapikan tempat tidur dan memasak hingga suara bell mengejutkannya.

TING~~~TONG~~~TENG~~TONG~~

Terdengar bunyi bel yang mengesalkan bagi Kai, pasalnya si tamu seperti tidak sabaran dengan menekan bel dengan cara sedikit arogan. Dengan langkah malas Kai berdiri menuju pintu dan..

CEKLEK~~~~~

"Anyeong~~~" dua makhluk ani tapi dua namja muda yang berada di hadapannya membungkuk sopan dengan bahasa korea sedanya di hadapan Kai namun rasa hormat itu hanya sesaat digantikan dengan kedua bola mata dua namja yang membulat sedangkan namja yang satu hanya tersenyum-senyum melihat orang yang membuka pintu "YA! Kau mau apa kemari eoh?" tanya Kai sedikit ngotot "Dae.. si…siapa dia?" oh ternyata itu Daehyun.

"Wow…dilihat dari penampilannya sepertinya dia pembantu baru hhhaaaa…" Kai melihat menampilannya sesaat dan…

BLAM!

Debuman pintu yang tertutup sangat keras memenuhi gendang telinga Daehyun dan kawannya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba pintunya ditutup lagi?" Daehyun mengendikan bahunya. "Sepertinya dia masih amatir jadi tidak tahu cara menyambut tamu yang baik Youngjae" ucapnya.

Oke kini persimpangan empat telah muncul di kening Kai mendengar ucapan Daehyun dan Youngjae yang sangat jelas dari balik pintu.

"Aisshh.. pembantu tidak sopan, bukannya menyambut malah membuat kita sperti ini" Daehyun menganggu atas ucapan Youngjae "Sepertinya dia butuh training kembali untuk jadi pembantu yang baik"

TWIC~~~

Kai berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, jujur ia benar-benar jengkel dengan ucapan keduanya di luar sana. "Kasihan sekali princessmu terperangkap dengan pembantu macam dia Dae-ah" tambah Youngjae. Sementara di balik pintu Kai buru-buru melepas celemek yang ia pakai ketika pengepel tadi dan melemparnya asal, sungguh ia merasa marah sekarang pada ucapan dua namja ingusan yang kini berada di depan pintu apartemen mewahnya.

"Siapa sayang?" Kyungsoo bertanya sambil menghampiri sang suami yang hendak membuka pintu.

CEKLEK~~

Tanpa menjawab Kai membukakan pintu dengan cukup lebar dan jangan lupakan wajah kesalnya yang membuat Daehyun seram melihatnya sementara Youngjae yang belum tahu apa-apa hanya bersikap biasa-biasa saja dan menunjukan wajah angkuhnya karena Kai –si pembantu ini tidak sopan padanya.

"Sudah belajar bersopan-santun rupanya, mana majikanmu?" tanyanya agak sinis, Kai melotot kaget dan hendak membentak tapi…..

"Siapa?" suara merdu menghentikan aksi Kai dan Daehyun sangat bersyukur malaikat pujaan hatinya datang menyelamatkannya disaat yang tepat sebelum Kai benar-benar membuatnya tak bahagia didunia.

"Jijie!" Daehyun meloncat-loncat agar Kyungsoo bisa melihatnya karena terhalang oleh badan tiang Kai. "Oh, Dahyun? Masuk lah kenapa kau diam disana" merasa mendapatkan izin Daehyun menarik Youngjae dan menerobos Kai begitu saja.

"Minggir aku mau masuk, jijie sudah memanggil" ucapnya lalu melesat berlari kearah Kyungsoo dan membungkuk hormat. "Ja-jadi ini princess mu yang sering kau ceritakan padaku?" Daehyun mengangguk sementara Kyungsoo masih dengan senyum heart shapenya. Yeoja itu tidak begitu mendengarkan ucapan Youngjae karena ia berucap pelan.

Daehyun mengangguk sementara Youngjae geleng-geleng kepala "Ah jie kenalkan ini Youngjae temanku di sekolah, dia juga orang Korea hanya sekarang sedang pertukaran pelajar kesini" Youngjae mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut baik oleh Kyungsoo "Yongjae imnida.." Kyungsoo tersenyum "Kyungsoo" ucapnya singkat membuat Youngjae makin terpaku dihadapannya dan tanpa sadar ia terus menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"Ckckckck.. Jijie kau ini manusia apa bidadari?" Kyungsoo memasang wajah bingung smentara Daehyun memandang sebal sahabatnya yang begitu memuji Kyungsoo. Oh mungkin bukan hanya Daehyun yang sebal tapi seseorang di belakang sana terlihat sedah mengeluarkan asap tebal dari kepalanya.

PLAK~~

Youngjae meringis "Ya! Jangan lama-lama pegangannya" Yongjae menggaruk belakang kepalanya karena malu. Melihat dua namja ABG yang bertengkar didepannya Kyungsoo hanya terkikik geli "Aku manusia bukan bidadari" ucapnya disela tawanya "Tapi mengapa kau cantik sekali? Bahkan senyummu itu sangat manis dan suaramu merdu melebihi dewi kayangan sekalipun" ucap Youngjae polos.

Habis sudah kesabaran Kai melihat istrinya yang digoda namja-namja tengik -menurut Kai. Ia berjalan tergesa menghampiri mereka dan..

GYUT~~~~~~

"AWWW…AWWW…APPO! LEPASKAN!" teriak keduanya namun Kai masih enggan melepaskan salam penyambutan sayangnya pada dua namja ini dari kuping mereka "YA! KAU PEMBANTU KURANG AJAR LEPASKAN TANGAN NISTAMU DARI TELINGAKU" teriak Youngjae.

GYUT~~~

Bukannya melepaskan, Kai malah makin keras menjewer kuping keduanya.

.

.

PLAK~~~~

PLAK~~~

Suara pukulan yang cukup keras memenuhi ruangan itu. "Sudahlah sayang, kau tak perlu marah seperti ini" Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan suaminya yang kini tengah duduk diatas sofa sedangkan Daehyun dan Youngjae kini tengah berlutut di hadapannya dengan tangan menumpu pada paha masing-masing sementara Kai memukul kepala mereka dengan majalah yang sudah ia gulung tadi.

"YA! PEMBANTU APANYA EOH? ENAK SAJA KAU MENGATAIKU PEMBANTU!" Kyungsoo mengusap lengan sang suami agar kesalnya berkurang.

"Ma…maaf ge, ta..tadi aku hanya bercanda" ucap Daehyun.

"Becanda apanya? Kau lupa bahwa aku pemilik rumah ini?" Daehyun menggeleng sambil tertunduk "Habis gege pakai celemek begitu sih..jadi kan terlihat seperti pemban…."

PLAK~~~

PLAK~~~

Majalah itu kembali mendarat di kepala keduanya ketika Youngjae mengeluarkan penyataannnya yang belum selesai barusan.

"Sudahlah sayang Daehyun sudah bilang dia hanya bercanda" dua namja itu mengangguk atas ucapan Kyungsoo dengan antusias.

"Apanya yang bercanda? Kau tahu mereka bilang apa? Mereka bilang bahwa suamimu ini pembantu, dan kasihan padamu yang punya pembantu sepertiku, setelah itu dengan seenaknya dia menggenggam tanganmu dan bicara bahwa kau adalah manusia atau bidadari tanpa melepas pandangannya darimu. Kurang ajar sekali mereka" terang Kai dengan penuh emosi pada istri polosnya ini.

"Sayang, ayolah kau jangan seperti anak kecil begini" Daehyun dan Youngjae mengangguk lagi.

PLAK~~

PLAK~~

Dan pukulan dari Kai kembali mendarat lagi dikepala mereka "Oh..jie kau benar malaikat penolong kami" ucap Daehyun mendramatisisr.

"YA!DIAM KAU!" Daehyun tertunduk lagi mendengar Kai membentaknya "Akh…ssshhhh…" Kyungsoo meringis sambil memegangi perut buncitnya "Wa..wae baby? Mana yang sakit?" Kai seketika panic mendengar ringisan sang istri "Aegy menendang keras sekali sayang, sepertinya dia ingin meredakan marahmu" Kai mengangguk, pandangannya beralih pada kedua namja yang masih setia berlutut dihadapannya.

"Baiklah karena ini istri dan anakku yang minta kali ini kalian ku ampuni, tapi ingat jangan macam-macam dengan istriku lagi, mengerti!" tekan Kai dan keduanyapun mengangguk "Xixie gege".

Kai mengangguk dan kedua namja tadi buru-buru berdiri dan menjatuhkan bokongnya di sofa empuk karena sedari tadi berlutut membuat kaki mereka kesemutan.

"YA! Siapa suruh kalian duduk eoh?" keduanya cepat-cepat turun dan berlutut kembali karena takut akan kemarahan namja di hadapannya "Buatkan minum sana, aku haus" Daehyun dan Yongjae saling melempar pandangan bingung "Ya! Youngjae kau ke dapur buatkan minuman sedangkan kau Daehyun cepat bereskan pekerjaan mengepelku yang belum selsesai tadi. Kau ulanglah dari awal mengepelnya" ucap Kai dengan nada seperti memerintah budak.

"Jongin jangan…."

"Sssttt biarkan sayang, hitung-hitung permintaan maaf mereka" Kyungsoo menghela nafas jengah. Beginilah Kai jika sudah mengerjai orang, menyebalkan.

"Ti..tidak apa jie kami akan melakukannya" Daehyun dan Youngjae langsung melesat meninggalkan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang kini berada di ruang TV.

.

.

"Kami pamit ya jie, ge" Kyungsoo mengangguk "Terimakasih sudah mau mengajari kami membuat ini" ucap Daehyun menunjukkan kotak yang sudah terbungkus apik. "Sama-sama Dae" jawab Kyungsoo.

Kai yang dari tadi merangkul pinggang istrinya hanya menatap malas kedua bocah ini "Adikmu pasti akan menyukainya Dae, pororo buatan Kyungsoo jijie tadi sangatlah lucu dan enak" ucap Youngjae diangguki oleh daehyun "Jijie memang yang terhebat" ucap keduanya sambil mengacungkan jempol masing-masing.

"Ekhemm!"

Deheman keras yang amat sangat dibuat-buat itu menyadarkan mereka akan seseorang yang dari tadi sepertinya hanya mereka sebut sekali. "Sudah cukup acara pujiannya? Cepat pulang sana" usir Kai "Sayang, jangan begitu" sela Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah jie kami kalau ada hal seperti ini aku boleh minta tolong jijie lagi kan?" tanya Daehyun dengan puppy eyesnya.

Seketika sebuah tangan besar mencengkeram wajahnya, walaupun tidak keras "Ya! Ge..gege.. tanganmu.." Kai tak mau melepas tangannya dari wajah Daehyun.

"Jika kau mau bertanya seperti tadi maka kau harus tanya aku, dia istriku jadi apapun harus mendapat persetujuanku" Kai melepas tangannya setelah memberi peringatan, sementara Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk canggung.

"BAiklah-baiklah ge aku akan meminta izin pada jijie nanti byeeee…"

"YA!" Kai akan membalas keduanya namun terlambat DAehyun dan Youngjae sudah kabur duluan.

.

.

Tak hanya pekerjaan rumah yang Kai lakukan tapi juga Kai selalu rutin mengantar jemput istrinya untuk senam ibu hamil dan check up ke dokter. Walaupun ia harus sabar ketika ada ibu-ibu ngidam memintanya mengelus perut buncitnya agar mempunyai sifat ramah Kai dan wajah tampannya serta kulit seksinya.

"Aisshhh.. ada-ada saja, mana ada sifat orang lain menurun pada orang lain kalau tidak ibunya yang ramah dan rajin selagi masa kehamilan" kesal Kai setelah memenuhi keinginan salah satu ibu-ibu centil yang memintanya mengelus perut bahkan meminta Kai mencium perutnya namun Kai menolak dengan tampang jengkel untuk mencium perut ibu hamil tadi.

"Kasihan ibu tadi ingin kau cium perutnya sayang" Kai mendengus "Kau tahu sayang? Aku tak pernah sudi mencium perut buncit selain punya istriku sendiri arra!" jawabnya ketus dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk takut pada suaminya yang sedang bad mood.

"Jangan marah" rengeknya "Kau mau aku tidak marah?" Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias "Sini kucium perutmu" Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Kai ketika melihat suaminya yang kini sudah berubah mood ketika mencium perutnya.

"Saranghae" ucap Kai dan…

CHUP~~~

Kai mencium bibir istrinya sekilas "Nado saranghae sayang" jawab Kyungsoo.

.

.

Selain itu jangan lupakan Kai yang akan memberikan apapun yang Kyungsoo inginkan seperti saat ini malam jam menunjukkan pukul 01.00 dini hari dan Kyungsoo terbangun.

"Jongin! jongin!" panggilnya sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh suaminya namun tak ada pergerakan sama sekali "Jonginie sayang~~ banguuuuuuunnn~~" kini rengekan yang keluar dari bibir heart shapenya "Eughh..ada apa sayang?" tanya Kai sambil mengucek matanya berusaha agar kantuknya hilang "Aku ingin makan kwetiau goreng sayang" rengeknya lagi "Iya nanti pagi kita beli, jam segini semua pedagang masih tidur sayang" namun Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Aku mau sekarang Jonginnieee~~" rengeknya lagi. Kini Kai menyerah, dia tidak bisa apa-apa jika Kyungsoonya sudah begini "Baiklah aku belikan dan kau tunggu dirumah nde!" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan Kai segera mengambil jaket tebalnya juga kunci mobilnya.

Kai menyusuri jalan demi jalan yang mulai sepi, sedari tadi ia berkeliling mencari pesanan istrinya namun belum juga menemukan apa yang ia inginkan. "Aisshhh… kenapa tidak ada yang berjualan eoh? Padahal ini sudah jam 2.30 pagi" ucapnya.

Ya, sudah 2,5 jam Kai berkeliling-keliling mencari pesanan sang istri namun masih nihil, hingga ia tak sengaja melajukan mobilnya ke areal pasar tradisional yang di sisi-sisi jalannya adalah took-toko yang sekaligus merangkap sebagai rumah.

"Hei ayo cepat kita harus mengangkut bahan-bahan sebelum dimasak" sayup-sayup Kai mendengar suara seorang yeoja paruh baya, kemudian ia menolehkan penglihatannya mencari asal dari suara yang ia dengar.

Dan ternyata di seberang kanan mobilnya ia mendapati seorang yeoja paruh baya beserta anak buahnya mengganggukt bahan-bahan makanan. Sepertinya toko itu sedang persiapan karena akan buka pagi-pagi pikirnya.

Kai keluar bermaksud embantu karena sepertinya mereka kekurangan tenaga laki-laki. "Bolehkah saya membantu?" tawarnya membuat sang yeoja paruh baya itu mendongak dan memandangnya cukup lama "A-aku tidak ada maksud apapun nyonya. Hanya ingin membantu saja" sang yeoja mengangguk ketika melihat ketulusan dari raut wajah Kai.

"Xixie anak muda atas bantuannya" sang yeoja pemilik rumah makan itu berucap sambil membungkukan badannya "Sama-sama" jawab Kai "Oh ia bi, apakah bibi selalu buka pagi-pagi seperti ini?" tanya Kai basa-basi "Ah, itu.. tidak, kami hanya akan merapikan bahan-bahan jam segini lalu mulai memasak pukul.7 dan membuka toko pukul.9" Kai mengangguk, jujur ia merasa putus asa akan keinginan sang istri.

Melihat raut wajah Kai yang berubah sang yeoja paruh baya itu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya "Kenapa anak muda? kau ingin ikut bekerja disini? Terus terang saja" Kai menatap yeoja itu dan menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak bi, hanya saja tadinya aku pikir toko ini akan segera dibuka dan aku bisa membeli pesanan istriku" jawabnya "Memang ada apa dengan istrimu?" tanya yeoja itu lagi "Istriku sedang mengandung bi, dan tengah malam tadi ia ingin makan kwetiau goreng aku sudah mencarinya dari jam.1 malam tadi tapi belum menemukannya" sang yeoja terkejut dengan apa yang Kai ucapkan.

"ASTAGA! Kenapa tak bilang dari tadi kalau kau sedang mencari pesanan istrimu, duduklah akan kubuatkan untukmu dan aku memberi ini gratis" Kai hendak menolak namun sang yeoja hanya menatapnya tajam.

"Hati-hati dijalan, semoga istrimu menyukai masakanku" Kai mengangguk dan berjalan keluar dari rumah makan yang masih tertutup tersebut "Terima kasih banyak bi" yeoja itu menggeleng "Tidak perlu, malah aku yang harusnya berterimakasih karena kau sudah membantuku" Kai mengangguk.

"Semoga anak yang sedang dikandung dan ibunya selalu sehat" doanya "Terimakasih bi aku pamit" mobil Kai berlalu meninggalkan tempat itu pukul 3 pagi.

.

"Soo, bangun sayang" Kai mengusap punggung Kyungsoo lembut agar yeoja itu bangun dari tidurnya "Eughh.. Jongin kau sudah pulang" Kai mengangguk "Ini aku bawakan pesananmu, kau mau makan sekarang?" Kyungsoo mengangguk "Suapi aku~~" Kai tersenyum dan mulai menyuapkan Kwetiau goreng yang Kyungsoo minta namun baru suapan kedua Kyungsoo berhenti membuka mulut.

"Wae sayang? Apa tidak enak?" Kyungsoo menggeleng "Aku sudah kenyang sayang, kau habiskan ya" sungguh kalau bukan karena ngidam ingin rasanya Kai menangis karena usahanya yang tiga jam itu hanya dihargai dua suapan saja tanpa dihabiskan.

"Ya sudah aku simpan di kulkas saja ya biar pagi bisa dipanaskan" tak ada jawaban dari sang istri, sepertinya uri Kyungsoo sudah kembali ke alam mimpinya lagi.

"Hupppfff.."

Kai hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah setelah menyiman makanan ia beringsut naik ke ranjang dan tertidur kembali.

.

.

.

Dan kini, setelah Kyungsoo mengandung Kai tak jarang membuka situs-situs tentang kehamilan, membaca bukunya bahkan berkonsultasi pada Junshu, dokter kandungan Kyungsoo tentang bagaimana cara merawat ibu hamil, memersiapkan persalinan, mencari tahu apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh dikonsumsi dan dilakukan ibu hamil, dan lain-lain menyangkut kehamilan Kyungsoo. Semua ia lakukan dengan sepenuh hati tanpa mengeluh walaupun otak dan tenaganya telah di peras di kantor, Kai selalu segar kembali ketika mengingat Kyungsoo dan calon aegyanya di rumah.

Dan sesibuk apapun seorang Kim Jongin di kantor, ia pasti akan selalu menyempatkan menelpon istrinya ketika ada waktu karena itu salah satu cara memantau istrinya jika ia tak di rumah. Tak jarang Kai pergi berbelanja sendirian ketika ia pulang kantor, membuat susu setiap pagi dan malam, mengurut kaki Kyungsoo yang bengkak karena kehamilan dengan olive oil setiap malam atau ketika siang hari di hari libur.

Seperti saat ini di apartemen Kai yang mewah Kyungsoo tengah duduk di sofa yang empuk sambil membuka majalah ibu hamil dengan kaki kanan yang ia lipat sementara kaki kirinya ia selonjorkan karena Kai tengah mengurutnya. Tak lupa bibir mungilnya yang kini tengah mengunyah biscuit cokelat "Kenapa susunya belum diminum?" Kyungsoo menyimpan majalahnya didepan perut sambil menatap Kai yang masih mengurut kakinya.

"Aku bosan minum susu cokelat Jonginie!" rengeknya manja "Aku ingin susu strawbery" Kai menghela nafas panjang "Sayang kemarin kau merengek minta susu cokelat dan melarangku memasukan susu rasa lain kedalam belanjaanmu, sekarang kau ingin minum susu strawberry?" Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Itu kan kemarin" kilahnya "Baiklah, minum dulu yang ini nanti aku belikan yang rasa strawberry, bagaimana?"

"Sireo, aku mau sekarang dan aku mau ikut ke supermarket!" ucapnya cepat. "Arra!arra tapi minum dulu yang ini ya, kau belum minum susu hari ini sayang" Kyungsoo menggeleng kuat "Buang saja" Kai menyereh. Berdebat dengan Kyungsoo saat ini adalah hal yang paling dihindarinya karena Kyungsoo yang tengah mengandung lebih keras kepala dari Kyungsoo yang biasanya. "Nee..nee nae yeobo!"

Kai mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos putih polos, celana jeans biru dengan jaket abu-abunya lalu keluar memakaikan Kyungsoo dress khusus ibu hamil berwarna putih biru senada dengan kaos dan jeans yang Kai kenakan dengan hoodie abu-abu "Kajja kita berangkat" meraih pinggang Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya dan melenggang keluar.

.

.

Kyungsoo kini tengah berkeliling mall sambil terus menyeruput susu atrawbery khusus ibu hamil kemasan yang Kai beli untuknya. Rencana yang tadinya hanya ke super market kini berubah total seiring perubahan mod Kyungsoo yang ingin pergi ke mall membeli perlengkapan bayi "Karena kita belum tahu anak kita ini namja atau yeoja,bagaimana kalau kita membeli perlengkapan bayi yang warnanya netral untuk keduanya?" Kai mengangguk menyetujui usul Kyungsoo.

Sementara Kyungsoo memilih pakaian, Kai menghampiri toko sepatu-sepatu bayi. Banyak yeoja muda yang berbisik-bisik sambil memandang Kai, ada juga yang hanya memandangnya tanpa berkedip dan mata yang lapar. Seperti sekarang seorang yeoja dengan pakaian yang terbilang terbuka dengan sangat sengaja menubruk bahu Kai. Kai yang memang baik hati itu menahan tubuh yeoja itu agar tidak jatuh "Mi-mianhae saya tidak sengaja" ucapnya pura-pura minta maaf "Nee gwenchana saya juga kurang hati-hati sehingga tak melihat ke samping" Kai berjalan menjauhi yeoja itu namun sepertinya yeoja itu terlalu 'lapar', iapun terus mengikuti Kai.

Melihat Kai terus ditatapi dan diikuti yeoja itu Kyungsoo berdecak kesal dan berjalan terburu-buru untuk menghampiri Kai. namun belum juga sampai seseorang menyenggol Kyungsoo dari belakang dengan sengaja ternyata yeoja yang tadi pura-pura jatuh dihadapan Kai. Kai yang melihatnya segera berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo "Gwenchana?" Kyungsoo meringis memegangi perutnya.

Sang yeoja mendelik tak suka pada Kyungsoo "Cih, biarkan saja tuan wanita ini hanya mencari perhatian melihat tuan yang begitu tampan" ucap sang yeoja santai "Baby, ayo kita pulang" Kai menggendong Kyungsoo bridal style sementara Kyungsoo melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kai.

"Ya! Nona kali ini kau kumaafkan tapi jika kau melakukannya pada istriku lagi, kau akan benar-benar membayar semuanya" ucapnya berlalu meninggalkan yeoja genit yang kini menghentak-hentakan kakinya. 'Ternyata namja tampan itu sudah punya istri' pikir yeoja-yeoja yang terkagum-kagum pada Kai disana.

Setelah membayar semuanya di kasir, Kai membawa belanjaannya ke tempat parkir dengan bantuan para pramuniaga disana. "Baby, gwenchana?" Kyungsoo meringis.

"Aegy menendang-nendang terus appa, sepertinya dia gelisah" Kai mengusap-usap perut buncit Kyungsoo dengan gerakan memutar dan menciumi perutnya seperti biasa, perlahan si jabang bayipun berhenti menendang perut sang eomma "Aegy..ingin sama appa eum?" Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk lucu, Kai yang melihatnya langgsung mengecup bibir istrinya.

.

.

"Kris! Appa minta kau pergi ke China minggu depan bersama pak Shim untuk acara amal yg di adakan rekan perusahaan appa" Kris meniaikan sebelah alisnya "Baiklah appa, tapi aku baru tahu perusahaan appa ikut bergabung dengan mereka melakukan acara amal tahunan" Yunho tersenyum.

"Eommamu dan Kyungsoo, kau tahu? Mereka yang mengajarkan appa seperti itu, memberi dan menyayangi orang yang kurang beruntung dari kita dan kebetulan perusahaan Kim Corp memang selalu menjalankan acara amal tersebut setiap tahun dan kali ini di China" terang Yunho panjang lebar.

"Oh! Kyungsoo appa sangat merindukannya! Bagaimana keadaannya dan cucu appa? Aku harap mereka bahagia disana" tambah Yunho.

DEG!

Kris merasa terpukul mendengar ucapan terakhir sang appa "Kris, apa tak sebaiknya kau menikah saja dengan Tao? Appa lihat kalian sangat cocok bahkan kalian begitu dekat. Dengan adanya Tao sebenarnya hati appa sedikit terobati" Kris hanya terdiam dengan wajah datarnya.

"Jika appa ingin aku pergi ke China aku akan pergi tapi jika appa memintaku menikahi Tao mianhae aku masih mencintai Kyungsoo. Aku tahu Tao gadis yang baik dan dia mengerti aku tapi tetap saja Tao berbeda dengan Kyungsoo, aku tak mau menyamakan mereka. Permisi" bangkit dari tempat duduk dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan Yunho.

.

"Sajangnim!" seorang yeoja manis dengan blazer merah marun, rambut hitam legam yang di ikat setengah memanggil Kris "Wae Tao-ah?" Kris menghampiri Tao yang tak lain adalah sekretarisnya sendiri "Igeo, berkas yang kemarin harus di revisi tinggal di tanda tangani" ucapnya menyodorkan dua map merah.

"Nee, gamsahamnida Tao" Tao tersenyum begitu manis "Tao would you mind to have a lunch with me?" tawar Kris "As usual I can't deny it" mereka saling melempar senyum dan berjalan menuju salah satu resto untuk makan siang.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin gege bicarakan?" tanya Tao to the piont ketika sedang mengunyah makan siangnya. Kris menghela nafas, ia Tao memang selalu tahu apa yang Kris pikirkan sama dengan 'dia', dia yang selalu tahu bahkan sampai apa yang Kris butuhkan.

"Kyungsoo lagi?" tanya Tao memecah lamunan Kris. 'Sudah ku duga!' batin Tao "Apa sudah ada perkembangan?" mencoba bertanya lebih pada pria berambut blonde itu "Belum!" jawabnya singkat.

"Oh iya, minggu depan presdir bilang gege dan pak Shim akan ke China?" kris mengangguk "Kita akan ikut acara amal dengan Kim corp cabang China" Tao mengangguk "Tao, apa salah jika aku masih mengharapkan Kyungsoo?" Tao tersenyum.

"Sama halnya denganku, apa salah jika aku mengahrapkan Kris gege?" Kris terdiam "Ge, jika kau mengharapkan Kyungsoo itu bukanlah sebuah kesalahan, melainkan itu adalah satu usaha untukmu mencintainya dan tak ada orang yang melarang seseorang untuk berharap karena tuhan memberikannya pada setiap manusia"

Kris lega mendapat jawaban Tao "Tapi jika Kyungsoo disana sudah bahagia, apakah gege akan merelakannya?"

DEG!

DEG!

Pertanyaan yang sungguh tak pernah Kris pikirkan jawabannya muncul begitu saja dari bibir tipis tao "Jika benar terjadi apa yang akan gege lakukan selanjutnya?".

"Aku tidak tahu, yang aku tahu aku tak bisa tanpanya. Mianhae Tao, jeongmal mianhae. Aku tahu kau begitu tulus tapi aku benar-benar ingin Kyungsoo kembali padaku" ucapnya lirih. Tao mengerti, amat sangat mengerti keterpurukan Kris, ia tahu Kris ingin menebus segalanya pada Kyungsoo yang sudah ia sakiti selama bertahun-tahun, cinta yang begitu besar pada Kyungsoo yang Kris punya dan ketulusan yang namja itu punya, entah mengapa membuat Tao selalu ingin menemaninya dan tambah mencintainya.

Tao tahu Kris kesepian dan membutuhkan penopang, dan Tao selalu berusaha untuk ada jika Kris butuhkan walaupun ia tahu cintanya belum tentu bisa terbalaskan. "Gege tak perlu minta maaf, semuanya tulus aku lakukan untuk gege"ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku ingin bisa mencintaimu Tao, karena kau seperti nafas baru dalam hidupku sekarang" batin Kris.

"Ayo ge sebentar lagi istirahat selesai" Kris berdiri mengikuti Tao yang sudah jalan lebih dulu.

**TBC**

**Hai hai chingu~~~hira is back *lambai-lambai :D hhheee hira ini udah try to fast update :D. buat yang udah Review, Follow, Fav or Reading hira ucapkan JEONGMAL GAMSAHAMNIDA. Review kalian adalah semangat hira untuk terus menulis dan standar penilaian untuk tulisan hira :D. eh iya Jika disini ada yang baca 'SEMUA BISA DIPERBAIKI SAYANG' mianhae hira belum bisa lanjutin coz lagi menimbang apakah hira mau bikin HunHan jadian ato bikin konflik KaiSoo :D *bingung dah hira :D. aduh udah kebanyakan ngomong nih, tambahin dulu dikit deh :D**

**OVERDOSE! Hira ga nyangka Suho blonde asa gimanaaaa gitu wkwkwwkwkwkwk.. tapi yahhh..always kerned lah exo hira juga kayanya mulai kepikiran bikin yang abok2 gitu tapi tetep GS sepertinya hhhaaa…gimana?**

**Nah chingu gimana dengan chap ini? Keep review nde sekali lagi..**

**GOMAWOOOOO! \^0^/**

KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH: Kyaaaaa..Kyaaaa… bener-bener ga beres itu itikad wkwkwkwkwkk.. kalo kehamilannya gagal ato nggak ya berdoa sajah hhheeee *semirk..semirk

afnia2495: Yah padahal hira pengen liat jamurannya panen gimana wkwkwkwkwkk *peace akh gallon ttu apa yah? *beneran gak tau. Iya suho ada deket hira pas hira ngetik jadi ajja masih baik wkwkwkwkwkk..Lay belum keluar lagi chingu :D

exindira: Sip sip gomawoyo :D kalo yang ini gimana? Gereget kah? :D Nde I'll keep writing!

yesinta90: Gomawo kalo makin menarik dan makin bagus berarti hira ada perkembangan dalam menulis :D cip cip selalu ditunggu ya :D Ye! fighting! Ini udah mencoba fast update :D

kyungie22: Anyeong juga :D kalo ga nanggung bukan multi chap donk tapi oneshoot hhheeee… apakah disini kaisoonya udah banyak? *udah donk :D

aysndrEXO: Ini udah lanjut kok chinguuuuu :D YE! Semangat!

setyoningt: Udah kagok marah Jonginnya juga :D ini udah try to fast update :D

zoldyk: Gomawoo :D gimana yang ini? Tambah sweet kah?

younlaycious88: Yaaa kudunya kan hira yang taken kontrak bikin dedenya wkwkwkwkwkwk iya anak Hunhan ma Sulay ngerengeknya depan umum nah anak Chenmin ngerengeknya dibelakang wkwkwkwkwkkk iya nih si Chen2 terlalu banget dah ambil kesempatannya wkwkwkwkwk  
iya doakan saja Kyung2 hamilnya berhasil yang sekarang :D

Kaisooship: Ya doakan saja moga hamilnya berhasil hhheeee… Jonginnya udah kagok marah gegara kecewa :D Iya minta ade ampe ngurung diri dalem kamar wkwkwkwkk

kjjzz: Chap.6 kemaren kris belum ada tapi disini udah muncul lagi dan mungkin kedepannya aka nada karena masih ambil peran hheee, kira2 kris diapain ya ama kai? Hheee kita tunggu sajah chap depan..depan…and depannya lagi depannya lagi and…. Hhaa kebanyakan :D beneran ditunggu ya :D YE! fighting :D

puputkyungsoo: Ga sakit kok cuman pendarahan jadi hamper keguguran itu mah *plak di pukul Kai sama kaya DaeJae, disini udah baikan kok :D.

.7: Ini udah dilanjut kok hheee.. Gomawo kalo udah mulai rapi penulisannya . Bukan belom bisa move on dia udah jelas-jelas udah move on and lupain Kris tapi dia kan terlalu shoch dengan hidup 4 tahun dengan si kris jadi trauma-teraumanya masih ada hhheee..

wanny: Disini udah ga marh lagi kok :D hhhhee namanya juga anak-anak ga tahan liat yang unyu2 jadi ajja minta dengan seenak jidat bapaknya wkwkwkwkk..

elfkaisoo: Ini udah dilanjut kok :D Ye Hira pasti semangat *kalo disemangatin Kkamjong *plak

SooSweet: Amin.. Iya disini kan udah sweet lagi mereka hhheeee.. Iya itu lagi pada usaha apa lagi Jongmin wkwkwkwkwkwk..

Guest: Ini udah next kok :D Iya KyungKyung kuat malah Kainya yang ga kuat buat mesra2 an lagi ma bininya hhheee…

luhan8045: Gomawo jika ini daebaak hhee

fishyelf: Ini udah lanjut kok, Kris? Ini udah mulai ambil bagian lagi kok nasibnya tergantung hira *apaansih..

:D

pacaresmiPCY: Biarinlah kana ma bininya ini pervertnya wkwkwwkkwkwkk bukan beli itu maksudnya beri cuman kan Jongmin cadel jadi bilangnya beli :D Gomawo kalo suka, ini udah lanjut lagi kok :D

rinzkudo: Amin semoga sajah Kai bisa jagain Kyung2 dengan baik dan benar *Kai: pasti donk ra :D ini udah lnjut

xoxowolf: Ye!Kaisooo is here. Gomawo kalo suka :D chap ini gimana? :D Nde I'll kep writing

Guest: Ini udah lanjut kok :D Gomawo kalo suka sama ceritanya :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Present**

**~ A Gift To Me ~**

**EXO FANFICTION**

**Main Cast : ****KAISOO COUPLE**

**KIM JONGIN A.K.A KAI (NAMJA) X DO KYUNGSOO (YEOJA)**

**Support Cast : ALL EXO COUPLE**

**CHANBAEK, KRISTAO, CHENMIN, HUNHAN, SULAY, **

**Other Cast:**

**YUNJAE, YEWOOK**

**Rated: T**

**Genre : Family, Romance****, Hurt/Comfort, Mary Life**

**Warn****ing**** : ****Genderswitch****, Typo(s)**** anywhere= lazy to edit hhheeee****, ****OOC, ****Failed Humor,**** cerita gaje,****alur kecepetan, penyusunan kata yang tidak berdasarkan EYD, cerita sesuai apa yang dipikirkan hira :D**

**~Don't Like Don't Read~**

**Mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan yang terdapat dalam cerita ini**

**Summarry : **

"Waeyo Kai?" tanya Kris "Gwenchana ge, aegy sepertinya gelisah karena eomma nya merasa tak nyaman" Kris mengangguk lagi dan mulai bertanya "Oh iya apakah Nyonya…"./"Kyungsoo" Kris terdiam mencoba mencerna ucapan Kai yang memotong ucapannya barusan "Panggil saja Kyungsoo karena namanya Kim Kyungsoo" sambung Kai./JDER!" **It's Kaisoo couple and other/slight Krissoo couple/GS/ Chaptered/Marry life/DLDR!**

**Disclaimer ****: ****The story is real belong to my imagination, so in the other words it's belong to me :D**

**It's Kaisoo couple and genderswitch**

**Hope you like it and Happy Reading ^_^**

**.**

_**.**_

_Previous Chapter_

"Aku tidak tahu, yang aku tahu aku tak bisa tanpanya. Mianhae Tao, jeongmal mianhae. Aku tahu kau begitu tulus tapi aku benar-benar ingin Kyungsoo kembali padaku" ucapnya lirih. Tao mengerti, amat sangat mengerti keterpurukan Kris, ia tahu Kris ingin menebus segalanya pada Kyungsoo yang sudah ia sakiti selama bertahun-tahun, cinta yang begitu besar pada Kyungsoo yang Kris punya dan ketulusan yang namja itu punya, entah mengapa membuat Tao selalu ingin menemaninya dan tambah mencintainya.

Tao tahu Kris kesepian dan membutuhkan penopang, dan Tao selalu berusaha untuk ada jika Kris butuhkan walaupun ia tahu cintanya belum tentu bisa terbalaskan. "Gege tak perlu minta maaf, semuanya tulus aku lakukan untuk gege"ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku ingin bisa mencintaimu Tao, karena kau seperti nafas baru dalam hidupku sekarang" batin Kris.

"Ayo ge sebentar lagi istirahat selesai" Kris berdiri mengikuti Tao yang sudah jalan lebih dulu.

.

.

Chapter.8

"Appa pulang!"

Ucap seorang namja tan ketika masuk ke apartemennya "Soo chagya!" panggilnya. Namun tak mendapati yeoja yang selalu menyambutnya pulang berjalan kearah pintu.

"Eh eomma! Kapan sampai?" tanyanya saat Ryowook sang eomma menghampirinya dari arah dapur "Tadi pagi, kau jangan ribut istrimu sepertinya tertidur ketika sedang menonton TV" ucapnya pada Kai. Kai berjalan mengikuti Ryowook di belakang, ia menghampiri sofa tempat Kyungsoo tertidur berjongkok tepat dihadapan wajah yang tengah damai dalam tidurnya dan..

CHUP~~~

Mencium pipinya hati-hati takut sang yeoja terbangun.

"Kok bau appa ya?"gumamnya, ia berdiri hendak memindahkan Kyungsoo ke kamar namun sedetik kemudian ia terdiam. Kyungsoo hanya memakai kemeja pria yang hanya menutupi setengah pahanya dan seketika matanya membulat sempurna menyadari pakaian siapa yang istrinya pakai.

Dia berjalan menuju kamar sebelah kamar utama "Tdak ada" gumamnya lalu menghampiri Ryowook di dapur "Eomma mana appa? Kenapa Kyungsoo bisa pakai baju appa? Itu kan bau!" Ryowook menghela nafas panjang, beginilah putranya jika tengah cemburu.

"Appamu pergi ke rumah mu disana kan ada noona dan hyungmu sudah berkumpul, oh baju itu, tadi Kyungsoo merengek ingin pakai kemeja appamu, katanya wangi" jawab Ryowook santai.

"Aishh eomma!kenapa tidak eomma ganti pakaiannya ketika dia tidur?"

PELETAK!

"AWWW APPOO eomma!" kai sedikit memekik ketilka Ryowook memukulnya dengan sendok sayur yang sedang ia pakai untuk memasak.

"Kalau dia tidak menangis saat eomma gantikan baju dan tak mengganggu tidurnya, dari tadi sudah eomma lakukan Jonginnie!" pekiknya.

"Ish.. Kenapa Kyungsoo tak pakai pakaianku saja sih? Kan banyak" gerutunya. "Tanyakan pada istrimu yang sedang ngidam itu! Kau ini tak bisa maklum sedikit" Kai hanya manggut-manggut dan melenggang memindahkan Kyungsoo ke kamar.

.

.

.

Seorang pria berambut blonde dengan stelan jeans biru dengan kemeja berwarna kuning tuanya kini tengah menginjakan kaki di China tempat ia dan sekretaris appanya Yunho -Pak Shim akan bergabung dalam acara amal yang akan diadakan minggu depan.

"Pak Shim apa hari ini ada jadwal?" sang sekretaris membuka agendanya dan menjawab "Tidak ada pak, hari ini jadwal kosong tapi besok kita sudah mulai menghadiri rapat di Kim Corp Company" kris mengangguk faham kemudian melenggang lagi menuju mobil yang menjemput mereka menuju hotel untuk beristirahat.

'Soo, aku merindukanmu! Apa mungkin kau ada disini?' batinnya sambil melihat pemandangan dari luar jendela mobil.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi tuan Kim" sapa karyawan Kai sembari membungkukan badan tanda hormat "Nee selamat pagi" balasnya "Hari ini anda membawa istri?" tanya sang karyawan melihat Kyungsoo berada disebelah Kai dengan tangan yang saling bertaut.

"Nee istriku ingin main kesini" jawab Kai "Waah.. ibu hamil memang ada-ada saja maunya ya?" sambungnya "Eum chogyo" sang karyawan menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang memanggilnya "Iya nyonya? Anda memanggil saya?" Kyungsoo mengangguk lucu "Si-siapa nama tuan? Dan Bo-bolehkah aku minta tolong?" Kai mengerutkan keningnya "Waeyo sayang? Kau ingin apa? Kau bisa langsung minta padaku" sanggah Kai "A- ah tidak apa-apa tuan, jika saya bisa membantu saya akan membantu" ucapnya dengan senyum tulus.

"Nama saya Seungho, apa yang bisa saya bantu nyonya?" Kyungsoo nampak berpikir "Bolehkah aku meminta bolpoin itu?" Kyungsoo menunjuk pada alat-alat tulis yang Seungho bawa sebagai souvenir anak yatim nanti pada saat acara amal yang akan diadakan perusahaan Kai "Oh.. yang ini?" ia mengacungkan bolpoin dengan bentuk tutup hello kity.

"A-ani tapi pororo" Sungho tersenyum "Oh.. kukira kau ingin apa sayang, ini ambilah" Kai memberikan bolpoin pororo itu pada Kyungsoo namun Kyungsoo tak mau menerimanya "A-ani aku ingin kau memakainya saat rapat" rengek Kyungsoo sambil bergelayut manja dilengan Kai.

JEDER!

Bisa kalian bayangkan lelaki manly seperti Kai dengan tubuh gagahnya dan kulit tan yang seksi memakai bolpoin berwarna biru dengan tutup atas pororo? Oh ini memalukan!

"OMO! Sayang mana mungkin aku melakukan presentasi dan menandatangani kontrak dengan pena ini?" Kyungsoo cemberut, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca "Arra-arra aku akan memakainya" ucap Kai pasrah.

"Nyonya kenapa kau cantik dan imut saat bersamaan?" tanya Sungho "Ya! Kau berkata seperti itu lagi ku hajar!" kesal Kai istrinya di ganggu karyawannya "Maaf tuan saya hanya memujiinya" balasnya sambil tertunduk "Nee terimakasih, kau boleh pergi sekarang". Sang karyawan berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

"Chagya!" panggil Kai "Hmm?".

"Kau ingin aku memakai pena ini kan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk lucu.

"Kisseu dulu!" Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Tidak mau nanti aku ingin muntah" Kai cemberut mendengar jawaban istrinya yang kini berjalan menjauh darinya.

.

Saat tengah berjalan ke ruangan Kai, mereka bertemu dengan Yesung-appa Kai "Appa!" teriak Kyungsoo bahagia seperti anak kecil "Eo? Chagi kau datang kesini juga?" Kyungsoo mengangguk menghambur kepelukan Yesung saat meregangkan tangannya "Aegy kangen haraboji" ucapnya manja "Kalau cucu haraboji kangen haraboji boleh dong haraboji minta poppo sama eomma?" Yesung menyodorkan pipinya pada Kyungsoo dan..

CHUP~~

Kyungsoo mencium pipi kanan Yesung yang sukses membuat Kai lebih menekuk-nekuk lagi wajahnya "Gomawo!" Yesung mengecup perut buncit Kyungsoo sekilas "Ehem... aku hanya jadi nyamuk saja disini!" ucap Kai sambil menatap Yesung tajam.

"Enak ya jadi haraboji, minta poppo langsung di poppo kalau jadi appa minta kisseu saja bilang ingin muntah" Yesung tertawa terbahak. Sedang Kyungsoo menunjukan ekspresi biasa saja. Malah kini ia tengah berteriak memanggil seseorang yang baru datang "Hunie oppa!" Sehun segera memeluk Kyungsoo.

"AIGOO! Keponakan ajushi sudah tambah besar didalam sana eoh?" ucapnya sambil mengelus perut buncit Kyungsoo "Aegy kangen ajushi katanya" masih dengan nada manjanya. Karena tadi Sehun sempat melihat ekspresi Kai saat Kyungsoo mencium Yesung maka otak Sehun bekerja dengan evilnya "Kalau begitu ajushi juga ingin di poppo eomma sama seperti haraboji tadi boleh kan?" sambil menyeringai kearah Kai.

"ANDWAE!" Kai sedikit memekik dan menghalangi bibir Kyungsoo yang hampir mendarat di pipi Sehun. "Wae? Aku ingin mencium oppaku tidak boleh?" Kai mengangguk pasti "Jongin, aku ingin poppo oppaku" rengeknya manja 'Mulai lagi' batin Kai miris.

"Dengar ttu istrimu sedang ngidam biarkan saja dia begitu" Sehun menarik lengan Kyungsoo hingga Kyungsoo mengecup pipinya "Gomawo eomma! Aegy cepat besar ya!" Sehun mengecup perut buncit Kyungsoo sama seperti Yesung.

Geram!

Kai kini benar-benar geram melihat kelakuan Yesung dan Sehun yang benar-benar dibuat-buat sekarang. "Sudah-sudah cepat kembali ketempat kalian semestinya jangan merusak moodku yang sedang buruk" Sehun dan Yesung hanya tersenyum dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. "Kasihan sekali kau Jongin!" ucap mereka bersamaan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

BRAK!

Kai membuka pintu ruangannya sedikit kasar membuat Kyungsoo yang berjalan dibelakangnya tersentak kaget. "Appa!" Kai hanya memandang datar Kyungsoo sambil duduk di kursinya "Appa, marah?" Kai masih diam "Sayang! Jangan marah nee!" ucap Kyungsoo sembari duduk di pangkuan Kai dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher sang suami. "Nee, aku tidak marah karena aku tak bisa marah lama-lama padamu sayang" ucap Kai masih dengan wajah datar.

CHUP!

Kyungsoo mencium bibir Kai tapi bukan hanya sekedar mencium iapun melumat bibir Kai, bisa Kai lihat kini Kyungsoonya tengah menutup mata tapi Kai masih terdiam tak membalas ciuman istrinya hingga Kyungsoo melepas ciumannya "Wae? Appa tidak suka eomma kisseu ya?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos "Bukannya eomma ingin muntah kalau cium appa?" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Kai menahan kesabaran untuk tak mencium balik istrinya itu "Itukan tadi, sekarang eomma mau kisseu appa" ucapnya manja.

CHUP!

Kai mencium kening Kyungsoo lama, Kyungsoo memejamkan mata merasakan kelembutan dan kehangatan suaminya menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya. "Appa rapat dulu nee, eomma tunggu disini dengan aegy" Kyungsoo mengangguk "Saranghae appa!" Kai tersenyum lembut "Nado saranghae eomma".

BLAM!

Pintu ruangan Kai tertutup menyisakan Kyungsoo yang duduk di kursi Kai dan memandang keluar jendela gedung pencakar langit di pagi yang cerah ini.

.

.

Sehun dan Yesung kini sedang berjalan keruang rapat yang akan diadakan dengan para pemegang saham dan relasi kerja perusahaan Kim lainnya. Namun ketika ia berjalan ia seperti melihat siluet seorang namja yang ia kenal "Kris!" gumamnya saat siluet itu menjadi semakin jelas.

"Benar begitu kan Hun?..." merasa tidak di perhatikan Yesung menyikut perut Sehun "Nee? Ajushi?" ucapnya sambil mengelus perutnya yang disikut tadi "Kau dari tadi tak memperhatikanku?" Sehun menunduk "Mi-mianhae ajushi aku tadi melamun" belum Yesung mengajukan pertanyaan kembali, ia sudah melihat Kai dan Chen berjalan menghampirinya dan mengajak mereka untuk segera masuk ke ruang rapat.

DEG!

DEG!

Jantung Sehun berdegup lebih cepat ketika Kris berjalan melewatinya, sepertinya Kris belum menyadari bahwa Sehun ada di satu tempat dengan dirinya ketika berjalan menghampiri kursinya. "Baiklah untuk mempersingkat waktu lebih baik kita mulai saja, bagaimana?" Jonghyun menginterrupsi. "Nee baiklah kita mulai saja, tapi sebelumnya saya ingin bertanya apakah tuan Kevin sudah mengetahui tentang acara ini dari Presdir Wu?" tanya Kai pada pria berambut blonde yang dipanggil Kevin itu "Nee saya sudah mengetahuinya dari beliau" Kai mengangguk "Baiklah silahkan tuan Oh mulai saja presentasinya".

Dan dengan langkah ragu Sehun berjalan kedepan mendekati layanr yang tengah menampilkan halaman pertama presentasinya. 'Semua akn baik-baik saja Sehun, bertingkahlah normal dank au tak mengetahui Kris ada disini' batinnya seraya menormalkan degup jantung yang benar-benar belingsatan karena rasa khawatir.

DEG!

"Oh….Sehun?" gumam Kris saat melihat Sehun maju kehadapan mereka untuk menjelaskan tentang acara yang akan mereka lakukan, karena Sehun di percaya Kai untuk menjadi wakil ketua pelaksana acara ini dengan Kai sebagai ketua pelaksananya tentunya.

.

.

PROK!PROK!PROK!

suara tepuk tangan riuh di ruang rapat setelah sehun selesai mempresentasikan projek acara mereka "Baiklah kalau begitu semuanya deal. Mulai besok kita akan memulai persiapan acaranya dan dua minggu yang akan datang acara amal kita resmi di laksanakan" ucap Kai sekaligus menutup rapat hari itu.

Rapat hari ini memang melelahkan, mereka memulai rapat pagi hari kemudian menyusun acara dan masih banyak lagi hingga tak terasa waktu menunjukan pukul 5 sore dan memutuskan menyudahi rapat mereka dan melanjutkannya esok hari.

"Kai, acaramu menarik sekali" ucap Kris saat menyalami Kai di depan ruang rapat "Terimakasih Kevin-ge aku harap kau dan appamu tidak kecewa" Kris menggeleng "Mana mungkin aku dan appa kecewa" ucapnya sementara Sehun yang melihat Kris sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Kai memutuskan untuk sesegera mungkin pulang ke rumah Kai yang ia tinggali untuk membicarakan sesuatu dengan istrinya.

'Ku harap Kyungsoo baik-baik saja dan Kris tak melihatnya' batinnya. Karena saat istirahat Sehun melihat Kyungsoo tak mau keluar dari ruangan Kai jadi ia sedikit lega.

.

.

"Sayang ayo kita pulang!" seru Kai ketika membuka pintu ruangannya, namun senyumnya seketika terpampang di wajahnya melihat Kyungsoo yang tertidur dengan damai di kursi kerjanya sambil memeluk foto mereka berdua. Kai meraih Kyungsoo dalam gendongannya, tak lupa tas kerja yang sudah ia titip pada office boy kantornya untuk menyimpannya di mobilnya. Ia menggendong bridal style Kyungsoo dan berjalan menuju lift.

TING!

Kris yang sedang berada di dalam lift tersenyum ketika melihat Kai masuk ke dalamnya menggendong seorang yeoja dengan dress ibu hamil dengan perut yang membuncit sedang tertidur dalam gendongannya.

"Baru pulang ge?" tanya Kai ketika melihat kemana lift menuju dan ternyata sama, B1 untuk ke tempat parkir "Nee.. tadi aku sedikit mengobrol dengan noonamu" jawabnya "Taemin noona maksud gege?" Kris mengangguk. Karena wajah Kyungsoo yang terbenam di leher Kai membuat Kris tak bisa melihat wajah istri teman kerja sama appanya ini begitu jelas akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya "Istrimu?" Kai tersenyum lalu mengangguk meng-iyakan sebagai jawaban.

"Berapa usia kandungannya?" tanya Kris lagi "Tujuh bulan ge" Kris mengangguk "Pantas saja perutnya sudah sebesar ini" Kai membalas dengan senyuman "Bagaimana rasanya jadi calon appa? Apa lagi baru pertama kali kan?" Kai terdiam sesaat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kris.

"Rasanya ge? Rasanya sama persis seperti yang Chen hyung katakan ini berkali-kali lipat lebih membahagiakan, dan sebenarnya ini bukan kali pertama istriku mengandung" Kris mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti dengan perubahan wajah Kai.

"Istriku sebelumnya pernah mengandung hanya saja waktu usia kandungannya 4 bulan kecelakaan itu terjadi, karena ketidak hati-hatian hyungku jadi ia keguguran".

DEG!

Kris merasa tertohok mendengar kata-kata Kai, ia jadi teringat bagaimana Kyungsoo keguguran dan semua itu akibat ulahnya.

"Eugghhh!" tiba-tiba yeoja dalam gendongan Kai merasa resah dan agak terganggu tidurnya "SSStttt… uljima baby, sabar nee sebentar lagi kita pulang" ucap Kai menenangkan Kyungsoo, dan iapun tertidur tenang kembali tapi bayi dalam kandungan Kyungsoo merasa gelisah dan terus menendang-nendang dengan gerakan yang random sehingga Kai bisa merasakan tendangannya yang begitu kuat.

"Waeyo Kai?" tanya Kris "Gwenchana ge, aegy sepertinya gelisah karena eomma nya merasa tak nyaman" Kris mengangguk lagi dan mulai bertanya "Oh iya apakah Nyonya…".

"Kyungsoo" Kris terdiam mencoba mencerna ucapan Kai yang memotong ucapannya barusan "Panggil saja Kyungsoo karena namanya Kim Kyungsoo" sambung Kai.

JDER!

Kris merasa di sambar petir di tengah hari bolong mendengar satu nama keluar dari mulut seorang prsedir bernama Kim Jongin.

"K-Kyungsoo?" ucap Kris terbata dan Kai mengangguk sebagai jawaban "Tak perlu formal memanggil kami tuan dan nyonya atau dengan embel-embel ssi saat di luar jam kerja, oke ge?" Kris mengangguk pelan tanpa Kai sadari raut wajah Kris berubah dan itu sangat sulit diartikan..

"Ge aku duluan" ucap Kai meninggalkan Kris yang masih mematung di tempat parkir.

"Kyungsoo… apa itu benar kau Kyungsoo-ku? Kyungsoo milikku? Apakah itu kau Soo?" gumamnya. 'Apa yang ahrus aku lakukan jika benar Kyungsoo adalah istri dari Kai?' pikir Kris. Ia sibuk memikirkan perihal Kyungsoo yang kini menyandang status sebagai Nyonya Kim di perusahaan kim Corp yang dipimpin oleh rekan bisnsnya sendiri.

'Ani.. ini tidak boleh terjadi bagamanapun Kyungsoo tetap milikku dan akan selalu begitu. Aku Tak rela melihatnya bersama orang lain' pikirnya. Kris memang egois dan sampai kapanpun ia akan melakukansegala cara agar Kyungsoo selalu disisinya 'Aku takkan membiarkanmu jatuh pada siapapun selain aku Soo' ucapnya.

Lalu mengambil smartphonenya dan mendial salah satu nomor.

"Yeoboseo! Kai ini aku Kevin.."

"…"

.

.

"APA! Kris ada disana?" pekik Luhan yang kini tengah berdua di dalam kamar bersama Sehun "SSStttt kecilkan suaramu sayang".

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?" tanya Luhan "Yunho ajushi meminta Kris mewakilinya kesini untuk mengikuti acara amal" Luhan mengangguk faham sekarang.

"KYUNGSOO!" teriak Luhan "Bagaimana dengan Kyungie kita?" tanyanya sambil mengguncang-guncang lengan Sehun.

"Sepertinya Kyungso tidak tahu karena sedari tadi Kyungsoo hanya diam di ruangan Kai dan tidak mau kemana-mana dan saat aku intip dia di ruangan Kai untuk mengajak pulang bersama, Kyungsoo sudah terlelap" Luhan menghela nafas sesaat.

"Semoga saja Kyungsoo belum mengetahuinya" Sehun mengangguk "Sebaiknya kita memberi tahunya secepatnya".

"Ta-tapi aku takut Hunie!" Sehun meraih tanga Luhan menggenggam dan mengusapnya lembut "Akupun sama yeobo tapi kita harus tetap memberitahunya sebelum terlambat" mata Luhan mulai berkaca-kaca ia tak tahu harus bagaimana agar dongsaengnya terselmatkan dari Kris. Ia tahu Selama ini Kris selalu mencari Kyungsoo dan hal yang paling Luhan takutkan adalah saat ini. Saat Kris menemukan keberadaan Kyungsoo, pasti ia akan memenuhi ucapannya untuk Membawa Kyungsoo kembali padanya apapun caranya.

.

.

"Kapan temanmu datang sayang?" Kai menoleh dari laptopnya kearah Kyungsoo yang kini sedang memasak makan malam karena Kai bilang hari ini rekan kerjanya akan berkunjung ke apartemen untuk menanyakan masalah acara yang akan mereka laksanakan lebih dalam lagi.

"Hmm..mungkin sebentar lagi sayang, wae?" Kyungsoo meggeleng membuat rambut panjangnya bergerak seirama dengan kepalanya.

"Ani hanya bertanya saja".

TING!TONG!

Suara bell apartemen Kai berbunyi pertanda ada orang di luar "Mungkin itu dia, biar aku bukakan" ucap Kai sambil berjalan kearah pintu untuk membukanya "Anyeong" Kai tersenyum dan membalas sapaannya "Anyeong, ayo masuk ge, kebetulan Kyungsoo sudah menyiapkan makan malam jadi kita langsung makan saja dulu ya" Kris tersenyum dan mengikuti Kai berjalan kearah dapur. Disana seorang yeoja tengah menata meja makan dengan balutan apron pink membuatnya terlihat sangat manis walaupun yeoja itu tengah hamil.

"Sayang kau sudah selesai?" Kyungsoo mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan andangannya dari piring-piring yang sedang ia tata. "Nah sudah selesai" ucapnya sambil tersenyum menyambut Kai dan tamunya di ruang makan.

DEG!

DEG!

DEG!

Pandangan Kyungsoo berubah, senyumnya seketika memudar tergantikan pandangannya kini menyiratkan ketakutan yang teramat sangat di dalamnya. Matanya yang besar kini bertambah besar seiring lelaki itu tersenyum dihadapannya, ya Kyungsoo merasakan udara di sekitarnya menipis dan semakin lama semakin sesak untuk dihirup.

"Sayang perkenalkan ini Kevin Wu".

Kris mengulurkan tangannya kehadapan Kyungsoo berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk bertindak wajar dan seakan tak pernah mengenal bahkan terjadi apa-apa pada dirinya dan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiripun terkejut saat Kai tiba-tiba merangkul pinggangnya "Sayang kenapa kau melamun?" Kyungsoo menggeleng berusaha menetralkan degup jantung dan rasa takutnya pada pria di hadapnnya kini. Pria yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya berkeping-keping dan kini pria itu muncul di hadapannya dengan sosoknya yang masih sama seperti dulu hanya saja sikapnya agak berubah-sedikit.

"K-kim Kyungsoo imnida" ucapnya sambil membungkuk sopan menghiraukan uluran tangan Kris padanya "Senang berkenalan dengan anda Kevin-ssi" tambah kyungsoo lagi.

JLEB!

Kris tak menyangka akan sesakit ini jika Kyungso'nya menganggapnya seperti orang lain. Kris tidak rela Kyungsoo berubah sikap padanya. Ini sungguh menyakitkan dan Kris ingin menyeret Kyungsoo pergi dari tempat itu rasanya.

"Panggil dia gege sayang, ini kan sudah diluar jam kerja" ucap Kai tanpa menyadari perubahan air wajah keduanya. "N-ne" ucap Kyungsoo.

Selama makan malam Kyungsoo hanya diam sementara Kai dan Kris sibuk membicarakan masalah acara amal mereka tapi tak jarang juga Kris mengajak Kyungsoo bicara yang membuat Kai sedikit bertanya-tanya mengapa Kris banyak bertanya mengenai Kyungsoo dari mulai masalah kandungan, kesehatan hingga pola makan dan lain-lain. Kai merasakan hal yang tak beres disini tapi ia tepis pikiran itu jauh-jauh 'mungkin Kris merindukan istrinya' begitu pikirnya.

"Jongin aku pusing" keluh Kyungsoo pada Kai ketika mereka menyantap makanan penutup. "Baiklah kau istirahat saja biar ini aku yang bereskan" Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu berdiri dari kursi.

PRAK!

Garpu yang tak Kyungsoo pakai terjatuh karena pusing yang menyerang kepalanya "Gwenchana?" tanya Kai namun tubuh Kyungsoo ambruk seketika dalam pelukan suaminya.

"Mi-mianhae ge aku urus Kyungsoo dulu sebentar nee?" Kris mengangguk sungguh pikiran dan perasaannya campur aduk sekarang.

Disisi lain ia senang bertemu lagi dengan Kyungsoo tapi disisi lain ia benci dengan Kai yang kini berstatus sebagai suami Kyungsoo, Kai begitu perhatian dan lembut memperlakukan Kyungsoo membuatnya iri dan perasaan untuk mengambil Kyungsoo sebagai haknya semakin membuncah. Kris benci melihat Kai berada di samping Kyungsoo 'Seharusnya aku yang menggendongnya, seharusnya aku yang menjaganya, seharusnya aku yang memanjakannya bukan kau, Kai, bukan kau tapi-aku' batinnya.

.

.

.

"Jongin jangan pergi nee dirumah saja" ini sudah yang ke sekian kali Kyungsoo merengek pada Kai untuk tidak pergi ke kantor selama tiga hari ini "Bagaimana kalau kau ikut saja, kau kan senang bermain disana" Kyungsoo menggeleng kuat tangannya masih menggenggam jas bagian lengan Kai tapa mau melepasnya "Shireo Jongin ayo kita kerumah saja jangan disini aku tidak mau disini Jongin jeball" rengeknya lagi membuat Kai meghela nafas frustasi.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kyungsoo'nya? Kyungsoo selalu merengek manja dan ketakutan jika di tinggal sendirian akhir-akhir ini. Ia berubah setelah Kris datang ke apartemennya seminggu yang lalu "Bagaimana kalau Lu noona, Lay jie dan Baekie noona menemanimu disini? Aku sudah tiga hari tak masuk sayang dan jika disana tidak ada masalah aku ingin menemanimu dirumah jika aku tak datang semuanya akan cemas dan acara kita akan gagal" ucap Kai menasehati Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo diam, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca "Jebal Jongin jangan tinggalkan aku hiks..hiks.." Kai memeluk Kyungsoo dan mengusap punggung yeoja'nya yang kini tengah terisak "Uljima baby, aku hanya pergi sebentar nee..jika sudah selesai disana aku akan segera pulang dan bukankah sebentar lagi Xiumin noona datang membawakan pesananmu yang kemarin, dan nanti aku akan menghubungi Lu noona dan yang lain untuk datang kemari, otte?" Kyungsoo menggeleng kuat dalam dekapan suaminya, tangannya semakin kuat meremas jas belakang Kai yang sudah dipastikan makin kusut karenanya, membuat Kai bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan Kyungsoo.

Kai melonggarkan pelukannya, tangannya beralih pada pipi istrinya yang kini agak kurus setra menghapus jejak air mata "Katakan padaku ada apa?" Kyungsoo menggeleng "Kau selalu bilang takut, apa yang kau takutkan sayang?" Kyungsoo diam.

"Aku takut ditinggal dirumah sendiri Kris selalu ada disini Jongin" alis Kai bertaut. Selalu itu yang Kyungsoo katakan selama tiga hari belakangan ini. Dia selalu mengatakan pada Kai bahwa Kris mengikutinya, Kris ingin membawanya pergi dan Kris selalu menemuinya. Tapi Kai tak pernah sekalipun melihat sosok Kris itu bagaimana dan seperti apa.

"Dia tidak ada disini sayang, mungkin kau terlalu lelah" ucapnya. "Baiklah aku pergi nee?" walaupun perasaanya tidak enak Kai tetap pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo karena merasa tidak enak meninggalkan pekerjaan selama tiga hari dengan alasan Kyungsoo yang merengek terus meminta ditemani.

Kai berlalu pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih memandanginya di depan pintu.

PUK!

Merasakan tangan seseorang memegang pundaknya bandan Kyungsoo seketika menegang "Waeyo Soo?" suara yeoja mencairkan ketegangan yang Kyungsoo rasakansedari tadi "Xeokie eonni" pekiknya menghambur ke pelukan Xiumin "Hei, waeyo chagi?" Kyungsoo meggeleng "Kajja masuk eonni" Xiumin tersenyum dan mengikuti Kyungsoo masuk kedalam apartemen.

TING!TONG!

Baru juga beberapa langkah tubuh Kyungsoo kembali menegang mendengar bell apartemennya berbunyi. "Wae Soo?" melihat air muka Kyungsoo yang berubah kembali Xiumin memutuskan mendekat ke pintu dan mengintipnya ewat lubang pintu lalu membukanya.

"HALO CHAGYA!" pekik tiga orang yeoja bersamaan.

"Huppfff~~" Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega ternyata Luhan, Baekhyun dan Lay yang datang. "Aiihhh Chanhyun lucu sekali ya!" uca p Kyungsoo yang kini tengah menggendong balita gemuk putra Chanbaek yang baru saja tertidur karena tadi sempat menangis mendengar teriakan dari Trio eomma didepan pintu apartemen barusan.

Sementara Luhan menidurkan Sena putri bungsunya dikamar tamu apartemen tersebut. "Eonni sebaiknya Channa aku tidurkan di kamar nee?" Baekhyun mengangguk sambil menyeruput jus strawberynya "Tidurkan disebelah Sena saja biar tidurnya lama" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

.

.

"Chagi sebenarnya ada apa?" Lay mulai memulai pembicaraan, mereka kini tengah duduk di sofa ruang TV apartemen Kyungsoo sedangkan para anak-anak kecil sudah tertidur "Kai bilang selama tiga hari ini kau tak mau ditinggal olehnya dan kau selalu menyebut nama Kris terus" ucap Lay. 'Ternyata Jongin bercerita pada Lay' batinnya. Seketika tubuh Luhan dan Baekhyun menegang "Kris? Apa Kiris yang.." Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kris mantan suamiku". Xiumin membulatkan matanya, hampir saja ia tersedak minumannya mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo barusan. Masalahnya hanya dia saja yang belum mengetahui apapun tentang silsilah Kyungsoo.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Xiumin "Xiu aku mohon kau jangan beri tahu ini pada siapapun kecuali Chen,dan dengarkanlah baik-baik cerita Kyungsoo setelah ini aku berjanji akan menceritakan semuanya" ucap Luhan. Xiumin mengangguk dan mulai mendengarkan dnegan seksama.

**FLASH BACK ON**

Kyungsoo kini tengah bermain di taman dekat apartemen seperti basa bersama anak-anak kecil sambil menunggu Kai pulang kerja. Ketika sedang bermaintiba-tiba suara berat mengintrupsinya.

"Hai anak-anak!" panggilnya sambil tersenyum. Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang, ia segera berdiri dan beranjak pergi "Jijie pulang dulu nee" ucapnya dibalas dengan anggukan bingung dari anak-anak ditaman yang biasa bermain dnegannya, tapi tangan Kris memegangnya kuat.

"Kajima Soo".

Kyungsoo menepis tangan Kris kuat "Kai segera pulang aku harus samapi dirumah" ucapnya sesoan mungkin.

GREP!

Kini tangan Kris melingkar di perut buncit Kyungsoo "Le-lepas!" Kyungsoo meronta tapi Kri semakin mengeratkan pelukannya "Andwae Soo, sebelum kau mendengarkan apa yang ingin aku sampaikan" Kyungsoo menggeleng kuat "Sireo! Tidak ada lagi yang harus kita bicarakan Kris, sebaiknya lepaskan aku" ucapnya masih meronta dalam pelukan Kris.

"Mianhae Soo!"

Tes..tess.. Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu menetes dipipinya. 'Apa Kris menangis?' tanyanya dalam hati "Mianhae Soo" ucap Kris dengan sedikit berbisik ditelinga Kyungsoo menyembunyikan isaknya "Aku benar-benar menyesal atas perbuatanku padamu Soo, jeongmal mianhae Soo" tubuhnya mulai bergetar hebat sementara Kyungsoo hanya terdiam tak meronta sedikitpun.

"Mianhae, aku harus pergi!" ucapnya meleas pelukan Kris yang mulai melemah. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan pria tampan dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata itu sendiri ditaman.

**FLASH BACK OFF**

"APA?" teriak Luhan "Sssssttt pelankan suaramu jjie anak-anak sedang tidur" Luhan kembali duduk setelah Lay menegurnya.

"Lalu apa setelah itu dia datang lagi?" kini Baekhyun yang bertanya dan Kyungsoo mengangguk.

**FLASH back On**

Kyungsoo kini sedang berkunjung ke toko kue karena ingin membeli strawberry short cake saat itu. Ketika pulang ke apartemennya dia melihat seorang pria sedang berdiri sambil menekan bel apartemennya.

Dengan reflek Kyungsoo membalik badannya dan berusaha pergi tapi terlambat, si pria sudah melihatnya terlebih dahulu "Soo!" Kyungsoo terus berjalan menghiraukan panggilan Kris. GREP! Kyungsoo merasakan tangannya di genggam erat.

SRETT!

Kris membalik badan Kyungsoo hingga menghadapnya "Kenapa kau menghindar?" Kyungsoo diam "Soo!" Kyungsoo mencoba menepis tangan Kris tapi apa daya tenaga namja jangkung itu terlalu kuat dibandingkan yeoja mungil seperti dirinya.

"Lepas Kris, aku bukan siapa-siapa bagimu, aku sudah punya Jongin jadi tak pantas kau mengganggu istri orang"

JLEB!

Kata-kata Kyungsoo begitu menusuk di hati seorang Kris Wu tanpa sadar ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya hingga Kyungsoo meringis "Apa katamu? Kau milik Jongin? Ingat Soo, kau itu milikku dan akan selalu jadi milikku . Semua yang ada di dirimu hanya milikku Soo".

Kyungsoo menggeleng kuat "Semua katamu? Aku memang pernah dimiliki olehmu tapi sekarang keadaannya sudah berbeda, aku milik Jongin begitupun bayi yang aku kandung ini milikku dan Jongin" ucapnya dengan nada sedikit meninggi "Kau tahu Kris, aku memang mengandung saat kira bercerai tapi aku hanya bisa memilkinya selama empat bulan karena sebuah keceakaan jadi jangan pernah menganggap kalau anak ini adalah anakmu dan semua yang ada padaku adalah milikmu".

Kris terdiam, rahangnya mengeras dan giginya bergemertak dengan tangannya menangkup pipi gembil Kyungsoo "Tidak bisa Soo, aku mencintaimu dan aku tak akan pernah rela kau dimiliki orang lain termasuk Kim Jongin".

CHUP!

tiba-tiba dari Kris mencium Kyungsoo, melumatnya dengan kasar dan penuh nafsu. Kris merasakan darahnya memanas ketika Kyungsoo berkata ia bukan miliknya, Kris tak pernah mau menerima semua itu.

"Lepashh…." Kyungsoo berusaha mendorong tubuh Kris yang tengah menciuminya kasar sekuat tenaga tapi Kris justru menahan tangan Kyungsoo dan memeluknya erat.

"AKH!" kris memekik ketika Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya kuat. "Hentikan Kris! Cukup kau memperlakukanku seperti ini" Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan Kris yang masih tertegun di lorong yang sepi karena bentakan Kyungsoo padanya.

"Jika kau tak mau ikut bersamaku maka akan ku paksa kau untuk pulang padaku Soo" gumamnya.

**FLASH bACK OFF**

"Apa? Dia menciumu?" tanya Lay "Apa dia ingin memperkosamu lagi?" semua mata melotot atas pertanyaan Luhan.

"A-aku tidak tahu eonni, yang jelas dia selalu datang kemari ketika Jongin tidak ada dan aku sendirian disini" Luhan mengangguk "Jadi itu yang membuatmu selalu merengek pada Kai untuk tidak berangkat ke kantor?" Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah atas perntanyaan Baekhyun.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu lebih baik besok mintalah izin pada Kai agar kau tinggal dirumah saja untuk sementara" semuanya mengangguk setuju atas ucapan Lay.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kau bersiaplah sekarang, besok pagi kami akan menjemputmu" tegas Luhan.

Tanpa mereka ketahui sedari tadi seseorang berdiri di ambang pintu yang terbuka dan mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Takkan ku biarkan kau lari Soo, sebelum Noonamu, akulah yang akan membawamu pergi dari sini. Manfaatkanlah waktu yang tersisa Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun dan Oh Luhan" Ia menyeringai dan pergi meninggalkan apartemen Kyungsoo.

.

"Hai Kai!" sapa Sehun ketika berpapasan di depan pintu masuk gedung "Pagi Hun" balasnya, kemudian berjalan beriringan masuk ke kantor menuju ruangannya.

"Tumben kau tidak terlambat seperti kemarin? Apa Kyungsoo tidak merengek lagi padamu?" goda Sehun sambil mencolek pinggang Kai "Ishh hentikan ulahmu Oh Sehun".

Sehun hanya menunjukan cengirannya. "Tentu saja kau tak terlambat karena hari ini Kyungsoo akan dijemput Luhan kan?" Kai mengangguk "Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya, kenapa Kyungsoo bisa selalu merengek padamu?" langkah Kai terhenti, ini sudah ke tiga kalinya Sehun bertanya hal yang sama padanya 'Bercerita padanya tak ada salahnya bukan' pikirnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita keruanganku aku akan menceritakannya jika kau ingin tahu" Sehun mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah cepat ceritakan sekarang" titah Sehun yang sudah memposisikan dirinya duduk di sofa "Kau ini tak sabaran sekali".

BRAK!

Belum juga bercerita pintu ruangan Kai terbuka dengan kerasnya "Ya Chanyeol hyung, Chen hyung apa tak bisa pelan-pelan eoh?" pekiknya "Mianhae Kai tadi aku terburu-buru lari dari Suho hyung".

Kai menautkan alisnya "Kau punya dosa padanya ya?" Chanyeol nyengir lebar "Aku tak mau kena semprot karena berkas yang aku titipkan pada sekretarisnya belum sampai" Kai manggut-manggut.

Sementara Chanyeol dan Chen sudah duduk bersama dengan Sehun tanpa Kai persilahkan. "Ya! Kenapa kalian malah duduk disini cepat pergi" titahnya "Aniya aku masih ingin disini bersantai diruangan presdir hhhee.." Kai hanya bisa menghela nafas parsah dengan kelakuan hyungnya yang satu ini. Tapi walaupun begitu Chanyeol tetap orang yang baik menjaga rahasa maka Kai putuskan untuk bercerita sekarang.

"Kyungsoo dia selalu ketakutan ketika akan aku tinggal" mulainya bercerita sementara Sehun, Chanyeol dan Chen hanya diam mendengarkan "Dia selalu merengek minta ditemani ataupun pulang kerumah berkumpul bersama kalian, tapi aku belum bisa mengabulkannya karena pekerjaanku yang ku bawa ke apartemen dan keadaan Kyungsoo yang tidak stabil sehingga aku tak mengizinkannya keluar rumah, apa itu juga termasuk kelakuan orang yang ngidam?" Sehun manggut-manggut.

"Sejak kapan Kyungsoo begitu?" Tanya Sehun "Sejak Kevin Wu berkunjung ke apartemen kami untuk menanyakan projek kita Hun".

DEG!

Tak dapat dipungkiri sekarang Sehun yang merasa stress,matanya melotot dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk tangannya mengepal kuat dan tatapannya sulit diartikan membuat ketiga namja yang berada didekatnya mengerutkan keningnya heran. "Lalu apa lagi yang Kyungsoo katakan padamu?" tanya Sehun dingin "Dia selalu bilang bahwa Kris ada disini. Itu lah yang selalu dia katakan tapi aku tak pernah melihatnya sedikitpun dan aku tak tahu rupa Kris seperti apa Hun"

BRAK! semua mata terbelalak melihat Sehun yang tiba-tiba menggebrak meja dan..

BUGH! Sehun memukul Kai tepat di pipi hingga memar

BUGH! Kini sudut bibir Kai yang berdarah akibat pukulan Sehun.

"Ya! Berhenti Sehun, ada apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memukul Kai?" Tanya Chanyeol yang menahan tubuh Sehun agar tak melakukan hal yang lebih jauh lagi, sementara Chen menahan tubuh besar Kai yang akan membalas.

"Kenapa kau tak katakan dari awal bodoh!" jerit Sehun "Maksudmu apa eoh? Sudah seenaknya memukul sekarang kau memakiku" ucap Kai kesal "Kau harusnya tahu kapan kyungsoo berubah maka disitulah dia merasa terancam" Kai makin tak mengerti dengan ucapan Sehun "Ku harap setelah ini Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja".

"Maksudmu apa Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol "Kevin Wu, kau ingat?" Kai mengangguk "Kenapa Kyungsoo berubah setelah Kevin datang ke apartemenmu? Karena Kevin adalah Kris Wu! Kau harus tahu itu Kai".

Ketiga namja itu tercengang mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Sehun.

DRrrttt~~drrrttt~~~ Sehun meraih ponsel dalam sakunya.

"Yeoboseo Lu? APA! Baekie noona? Kyungsoo"

"…"

"Baiklah aku kesana sekarang, baik aku tak akan menghubungi polisi"

"Ada apa Hun? Kenapa Kau menyebut nama istriku?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu Kkamjong? Istrimu dalam bahaya sekarang"

.

.

**TBC**

**Kyaaa…. Anyeong chingu semuanyaaaaa… hira is back with 8****th**** chapter here! *plak. Masih adakah yang menunggu kelanjutan cerita Kaisoo ini? Mudah-mudahan masih ya :D disini udah mulai konflik lagi dan sepertinya akan agak panjang tapi ga akan panjang banget karena hira ga tega misahin Kaisoo lama-lama hhheeee..**

**Buat kalian yang sudah Review, fav atau follow ff hira, hira ucapkan Jeongmal Gamsahmnida *bow. Karena Review membuat hira semangat untuk menulis. Semoga tulisan hira semakin baik ya :D dan Reviewnya semakin bertambah karena ternyata itu adalah salah satu motivasi untuk menulis :D**

**Balas Review: **

xoxowolf: Iya handsome, bertanggung jawab and perhatian *aaaa fangirling. Nde hira bakalan keepwriting kok :D selama masih ada yang keep review :D kalo rebutan sepertinya iya hhheee.

: HHaaa suruh siapa bikin Kai ngeluarin taringnya jadi ajja ngebabu dah mereka wkwkwkwkwk..kalo ketemu Kyungsoo ato nggaknya disini udah ketahuan kan chingu :D kalo balik lagi ato nggak itu sudah terjawab di chap ini walaupun belum sepenuhnya :D disini Kyungsoo udah bahagia dan hanya Kai yang ada dihati dan hidup Kyungsoo kok. Dia cinta banget sama Kai, Kris mah udah kelaut bagi Kyung2 mah :D Nde ini udah lanjut kok :D chap ini tambah seru gak? :D Nde gomawo untuk semangatnya :D mian kalo lama ini udah mencoba fast update :D

KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH: Wkwkwkwkwkwk nista banget pengen video yadok Kaisoo hhhaaaaaaa….Tambah Ngaco *plak. Eh iya ya?typonya banyak di chap kemaren? Mian soalnya hira ngetiknya pas mati lampu hhhaa.. terang aja masih banyak typo apa lagi gelap wkwkwkwkwk. Sip ini udah Next kok! Iya bener Kyung udah 3x keguguran*gile si Kris investnya *plak ngaco. Ya semoga sajah sampai lahir :D

yesinta90: Nde hira usahakan mengurangi typo sedikit-sedikit :D Gomawo chingu kalo selalu nunggu ff hira, hira akan lebih berusaha lagi :D chap selanjutnya sudah muncul kan? :D Nde fighting!

setyoningt: hHrus Sweett donk! :D

zoldyk: Jeongmal gomawo

exindira: Hhaaa syukur deh kalo udah gereget, kalo yang ini gimana? Nde I'll Keep writing!

kjjzz: Hhheee berarti hira berhasil bikin humornya :D ini udah dilanjut kok, gimana? Apakah ini menyesakkan? Menyedihkan? :D nde gomawo untuk semangatnya :D

ArraHyeri2: Tumpengannya udah dari kapan kali chingu hhhaaaaa…gimana Kai ga naik darah liat istrinya diganggu bocah mulu? *plak Kalo ketemu ato nggaknya udah ketahuan di cchap ini kan? Cip..cip ini udah next :D gomawo untuk semangatnyaaaaa

luhan8045: Hhhee ini bagi hira udah panjang kok :D ini Kris udah ketahuan kan ketemu ato nggaknya? :D degebok ma Jonginnya ntaran ajja kan nunggu Kris ngelunjak dulu wkwkwkwkwwkkk.. *Kris: nista lo ra

kyeoptafadila: Siipp ini udah lanjut kok :D

Park Hye Hoon: Iya Kai pasti sabar kok hhheee doain ajja supaya bisa sabar terus :D nde ini udah lanjut kok

kyungie22: Segera ke RS chingu dan siap-siap insulin pas lagi baca ff fluf Kaisoo wkwkwkwkwk *plak*digampar Kai *Kai: lo piker ff gue bikin penyakitan gitu saking manisnya? Manis bikin sehat tau raaa… *hira: Iya deh iya -_-" . Nde cheonmaneyo *Back Hug* ini udah diusahakan fast next chapnya :D ?

aysndrEXO: Kalau akhirnya KrisSoo atau KaiSoo itu kejutan untuk chingu semua :D siip ini udah lanjut kok :D

tyrhyeee: Chap ini pasti sudah membuka jawaban kan gimana Kris ketemu ma Kyungsoo :D Tao pasti sabar kan Tao setrong :D ini udah next kok :D

dorekyungsoo93: Chanbaek nya udah di nongolin sedikit karena hanya sligt saja untuk OC mian nee soalnya hira focus ke mainnya :D

Syifaslsb: ff yang "SEMUA BISA DIPRBAIKI SAYANG" pasti lanjut dan lagi proses pengetikan tapi hira belom pasti untuk updatenya kapan :D Nde cheonma mudah-mudahan bisa lebih fast lagi :D kalo waktunya ada hhhaaa mungkin nunggu dapet petunjuk dari leluhur baru Kris bisa mencintai Tao *plak. Kita lihat saja nasip tao nanti nde :D sip gomawo buat semangatnya :D

Kim YeHyun: Gomawo kalo bagus :D kita saksikan saja apa jadinya kalo Kris ketemu ma Kyung2 :D sip keep witing this ff ya :D

afnia2495: Wkwkwkwkw tambah item donk si Kai disemutin hhhaaa… Hira gak jadiin DaeJae itu couple hhhee. Iya ya Lay unyu rambutnya tapi asli lah Suho beneran kayak singa lepas dari kandang apa lagi pas pake masker sok iyah banget dia gopetnya wkwkwkwkwk

fishyelf: Siipp ini udah lanjut kok :D

kaira1406: Ini pasti hira lanjut chingu :D dan ini udah next :D iya ditunggu ajja proses bersalinnya #jawab baby diperut Kyung?

younlaycious88: Apakah sudah terjawab pertanyaan yang ada dikepala chingu dengan chap ini? Wkwkwwkwkwk… akhirnya Kyung stress juga liat si kris :D ga kok Kris ga macem-macem cuman lebih macem-macem kayaknya :D Iya Jongin appa yang baik dan suami siaga yang bikin hira meleleh sendiri aaaaaa… *apaan sih

elfkaisoo: Semoga saja chingu :D hhaa biasa penyesalan kan selalu dating belakangan dan sekaranglah si galaxy hyung menyesal dan pengen nebus kesalahan dengan bikin kesalahan lagi wkwkwwkwwkwkkk cip cip ini udah mencoba fast update :D gomawo buat semangatnya Jongsay :D

wanny: Hhaaaa.. sweetbanget ya mereka ampe hira juga sirik wkwkwwkk.. iya siap-siap gencatan satu konflik muncul :D

kim JaeRin: Inu uddah usaha cepet update :D kayanya Kris masih pada pendiriannya deh chingu :D

Guest: Iya harus jangan marahan mulu hhheee..semua pertanyaan sepertinya sudah terjawab di chap ini. Kenapa kasian? Kasian hira nistain ya? Hhee mianhae..

Puputkyungsoo: Gomawo kalo Kaisoonya sweet dan Daebak :D kalo DaeJae ga akan muncul untuk beberapa lama hhaaa kan ini giliran serious conflik :D siip ini udah lanjut kok :D

Rinzkudo: Disini udah mulai siaga 1 hhheeee.. siap-siap makin cemas :D *plak.. nde ini udah lanjut kok :D gomawo sudah mau menunggu

SooSweet: Tau kan Daehyun ma Kai itu kayak Tom and Jerry wkwkwwkwkwk salahkan Daehyun yang kepincut Kyung2 :D .. iyap siap-siap konflik utama muncull.. ini udah lanjut kok :D

Guest: Gomawo kalo ceritanya bagus :D dan masih menunggu kelanjutannya. Kalo bertambah rumin ato nggaknya hira ga janji :D

**Nah selesai bales review ini lah saatnya menutup perjumpaan di chap ini :D sekali lagi BiG THANKS and BIG HUG untuk chingu semuaaaa…See you all in the next chapter ndee!**

***bow bareng Kaisoo**

**Dadahdadah… ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Present**

**~ A Gift To Me ~**

**EXO FANFICTION**

**Main Cast : ****KAISOO COUPLE**

**KIM JONGIN A.K.A KAI (NAMJA) X DO KYUNGSOO (YEOJA)**

**Support Cast : ALL EXO COUPLE**

**CHANBAEK, KRISTAO, CHENMIN, HUNHAN, SULAY, **

**Other Cast:**

**YUNJAE, YEWOOK**

**Rated: T**

**Genre : Family, Romance****, Hurt/Comfort, Mary Life**

**Warn****ing**** : ****Genderswitch****, Typo(s)**** anywhere= lazy to edit hhheeee****, ****OOC, ****Failed Humor,**** cerita gaje,****alur kecepetan, penyusunan kata yang tidak berdasarkan EYD, cerita sesuai apa yang dipikirkan hira :D**

**~Don't Like Don't Read~**

**Mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan yang terdapat dalam cerita ini**

**Summarry : **

"Yeoboseo, Kakak ipar"-Kris/"YA! Bajingan dimana Kyngsoo?"-Sehun/"Wae Hun?kau merindukannya?"-Kris/"Kembalikan Kyungsoo!"-Sehun/"Tidak akan pernah Hun. Kau dan Luhan takkan pernah kubiarkan mengambil Kyungsoo terutama Kim Jongin, dia takkan pernah melihat Kyungsoo dan bayinya lagi bye~~"PLIP. Kris memutuskansambungan telpon secara sepihak. **It's Kaisoo couple and other/slight Krissoo couple/GS/ Chaptered/Marry life/DLDR!**

**Disclaimer ****: ****The story is real belong to my imagination, so in the other words it's belong to me :D**

**It's Kaisoo couple and genderswitch**

**Hope you like it and Happy Reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

_Previous Chapter_

"_Maksudmu apa Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol "Kevin Wu, kau ingat?" Kai mengangguk "Kenapa Kyungsoo berubah setelah Kevin datang ke apartemenmu? Karena Kevin adalah Kris Wu! Kau harus tahu itu Kai"._

_Ketiga namja itu tercengang mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Sehun._

_DRrrttt~~drrrttt~~~ Sehun meraih ponsel dalam sakunya._

"_Yeoboseo Lu? APA! Baekie noona? Kyungsoo" _

"…"

"_Baiklah aku kesana sekarang, baik aku tak akan menghubungi polisi"_

"_Ada apa Hun? Kenapa Kau menyebut nama istriku?" tanya Chanyeol._

"_Kau tahu Kkamjong? Istrimu dalam bahaya sekarang" _

_._

_._

Chapter 9

Kai tercengang.

"Sebaiknya kita ikut Sehun" ucap Chen dan di setujui olehsemuanya.

.

.

"Lu!" panggil sehun pada yeoja yang kini dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"BAEKIE!" Chanyeol berlari merengkuh tubuh yeoja yang kini tengah tak sadarkan diri. Chen meneliti setiap sudut apartemen kai yang sekarang sangatlah berantakan, barang pecah dimana-mana dan kamar Kai yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

"KYUNGSOO! SAYANG KAU DIMANA?" kai mencoba mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo.

"Lu noona sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chen "Sebaiknya kita obati dulu luka mereka baru bertanya" tambah Chanyeol.

.

Kini mereka duduk diruang tengah partemen Kai, Baekhyun sudah sadar sepenuhnya dan luka-luka mereka sudah diobati. "Katakan apa yang terjadi" titah Sehun.

"Kris datang.." semua mata tertuju pada Luhan

**FLASH BACK ON**

Kyungsoo sudah merapikan barang yang ia bawa "Hah..tinggal menunggu eonni datang" gumamnya sambilmengelus erut buncitnya.

TING!TONG!

Yeoja bermata belo itu tersenyum sumringah mendengar bel apartemennya berbunyi "Cangkaman eonni" serunya.

CEKLEK!

Matanya membulat seketika melihat seseorang yang berada di depan pintu. Kyungsoo mecoba menutup pinti apartemennya kembali namun terlambat seseorang itu menahan pintunya "Mau apa kau kesini kris?" tanya Kyungsoo takut-takut. Kris hanya bersmirk melihat Kyungsoo yang ketakutan sekarang. Ia berjalan mendekat sementara Kyungsoo melangkah mundur untuk menghindarinya.

Saking takutnya Kyungsoo bergegas menuju kamarnya berniat berlindung di dalamnya lalu mengunci pintu kamar tapi langkah panjang Kris memudahkannya untuk menghentikan Kyungsoo.

BRAK!

Kris mendorong pintu kamar itu sekali dorong seringaiannya tak pernah lepas dari wajah tampannya "Ma-mau apa kau? Pergi!" pekik Kyungsoo. Tapi Kris malah semakin mendekat dan..

SRET!

Kini Kyungsoo sudah tertidur di ranjang dengan posisi Kris berada di atasnya "Lepas" Kyungsoo meronta walau Kris tak menindih tubuhnya tetap saja tangannya mencengkram lengan Kyungsoo kuat.

"Kau begitu cantik Soo" ucapnya sedang Kyungsoo melempar tatapan benci padanya "Kau sempurna sayang, dan kesempurnaanmu hanya milikku" ucapnya lagi lalu mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka dan.

CHUP!

Kris mencium bibir mungil yang selalu ia idam-idamkan sejak dua tahun ini. "Lepash..emmccppkk" Kris terus mencium Kyungsoo yang semakin lama semakin kasar. Jujur Kris sungguh merindukan Kyungsoo, merindukan segala yang ada pada yeoja itu hingga ia tak kuat menahan desiran hangat yang ia rasakan saat ini ketika ia mengecup bibirnya tanpa sadar ia menginginkan lebih darinya.

.

"Lu eonni tunggu sebentar!" panggil Baekhyun yang berusaha mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Luhan selama berjalan menuju apartemen Kyungsoo "Kenapa buru-buru sekali? Kyungsoo pasti masih menunggu" Luhan menoleh kearah baekhyun "Baekie aku perasaanku tak enak sepertinya terjadi sesuatu pada Kyungie" ucapnya.

Baekhyun yang mengerti hanya terdiam mengikuti langkah tergesa Luhan. "Aneh tak biasanya pintu terbuka seperti ini" gumam Baekhyun "Lepashh~~" terdengar suara kyungsoo yang teredam membuat Luhan dan Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa Kai bertengkar dengan Kyungsoo?" gumam Baekhyun lagi. tanpa memperdulikan gumaman Baekhyun Luhan segera masuk kedalam mencari keberadaan adiknya.

Seketika matanya melebar didepan pintu kamar Kyungsoo dan Kai, Baekhyun yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Luhan segera menghampirinya dan melihat apa penyebab Luhan seperti itu.

"OMO! KYUNGSOO!" pekik Baekhyun yang melihat Kyungsoo tengah dicumbui pria besar dengan kasar.

BUGH!

Luhan mendorong Kris agar menyingkir, sementara Kyungsoo sudah lemas dengan mata yang berkunang-kunang "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BERENGSEK!" Kris hanya tertawa meremehkan pada yeoja dihadapannya kini.

"Wae Lu? Apa kau tak senang eum?" Kris berdiri dan..

PLAK!

Mata Baekhyun melebar melihat Luhan di tampar dengan sangat keras oleh pria dihadapannya hingga tersungkur dan sudut bibirnya berdarah "Lu eonni!" pekiknya berusaha membantu Luhan berdiri "Bawa Kyungsoo pergi Baek, jangan hiraukan aku" cegah Luhan "Ta-tapi eonni.."

"SEKARANG!" Luhan berteriak pada Baekhyun "Kris jangan pernah kau macam-macam dengan Kyungsoo lagi" sambung luhan pada namja di hadapannya ini "Ja-jadi" Luhan mengangguk "Nee dia Kris" mengetahui pria dihadapannya ini adalah orang yang telah menyakiti adik iparnya segera Baekhyun membopong Kyungsoo untuk pergi.

GREP!

"KYAA!" baekhyun berteriak saat seseorang mencengkram bahunya dan mendorongnya kuat-kuat hingga ia tersungkur dilantai "Maaf Kyungsoo hanya milikku dan hanya akan pergi bersamaku" ucap Kris.

BUGH!

Luhan memukul Kris dengan tas pakaian Kyungsoo "Takkan ku biarkan".

"Baiklah aku tak akan segan-segan sekarang" ucap Kris. Kris yang begitu terobsesi ingin membawa Kyungsoo bersamanya akhirnya melakukan kekerasan pada Luhan dan Baekhyun karena dirasa menghalangi jalannya.

BRUGH!

PRANG!

Kyungsoo kini sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di sofa karena kris yang membungkamnya hingga yeoja itu pingsan. Sementara Bekhyun kini sudah pingsan dengan lutut yang berdarah akibat pukulan Kris mengenai tengkuknya. Sedang Luhan menyender pada tembok berusaha untuk bangkit tapi tubuhnya terasa sakit semua.

"AKH!" jeritnya ketika Kris mencengkram rahangnya dengan kuat "Ingat Lu, Kyungsoo hanya milikku, dan mulai hari ini kau takkan pernah lagi melihatnya karena aku benci dengan kau yang mencoba memisahkan kami" ucapnya lalu menggendong Kyungsoo yang tak sadarkan diri dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan apartemen itu "Selamat tinggal kakak ipar" ucap Kris.

.

.

Dengan terseok-seok Luhan meraih ponsel yang tadi di banting oleh Kris dan mencoba menghubungi seseorang.

**FLASH BACK OFF**

"SIAL!" pekik Sehun sambil meremas rambutnya frustasi.

BRAK!

Kai yang sedari tadi diam menahan emosi akhirnya meraih kunci mobil dan beranjak pergi "Mau kemana kau Kai?" Kai menghentikan langkahnya menyadari Chanyeol yang bertanya "Aku mau mencari Kyungsoo, sepertinya dia belum jauh dari sini"

"Baiklah kita cari bersama" tutur Sehun yang di angguki oleh Kai "Aku tunggu kau di café dekat perbatasan jalan menuju rumah, antarkan noonaku dan Lu noona dulu Oke!" Sehun mengangguk dan akhirnya mereka pergi meninggalkan apartemen Kai yang sudah sangat berantakan.

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka mata perlahan dan mengerjapkan matanya berusaha menyesuaikan pandangannya "Gelap" gumamnya, ia ketakutan sekarang. Jujur Kyungsoo tidak suka gelap, maka dari itu Kai selalu mengalah padanya dengan menyalakan lampu tidur dan memejamkan mata bersamanya. Ia mencoba meraba sisi ranjangnya namun nihil, seseorang yang biasa di sampingnya tidak ada "Jonginie!" panggilnya, namun tak ada jawaban sdikitpun dari nama yang dipanggilnya. "JONGIN KAU DIAMAN SAYANG!" teriak Kyungsoo agar Kai yang ia anggap berada diluar mendengarnya dari dalam kamar.

Hening…

Yang ada hanya keheningan yang menjawab. "Jongin!" panggilnya lagi sambil beringsut turun dari ranjang dan meraba-raba dalam kegelapan.

GREP!

Satu tagan kekar memegang tangannya saat tangan mungilnya meraba dinding-dinding di ruangan itu "Jonginie!" panggilnya dengan nada senang, namun orang itu hanya diam.

GREP!

Reflek Kyungsoo memeluk seseorag di hadapannya ini yang tengah berada dalam kegelapan bersamanya "Sayang kau tadi kemana? Aku takut disini gelap" ujarnya. Namun seseorang itu tak bergeming hingga Kyungsoo menangkap keanehan dari namja dihadapannya ini 'D-dia bukan Jongin' batinnya lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Nugu?" tanya Kyungsoo to the point "Siapa kau dan mana Jongin?".

TREK!

DEG!

Mata Kyunsoo melebar seketika melihat sosok dihadapannya kini "K-kris!" gumamnya namun masih terdengar oleh Kris. Kris tersenyum kecut "Apa hanya ada Kai di hati dan kepalamu Soo?" Kyungsoo memandang takut pada Kris saat ini. kejadian pahit yang dulu pernah terjadi kini berputar kembali di otaknya seperti kaset film dokumenter yang tak henti-hentinya memutar film yang sama.

"Jongin! Jonginnie eodiga!" mengacuhkan Kris dan berjalan keluar kamar mencari seseorang "Kai tidak disini, kau hanya besamaku disini" langkah Kyungsoo terhenti, yeoja mungil bermata indah itu kini merasa tubuhnya membeku "Kai tidak disini, disini hanya ada aku dank au, Kyung. Kai takkan pernah menemukanmu dan aku tak akan pernah membiarkan hal itu terjadi" kalimat yang Kris lontarkan membuat Kyungsoo kini amat membencinya. Dengan seluruh keberanian yang ia miliki, ia membalik badan dan bertemu pandang dengan mata tajam Kris.

"Cukup, apa yang kau mau eoh?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada menantang "Yang aku mau?" Kris menyeringai atas pertanyaan yeoja mungil dihadaannya "Kau" tunjuk Kris tepat pada Kyungsoo "Dalam mimpimu Kris, aku istri dari Kim Jongin ingat itu" ucapnya sambil melenggang pergi menuju pintu keluar.

"Kau mau kemana Soo? Kau tak bisa pergi, pintunya terkunci" ucapnya sambil memamerkan kunci dihadapan mata Kyungsoo. Tak habis pikir Kyungsoo merogoh saku bajunya dan mendial nomor seseorang.

PRANGGG!

smartphone Kyungsoo kini remuk berkeping-keping karena Kris yang melemparnya dengan kuat ke dinding "WAE SOO? KENAPA HANYA ADA KAI DIKEPALAMU SEMENTARA AKU DISINI!" bentaknya tepat di dpan wajah Kyungsoo.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kenapa kau melarangku?Jongin suamiku, aku miliknya" Kris mencengkram bahu Kyungsoo.

"KAU MILIKKU BUKAN MILIKNYA! HANYA AKU YANG BOLEH MEMILIKIMU SOO, APA YANG DIA BERIKANSAMPAI-SAMPAI KAU SEPERTI INI" bentaknya lagi "Jongin memberikan apa yang tak kauberi padaku,cinta yang terbalas, kasih sayang yang aku butuhkan, perlindungan yang selalu membuatku merasa aman".

Kris terdiam, sementara Kyungsoo terus berucap dengan tenang "Jongin menyayangiku, mencintaiku sepenuh hati dan selalu menjagaku, tak hanya fisik tapi juga perasaanku. Walalupun manusia itu tak sempurna, bagiku apa yang Jongin berikan lebih dari cukup untukku"lama Kris mendengarkan mulut Kyungso yang bercerita tentang Kai yang ini dan Kai yang itu. Semua tentang Kai membuat telinga Kris panas rasanya.

Kris tak terima jika Kyungsoonya begitu membanggakan sosok Kai, dulu hanya Kris yang selalu Kyungoo katakan seperti itu walaupun pada kenyataannya Kris tak memperlakukannya dengan baik sedikitpun. Tapi melihat Kyungsoo yang begitu bahagia bercerita sosok Kai yang memang memberikan semua itu pada Kyungsoo membuat amarah kris naik ke ubun-ubun.

CHUP~~

Lagi-lagi Kris mencium bibir kissable yeoja dihadapannya kasar ia menggigit bibir Kyungsoo hingga berdarah membuat tubuh sang yeoja bergetar hebat. Kyungsoo takut dan amat kecewa dengan apa yang ia dapatkan. Kris melepaskan ciumannya "Dengar! Tak ada Kai hanya ada Aku dan hanya ada Kita Kyungsoo" menekan setiap kata yang ia keluarkan.

Kyungsoo mendorong Kris hingga menjauh darinya dan merebut kunci pintu dari namja jangkung yang keseimbangannya oleng akibat didorong olehnya.

Trek!

Kyungsoo mencoba memutar kunci pintunya tapi Kris terlanjur menahan tangannya dan menggendong paksa Kyungsoo "Lepas Kris jangan pernah menggangguku lagi" pekiknya. Namun seolah tuli Kris kembali mengunci pintu dan memasukannya kedalam saku kemudian membawa Kyungsoo kembali ke kamar yang tadi ditempatinya.

"TURUNKAN AKU" pekik Kyungsoo ketika Kris mendudukannya di ranjang dan…

SREK!

Suara kain yang robek membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau mengeluarkan air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Kris merobek lengan bajunya sehingga kini bahu putihnya terlihat.

PLAK!

Kyungsoo menampar pipi Kris dengan sangat keras "PERGI!" teriaknya.

"APA? KAU MEMINTAKU PERGI? TIDAK AKAN SOO! DAN TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!" Kris melumat kasar bibir itu kembali. Kyungsoo yang memukulinyapun tak ia perdulikan, hingga pandangan Kyungsoo mengabur dan jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

**~~careless careless shoot anonymous annpnymous, heartless mindless no one who care abaout me~~~**

Dering ponsel menginterupsi kegiatan Kris pada yeoja yang sudah tak sadarkan diri itu dengan mengerutu ia menyelimuti Kyungsoo dan melenggang keluar.

Ia melihat sekilas layar ponselnya dan smirk yang menakutkan kembali tersungging di bibirnya.

"Yeoboseo, Kakak ipar" ucapnya santai pada si penelpon.

"YA! Bajingan dimana Kyngsoo?" tanya Sehun. Oh rupanya Sehun yang menelponnya.

"Wae Hun?kau merindukannya?" senyum remeh tercetak diwajahnya.

"Kembalikan Kyungsoo!" titah Sehun.

"Tidak akan pernah Hun. Kau dan Luhan takkan pernah kubiarkan mengambil Kyungsoo terutama Kim Jongin, dia takkan pernah melihat Kyungsoo dan bayinya lagi bye~~"

PLIP

Kris memutuskansambungan telpon secara sepihak.

.

.

"Argh! Sial!" Chanyeol yang tengah menyetir memandang Sehun yang tengah frustasi "Wae Hun? Apa katanya?" Sehun menghela nafas sejenak.

"Dia bilang, dia tak akan membiarkan aku dan Luhan mengambil Kyungsoo darinya, terutama Kai, dia tak akan membiarkan Kai melihat Kyungsoo dan anaknya lagi".

CEKIT!

Tiba-tiba mobil berhenti mendadak, karena Chanyeol yang menginjak pedal rem secara sengaja "Apa maksudnya eoh?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada sedikit meninggi "Apa si tiang itu mau mati?".tiba-tiba sebuah mobil sport mewah berwarna merah berhenti dihadapannya memperlihatkan sosok tampan seorang namja berkulit tan dengan tubuh tegapnya.

"Hyung kenapa berhenti? Apa ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Kyungsoo?" tanya Kai saat Chanyeol membuka jendela mobilnya.

"Kai!" kening Kai berkerutketika Sehun memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan "Kami belum mendapatkan berita Kyungsoo" Kai menghela nafas berat 'Dimana kau sayang, jangan takut eoh aku sedang mencarimu' batinnya.

"Kris bilang… dia takkan membiarkanmu melihat istri dan anakmu lagi".

"MWO!"

Kai menjerit ketika Chanyeol memberitahunya apa yang Kris katakan pada Sehun. "AiSSHHhhh jinjja! Bajingan kau Kris" desisnya "Aku akan menghubunginya" Sehun hanya diam, pikiran dan perasaannya kini tak menentu ia bingung bagaimana menghadapi Luhan nanti dan Kris yang sangat berbahaya.

BUGH!

Pintu mobil Chanyeol tertutup dengan sangat kasar.

"AAAAARRRGGGGGHHHH!"

Setelah tiba-tiba Sehun keluar dan membanting pintu mobil ia bereriak-teriak tak menentu, Kai yang ada di sebelah Chanyeol berlari menghampiri Sehun dan mencoba menenangkan saudara iparnya itu dan Chen yang sedari tadi duduk di mobil Kai ikut keluar mendengar teriakan frustasi Sehun "Sudahlah Hun, hentikan.. kau tenanglah!" Tiba-tiba Sehun memeluk Kai, dan namja tan itu membalas pelukannya sedetik kemudian Kai merasakan bahunya basah ter tetesi sesuatu "Hun" gumamnya.

"Aku bodoh Kai, aku tak becus menjaga Kyungsoo.." Chanyeol yang kini sudah berada di luar mobil hanya memperhatikan "Aku tak bisa menjaga perasaan Luhan, aku tak becus menjaga keluargaku Kai" Kai menggeleng pelan.

"Kris.. aku ingin membunuhnya sejak dulu, sejak dulu ketika aku tahu dia yang merusak masa depan Kyungsoo, dia yang selalu membuat Luhan tertekan dengan kelakuannya. Dia yang selalu membuat dua yeoja yang aku sayangi menangis dan menderita Kai! hiks…" kini isakan keluar dari bibir tipis namja albino dipelukannya.

"Bagaimana aku bertanggung jawab pada Kangin appa,Leeteuk eomma, dan terutama Luhan.. Luhan sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo seperti anaknya Kai.. begitu juga aku! ARRRGGHHHH!" Sehun meremas bahu Kai kuat-kuat mengeluarkan semua rasa sakit yang ia pendam selama ini.

"Tenanglah Hun.. aku janji, aku akan menemukan Kyungsoo" lama setelah Sehun menangis dan berteriak akhirnya ia melepas pelukannya pada Kai "Gomawo Kai,mianhae jika aku malah menambah bebanmu" Kai menggeleng "Tidak Hun, bukankah itu gunanya saudara?" Sehun kini tersenyum lega, ia sadar bahwa di banding dirinya Kai lebih terpuruk dan menderita dibanding siapapun saat ini.

.

Kyungsoo terbangun dari pingsannya, ia kini tengah sadar sepenuhnya dimanadia berada dan bersama siapa sekarang "Akh!" ia meringis memegangi pundak kirinya yang terdapat warna kemerahan dan lengan yang sobek.

"Jongin" gumamnya sesaat. Dan setelah itu ia segera beringsut turun dari ranjang yang ditempatinya dan berjalan mengendap-ngendap seperti seorang pencuri.

CEKLEK!

Dengan hati-hati Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar dan melihat Kris yang tengah tertidur dengan posisi duduk di sofa, Kyungsoo mengendap-ngendap dan mengambil benda berwarna hitam dengan bentuk persegi serta kunci yang ada di sebelahnya.

KLEK!

Dengan hati-hati Kyungsoo memutar kunci pintu kemudian bergegas pergi meninggalkan vila minimalis yang berada di tengah kompleks vila itu. ia menekan nomor seseorang dan menekan tombol call.

.

PRANG!

Kris yang sedang tertidur disofa membuka matanya ketika mendengar sesuatu yang sepertinya barang pecah belah terjatuh "Aishhh! Ku kira apa" ucapnya ketika melihat gelas yang tak sengaja tertendang ketika ia tidur, tapi pandangannya kini menatap heran ada sesuatu yang janggal disini.

"Kyungsoo!" ia segera bangkit setelah mengetahui kejanggalannya adalah ponsel dan kunci villa yang tadinya berada disamping gelas tersebut sekarang menghilang. Kris segera berlari ketika dugaannya benar, pintu terbuka karena seseorang tak menutupnya kembali.

Kris berlari keluar villa berusaha mengejar Kyungsoo yang dipastikan masih belum jauh dari sini. 'Astaga! Jangan sampai dia lolos' batinnya. Ia berlari kea rah yang ia duga bahwa Kyungsoo menuju kearah selatan.

.

Kai POV

BUGH!

Aku mendaratkan kepalaku cukup keras pada stir mobilku. Ini sudah jam 01.00 malam dan aku sendirian masih berharap Kyungsoo kutemukan, aku tak mungkin meminta Sehun yang tengah kalut pergi bersamaku sementara Chanyeol hyung dan Chen hyung berpencar ke tempat lain.

"AAArRRRGHHH!"

Aku mengerang frustasi, ingin rasanya aku membunuh pria itu, pria yang kini tengah menculik istriku. Dimana kau Soo? Maafkan aku yang bodoh ini,aku tak bisa melindungimu darinya, kau pasti ketakutan sekarang.

Setetes air mata menggenang tanpa bisa kutahan mengingat bahwa ia mengancam bahwa aku takkan lagi melihat Kyungsoo dan anakku.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku disini mencoba setenang mungkin dan percaya bahwa Kyungsoo baik-baik saja dan akan kembali padaku.

DDRRtttt~~ddrrtttt

Handphoneku tiba-tiba bergetar menunjukan nama namja yang ingin aku bunuh saat ini juga.

KEVIN WU's calling!

KAI POV End.

Dengan segera Kai menjawab telponnya dengan kemarahan yang sudah di ubun-ubun.

"YA!"

Kai berteriak hendak memaki Kris tapi kemarahannya seketika memudar ketika mendengar suara yeoja tengah terisak "Sayang? kau kah itu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya melembut.

"J-jongin, a-aku takut, tolong aku hiks..hiks…" Kai merasa mendapat pencerahan ketika Kyungsoo yang menghubunginya.

"Tenanglah sayang, kau dimana? Aku sedang mencarimu" Kyungsoo masih terisak "A-aku tidak tahu Jongin, disini sangat sepi aku dan aegy bak-baik saja" ucapnya.

"Kau kabur dari tempat Kris?" tanya Kai "N-nee, saat dia tidur aku mengambil ponsel dan kunci rumahnya dan aku pergi hiks.." Kai bersyukur ternyata Kyungsoo tak habis ide untuk pergi dari tempat dimana ia disekap.

"Baiklah sekarang coba kau lihat di samping rumah-rumah tersebut, apakah ada alamatnya? Aku akan segera kesana, kau tak perlu takut ne.." Kyungsoo mengangguk walau tak terlihat oleh Kai, sementara Kai menunggu dengan was-was ditempat. "A-alamatnya Villa.."

GREP!

Ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong karena ponselnya direbut seseorang yangkini tengah menyeringai disampingnya.

"Hai, Kai!" tubuh Kai menegang, ia sudah tahu Kris takkan membiarkan istrinya kabur "Kris" gumamnya "Nee ini aku rupanya kakak iparmu sudah memberitahumu eoh?" ucapnya dengan nada mengejek sementara Kyungsoo perlahan melangkah mundur berusaha kabur lagi dari Kris. Tapi tangan Kris memegang erat pergelangan tanganya "Mau kemana sayang?" rahang Kai mengeras mendengar Kris memanggil istrinya dengan sebutan sayang.

"Kembalikan istriku Kris" Kai memberi penekanan di setiap kata-katanya.

"Apa? Istri? Aku tak mengambil istrimu Kai, aku hanya mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku. Kau tahu? Kyungsoo sedang berada di pelukanku sekarang. Dan kau tahu apa yag akan aku perbuat padanya? Kami bersenang-senang Kai" ucapnya santai sementara samar-samar Kai mendengar Kyungsoo meronta minta di lepaskan dan menangis.

"Berengsek kau Kris, KAU GILA!". Bentak Kai.

"Memang, aku berengsek dan gila, gila karena yeoja yang ada di pelukanku saat ini. Dengar presdir Kim, aku takkan pernah mengembalikan Kyungsoo padamu, kau harus tahu dia milikku Kai. MILIKKU!" bentaknya membuat Kai sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya.

"Hei Kris, kau harus tahu Kyungsoo istri sahku dan akan selamanya seperti itu, kau tak pantas mengakuinya milikmu sementara jelas-jelas dimata hukum dia milikku. Kau takkan pernah bisa memilikinya karena dia tak becerai denganku".

Tak ada jawaban, keheningan seketika menyelimuti keduanya "Kai, kupastikan kau takkan melihatnya lagi".

DEG!

Mata Kai membulat sempurna dengan ucapan Kris "Aku akan membawanya pergi jauh dari sini, sekarang ucapkanlah selamat tinggal pada istrimu yang cantik ini" Kris mengalihkan ponselnya pada Kyungsoo "Jongin…hikssss.." betapa hati Kai teriris mendengar seseorang yang amat ia cintai tengah menangis sekarang dan memohon-mohon pertolongannya "Jongin…hiksss" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut yeoja bermata bulat itu "Soo!" Kai berkata lembut "Kau percaya padaku kan?".

"Nee" jawab Kyungsoo "Tenanglah dan kau harus tetap berusaha berada di disini hingga aku menemukanmu arra?" Kyungsoo mengangguk walau tak terlihat Kai "Nee" Kai tersenyum miris "Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae Kyungsoo nae anae" isakan Kyungsoo mulai berkurang "Bertahanlah sampai aku datang, jagalah uri aegy. Appa mencintai kalian berdua".

PLIP.

Sambungan telpon terputus menandakan Kris memutus kontak mereka. "Kajja kita pulang Soo!" seru Kris sambil menggendong bridal style dengan paksa Kyungsoo.

.

.

Sangsurya telah terbit, memaksa masuk melalui celah gordyn yang masih tertutup rapat "Hiks..hiks…" terlihat Kyungsoo yang berantakan di ranjang kini tengah menangis sementara namja yang tertidur di sampingnya masih terlelap dan enggan membuka mata dengan tubuh atasnya yang terekspos sementara yang lainnya tertutup selimut, baju berserakan dimana-mana menambah bertapa berantakannya ruangan ini. Ini sudah tiga hari berlalu semenjak Kris membawa Kyungsoo paksa dari apartemen Kai.

"Hiks..hiks.." Kyungsoo masih menangis dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada selimut yang menutup tubuhnya, demi tuhan Kyunsoo tengah hamil besar tapi Kris dengan teganya melakukan hal yang hanya Kai yang boleh melakukannya pada kyungsoo. Bercak merah keunguan terlihat mencolok di sekitar leher, bahu dan dada Kyungsoo yang tak tertutupi selimut, bibir semerah cherynya kini terdapat banyak luka bekas gigitan.

"Eughh.." suara lenguhan seseorang tak menghentikan Kyungsoo untuk menghentikan tangisnya.

"Wae Soo?" merasa diabaikan Kris mengucek matanya dan mengambil posisi duduk seperti Kyungsoo tangan Kris terangkat meraih punggung polos Kyungsoo dan mengusapnya lembut "Wae Soo? Kenapa kau menangis? Seharusnya kau bahagia" Kyungsoo menatap tajam namja yang ada disampingnya kini "Lepaskan aku Kris" Kris terdiam, berusaha menahan emosi pada yeoja di hadapannya ini.

Ia marah dan cemburu,mengapa Kyungso selalu meminta untuk ia melepaskannya, tak tahu kah Kyungsoo bahwa Kris sangat mencintainya? Itulah sekarang yang ada dibenak Kris Wu.

"Sepertinya kau bosan, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan dan membeli beberapa pakaian untukmu" ucapnya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kris memang berpikir untuk membelikan Kyungsoo beberapa pakaian, karena pakaian Kyungsoo sudah tak berbentuk lagi akibat ulahnya yang ada hanya satu pakaian yang setidaknya layak pakai untuk Kyungsoo saat ini walaupun lengan dan bahunya sudah terkoyak.

.

.

"Lu eonni, mau pergi berbelanja?" luhan mengangguk.

"Iya Baekie, sekalian eonni mengantarkan titipan kepada teman eomma, kalau boleh aku titip Xiaohun dan Sena nee" Baekhyun mengangguk "Serahkan padaku eon!" Luhan tersenyum "Noona pergi bersamaku saja" seseorang menginterupsi ketika Luhan membuka pintu hendak keluar "Jongin!" Luhan bergumam dengan alis yang bertaut "biar aku pergi sendiri saja, kau masih sakit" lanjutnya namun Kai menggeleng.

Ya, selama masa pencarian Kyungsoo, Kai benar-benar kacau, ia mengabaikan urusan kantornya dan hanya focus mencari Kyungsoo seharian penuh tanpa ingat makan dan minum juga lelah yang mendera tubuhnya hingga ia pingsan saat tiba di depan rumah tadi pagi setelah mencari Kyungsoo dan keberadaannya masih nihil.

"Perasaanku tak enak noona,Kyungsoo.." mendengar nama adiknya disebut Luhan segera menarik lengan Kai keluar dan pergi dengan segera ke tempat tujuannya.

"Kau merasakannya?" tanya Luhan saat mereka menuju mall yang terdekat di pusat kota setelah ia mengantar titipan Ryowook pada temannya karena Luhan akan berbelanja.

"Nee.. dia..dia menangis dan terus memanggil namaku noona" setetes air mata menuncur begitu saja di pipi namja tan yang tak melepas pandangannya dari jalanan yang tengah mobilnya lewati.

"Mianhae Kai ta-tapi firasatku buruk" Kai menoleh kearah Luhan yang kini tertunduk "Bayangan Kyungsoo yang lebih menyedihkan selalu berkelebat di benakku".

CKIIIIT!

Kai menghentikan mobilnya karena mereka sudah sampai di tempat parkir mall.

"Ma-maksud noona?" Kai tahu, ikatan Luhan dan Kyungsoo sangatlah kuat layaknya ibu dan anak, firasat Luhan sangatlah peka begitu juga Kyungsoo "Jika terjadi sesuatu pada kyungsoo, kumohon kau jangan pernah meninggalkannya".

DEG!

Inilah yang Kai takutkan. Ia selalu takut jika Luhan sudah berbicara seperti ini "Jangan teruskan lagi noona, aku tahu dan perlu kau tahu aku takkan pernah meninggalkan Kyungsoo".

"Walaupun Kris menyentuhnya?" pergerakan Kai terhenti seiring ucapan yang keluar dari bibir mungil yeoja yang berstatus kakak iparnya saat ini "Walaupun Krs menodai Kyungsoo disaat kau tengah mencarinya?" mata Kai melebar sempurna.

"Apa? Apa hanya itu yang noona lihat?" Luhan mengaguk "Aku melihatnya menangis hiks.." isakan lolos dari bibir Luhan sekarang "Aku melihatnya menangis, memanggil namamu dan selalu namamu yang di panggilnya, ia menangis dengan keadaan yang berantakan Kai".

BRUGH!

Kai menutup pintu mobilnya kasar "Berengsek! Berengsek!" desisinya sambil memukul kap mobilnya "Kubunuh kau Kris" ucapnya lagi.

.

.

"Ini cocok untuk mu" ucap Kris sambil tersenyum "Aku ambil yang ini saja" ucapnya pada seorang pramuniaga yang sedari tadi mengikutinya membantu memilihkan pakaian. Disinlah Kyungsoo, disebuah mall besar di pusat kota dengan jaket Kris yang menutup tubuhnya serta syal yang terbingkai dilehernya. Selama perjalanan Kris terus menggenggam tangannya tanpa sedetikpun mau melepasnya, Kyungsoo hanya terdiam dengan tatapan kosong membiarkan Kris berbicara dan memutuskan sendiri pakaian yang akan Kyungsoo kenakan.

"Aku ingin ke toilet" Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan genggaman Kris dari tangannya ketika Kris sudah sampai di kasir. "Tunggulah dulu" Kyungsoo menggeleng "Sudahlah anak muda, biarkan istrimu pergi sebentar kasihan dia sedang hamil" ucap seorang nenek pada Kris "Baiklah aku akan mengantarmu" Kyungsoo menggeleng "Tidak perlu" belum sempat Kris mencegah Kyungsoo, sang kasir sudah bersuara menyebut nominal yang harus ia bayar.

.

"Kau kenapa noona?" tanya Kai ketika melihat Luhan memejamkan mata "A-ani, hanya ingin ke toilet saja" ucapnya dengan nada sedikit gugup "Mau ku antar?" tanya Kai "Tak perlu, kau tunggu disini saja nee" Kai mengagguk sementara yeoja berambut blonde dengan kuncir kudanya sudah menghilang di bilik toilet.

**Luhan POv**

Aku berjalan sedikit resah, entah mengapa firasatku mengatakan Kyungsoo ada disini, apakah pria yang sedang bersamaku ini juga merasakannya?. Tapi apakah benar? Aku memejamkan mata sejenak berusaha menstabilkan perasaanku. Dan makin lama aku percaya bahwa adik kecilku ada disini. Tapi kemana aku harus mulai mencari?

Tuhan tolonglah aku.

"Hiks…hiks…" tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara lirih seseorang. Aku rasa ia tengah menangis, tapi di mana ia menangis?

Aku mencoba mencari sumber suara tangisan yang menyesakkan itu. Ku buka satu per sau bilik toilet dan sesekali melihat orang yang keluar dari bilik toilet itu. Tapi isakan itu belum juga berhenti "Hiks..hiks.." pijakanku berhenti tepat di bilik paling ujung dari sini suaranya terdengar sangat jelas.

"Chogyo!" aku mencoba memanggil seseorang itu dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika ia memanggil namaku "Lu eonni"

**Luhan Pov end**

TOK!Tok!

Lama ia mengetuk dan akhirnya mulai membuka suara "Soo.. chagy apa kau didalam?" tanya Luhan sambil menggedor pintu dimana Kyungsoo ada didalamnya.

CEKLEK!

Bilik toilet terbuka menampilkan sosok mungil yang selama berhari-hari ini ia cari dan selalu ia khawatirkan.

"K-kyungsoo" gumam Luhan yang menatap Kyugsoo tak percaya. Luhan segera memeluk Kyungsoo, dongsaengnya yang berhari-hari menghilang "Eonni aku takut hiks.." Luhan mengusap punggung sempit Kyungsoo "Tenanglah chagy, eonni ada disni" awalnya Luhan merasa ini mimpi, namun ia benar-benar merasa ini kenyataan ketika tubuhnya reflex meraih tubuh adiknya.

Luhan melonggarkan pelukannya, matanya menelisik ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala adiknya. Banyak yang janggal pada adiknya saat ini

SLASSHH!

Tangan Luhan terangkat menyingkirkan syal yang ada di leher Kyungsoo "K-kyungsoo" Kyungsoo menunduk, Luhan menutup mulutnya dan air mata jatuh menganak sungai dipipinya meski tak terisak. Sungguh ini amat menyakitkan, pemandangan dihadapannya kini sangat mengenaskan Bercak merah yang memenuhi leher putih Kungsoo, bibir penuh luka dan kering, pakaian yang robek bagian lengan dan pundaknya.

Dengan segera ia merogoh sakunya meraih smartphonenya "Kai cepat kau masuk ke toilet sekarang juga" tegasnya.

**Kai Pov **

Aku menunggu Luhan noona sedari tadi, ugh kakiku rasanya pegal kenapa ia lama sekali? Aku melangkah mondar-mandir berusaha menghilangkan rasa bosan dan pegal dikakiku ini hingga tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar.

"Lu noona?" tanyaku heran "Kai cepat masuk ke toilet sekarang juga" MWO! Apa maksudnya? Kenapa aku harus masuk toilet yeoja? Aishhh aku tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikirannya. Tapi apa mungkin ia terkunci didalam? Akh sudah lah lebih baik aku memastikannya.

Sesampainya di depan pintu toilet Lu noona melambaikan tangan memberi isyarat agar aku mendekat. Dengan sedikit enggan aku mendekatinya dan..

Eh t-tunggu apa yang dia lakukan?

**Kai poV end**

Dengan segra Luhan menarik tangan Kai masuk kedalam toilet, Kai yang tak ada persiapanpun sukses masuk seutuhnya kedalam toilet.

"Ya! Noona aku ini namja dan eeeuuugghh" Luhan membekap mulut Kai. "Jangan berisik Kai, Kemarilah!" Luhan menuntun Kai agar mendekat. Dan betapa terkejutnya seorang Kim Jongin ketika sebuah dekapan hangat tiba-tiba menjalari tubuhnya, ya seseorang kini tengah memeluknya sosok yang selalu ia cari, yang selalu ia rindukan dan selalu memenuhi pikirannya.

Dengan tangan bergetar ia membalas pelukan Kyungsoo, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi. "K-kyungsoo" bisiknya di telinga Kyungsoo "Sayang, apa ini kau?" Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil namun Kia masih bisa merasakannya.

Senyum menggembang dibibr sexy namja tan itu "Jongin..Jongin..Jongin" Kai bisa mendengar Kyungsoo selalu menggumamkan namanya "Nee ini aku sayang, kau tak perlu takut lagi nee.. ada aku disini" Kai melonggarkan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo.

Melakukan hal yang sama dengan Luhan, meneliti keadaan Kyungsoo namun seketika rahangnya mengeras, tangannya mengepal kuat hingga buku-bukunya memutih.

"Apa Kris melakukannya padamu?" Kyungsoo mengangguk takut "Berengsek! Akan kubunuh dia" Kyungsoo menggeleng "Ja-jangann Jongin, jangan kau kotori tanganmu dengan melakukannya biarkan saja tuhan yang menghukumnya" ucapnya "Kau memang malaikat Soo, dari dulu hanya itu yang selalu kau katakan" ucap Luhan "Ta-tapi eonni, aku tak mau orang tersayangku menjadi kotor hanya gara-gara dia".

Luhan mengerti dan amat sangat mengerti apa yang Kyungsoo ucapkan, ia hanya bisa diam dan menuruti keinginan Kyungsoo.

BRAK!

Pintu toilet terbuka, memperlihatkan dua orang penjaga keamanan dan satu orang pria tampan tengah menyeringai licik dihadapan mereka.

"Lihat pak! Namja itu masuk ke toilet ini dan melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh pada istriku"tunjuknya tepat di hidung Kai.

"Pak! Ini tidak seperti yang anda liaht,aku suaminya" bela Kai namun sang petugas segera menahan tubuhnya dan mencengkeram kuat tubuh namja itu yang terus memberontak dalam cengkraman dua orang penjaga keamanan ketika tubuhnya diseret keluar. Sedang Luhan membawa Kyungsoo segera tapi Kris menghentikannya "Pak, disini masih ada satu yeoja berengsek".

Mata Kyungsoo dan Luhan membulat sempurna akan ucapan Kris, satu penjaga kemanan menyeret Luhan "Jangan pak, dia eonni saya!" teriak Kyungsoo sambil menahan tangan Luhan "Bawa dia pergi pak, yeoja ini sakit jiwa" sambil melepaskan genggaman kedua bersaudara itu.

"Ya! YA! Kau bilang aku gila? Kau yang gila Kris bukan aku" tapi tetap saja para penjaga keamanan itu lebih percaya Kris ketimbang Luhan dan Kai.

"Ayo kita pergi!" menggendong Kyungsoo dan berjalan keluar toilet.

**TBC**

**Sepecial mumpung ada waktu senggang hira bisa update dan semoga Chap ini bisa memberi jawaban atas apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo. Buat yang ingin fast update hira selalu mengusahakan tapi apa daya hira bisa fast update sesuai dengan kemampuan waktu senggang hira hhheee… dan ini special untuk chingu semua very fast update. Bisa dibilang begitu. Dan ini jarang-jarang terjadi hhheeee..**

**Buat yang udah REVIEW kemarin hira ucapin JEONGMAL GAMSAHAMNIDA! Dan mianhae hira belum bisa balas REVIEW chingu semua soalnya senggangnya cuman bentar hhheee..**

**See you all ini the next chapter :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Present**

**~ A Gift To Me ~**

**EXO FANFICTION**

**Main Cast : ****KAISOO COUPLE**

**KIM JONGIN A.K.A KAI (NAMJA) X DO KYUNGSOO (YEOJA)**

**Support Cast : ALL EXO COUPLE**

**CHANBAEK, KRISTAO, CHENMIN, HUNHAN, SULAY, **

**Other Cast:**

**YUNJAE, YEWOOK**

**Rated: T**

**Genre : Family, Romance****, Hurt/Comfort, Mary Life**

**Warn****ing**** : ****Genderswitch****, Typo(s)**** anywhere= lazy to edit hhheeee****, ****OOC, ****Failed Humor,**** cerita gaje,****alur kecepetan, penyusunan kata yang tidak berdasarkan EYD, cerita sesuai apa yang dipikirkan hira :D**

**~Don't Like Don't Read~**

**Mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan yang terdapat dalam cerita ini**

**Summarry : **

""K-kris kumohon bawa aku ke rumah sakit" pekik Kyungsoo "Wae Soo? Kau mau kabur lagi eoh?" tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah Kyungsoo "Anakku Kris, anakku!" Kris menghentikan pergerakan mobilnya menoleh kesamping." **It's Kaisoo couple and other/slight Krissoo couple/GS/ Chaptered/Marry life/DLDR!**

**Disclaimer ****: ****The story is real belong to my imagination, so in the other words it's belong to me :D**

**It's Kaisoo couple and genderswitch**

**Hope you like it and Happy Reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

_Previous Chapter_

"_Pak! Ini tidak seperti yang anda liaht,aku suaminya" bela Kai namun sang petugas segera menahan tubuhnya dan mencengkeram kuat tubuh namja itu yang terus memberontak dalam cengkraman dua orang penjaga keamanan ketika tubuhnya diseret keluar. Sedang Luhan membawa Kyungsoo segera tapi Kris menghentikannya "Pak, disini masih ada satu yeoja berengsek"._

_Mata Kyungsoo dan Luhan membulat sempurna akan ucapan Kris, satu penjaga kemanan menyeret Luhan "Jangan pak, dia eonni saya!" teriak Kyungsoo sambil menahan tangan Luhan "Bawa dia pergi pak, yeoja ini sakit jiwa" sambil melepaskan genggaman kedua bersaudara itu._

"_Ya! YA! Kau bilang aku gila? Kau yang gila Kris bukan aku" tapi tetap saja para penjaga keamanan itu lebih percaya Kris ketimbang Luhan dan Kai._

"_Ayo kita pergi!" menggendong Kyungsoo dan berjalan keluar toilet._

.

.

"Ya!YA! lepaskan, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya, dia itu istriku",

Sekuat tenaga Kai melepas jeratan sang security "Mana identitasmu" Kai merogoh sakunya dan memberikan kartu identitasnya.

"Ma..maaf tuan, tapi tuan yang tadi melaporkan bahwa istrinya tengah dilecehkan orang" ucap para security itu besamaan dengan rasa bersalah yang mulai muncul.

"Apanya yang melecehkan? Dia yang melecehkan istriku tau!" bentak Kai.

"Baiklah sekarang apakah kalian bisa melihat lewat cctv kemana pria berengsek itu membawa adikku?" tanya Luhan berusaha untuk mengambil tindakan cepat sebelum Kris membawa adiknya lebih jauh lagi, security itu mengangguk dan segera memeriksa cctv mall tersebut "Pria itu menuju tempat parkir dengan menggendong istrinya..".

"Bukan, Kyungsoo istriku bukan istrinya" potong Kai sambil membentak "Iya, tuan maafkan kami" setelah mengamati Kris di cctv, Luhan dan Kai segera berlari menuju tempat parkir mereka yang berada di lantai bawah.

Mereka menunggu mobil Kris keluar "Itu mobilnya Kai, cepat" Kai segera menginjak pedal gas dengan kecepatan maksimal menyamai mobil Kris "Yeoboseo! Hunie..kami sudah menemukan Kyungsoo, Kris membawanya lari lagi dan kami sedang mengejarnya. Ia mengenddarai mobil sport kuning dengan nomor xxxxx. Baiklah kau juga hati-hati nee..". Plip Luhan memutus sambungan telponnya.

.

"Bagaimana Hun?" kini Chanyeol yang bertanya "Kyungsoo ditemukan tapi Kris membawanya lari" Chanyeol menghel nafas berat "Lalu apa mereka tahu keberadaannya sekarang" Sehun mengangguk "Hyung aku harap kau bisa secepat mungkin dan berhati-hati" Chanyeol segera melesatkan mobilnya setelahSehun memberi tahu harus kemana.

.

.

"Sepertinya ada yang mengikuti kita sayang!" Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang "Jongin" ucapnya pelan namun Kris masih bisa mendengarnya "Tak kan kubiarkan mereka menang dariku" ucapnya menancap gas sedalam mungkin hingga mobil melaju dengan sangat cepat.

"KRIS HETIKAN" Kyungsoo yang kagetpun meneriaki ulah Kris "Kalau aku menghentikannya mereka akan memisahkan kita sayang" ucapnya santai.

Mobil sport merah milik Kai dan mobil sport kuning milik Kris kini saling berkejaran, tak mau kehilangan jejak Kai berusaha mengimbangi kecepatan mobil Kris di depannya. Hingga Chanyeol dan Sehun yang berada di sebrang jalan yang berlawanan dengan mereka melihat kedua mobil itu saling mengejar "Itu mereka hyung" Chanyeol langsung menerobos lampu merah membuat beberapa polisi menyadarinya dan mobil polisipun mengikuti mereka dari belakang "Mereka mengejar kita?" Sehun mengangguk "Biarkan saja, bagus jika mereka ikut" timpal Sehun.

BRUMM!BRUM!

Mobil-mobil tersebut kini berada di jalan yang agak rusak namun Kris tak peduli dengan itu, ia hanya berpikir bahwa ia harus membawa Kyungsoo menjauh secepatnya dari orang-orang yang mengejar mereka.

"Kris hentikan aku.. akh!" Kyungsoo menjerit tertahan karena perutnya tersa sakit "Gwenchana chagy, kalau tidak begini kita akan tertangkap dan aku takkan membiarkan mereka mengambilmu" ucap kris masih focus melihat kearah jalanan tanpa memperdulikan Kyungsoo yang mengaduh kesakitan. Keringat keluar membasahi kening yeoja itu dengan tangan yang memegang perutnya menahan sakit yang amat sangat. Ini belum waktunya Kyungsoo melahirkan namun perutnya sudah sesaikit ini menandakan bahwa sepertinya ia akan melahirkan sekarang.

Dan benar saja cairan bening membentuk sungai kecil mengalir keluar diantara selangkangannya, membasahi sedikit demi sedikit pakaian bagian bawah yang ia pakai "K-kris, a-aku ma-mau..argghh" Kyungsoo mengerng kesakitan kini cairan bening itu mulai bergerombol keluar bersama darah.

"Kai kita harus cepat, keadaan seperti ini bisa membuat Kyungsoo melahirkan mendadak" Ucap Luhan penuh kekhawatirn.

"AAARRGGGG! SIAL! Bgaimana ini" pekik Kai. tba-tiba Kai melihat tikungan dan berbelok disana sementaraChanyeol dan Sehun terus mengikuti searah jalur Kris "Kai berusaha memotong gerakannya" Sehun tersenyum penuh arti "Anak pintar" sementara 3 mobil polisi aterus saja mengikuti mereka.

"K-kris kumohon bawa aku ke rumah sakit" pekik Kyungsoo "Wae Soo? Kau mau kabur lagi eoh?" tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah Kyungsoo "Anakku Kris, anakku!" Kris menghentikan pergerakan mobilnya menoleh kesamping.

Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Kyungsoo sudah sangat kesakitan, peluh dimana-mana dan baju bagian bawahnya sudah mulai merah oleh darah "K-kyung, kau.." Kyungsoo mengangguk "Tolong Kris" Kris menggeleng perang batinnya kini muncul antara membawa Kyungsoo ke rumah sakit tapi ia takkan pernah melihatnya lagi atau membawa Kyungsoo pergi seperti ini dan membiarkannya melahirkan di mobil sungguh Kris tak mau memilih keduanya. Tapi keegoisannya muncul kala teringat wajah Kim Jongin.

Kris tak bisa membiarkan Kyungsoo hilang dari hidupnya lagi, sudah cukup ia menderita selama ini maka ia tak mau merasakan penderitaan tanpa Kyungsoo di sampingnya untuk ke dua kalinya.

Ia kembali melajukan mobilnya namun satu mobil sudah menghadangnya.

CKIT!

Kris terjepit dihadapannya kini ada jalan buntu, ia hendak berbelok ke kana tapi terlambat mobil kai sudah berada disana "Keluar Kau Kris!" teriak Sehun yang kini membuka pintu mobil sport biru milik Chanyeol.

Dengan segera Kris mengyeret Kyungsoo keluar. Semua mata terbelalak kaget melihat keadaan Kyungsoo "Beri jalan atau kalian takkan pernah melihatnya lagi" teriak Kris sambil mengarahkan pistol kea rah kepala Kyungsoo.

"LEPASKAN DIA BERENGSEK!" teriak Kai sambil berjalan tergesa mendekati Kris

"AKH!" Kyungsoo menjerit

"Kyungsoo!" panggil Kai

"DEMI TUHAN KRIS KAU NAMJA BERENGSEK! BERIKAN KYUNGSOO PADAKU DIA AKAN MELAHIRKAN" teriak Luhan.

Semua mata tertuju pada Kyungsoo-lebih tepatnya ke arah kakinya "Berengsek!" Sehun maju mengikuti Kai. betapa mengenaskannya pemandangan yeoja di hadapan mereka yang kini tengah Kris sandera.

CHUP!

Langkah mereka terhenti melihat aksi Kris yang mencium Kyungsoo dengan panas dan kasar "Hentikan Kris!" kini suara berat Chanyeol menggema "Wae? Lihatlah Kai apa kau menginginkannya? Apa kau bisa meakukannya" ucapnya mencium Kyungso kembali dengan panasnya.

KREK!

Gemertak kepalan jari tangan Kai itu terdengar, habis sudah kesabaran Kai, tangannya mengepal kuat hingga buku-bukunya memutih, langkahnya mengalun dengan tanpa rasa takut mendekati Kris yang tengah mencium istrinya dengan panas.

"Hentikan BERENGSEK!".

BUGH!

DOR!

Semua mata membulat sempurna mendengar suara ledakan pistol dan Kris yang jatuh terjerembab ke tanah sementara Kyungsoo berada dalam dekapan Kai "Beraninya Kau berbuat seperti ini pada Kyungsoo hah!" pekiknya

Sehun sgera mendekat dan..

BUGH!

DOR!

Langkah Sehun terhenti, tangannya terasa nyeri karena sesuatu yang menembus kulit dan dagingnya tapi ia segera memfokuskan kesadarannya.

GREP! di gendongnya tubuh Kyungsoo yang sedang mengerang kesakitan "Oppa sakit!" adu Kyungsoo. "Tenanglah Soo kita kerumah sakit sekarang, atur nafasmu" titah Sehun.

Kai menendang pistol milik Kris memukulnya terus menerus tanpa henti.

"Bajingan! Kubunuh Kau! Berengsek!" ucapnya sambil melayangkan pukulan bertubi-tubi pada Kris.

BUGH! BUGH!BUGH!

Kris balik memukul Kai tanpa ampun karena Sehun mengambil Kyungsoo darinya.

"BERHENTI SEHUN! KYUNGSOO MILIKKU! KUBUNUH KAU JIKA BERANI MENGAMBILNYA!" Kris berteriak dan berlari mendekati Sehun tapi..

BUGH!

Satu pukulan mendarat di tubuhnya "KYUNGSOO ISTRIKU KRIS WU!".

BUGH!BUGH!

Kris dan Kai terus saling memukul dan menendang karena emosi yang sudah tak terbendung lagi. Kris terus memukul Kai "Kyungsoo milikku! Milikku! Selamanya Kyungsoo milikku berengsek!" melihat adegan berbahaya di tempat itu polisi segera menghentikan Kris dan menyeret Kris dari tempat kejadian. Sementara Sehun merebahkan tubuh Kyungsoo dibelakang kemudi mobil Kai.

"Kyung tenanglah sekarang atur nafasmu, tarik perlahan dan keluarkan. Kau harus tenang aegy pasti selamat" Luhan mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo mengikuti ucapan Luhan.

"Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang!" Sehun mengangguk dan mengambil alih kemudi mobil Kai "J-jongin~~" aktivitas Sehun terhenti ketika Kyungsoo memanggil nama Kai "J-jongin~~" panggilnya lagi "Sebaiknya bawa Jongin juga Hunie" nasihat Luhan.

Beruntungnya ketika Sehun hendak keluar Kai tengah berlari menghampiri mobilnya. Kai mengambil kemudi dan melajukan mobilnya secepat yang ia bisa.

"SIAL! Jalanan padat sekali" Kai mengerang frustasi , Sehun melihat ponselnya dan mengaktifkan gpsnya "10 meter dari sini ada rumah sakit" Kai menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yang berada di belakang bersama Luhan.

Ia melihat kondisi istrinya yang sudah sangat lelah, keringat mengucur dimana-mana, wajah yang pucat dan jangan lupakan nafasnya yang tersengal karena kelelahan berjuang mengeluarkan bayi dalam perutnya namun masih nihil.

"Kyungsoo sudah tiga kali pingsan, kita harus ke rumah sakit segera bayinya tak keluar-keluar ini bahaya" terdengar intonasi Luhan yang begitu khawatir "Sehun, kau gantikan aku menyetir" tanpa menunggu jawaban Sehun, Kai keluar dan membuka pintu belakang mobilnya menggendong Kyungsoo yang kini mencoba menarik nafas dan membuangnya agar bayinya selamat.

"K-kai kau mau apa eoh?" Luhan terkejut melihat Kai yang menggendong bridal style Kyungsoo secara tiba-tiba "Aku akan membawaya ke rumah sakit, aku menunggu kalian disana" ucapnya segera bergegas pergi "Hati-hati Kai" ucap HunHan bersamaan.

.

.

"Tenanglah chagy, kau harus kuat nee" Kai berbisik menenangkan Kyungsoo semenara air mata Kyungsoo dan jeritan-jeritan kesakitannya terus menggema sepanjang perjalanan.

"ARGH! J-jongin .. aegy akh…sak-kit.." kyungsoo mulai terbata sementara Kai mendekatkan pipinya ke hidung dan mulut Kyungsoo karena dirasa nafasnya mulai memendek.

CHUP!

Kai menempelkan bibirnya berusaha memberi nafas padaKyungsoo"Bernafaslah sayang, ingat aegy kita, ingatlah aku,kau harus terus bernafas sayang" ucapnya lembut.

.

"DOKTER! DOKTER!" Kai berteriak membabi buta ketika sampai di rumah sakit. Para suster yang meihatnya langsung berlari ke arahnya sambil membawa ranjang pasien.

Kai meletakan Kyungsoo di katil yang di bawa para suster "Unit gawat darurat sekarang juga" perintah salah satu dokter wanita disana "Pasien akan segera melahirkan cepat!" Kyungsoo terus menggenggam tangan Kai selama menuju UGD ia terus memanggil-manggil nama Kai tanpa berhenti "Nyonya tenanglah dan coba mengatur nafas sesuai petunjuk saya" Kyungsoo mulai melakukan apa yang dokter wanita itu katakan.

Melihat kondisi Kai yang babak belur serta tangannya yang terus mengeluarkan darah karena tadi sempat tertembak Kris, sang dokter wanita akhirnya mencegah Kai untuk ikut.

"Tuan sebaiknya anda membersihkan luka anda terlebih dahulu" Kai menggeleng kuat "Aku taka pa, aku hanya ingin istri dan anakku selamat" bantahnya. Namun sang dokter tetap tak mengizinkan akhirnya sang dokter memanggil suster pria untukmembawa Kai yang terluka tanpa memperdulikan rontaan Kai.

"UUUGGGHHH.." kini Kyungsoo tengah berjuang melawan maut di ruangan ini, sapu tangan putih yang di berikan suster padanya kini sudah berubah warna merah akibat gigitan yang terlalu kuat dari Kyungsoo. Sudah dua kali ia pingsan setelah lama berusaha menarik nafas dan mendorong kuat-kuat agar sang bayi dapat menghirup udara baru dengan selamat.

Luhan yang tadi menyusul Kai kini berada di samping Kyungsoo dengan tangan Kyungsoo yang menggenggam tangannya erat dan memberi kata-kata penenang untuk dongsaengnya "Ayo Soo kau pasti bisa chagy,aegy harus keluar nee" Luhan tak mampu membendung air matanya melihat keadaan Kyungsoo sekarang "Ayo nyonya tarik nafas dan dorong" ucap dokter kembali setelah Kyungsoo sadar.

.

DRAPp!DRAPp! Drappp..

Terdengar suaralangkah kaki mendekat ke arah Sehun, Luhan dan Chanyeol yang sedaritadi menunggu Kyungsoo dan Kai di dalam "Jongin bagaimana Kyungie?" tanya Ryowook sambil menggenggam tangan Kai, raut khawatir sangat kentara sekali tercetak di wajahnya mengingat Kyungsoo melahirkan secara mendadak. Kai menggeleng lemah hanya menunduk dalam dan kembali duduk lemas "Sudah tiga jam tapi belum ada perkembangan" Sehun menjawab kebingungan Ryowook "Astaga!".

"Luhan?"

"Dia di dalam" sambung Chanyeol cepat

Ryowook menghampiri ruangan Kyungsoo tapi sebuah tanganmencegahnya.

GREP!

Yesung menahan tangan istrinya "Wae? Aku akan di dalam dia pasti membutuhkanku Sungie" Yesung menggeleng tapi Ryowook menepis tangannya dan memaksa masuk tapi dokter tiba-tiba keluar bersama Luhan yang menunduk dalam.

"Ada apa dokter? Apa yang terjadi pada putri saya?" Ryowook memberondong sang dokter dengan dua pertanyaan sekaligus "Apakah kalian semua keluarganya?" semuanya mengangguk. Sang dokter melihat kearah Kai meminta izin untuk menceritakan di tempat itu saja dan Kai mengangguk "Nyonya Kim pingsan kembali" terang sang dokter "Ini sudah yang ke tiga kalinya ia pingsan, bayi dalam perutnya belum juga keluar. Nyonya Kim merasa stress dan ketakutan saat ini, kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin tapi kami tak bisa menjamin keduanya …selamat".

JDER!

Semua mata membulat sempurna termasuk Kai yang berada di belakang sang dokter "Ti-tidak bisa selamat?" gumam Kai namun masih bisa terdengar oleh semuanya "Nyonya Kim mengalami depresi,itu terlihat sekali, usia kandungannya baru 7 bulan dan itu masih terhitung muda" Luhan menghampiri sang dokter dan memegangpundaknya "Tolong selamatkan adik saya dokter".

Dengan mata yang berderai air mata Luhan memohon pada sag dokter "Saya kakak kandungnya! Saya mohon selamatkan adik saya dan bayinya" ucapnya lagi sambil mengguncang-guncang sang dokter "Maaf nyonya kami hanya bisa berusaha" sebelum Luhan berteriak seorang suster berlari menghampirinya "Dokter pasien sudah siuman".

Mendengar Kyungsoo siuman Kai dan Ryowook reflek masuk mengikuti sang dokter. Sementara Luhan yang tadi ingin mengikuti Kai dicegah oleh Sehun yang menariknya kedalam pelukannya. Sehun tahu istrinya kini sedang tertekan, tidak baik bagi Kyungsoo melihat Luhan dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Ayo Kyungsoo kau harus bertahan nee..eomma disini" ucap Ryowook sambil menggenggam tangan Kyngsoo sementara Kai menggenggam tangan yang satunya lagi "Chagy dengarkan aku.. kau harus menyelamatkan aegya nee kau menginginkannya kan? Jangan sampai aegya tidak keluar" Kyungsoo mulai bernafas dan membuang nafas kuat-kuat.

Dengan adanya Kai di samping Kyungsoo membuat yeoja itu merasa aman dan tak merasa takut lagi. ia kemudian mendorong kuat agar bayi dalam rahimnya keluar.

"UGGHHHHH!"

Kyungsoo kembali mendorong bayinya kuat "Ayo nyonya kepalanya sudah keluar" ucap sang dokter "Ayo Soo, cucu eomma sudah tak sabar ingin melihat eomma dan appanya" kata-kata Ryowook kembali menjadi penyemangat Kyungsoo.

Kai tidak tahu harus berbuat apa,ia hanya mengeratkan genggamannya pada Kyungsoo dengan air mata yang sudah entah berapa kali jatuh melewati pipinya. Keringat membasahi tubuhnya dan tak ia perdulikan. Sesekali Kai mencium bibir mungil istrinya memberi nafas buatan agar Kyungsoonya tetap terjaga dan memberi kata-kata penenang dan penyemangat "Ayo Soo, kau pasti bisa sayang" ucapnya berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo Kyungsoo berjuang kembali dan sesekali tangan Kai menguap surai hitamnya lembut.

"UGGHH!" Kyungsoo mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan yang tersisa hingga…

"OEEKK!OEEKKK!" suara tangis bayi yang telah di pukul pantatnya oleh sang dokter menggema seisi ruangan. Dokter memberikan seorang bayi mungil yang masih berlumur darah itu pada Kai "Selamat tuan bayi anda laki-laki" ucapnya sambil tersenyum "Soo..kau lihat?" Kai tak sanggup menahan air mata yang makin deras saat ini di hadapan Kyungsoo "Putra kita sudah lahir sayang" Kai mengecup kening sang bayi yang masih berlumuran darah tersebut tanpa merasa jijik.

Ryowook ikut merasakan kebahagiaan yang tengah dirasakan Kai dan Kyungsoo,namun pandangannya berubah ketika merasakan genggaman Kyungsoo melemah dan tangannya yang terkulai lemas.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tapi tiba-tiba pandangannya mengabur dan semua menjadi gelap. "Suster bawa bayinya keluar" Sang suster segera membawa purta Kai keluar sementara dokter dan suster sekarang sibuk merawat Kyungsoo "Dokter nafas pasien memendek" seru salah seorang suster.

DEG!

'Tuhan apa lagi ini' batin Kai.

"KYUNGSOO! KYUNGSOO! BANGUN SAYANG!" Kai berteriak sambil terus menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat. Ryowook yang melihatnya hanya terdiam mematung, ia measakan sakit yang teramat sangat dalam dirinya 'Tuhan tolong selamatkan putriku, cucu dan anakku masih membutuhkannya' doanya dalam memutuskan mengusap punggung Kai, bermaksud membawanya keluar.

"ANDWAE EOMMA AKU INGIN DISINI" pekik Kai

"KU MOHON SOO BANGUN! BANGUN SAYANG! AKU DAN ANAK KITA MEMBUTUHKANMU!" walaupun posisi Kai tidak mengganggu pergerakan dokter tapi semua orang bisa mendengar kai berteriak dari dalam seperti orang gila"K-kyungsoo!" panggil Luhan.

.

.

Luhan tersentak mendengar teriakan Kai "Tenanglah sayang".

PLAK!

Luhan memukul lengan Sehun kasar ia berdiri menghadap Sehun yang masih dengan posisi duduknya, semua orang yang ada di tempat membulatkan matanya melihat Luhan yang tengah emosi.

"TENANG KATAMU!" bentaknya "BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG EOH? AKU MELIHATNYA SEPERTI INI DAN KAU TAHU? DIA SEDANG MEREGANG NYAWA DI DALAM SANA!" jeritnya lagi pada namja bersatus suaminya.

Yesung sang appa hanya bisa duduk sambil menunduk dalam dan menggumamkan sebuah doa untuk menantunya, sementara Baekhyun kini makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol dan menangis dalam diam.

"K-kenapa jadi begini?" Chanyeol mengusap pungggung istrinya yang makin bergetar hebat dalam pelukannya "SSssshhh.. berdoalah untuk mereka sayang, karena itu yang bisa kita lakukan untuk sekarang" Baekhyun mengangguk kecil dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

.

GREP!

Sehun memeluk Luhan tapi Luhan terus memukul dada bidanyanya dengan membabi buta "Tenanglah sayang kumohon jangan seperti ini" Luhan menggeleng.

"A-AKU, AKU TAHU DIA TAK BAIK-BAIK SAJA BERENGSEK!" jeritnya lagi. sehun mengerti,amat sangat mengerti keadaan Luhan saat ini dan iapun merasakan hal yang sama dengan Luhan-sama-sama takut kehilangan-.

"Hiks…hiks..Kyungsoo..hiks.." Luhan mulai terisak dipelukan Sehun sementara Sehun makin mengeratkan pelukannya dan…

PLUK!

Kepala Luhan tiba-tiba terantuk kebelakang "Lu.. bangun sayang" rupanya yeoja bersurai emas itu pingsan "Sehun bawa Luhan ke kamar rawat segera" Sehun mengangguk dan menggendong Luhan bridal style meninggalkan Yesung, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun disana.

.

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja dengan wajah damainya kini masih nyaman menutup mata dengan damainya, dilihat dari keadaannya belum ada tanda-tanda ia mau terbangun melihat betapa nyenyaknya ia tertidur. Selang infus yang menancap di tangan sebelah kanannya dan tak lupa selang oksigen yang bertengger manis di hidungnya.

Sementara seorang lelaki dengan kaos abu-abu dan celana jeans biru tua yang melekat di tubuhnya kini tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di sebelah kepala sang yeoja, dengan posisi duduk matanya mulai terbuka tak lupa tangannya yang selalu menggenggam tangan sang yeoja yang tak terpasang jarum infus.

Kai POV

"Ughh~~" aku terbangun yang entah sudah di pagi yang ke berpa kali aku seperti ini. Membuka mata disampingnya yang masih saja menutup mata dengan damainya.

TES~~tes~~

air mata menetes kembali dipipiku, aku sungguh merindukannya. "Soo" ku panggil namanya lembut namun ia masih tak bergeming, ku genggam erat tangannya mencoba meyakinkannya bahwa aku amat sangat merindukannya namun ia masih terdiam.

"Sayang, ku mohon bangunlah" dengan suara bergetar aku berucap, memohon padanya agar membuka mata, menatapku dan tersenyum padaku tapi itu masih nihil. Dokter bilang kondisi Kyungsoo stabil hanya saja mereka tak tahu kapan ia akan terbangun mengingat kejadian yang hampir merenggut nyawanya, nyawa istriku.

"Soo, apa kau tak lelah tidur terus eum? Kau tahu? Malaikat kecil kita sudah dua hari ini menangis terus sayang, bangunlah" ku kecup keningnya lembut.

"OEEkkkkkkk~~~OEKKKkk~~" sayup-sayup ku dengar suara tangis bayi, aku beranjak dari posisiku, mencari sumber suara tersebut.

KAI's pov end

Ryowook masuk ke ruang rawat Kyungsoo sambil menggendong bayi mungil dalam dekapannya "OEEkkk~~Oekkk" sang bayi menangis kencang "SSssttt.. uljima chagy" ucapnya lembut pada si mungil Jongsoo.

Kai yang mendengar suara tangis bayipun beranjak dari kursi menghampiri eommanya "Berikan padaku eomma" pintanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Ssssttt.. uljima sayang, jagoan appa kenapa menangis eum?" ucapnya lembut sambil menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya dengan sang bayi yang masih menangis.

"OEEKKK~~~OEKKK~~~" alis Ryowook dan Kai bertaut bingung mengapa Jongsoo makin kencang menangis? Begitu pikir mereka. Kai membawa bayi mungilnya yang masih menangis kencang tak biasa itu mendekati Kyungsoo, yeoja yang masih tertidur dengan damai di katilnya. "Ssssttt..uljima sayang" namun tak berhasil, bayi itu masih saja menangis dan menangis makin kencang.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu mengerut alis, mereka bingung tak biasa Jongsoo menangis sampai seperti ini jika Kai sudah menggendongnya pasti ia akan merasa nyaman dan perlahan tangisnya akan mereda, namun kali ini berbeda amat sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

"Kau memanggil eomma eum?" air mata kembali menetes ketika buah hatinya menangis makin kencang tepat di samping Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa ini eomma?" Baekhyun datang dan langsung menghampiri Ryowook melihat Jongsoo keponakannya menangis kencang tak seperti biasanya.

"Apa tadi Jongsoo minum susu?" Baekhyun mengguk, ya selama ini yang memberiasi untuk putra Kaisoo adalah Baekhyun karena ia satu-satunya saudara Kai yang masih memiliki bayi yang masih meminum asi "Nee ia masih ku beri asi tapi.. beberapa hari ini Jongsoo hanya minum sedikit eomma" Ryowook mengangguk mengerti. Keduanya hanya memandang iba keluarga kecil putra bungsu keluarga Kim itu.

"Sssttt..jagoan appa rindu eomma ya? Ayo minta eomma supaya bangun" Kai berusaha menenangkan Jongsoonya. Ketika tangisan Jongsoo makin kencang, satu keajaiban terjadi.

Perlahan mata yeoja yang tengah tertidur itu sedikit bergerak,tangannya bergerak-gerak kecil "Kyungsoo" Luhan yang menyadari perubahan itu pertama kali memanggil nama adiknya. Kai, Ryowook dan Baekhyun berbinar melihatnya ketika kedua obsidian itu perlahan terbuka"Sayang kau bangun?" panggil Kai.

Kyungsoo menggerakan kepalanya ke sebelah kiri memandang Kai dan tersenyum "Bayiku~~" ucapnya lemah namun masih bisa Kai dengar. Kai segera menidurkan Jongsoo didekat Kyungsoo namun bayi itu masih saja menangis. Mungkin inilah yang disebut naluri seorang ibu, Kyungsoo mengubah posisinya walaupun masih lemah dan ia membuka baju atasnya lalu menyusui Jongsoo. Semua terdiam melihat kejadian dihadapannya, Jongsoo diam dan meminum asi Kyungsoo dengan sangat lahap "Terimakasih sayang, kau membangunkan eommamu" Kai mengecup pucuk kepala Kyungsoo yang tengah menyusui bayi mungil mereka.

.

.

Kyungsoo masih setia menggendong bayinya sambil menyandar pada kepala ranjang katilnya sementara Jongsoo masih dengan lahapnya menyusu "Waahhh ternyata uri Jongsoo lapar eum?" ucap Luhan yang kini menemani Kyungsoo di kamar rawat sementara yang lainnya tengah berada di rumah untuk acara pesta menyambut Kyungsoo pulang nanti.

Setelah di periksa dokter, keadaan Kyungsoo sudah sangat stabil sekarang dan beberapa hari sudah boleh pulang. Semua anggota keluarga yang mendengarnya merasa sangat bahagia, air mata tak bisa di bendung para yeoja yang mendengar berita tersebut. "Syukurlah~~" Ryowook bernafas lega.

"Apa Jongsoo tidak mau makan eonni? Siapa yang memberinya asi ketika aku tak sadarkan diri?" Luhan menggeleng "Jongsoo awalnya makan dengan normal Kyung hingga Chanhyun harus menangis karena harus menahan lapar ketika Baekie menyusui Jongsoo, tapi itu hanya sebentar makin kesini Baekie bilang dia seperti kehilangan nafsu makan dan minum asi hanya sedikit" Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti "Jadi Baekie eonni yang memberi asi pada Jongsoo,kenapa putra eomma tak mau makan eum?" Kyungsoo mengelus-elus pipi bayinya lembut.

"Tapi syukurlah, gara-gara Jongsoo kau jadi merasa terganggu dan bangun" canda Luhan "Hehehe eonni ada-ada saja" kedua yeoja itu masih tertawa hingga suara pintu terdengar dan menampakan seorang namja dengan balutan pakaian casualnya datang membawa bunga dan makanan.

"Aigoooo….jagoan appa masih makan siang eoh?" Kyungsoo dan Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya "Nee dan jagoanmu ini makan lahap sekali" Kai tersenyum dan mencium pipi Jongsoo yang tengah meneguk asi.

"YA! Singkirkan kepalamu, dasar pervert" Luhan mendorong kepala Kai menjauh dari Jongsoo.

"Wae noona? Aku kan hanya mencium jagoanku kenapa kau melarang?" Luhan berdecak dengan tatapan kesalnya "Ck, kalau kau mencium pipi Jongsoo yang menganggur sih tidak apa-apa, tapi tadi kau mencium pipi Jongsoo yang menempel pada breast Kyungsoo dasar modus" Kai menggaruk tengkuknya yang sudah pasti tidak gatal dan hanya senyum-senyum salah tingkah "Dasar namja".

KREK!

Terdengar decitan pintu kembali terbuka "Kyungsoo ya appa/oppa dataaaangg" suara Yesung, Chanyeol dan Sehun diikuti para istri dibelakangnya menggema di seantero ruangan ber cat putih itu.

"E-eh Jongie masih menyusu eoh?" ucap Yesung tanpa dosa ketika melihat bayi mungil itu tengah menyusu, Kai dengan cekatan menutupi daerah pribadi Kyungsoo dengan selimut dan berbalik menatap Yesung, Chanyeol dan Sehun yang tengah memasang wajah innocentnya.

"KALIAN! KELUAR SEKARANG JUGAA!" ketiga namja itu sontak berlari keluar ketika Kai berteriak dan mengejar mereka.

"WAAAAA! Presdir mengamuk" teriak ketiganya.

"Hikss..hiks….Uaaaaa…hwaaaaaaaa…" Baekhyun segera menepuk-nepuk lembut putranya -Chanhyun yang mendengar teriakan Kai sontak menangis karena kaget sementara Ryowook, Luhan dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa tertawa.

"Kelakuan mereka masih sama saja" ucap Ryowook sambil memijit pelipisnya "Aigoooo.. uri Chana jadi menangis" Ryowook mengusap-usap pelan pipi Chanhyun yang menangis keras sementara Baekhyun mulai menyusuinya.

.

.

.

Setelah chek up terakhir akhirnya Kyungsoo di perbolehkan pulang "Jongin jangan seperti ini aku bisa jalan sendiri" Kai menggeleng "Shireo yeobo, kau baru sembuh jadi biar aku menggendongmu sampai rumah".

Kyungsoo menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada Kai,ia merasa malu sekaligus senang dengan kelakuan suaminya "Cih dasar modus" cibir Sehun yang berjalan di belakangnya sambil membawakan tas Kyungsoo sementara Luhan menggendong bayi mungil Kim sambil sesekali mencium pipi dan menyesap wangi tubuh khas bayi yang memenuhi rongga hidungnya.

"Kau iri albino" balas Kai tak mau kalah.

"Kyung sebaiknya kau hati-hati dengan singa yang sedang menggendongmu, dia sudah lama merindukanmu jadi kau harus waspada nanti dia menyerangmu"

NYUT~~`

"APPO!" merasakan pinggangnya di pelintir Sehun mengaduh kencang "Hentikan ucapan mesummu itu tuan Oh" Sehun hanya mengelus pinggangnya sementara Kai tertawa meremehkan "Aigoo aku kan hanya memberi tahunya sayang..".

"Nee kau memang memberi tahu tapi tak perlu sefrontal itu di hadapan umum" Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal dan tersenyum malu-malu.

Sesampainya di kediaman Kai yang megah mereka disambut dengan hangat oleh semua anggota keluarga Luhan masih menggendong Jongsoo sementara Kai masih menggendong Kyungsoo bridal style tak mau membiarkan yeoja itu berjalan.

"Aigooo akhirnya kalian pulang juga!" seru Yesung "Mana cucu haraboji?" Luhan langsung menyerahkan Jongsoo dalam dekapan Yesung, bayi mungil itu masih memejamkan matanya dengan damai.

"Waaa.. uri Jongsoo masih tidur eoh?" Luhan tersenyum "Nee ajhuma Jongsoo kekenyangan jadi tidurnya lelap sekali" mereka berjalan ke ruang keluarga.

Kai mendudukan Kyungsoo di sofa cream yang berhadapan dengan TV sementara Ryowook berada di sebelahnya "Aigoo cucuku mirip kalian berdua tapi dominan sekali dengan Jongin nee" semuanya mengangguk setuju memang bayi itu lebih banyak mirip dengan Kai disbanding Kyungsoo.

"Waaaaa… apa ini baby Jongsoo haraboji?" Yesung mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Minhyun putri Sungmin dan Kyuhyun "Neomu kyopta" ucapnya senang sambil mengelus pipi Jongsoo.

Mendengar seseorang menyebut nama yang baru-baru ini mereka kenali, para cucu keluarga Kim segera mengerubungi Yesung "Mana-mana aku ingin lihat" ucap Joonxing dan Xiaohun antusias.

"Oppa Cena juga mau lihat" Xiouhun dan Joonxing menarik lengan Sena mendekat di paling depan sementara Minhyun, Joonyi, dan Kyungmin dibelakang mereka.

"Waaaaa.. kita punya adik lagi" seru mereka berbarengan.

"Iya sekaligus dua adik" Joonyi menambahkan "Chanyhun jadi punya teman ber-padus ria nanti hhhaaa" ucap si evil Kyungmin.

"Maksudmu apa eoh?" Yesung mendeathglare cucu tertuanya namun Kyungmin hanya masa bodoh "Iya menangis dan merengek bersamaan itu kan yang di lakukan bayi".

PLETAK!

Jitakan sayang mendarat di kepala Kyungmin "Pabbo itu memang sudah kerjaan bayi ingin ini-itu dengan menangis, kau ini sudah SMP masih saja tidak mengerti yang seperti itu" Kyungmin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hahahahaha.." semuanya tertawa melihat adegan di hadapan mereka.

"Tetap saja menangis bersamaan itu seperti paduan suara" timpalnya tak mau kalah. "Sudah-sudah,kalian ini tiap bertemu selalu saja adu mulut" lerai Ryowook sang halmoni sementara sang bayi menggeliatkan tubuhnya karena merasa terganggu dan…

"OEEeekkkk~~~~Oeekk~~~" tangis Jongsoo pecah.

"Aisshhh gara-gara kau dia jadi bangun" Yesung menyalahkan Kyungmin.

"Ya haraboji yang dari tadi mengoceh terus jadi Jongie bangun" balas Kyungmin masih tetap tak mau kalah "Enak saja itu semua gara-gara Kau..".

"Haraboji"

"Kau Kyungmin"

"Bukan aku itu salah haraboji"

"Kau"

"Haraboji"

"Kau"

"Haraboji"

Semuanya memasang wajah -_-" mereka sudah tahu diantara mereka tidak ada yang mau mengalah. "Kalian ini Jongsoo jadi menangis kan" Kai angkat bicara, meraih Jongsoo dan menyerahkannya pada Kyungsoo dengan segera Kyungsoo mengusap punggung Jongsoo yang akhirnya diam "Kenapa ajushi menyalahkanku? Itu kan kelakuannya haraboji" elak Kyungmin.

"Ya! Kau cucu kurang ajar menyalahkan haraboji eoh?"- Yesung

"Ya suruh siapa appa berdebat dengan si evil ini?" tunjuk Kai tepat di hidung Kyungmin

"Apa? Ajushi menyalahkanku eoh?"-Kyungmin

"Kau juga melayani pria tua tak mau kalah ini dengan cara bodoh begitu"-Kai

"Apa? Kau mengatai aku pria tua tak mau kalah?"-Yesung

Kyungmin menyeringai mendengar Kai ikut menggoda harabojinya. Beginilah mereka jika sudah berkumpul tidak ada yang benar sama sekali malahan perdebatan akan semakin besar.

"Aigoo Kai, appa itu bukan pria tua.." Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya, Yesung tersenyum merasa di bela.

"Hanya saja tak pernah sadar kalau dia sudah tua" senyum Yesung langsung menyusust ketika Suho berucap dan diangguki Chanyeol "Oh betapa sangat tahu dirinya tuan Kim kita ini" Kyuhyun putra tertua Kim menambahkan dengan wajah sok seriusnya.

"Yah setidaknya biarkan ia senang untuk hari ini saja dengan segala kekhilafannya" Luhan menyikut lengan Sehun ketika suaminya ikut bergabung menggoda Yesung dengan tampang innocentnya.

"Yah.. Yesung ajushi dari dulu memang begitu, tak sadar diri" Ucapan Chen mengakhiri kesabaran seorang Kim Jongwoon.

"YA! KALIAN! DASAR ANAK DAN CUCU DURHAKA AWAS KALIAN SEMUAAAAAAA!". Semua menutup telinga masing-masing kecuali Kyungoo, Baekhyun dan Luhan yang menutupi telinga Bayi mereka dan Sena.

"KYAAAA! PASUKAN LARIIIII!"

Kai, Kyungmin, Chanyeol, Sehun, Chen, Kyuhyun, dan Suho segera mengambil langkah seribu saat Kyungmin berseru dan Yesung bangkit dari duduknya dan mengejar mereka. Para yeoja dan cucu yang lain hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan appa dan saudara tertua mereka.

"Beginilah kalau mereka sudah berkumpul, kekanak-kanakan dan gila" Semua mengangguki ucapan Xiumin termasuk Ryowook sendiri "Aku sangat merindukan saat-saat seperti ini" Ryowook berucap dengan kebahagiaan yang memancar dari sorot matanya melihat Kai, Kyungmin, Chanyeol, Sehun, Chen, Kyuhyun, dan Suho yang tengah berlarian karena di kejar Yesung.

Tes~~tes~~

tanpa sadar air mata menetes di pipinya, mencoba memanggil ingatan masalalu yang sekarang masih sama, hanya saja putra-putrinya telah berubah menjadi sosok yang lebih dewasa, bukan anak-anak lagi "Halmoni" Joonxing, Sena, Xiaohun dan Jongmin menghampiri Ryowook dan memeluknya ketika Ryowook menangis penuh haru karena saking membalas pelukan mereka sangat erat menyalurkan betapa bahagianya ia saat ini melihat mereka tengah berkumpul bersama.

.

.

Kyungsoo berdiri di balkon, ia merasa belum bisa memejamkan matanya sementara Kai dan Jongsoo sudah terlelap di kamar mereka. Ketika tengah menikmati udara malam, ia dikejutkan dengan suara seorang pria yang memanggilnya.

"Soo.."

Kyungsoo sontak memalingkan wajahnya kekanan melihat siapa yang memanggilnya "Kyu oppa!" Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar Kyungsoo menyebut namanya.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?" Kyungsoo menggeleng "Aku belum mengantuk" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut, senyum yang membuat Kyuhyun menghangat dan selalu merasa tenang. Tapi itu dulu, dulu ketika ia masih bersama dengan yeoja ini, masih bisa mengucap kata-kata sayang dengan mesra walaupun ia masih duduk di bangku sekolah. Namun kini semuanya berbeda, berbeda dengan status masing-masing.

"Oppa sendiri?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit "Sama sepertimu" Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. Tanpa mereka sadari seorang wanita tengah memperhatikan mereka dari belakang.

**TBC**

**Anyeooongg! Hira balik lagi nih, masih adakah yang menunggu lanjutan ff ini? Semoga saja masih ya hhheee. Masih TBC ya ceritanya hhheee.. kita clearkan dulu masalah Kyuhyun ma Kyungsoo di chapter depan biar ga ada lagi miss diantara Kai ma Kyu :D buat yang nunggu 'SEMUA BISA DIPERBAIKI SAYANG' mianhae kalo hira lama ga update soalnya belum dapet feel untuk lanjutin tulisannya tapi hira keluarin oneshoot angt 'Eomma, You're My Endless Love' itu castnya BaekSoo tapi versi ibu dan anak hheee, satu lagi karena 'SEMUA BISA DIPERBAIKI SAYANG' itu isinya ONESHOOT semua bisa jadi tiba-tiba hira ga terusin sewaktu-waktu tapi hira bakalan kasih pengumuman kalo misalnya itu cerita ga akan dilanjut hhheee okke! Dan buat kalian yang mau baca silahkan itu official pairing kok :D hanya banyak yang berubah marha castnya :D**

**So sekarang waktunya bales Review yang chap 8 and 9 kemaren:**

** : **Iya ya Kris emang jahat tapi dia punya alas an katanya masih cinta hheee..dan didukung oleh hira yang bikin karakternya begitu :D Gomawo buat semangatnya :D ini udah dilanjut kok.

**sehunpou: **Hhhee hira emang sengaja bikin Kris kayak begitu :D hhhaaa udah ketahuan kan disini pisah ato nggak :D

**ArraHyeri2: **Udah ketahuan kan Kyung2nya kenapa hhheee.. iya ya YeSoo moment menantu and mertua sosweet :D tonjok pake cinta ajja ya Krisnya hhheeee.. disini udah ketahuan kan Kyung2 lepas ato nggak dari si Naga hhee..Daehyun emang gak ada disini coz kan ini focus problem interen keluarga ceritanya :D cip..cip ini udah next gomawo buat semangatnya :D

**exindira: **Gomawo kalo makin gereget and more nice :D Iya habis Kyuhyun terbitlah Kris wkwkwwkwkwk.. Ye! I'll keep writing :D mian kalo Kyungsoonya dirasa selalu ngenes emang udah jalan ceritanya begini :D

**zoldyk: **Ye! Kyungsoo really poor here, next chap has been updated :D

**Park Hye Hoon: **Ya namanya juga hidup pasti bakalan ketemu walau gak sengaja hhheeee… cip cip ini udah lanjut kok :D begitupun juga udah ketemu lama bisa ajja dipisahin lagi :D

**DO93: **Anyeong jugaaaa…waaaa guest sekarang ganti name eoh? Baguss..baguss… iya ini sangat membantu hhheee..kalo untuk semua bisa diperbaiki sayang udah ada pengumuman di bawah kata TBC diatas hhheee..Thankyou for energizing me and giving your support for me to continue writing. Ye HWITING! :D gimana nih unnya? :D Mian chap.8 kemaren emang hira belom bisa bales review coz waktunya mepet :D

**yixingcom: **Iya nih chingu kemana ajja? :D ini udah dilanjut kok :D iya ya Kai kayak oon banget disini? wkwkwkwwkk ga papa sekali-kali ttu ngerasain bingung jadi calon bapak yang baek wkwkwkwwk.. Kris itu udah lama mendem and ga ngelampiasin jadi ajja Kyung digituin :D bukan gak bisa tegas tapi mereka emang langsung diseret-seret gaje ama securutynya..tapi dnegan begitu bikin mereka gampang ngenalin and nemuin mobil Kris hhheee.. udah ketahuan kan disini Kyung2nya keguguran ato nggak hhheee..

**kyeoptafadila: **Iya Kris jahat banget untuk mendukung cerita wkwkwkwwkk..ini udah dilanjut kok :D

**yukki yamazaki: **Ini udah update lagi kok :Dgomawo kalo tulisan hira udah gak bikin bingung and tanda bacanya membaik :D cip ini udah lanjut kok :D jangan tending Kris di bokong tapi tending pipi ajja *kris: sadis lo era -_-"

**dorekyungsoo93: **Ini hira udah mencoba update soon kok :D iya dia ngatain gitu supaya securitynya percaya ma dia and dengan gampang bawa Kyung2 pergi dari mereka lagi hhheee.. disini makin tegang ato udah berubah jadi fluf? :D

**kaisoohunlovers: **Ga apa-apa namanya juga ngidam wajar Kai kudu banyak berkorban dan dikorbankan wkwwkwkwkwwkk..Gomawo untuk koreksian typonya :D

**Syifaslsb: **Yaaaa udahan donk gigit bantalnya kan udah diterusin jadi gigit kayu ajja wkwkwkwwkwkk *peace :D dibikin nangis ampe capslocknya jebol kok malah bilang makasih?hhheee..cheonma, hira juga seneng kalo ini memang sampe ke hati berarti ga bakalan lupa donk hhhee..cup..cup..cupp..jangan nangis lagi nde ntar Kaisoonya ga tak bikin bahagia loh *peace.. nde nado saranghae chingu :D Gomawo buat semangatnya :D

**xoxowolf: **Sebelum chingu, hira dulu yang digendong ya hhheee..iya Kyung2 diculik mau dibawa pulang ama Kris hhheee.. gereget pengen ngapain nih? Gereget gebok Kris ya? Hhhaa kalo chap ini gimana? Hheee Okke I'll keep writing

**younlaycious88: **Iya ini Kai lagi nyari Kyung2 dan coba selametin kok :D iya hira ga tega juga lama-lama misahin Kaisoonya :D

**KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH: **Ampuun jangan tuntut hira *angkat tangan :D Kai bukannya gak peka tapi dia emang gak tahu Kris yang mana kan Kyung2 ga pernah ceritain rupanya Kris kayak apa hhheee.. Iya emang hira ga gitu ajja biarin Kai dapetin Kyung2 di chap.9 kemaren hhee..iya hira juga ga tega lama-lama bikin mereka pisah apa lagi mood hira lagi baik2nya ma Kai :D

**luhan8045: **Hhhaaa..Krisnya kudu digebok hatinya dulu kali ya ama Tao :D ini udah update lagi kok :D

**Kaisoo32: **Ini udah lanjut kok :D

**Kaisooship: **Emang udah ulah Kris :D mukul kok dibilang keren siihh kan kasian bebeb Kai hiks..hiks.. emang Luhan yang minta ga lapor tapi kan untungnya polisi liat mobil Chanyeol disini jadi ngikutin dah hhheee.. maklum lama tidak terlampiaskan jadi maen serang2 ajja ttu naga

**afnia2495: **As always kalo udah sweet sweetan Kaisoo bikin overdosis mulu :D. kayaknya emang wajib dibawa pulang ke galaxy biar laxy hyung ga gangguin lagi wkwkwwkwkwkk.. kalo Kris itu Lucifer berarti dibawa balikya bukan ke galaxy tapi ke neraka hhhaaaaa.. Sabar chingu Sabarrr *elus-eluspunggung :D kan Luhan sama Kyung itu saudara kandung jadi feelingnya maen :D kalo di cap 10 ni gallon juga gak? :D

**Irish Lee: **Hhhaa namanya juga masih cintah ya pasti gangguin hhheeee.

**Kim YeHyun: **Ini udah lanjut kok hhheee.. itu namanya ujian cintah Jongin dan Kris makanya begitu jalan ceritanya hhheee

**kim jaerin: **Sabar chingu..sabar..hhhee kalo kris dikubur ntar Taonya gimana? Nangis donk dia ntar. Katanya biarin Kaisoo lopely dopi tapi seneng juga Kai dihajar wkwkwkwwkwkk..Kai bukan gak peka tapi emang dia gak tau Kris yang mana coz Kyung2 ga pernah ceritain rupa Kris kaya apa ke dia *bela Kai *Kai: Hira mumumu.. *Hira: habis ini kita nikah ya *PLAK digebok Kyungsoo. Ampuuunnn jangan todong hiraaa *angkat tangan. Udah ketahuan kan disini Kyung keguguran ato nggak? :D kalo untuk Kyu bakalan ada sesinya kok mungkin di chap depan..Wow kasian ttu tembok jadi pelampiasan kekesalan gegara bang naga di ff ini *sabaryatembok, Ini udah dilanjut kok chingu :D

**elfkaisoo: **Iya akhirnyaaaa :D ini udah di update kok :D iya semuanya lagi gerakan save Kyungsoo kok :D Gomawo buat semangatnya. Iya yah Tao ma Kyungsoo makan hati mulu gegara ttu naga satu ckckckckck.. dan Kris emang jadi orang baik setelah Kyungsoo pergi makanya Kris emang udah baik pas pertama kali ketemu Tao tapi tao udah tahu kalo dia belom bisa masuk ke hatinya Kris karena saking gedenya obsesi Kris ke Kyungsoo chingu :D iya hira ngerti kok ff ini bikin emosi, emosi marah, emosi romantic, emosi nangis, dan emosi2 yang lainnya *Kai: emang ff gue bikin semua jenis emosi keluar ye..bangganya *Hira: masuk setting lo jangan di review *tendang Kai *ditendang balik. Ye! GOmawo buat semangatya :D

**fishyelf: **Iya Kai dkk lagi usaha buat selamatkan uri mamah kok :D cip cip ini udah lanjut kok moga gak kelamaan nde :D

**wanny: **Iya Jongin gak peka karena ga tau rupa Kris kayak apa coz Kyung2 gak pernah cerita and dia sebenernya gak enak hati mau tinggalin Kyung dirumah sendiri tapi mau gimana lagi proyeknya nuntut karena hamper gawat :D Kris? Jangan ditanya emang perannya udah jahat dari awal juga wkwkwkwwkwkwk *mianKris. Kris gak minta kelaut cuman ke galaxy kok hhhaaaa.. iya hira juga gak mau mereka lama-lama pisah kok.. di chap ini gimana? :D

**retnonurwati: **Gomawo chingu :D mian Kyungsoo disini emang first lovenya Kyuhyun ceritanya dan Kai itu gak pernah tahu :D tapi ada masanya mereka meng-clearkan semuanya mungkin di chap depan bakalan clear antara Kyu dan Kyung :D

**kyungie22: **Kris emang egois, ampe ga rela kayaknya Kyung bahagia ma orang lain.

**Guest: **Ini udah next kok :D

**SooSweet: **Iya Kris emang nyulik Kyungsoo kok :D dan Kai sedang berjuang mencari bebebnya yang dibawa kaboer ma si naga ituh hhheee..hhaa iya ya kadang konflik itu bikin geregeeeeett .. ndee ini udah next kok :D kalo banyak waktu luang mah itu tergantung yang di atas hhhhaaaa.. Iya cintanya Kris itu sebenernya cenderung nyakitin coz datengnya disaat yang gak tepat banget. Udah ketahuan kan disini Kyungsoonya keguguran ato nggak? :D

**Coffeus:** Cheonmaneyoo :D Gomawo kalo ceritanya bagus and Gomawo juga buat masukannya moga kata-kata disini makin baik hhheee..siip ini udah lanjut kok..Ye I'll keep writing ! gomawo buat semangatnya FIGHTIINGG :D jangan mati penasaran donk ntar g abaca lagi *Kidding :D Good luck buat Unnya nde!

**shiro: **Gomawo untuk masukannya dan gomawo kalo selama ini suka dan nunggu ff hira update jeongmal gomawo, mian kalo terkesan sinetron dan membosankan sampe-sampe cape bacanya, tapi beginilah tulisan hira. Kalo berbelit-belit hira memang sengaja bikin seperti ini hhheee..Gomawo atas pendapatnya, semoga hira makin bisa memperbaiki tulisan hira dan menulis lebih baik lagi n.n Ye! Hwitiiiiiingggg! :D

**kaisoul: **Hhheee wajar kalo pengen cincang orang karakternya begitu :D Ye cheonma..gomawo kalo makin seru :D disini udah ketemu kok Kyungsoonya :D

**asdfghjkl: **Hhhaa emang dia kaakternya bikin sebel orang disini *poor laxy hyun. Nde ini udah next kok :D

**org: **Ga apa2 ga suka disini asal jangan aslinya nde chingu :D sabarr…sabar…

**asyndrEXO: **Iya donk rahasia kan biar geregeett gitu hhheee..kalo ga ngegantung berarti bawahnya ga akan hira kasih TBC tapi END donk hhhhaaa..Gomawo buat semangatnya..ini udah dilanjut kok :D

**xxogogi: **Iya Krissoonya gak lama-lama kok ini udah Kaisoo lagi kan? :D

**SiWonnie407mine: ** ff hira lulus sensor donk kalo ampe nangis hhhee cup..cup..cupp jangan nangis ini udah lanjut kok :D moga abis ini gak nangis lagi ndee :D gomawo kalo makin gereget..Gomawo buat semangatnya..Ye, I'll keep writing :D

**3K121418: **Gomawo kalo feelnya dapet hhheee..berarti ff hira lulus kehati :D obsesinya gede banget makanya bikin dia gila kagak mau kasih ke Jongin gegara ngaku Kyung2 milik dia :D

**LAB27: **Sakit banget jiwanya kayaknya itu lebih tepat buahahahaha..ini udah update lagi kok :D Ye! FIGHTIIINGGG! :D

**rinzkudo: **Iya cinta yang menyakiti itulah cintanya Kris :D tarik napass..buang napass… biar emosinya gak naik-naik ke puncak gunung *plak ini udah update lagi kok semoga emosi nya berubah jadi emosi baik setelah chap ini hhhheeee…*peace

**Guest: **Ini udah next :D

**Guest: **Gomawo kalo seruuu :D ini udah dilanjut kok :D udah ketahuan kan kondisi Kyung, Kai ma Kris disini :D

**dragonhun385: **Gomawo kalo seru dan bikin penasaran :D ini udah dilanjut kok :D Gomawo buat semangatnya

**exocouple: **Ini udah dilanjut kok :D Gomawo kalo cerita hira bikin penasaran :D

**Akhirnya dengan segala usaha dan upaya dengan saling berebut dan berdesak-desakan dengan antrian BLT *Plak apaansih.. hheee akhirnya selesai sudah hira balas review dari chingu semua :D Jeongmal Gamsahamnida atas respon yang chingu berikan, hira sungguh sangat senang sekali dengan responnya :D jangan bosen-bosen nde buat baca dan memberi masukan untuk tulisan-tulisan hira :D see you all in the next chapter yaaaa!**

**Untuk Chingu yang mau berteman di fb hira ini fbnya Kkamkyung dengan nama Ken_Ren sebenernya itu fb sama banget dengan pen name pertama di ffn ini tapi udah ke blokir makanya ganti jadi disini dan di fb dengan nama tetap :D untuk pin bb hira belom punya hhhee tapi kalo w.a hira punya nanti hira PM ato simpan di Bio :D**

**Nah segitu dulu deh cuap-cuapnya kayaknya udah panjang banget yang pasti..**

**SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER NDE!**

***BOW bareng KaiSoo :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Present**

**~ A Gift To Me ~**

**EXO FANFICTION**

**Main Cast : ****KAISOO COUPLE**

**KIM JONGIN A.K.A KAI (NAMJA) X DO KYUNGSOO (YEOJA)**

**Support Cast : ALL EXO COUPLE**

**CHANBAEK, KRISTAO, CHENMIN, HUNHAN, SULAY, **

**Other Cast:**

**YUNJAE, YEWOOK**

**Rated: T**

**Genre : Family, Romance****, Hurt/Comfort, Mary Life**

**Warn****ing**** : ****Genderswitch****, Typo(s)**** anywhere= lazy to edit hhheeee****, ****OOC, ****Failed Humor,**** cerita gaje,****alur kecepetan, penyusunan kata yang tidak berdasarkan EYD, cerita sesuai apa yang dipikirkan hira :D**

**~Don't Like Don't Read~**

**Mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan yang terdapat dalam cerita ini**

**Summarry : **

"AKu…aku yang melihat istriku hampir meninggal sesaat ketika ia melahirkan Jongsoo, aku yang menjaganya dan melihat ia koma sementara anakku menangis kencang setiap hari dengan asupan yang sangat kurang karena eommanya tak kunjung bangun? Apa kalian mau mengerti mengapa aku seperti ini?"-Kai. **It's Kaisoo couple and other/slight Krissoo couple/GS/ Chaptered/Marry life/DLDR!**

**Disclaimer ****: ****The story is real belong to my imagination, so in the other words it's belong to me :D**

**It's Kaisoo couple and genderswitch**

**Hope you like it and Happy Reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

_Previous Chapter_

"_Kenapa kau belum tidur?" Kyungsoo menggeleng "Aku belum mengantuk" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut, senyum yang membuat Kyuhyun menghangat dan selalu merasa tenang. Tapi itu dulu, dulu ketika ia masih bersama dengan yeoja ini, masih bisa mengucap kata-kata sayang dengan mesra walaupun ia masih duduk di bangku sekolah. Namun kini semuanya berbeda, berbeda dengan status masing-masing._

"_Oppa sendiri?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit "Sama sepertimu" Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. Tanpa mereka sadari seorang wanita tengah memperhatikan mereka dari belakang._

.

.

Chapter 11

"Mianhae nee.." kyungsoo memandang bingung Kyuhyun "Mianhae atas semua yang aku lakukan dulu. Kau benar tak seharusnya aku mengikuti semua keegoisanku. Dan aku minta maaf karena membuatmu kehilangan bayimu dulu" Kyungsoo meggeleng.

"Ani oppa, aku tahu oppa sudah menyesal dan aku sudah memaafkan oppa, mengenai bayiku aku sudah merelakan kepergiannya karena tuhan punya maksud lain di balik semua ini dan aku merasa bahagia sekarang" Kyuhyun menatap Kyungsoo dalam.

"Gomoawo Soo, kau memang malaikat. Tak sepantasnya cintaku menyakitimu sedalam ini, seharusnya dari dulu aku membahagiakanmu dengan merelakanmu bersama adikku dan lebih menyadari lagi cintaku yang sebenarnya adalah Sungmin istriku dan ibu dari putra putriku" Kyungsoo mengusap punggung Kyuhyun lembut.

"Kau tahu Kyung, Jongin benar-benar berubah setelah ia menikah denganmu, ia jadi lebih dewasa bahkan lebih bijak saat membuatku tersadar dari apa yang telah aku perbuat saat itu" Kyungsoo menautkan alisnya tak mengerti.

"Jongin.. kau tahu kenapa waktu itu dia tak pernah terlihat nampak dirumah sakit untuk menjenguk mu saat itu?" Kyungsoo menggeleng "Itu semua karena aku Kyung, aku yang terlalu egois padanya" Kyungsoo makin tak mengerti namun bisa ia lihat bahwa Kyuhyun sanagtlah rapuh saat ini..

**Flash Back on**

Seorang namja dengan amarah yang masih memuncak itu masuk terburu-buru kedalam sebuah gedung pencakar langit. Tatapan tajamnya seperti ingin membunuh semua orang yang ada disana saat ini juga, dan tanpa menjawab semua sapaan karyawan lain sang namja terus berjalan hingga tiba didepan sebuah pintu bercat cokelat dan..

BRAK!

Ia membuka pintu itu dengan kasar dan taka da sopan-spoannya "YA!" sang namja berteriak pada namja yang tadi sibuk dengan berkasnya di meja kerja.

GREP!

Mencengkeram kerah kemeja namja yang masih terduduk santai dimeja itu "Kau!" ucapnya dengan nada dingin "Apa-apaan kau datang dengan tak beradab seperti ini, Kyuhyun hyung yang terhormat?" ternyata namja yang tengah mencengkeram kerah kemeja itu adalah Kyuhyun.

"Kau, kuminta jauhi Kyungsoo sekarang juga" ucapnya geram, namun sang namja di hadapannya ini malah tersenyum remeh "Cih, Kyungsoo istriku, dia milikku jadi apa hakmu mengaturku" Kyuhyun makin mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada Kai.

"AKu mencintainya bodoh, dia milikku, hakku untuk memintamu menjauh darinya" tambah Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu Kyuhyun-ssi? Kau tak mencintainya sama sekali, kau hanya orang yang sangat serakah hinggga kau hanya mengikuti nafsu bejatmu"

BUGH!

Bogem mentah melayang dipipi Kai bibirnya sobek dan darah mengalir sedikit-sedikit dari bibirnya. "Kau bilang apa eoh? Aku? Tak mencintainya? Tahu apa kau tentang cinta Jongin? tak perlu menasehatiku cukup urusi urusanmu saja" Kai menyeringai sinis.

"Kalau kau bisa berkata seperti itu, aku juga bisa. Kau urusi saja istrimu ketimbang mengurusi istriku. Gampang kan? Kau tahu kenapa aku bisa bilang kau tak mencintai Kyungsoo? Kau pikir gara-gara siapa ia berada di rumah sakit sekarang eoh?" Kyuhyun diam.

"Salahku?" tanya Kai dan Kyuhyun masih diam.

"Kau pikir gara-gara siapa Kyungsoo keguguran? Apakah itu salahku juga? Dengar Kyuhyun-ssi yang terhormat, anak dalam kandungan Kyungsoo itu bukan anakku".

DEG!

Mata Kyuhyun membola ketika mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Kai. "Aku bicara seperti ini bukan maksud menghilangkan tanggung jawab, tapi itu memang bukan anakku, itu anak Kris suaminya yang sebelumnya, suaminya yang ia tinggalkan demi melindungi janinnya. Kau tahu? Kami sama sekali tak pernah berhubungan lebih jauh seperti apa yang kau pikirkan, kami hanya hidup saling menguntungkan ketika Baekie noona membawanya sebagai pembantu rumah tangga ke apartemenku" tutur Kai.

Kini Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam, ia masih ingin mendengarkan apa yang sebenarnya telah ia lewatkan dari cinta pertamanya itu.

"Awanya aku tak mau menerima karena ia sedang hamil 3 bulan saat itu, tapi noona bilang Kyungsoo sebatang kara disini karena ingin menghidupi janinnya maka aku menerimanya. Dan aku baru tahu Kyungsoo adalah yeoja yang waktu itu mengembalikan berkas yang sangat penting yang kau titipkan padaku untuk appa, namun aku masih tahu batas antara aku dan dia, dia sama sekali tak menyadari perasaanku" Kai tersenyum kecil mengingat kepolosan istrinya kala itu.

"Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, karyawanku semuanya bergosip tak jelas, mereka menganggapku menikah diam-diam karena setelah Kyungsoo hadir, hidupku jadi lebih teratur dan terurus. Namun aku sadar aku makin mencintainya dari hari ke hari. Kau tahu? Aku sangat menderita ketika ia tengah mengandung, karena ia sering pendarahan dan dokter bilang pendarahannya menunjukkan tanda-tanda keguguran karena janin yang sangat lemah. Dari situ aku tahu dan selalu menemaninya pergi belanja dan untuk pekerjaan rumah aku menyuruhnya bekerja yang ringan-ringan saja, aku hanya ingin dia bahagia jika memang kehadiran anak dalam janinnya adalah kebahagiaan untuknya, maka akupun akan menjaganya….

Kyungsoo sangat menginginkan bayi itu lahir kedunia, ia ingin memiliki anak karena mungkin dia butuh teman hidup untuk menguatkannya. Kau mungkin sudah tahu cerita Kyungsoo dirumah tetang bagaimana suaminya kan?" Kyuhyun mengangguk, memang saat itu ia menguping tepat saat Kyungsoo buka suara.

"Kau mencintainya tapi kau menghancurkan harapannya, kau mencintainya tapi kau melukainya, mengecewakannya bahkan kau masih tak mau mendengarnya? Oh bahkan kau menghancurkan kebahagiaannya. Dan kau masih bisa bilang bahwa kau sungguh mencintainya?"

JLEB

JLEB

JLEB

Ucapan Kai begitu menusuk hingga ke hat Kyuhyun "Kalau kau memang mencintainya kau tak akan mengikuti nafsu setanmu yang ingin memilikinya. Dan, oh aku hampir lupa" kini Kyuhyun menunduk dalam diam.

"Aku tahu cinta pertama itu sulit dihapus namun tak memungkinkan ia untuk bergeser posisi bukan?" Kyuhyun kini diam mematung.

Kata-kata Kai terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya, matanya memanas sekarang namun ia masih terdiam hingga segerombol butiran-butiran mening itu keluar dari matanya dan mengalir ke pipi putihnya.

Kyuhyun menangis, ia sadar akan ucapan dongsaengnya sekarang. Ia tahu bahwa cintanya sudah menyakiti Kyungsoo begitu dalam, ia sadar kini telah menyakiti Sungmin dan Kyungsoo secara bersamaan.

"Hiks…hiks.." isakan itu akhirnya keluar begitu saja dari mulut Kyuhyun. Kai yang melihat hyungnya begitu rapuh kini mengusap punggung bergetar itu mencoba menenangkan.

GREP!

Kai memeluk Kyuhyun yang menangis makin kencang "Mianhae Jongin, aku salah" Kai tersenyum mendengar pengakuan kakak tertuanya.

Kai tahu persis seperti apa Kyuhyun, ia pasti akan menangis jika ia mulai sadar akan dosanya pada orang lain seperti sekrang ini "Aku bersalah pada Kyungsoo dan terutama istriku Jongin~~" ucapnya ditengah tangisnya.

"Sudahlah hyung, yang penting kau sudah menyadari semuanya" Kai melonggarkan peukannya pada sang kakak "A-aku akan minta maaf pada Kyungsoo" Kai tersenyum "Itu bagus hyung, tapi kurasa lebih baik kau minta maaf dulu pada istrimu, Kyungsoo bisa menyusul" Kyuhyun menghapus kasar air matanya dan mengangguk "Jadi kita masih tetap saudara kan?".

Kai terkekeh "Tentu saja hyung, kau pikir bisa seneknya saja memutus hubungan saudara? Nanti aku tak dapat warisan appa".

PELETAK!

"YA! APPO HYUNG" Kai berteriak karena mendapat jitakan telak sang hyung "Jadi kalau sudah dapat warisan kau bukan lagi adikku begitu? Dansar namja pabbo" beginilah Kai dan Kyuhyun cepat membeku dan cepat mencair kembali "Ani hyung akukan hanya bercanda" ucap Kai sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan pout begitu aku mau muntah sekarang, sudah ya aku pergi menebus dosa dulu, anyeong!"

"YA!HYUNG!.."

BRAK!

Pitu itu tertutup dengan tidak ada sopan-sopannya seperti sebelumnya.

**Flash back off**

"Gwenchana oppa, semuanya sudah selesai sekarang" Kyuhyun mengangguk "Nee.. kita mulai dari awal, kita mulai segala kebahagiaan kita dari awal lagi sebagai saudara" Kyungsoo mengangguk pasti "Bolehkah aku memelukmu? Memelukmu sebagai yeoja yang pernah aku cintai selama ini sebelum semua berubah Soo" Kyungsoo terlihat ragu dan nampak berpikir "Aku janji ini terakhir kali aku memelukmu sebagai yeoja bukan sebagai adikku Soo".

Kyungsoo masih terdiam "Melepas semua rasa cinta masalalu" ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

"Peluklah dia Soo, jangan sampai kau buat dia tak tenang" Kyungsoo dan Kyuhyun menoleh mendengar suara seseorang menginterrupsinya "Minnie/eonni" ucap mereka bersamaan. Sungmin tersenyum lembut "Aku sudah mendengar semuanya. Aku sudah mengerti semuanya jadi tak masalahkan kalau kau memeluknya?" tanya Sungmin "Ta-tapi…"

"Jongin?" Kyungsoo mengangguk "Huppffff.. biarkan saja besok aku akan bicara padanya, baiklah aku tinggal nee" Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Kyungsoo berdua dengan hati yang tenang. Ya, ia merasa tenang sekarang karena Kyuhyun sudah menyadari cintanya dan meminta maaf secara jujur padanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan segera Kyuhyun menarik pinggangnya dan mereka saling memeluk. Belum lama mereka berpelukan satu suara menginterupsi mereka kembali..

"OEEEKK~~~~~OEeeK~~~~" Kyungsoo buru-buru melepas pelukannya "Oppa aku ke kamar dulu nee, Jongsoo menangis". Akhirnya mereka beranjak dari tempat itu menuju kamar masing-masing.

.

Kyuhyun merangkak naik ke kasur king size yang disana terdapat istrinya yang tertidur dengan posisi memunggunginya.

GREP!

Merasakan dekapan hangat di tubuhnya ketika Kyuhyun memeluknya dari belakang "Wae Kyu?" Kyuhyun meggeleng dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Sungmin "Mianhae yeobo" Sungmin membalik posisinya menghadap namja yang bersatus suaminya "Mianhae karena sudah menyakitimu Min" Sungmin menggeleng.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu sayang, aku tahu perasaanmu dan aku faham itu. Yang terpenting bagiku saat ini adalah kau hanya mencintaiku, Kyungmin dan juga Minhyun" Kyuhyun mengangguk "Jeongmal sarnghae nae yeobo" ucap kyuhyun sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin.

Sang yeoja tersenyum dan dengan senang hati membalas perlakuan sang namja "Nado saranghae" CHUP~~~

kedua bibir itu menyatu dalam ciuman lembut dan hangat malam itu. Tak ada nafsu hanya ada cinta dan kerinduan serta kehangatan yang menguar kembali dalam diri mereka.

.

.

"Cup..cup..cup.. eomma disini sayang" setelah mengganti popok Jongsoo yang basah karena penuh, Kyungsoo menggendong dan memberinya asi agar Jongsoo tertidur lagi, namun sayangnya mata Jongsoo enggan tertutup sehingga Kyunsoo gemas sendiri melihat mata bulat putranya.

"Aegy tak mengantuk eum?" sang bayi hanya memukul dada sang ibu lembut sebagai respon "Kenapa tidak tidur lagi eum?" sang bayi berhenti meneguk asinya, melepaskan mulutnya dari sang ibu dan mulai tertawa meskipun belum dapat melihat namun sang bayi sepertinya bahagia mendengar suara sang ibu.

"Aiiihhhh..anak eomma tambah tampan jika tersenyum" Kyungsoo menggelitiki pipi Jongsoo yang makin tersenyum.

Mendengar istrinya tertawa bahagia dan tengah berbicara Kai membuka matanya "Sayang kau sedang apa?" Kyungsoo menoleh pada Kai yang tengah mengucek matanya "Ah.. mianhae gara-gara suaraku kau jadi terganggu ya?" Kai menggeleng "Aku hanya penasaran istriku sedang apa sampai tertawa bahagia dan berbicara dengan antusias begitu" Kai memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dari belakang dan menyandarkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kyungsoo.

"Aegy, sedang mengobrol dengan eomma, appa" terang Kyungsoo pada Kai "Eoh? Aegy diam-diam mengobrol berdua eoh? Appa tidak diajak?" sang bayi tersenyum kembali memperlihatkan gusi-gusi yang masih rata tak bergigi dan tangannya bergerak-gerak riang. Kyungsoo dan Kai yang melihatnya tertawa merasa takjub dan bahagia melihat malaikat kecil mereka yang sangat bersemangat.

"Lucu ya Kyung! Hhheee lihat-lihat dia tertawa lagi" Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar ucapan suaminya, lama mereka memperhatikan si mungil Jongsoo yang terus menerus tertawa ketika mereka ajak bicara hingga sang bayi menguap "Omo… jagoan appa menguapnya besar sekali eohh…" Kai berucap sembil menutup mulut mungil bayinya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Oeekkk~~" sang bayi mulai gelisah "Ayo minum susu dulu dan tidur nee.." Jongsoo mulai menyusu kembali dengan lahap walaupun matanya masih terbuka "Jongsoo mirip denganmu sayang" Kai berhenti dengan aktivitasnya mengusap pipi Jongsoo dan beralih pada Kyungsoo "Tentu saja aku kan appanya".

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Lihatlah dia minum asi dengan rakus sama seperti appanya kalau kelaparan meminta nasi" Kai cemberut pada kyungsoo yang menggodanya "Itu kan wajar Kyung" Kyungsoo terkekeh "Iya tapi kan harusnya kau bisa beli nasi dimanapun dan kapanpun tak harus menungguku seperti Jongsoo" Kai menggeleng "Shireo, sekali masakan istri selamanya harus masakan istri" Kyungsoo geleng-geleng dengan kelakuan suaminya yang dengan gaya mengepalkan tangan layaknya pejuang dia berucap lantang "Nee..nee arrasso appa, jangan ribut Jongsoo sudah tidur".

Kai merangkul pinggang Kyungsoo dari samping dan meraih dagu Kyungsoo.

CHUP~~

Mencium bibir Kyungsoo sekilas "Gomawo" Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum "Gomawo karena sudah membuat hidupku bahagia dan merasa lengkap" ucap Kai lagi "Aku juga" Kai menautkan alisnya bingung "Gomawo sudah mencintaiku, menyangiku dan mencintai buah hati kita. Kau tahu sayang? Aku amat sangat bersyukur memiliki kalian, kalian adalah karunia Tuhan yang sangat aku syukuri" Kai tersenyum lembut "Akupun sama, kau dan Jongsoo adalah karunia yang amat sangat berharga".

"Cium aku lagi yeobo" Kai tersenyum dengan permintaan manja istrinya dan..

CHUP~~~

Kedua bibir itu bertemu kembali, namun hanya kecupan singkat yang mereka lakukan "Sini biar aku tidurkan Jongsoo" Kai meraih Jongsoo dalam gendongan Kyungsoo dan menidurkannya dalam box bayi yang hangat di sebelah ranjang mereka.

Ketika Kyungsoo sedang membenahi baju bagian atasnya Kai segera menghentikan pergerakan tangan kyungsoo.

"Wae?" Kai tersenyum gaje "Aku merindukan mu sayang, ayolah" rengeknya pada Kyungsoo "Sayang kau tahukan aku belum 40 hari melahirkan jadi aku tak boleh berhubungan badan denganmu" Kai mengangguk faham "Aku mengerti sayang tapi kalau dengan cara lain bagaimana?" Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Shireo kalau aku melayani mu bisa-bisa Jongsoo tak makan besok" Kai mempoutkan bibirnya "French kiss saja boleh ya?" Kyungsoo Nampak berpikir "akh.. kelamaan" tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo, Kai segera melahap bibir berisi istrinya, memagut dan menghisapnya "eugh~~" lenguhan halus terdengar medu di telinga Kai.

"Sa..yanghhh.." ucap Kyungsoo tak sanggup menahan desahannya, sementara Kai menghujani leher dan dadanya dengan tanda-tanda kepemilikannya "Hen..tikanhh.." Kai tak mau mendengar ia terus melakukan pekerjaannya yang sepertinya sudah lama tak ia lakukan.

Dengan nakal tangan Kai mulai melepas satu per satu kancing piama Kyungsoo 'Gawat ini' batin Kyungsoo "Jonginh…berhhh….hentih.." tapi Kai masih di awang-awang, ia memagut bibir kissable istrinya dengan sedikit kasar, hingga…

"OEEEKkkk~~~~~OEEEkk~~~" tangis Jongsoo pecah kembali 'Ahh.. syukurlah' batin Kyungsoo "Aiiissshhh Jongsoo ya..kenapa bangun lagi?" Kai mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Ambil anakmu kemari" perintah Kyungsoo karena Kai masih ada di atasnya. Kai berjalan lemas dan meraih Jongsoo yang masih menangis "Anak nakal eoh?" Kai menghujani putranya dengan ciuman-ciuman gemas sementara Kyungsoo terkikik geli dan Jongsoo? Jangan di tanya lagi anak itu entah kenapa sudah berubah tertawa kembali "Aiiihhh.. aegy tahu eomma dalam bahaya eoh?" Kai cemberut mendengar ucapan istrinya.

"Aisshhh… apanya yang bahaya? Memangnya salah kalau appa…"

"Sssssttt.. Jongsoo mau tidur, biarkan dia tidur bersama kita nee" Kai mengangguk, ia memposisikan diri dibelakang Kyungsoo dan mulai menyibak rambut yang menghalangi leher jenjang istrinya dan hisapan-hisapan itu kembali Kyungsoo rasakan.

"Eughhh~~Jonginnie…" Kai tak mengindahkan ucapan Kyungsoo ia malah sibuk mengerjai leher istrinya "OEEKKK~~" satu tangisan kencang mengagetkan Kai.

"Arrasso…arrasso..appa pindah" Kyungsoo hanya tertawa, kini Jongsoo berada diantara Kai dan Kyungsoo, mereka akhirnya terlelap dengan Jongsoo yang berada dalam pelukan hangat Kyungsoo sementara lengan Kai memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo agar Jongsoo tak merasa pengap.

.

.

"

"UWAAAAA! Banyak balooonnn!"

"Uwaaaaaa! makanan"

"Uwaaa tamai sekali tempat kita ya!"

Teriakan-teriakan anak-anak kecil itu menggema di sebuah halaman yang luas dengan gedung yang luas pula namun tempat ini lebih mirip disebut rumah dan asrama.

"Dan kami sangat berterima kasih kepada Kim Corp cabang China yang sudah mau peduli terhadap anak-anak yang membutuhkan di tempat ini. Akhir kata saya ucapkan terimakasih" begitulah kiranya akhir pidato sambutan yang diberikan oleh pemimpin panti asuhan yang kini tengah kedatangan Kai dan kawan-kawan perusahaannya.

"HoREEE~~" terdengar kini anak-anak itu bersorak dengan riangnya.

"Acaranya meriah sekali ya?" ucap Kyungsoo yang kini tengah menggendong Jongsoonya mendekat kearah Yesung "Nde, acaranya haruslah meriah sayang karena ini untuk mereka" ucap Yesung sambil melihat anak-anak yang berlarian karena terlalu senang.

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Nde, senyum mereka begitu menggemaskan" ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Mama..mama" tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasakan dress bagian bawahnya ditarik seseorang. Ternyata seorang lelaki kecil yang menarik dressnya "Opsss mianhae Nyonya, aku pikir kau Henry mama" Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat lelaki itu gugup. "Tidak apa-apa panggil mama saja" ucapnya sambil mengusak pelan kepalanamja kecil itu.

"Xie xie mama bolehkah aku mencium adik bayi?" Yesung tersenyum sedangkan Kyungsoo berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya dengan namja kecil itu. "Ciumlah jika kau mau" sang namja kecil tersenyum cerah ketika Kyungsoo menyodorkan pipi Jongsoonya yang kini berusia dua bulan.

Ya, acara amal yang harusnya bisa terjadi dua bulan yang lalu terpaksa harus diundur karena masalah Kai dan Kris serta kesehatan sang bayi yang masih belum kuat untuk diajak keluar rumah kecuali untuk di jemur setiap paginya.

CHUP~~~

"Semoga adik bayi selalu sehat" Kyungsoo tersenyum

CHUP~~

Namja kecil itu mencium pipi Jongsoo yang berlainan.

"Semoga adik bayi selalu diberkahi Tuhan karena mama dan babanya sangatlah baik" Kyungsoo tersenyum dan..

CHUP~~

Kini mata namja kecil itu membulat lucu ketika bibir Kyungsoo mendarat dikeningnya dengan lembut. "Xie xie gege, adik bayi pasti selalu sehat dan tumbuh jadi anak baik seperti gege" ucap Kyungsoo membuat sang namja kecil itu berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa kau menangis sayang?" tanya Kyungsoo heran sambil menangkup pipinya.

GREP~~~

Namja kecil itu melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kyungsoo "Terimakasih karena bilang aku anak baik dan terimakasih atas ciumannya, mama..hiks..".

Yesung yang melihat Kyungsoo agak kesusahan akhirnya mengambil Jongsoo dari gendongannya sementara Kyungsoo balas memeluk namja kecil yang kini tengah terisak sambil memeluknya. "Cup..cup..cup.. gege jangan menangis lagi kan gege anak yang kuat" namja kecil itu mengangguk dalam pelukan Kyungsoo.

Dan tak lama sang namja kecil itu berhenti menangis, Kyungsoo menangkup pipinya dan menghapus air matanya dengan ibu jari dan..

CHUP~~

CHUP~~

Kecupan-kecupan kecil Kyungsoo berikan di kening, pipi, dan kedua matanya "Mama aku mau main dulu, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi ya! Bye-bye" Kyungsoo melambaikan tangan pada namja kecil itu dan tersenyum.

Semua orang merasakan kebahagiaan saat ini. Mereka tengah berkumpul dengan anak-anak yatim piatu seperti yang mereka rencanakan. Anak-anak sangat antusias dan berbahagia, mereka mengadakan pentas kecil-kecilan yang membuat para tamu terhibur di tengah acara. Tak lupa ada Chanyeol yang bermain gitar dengan diikuti Suho, Kyuhyun dan Chen yang bernyanyi bersama anak-anak. Ada Lay –istri Suho- yang memainkan piano dan anak-anak mulai bernyanyi.

Kai dan Sehun yang menari bersama anak-anak dengan gaya-gaya lucunya, dan terakhir semua bernyanyi bersama.

Sekarang disaat santai Kai, Chanyeol, Suho,Kyungmin dan Xiaohun dua anak yang berubah menjadi dewasa saat tengah bermain bola bersama anak-anak panti, Ryowook, Minhyun dan Joonyi yang tengah bercerita pada anak-anak, dan bisa kita lihat anak-anak yang sedang asik dikejar Yesung haraboji bersama Chen, Sehun, Jongmin, Joonxing dan Sena di halaman panti asuhan yang cukup luas ini.

Kyungsoo sangat bahagia melihatnya hingga tiba-tiba…

"Kyungie~~~~"

Suara yeoja yang sangat Kyungsoo kenal megalihkan pandangan Kyungsoo dari sana mempertemukan manik mata keduanya.

"J-jae eo-eomma~~" lirihnya namun sang yeoja masih dapat mendengar. Yeoja yang dipanggil eomma itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum lembut dan mendekat kearah Kyungsoo "Sayang ini aku, kau masih ingat kan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan..

GREP~~

Yeoja itu memeluknya "Kyungie mianhae..mianhae..mianhae hikss..eomma.." Kyungsoo menggeleng dalam pelukan Jaejong. "Ani eomma, eomma tidak pernah berbuat salah apapun" ucapnya.

"Jae-ah kau disini"kini suara berat itu yang terdengar "Yunho appa" sapa Kyungsoo ketika Jaejong telah melepas pelukannya "K-kyung" kini Yunho yang memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Ini anakmu chagi?" Kyungsoo mengangguk "Bo-bolehkah appa…"

"Gendong saja appa" Kyungsoo menyerahkan Jongsoo pada Yunho, tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan Yunho merengkuh si mungil Jongsoo dan menciumnya sayang. "Ini anakmu dengan presedir Kim?" tanya Jaejong "Nde eomma, namanya Kim Jongsoo" Jaejong tersenyum miris.

Ia begitu menyesal atas keteledorannya, jujur ia begitu menginginkan cucu, dan ternyata cucu yang ada dihadapannya ini bukanlah anak Kyungsoo dan Kris "Mianhae eomma, waktu itu kandunganku sangat lemah, dokter bilah pendarahanku menunjukkan tanda-tanda keguguran hingga kecelakaan itu terjadi dan…aku…aku.."

GREP~~

"Ani Soo, kau tak salah apapun, eomma yang salah. Eomma tak bisa menjagamu, eomma terlalu sibuk dan egois hingga membiarkan Kris berlaku seenaknya padamu. Eomma senang kau sekarang bahagia karena itu adalah kebahagiaan eomma. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu lagi Soo, eomma akan membenci diri eomma sendiri jika kau terus seperti itu"

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Mau itu anak Kris atau presedir Kim, appa sangat bahagia jika kau bahagia, tapi….bolehkah appa…menganggapnya sebagai cucu appa sendiri?" tanya Yunho ragu.

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Boleh appa, anggap saja Jongsoo cucu appa dan eomma dariku dan Jongin" Jaejong dan Yunho tersenyum cerah "Benarkah Soo? Bolehkah?" Kyungsoo mengangguk pasti.

.

.

.

Malam yang indah dengan angin yang tak terlalu kencang menyibakkan surai hitam yeoja yang kini tengah berdiri dibalkon kamarnya. Putranya yang terlalu kenyang sudah terlelap dan mungkin takkan terusik tidurnya hingga pagi.

"Sayang~~" terasa tangan seseorang kini melingkar dipinggangnya yang kecil namun ia masih tak bergeming "Memikirkan apa eum?" ucapnya lagi tepat di telinga sang yeoja "Kris" sang namja langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada sang yeoja. Jujur saja nama itu adalah nama yang sangat ia benci sekarang "Kenapa kau memikirkannya eoh?" ucapnya ketus membuat sang yeoja tersenyum menatapnya.

"TAdi aku bertemu dengan orangtuanya di panti, kau tahukan Yunho appa dan JAejong eomma" Kai mengangguk, ia tahu Kris adalah anak mereka yang notabene adalah rekan bisnis Kai, jadi sudah tak mengejutkan lagi baginya mendengar nama itu.

"Aku tahu, aku melihatmu saat tengah bermain dengan anak-anak tadi. Mereka sangat bahagia bertemu denganmu lagi" Kyungsoo mengangguk, tangannya kini melingkar di pinggang suaminya mencoba mencari kehangatan disana.

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika aku membolehkan mereka menganggap anak kita cucunya?" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa mau melihat raut wajah suaminya karena takut Kai akan marah "Aku tidak mau sayang" Kyungsoo mendongak, ia sudah tahu Kai pasti menjawab seperti itu "Aku tidak mau jika mereka menganggap Jongsoo anakmu dan Kris" Kyungsoo menggeleng "Ani, eomma dan appa sudah tahu Jongsoo anak biologismu, mereka tahu Jongsoo anak kita" Kai tersenyum nendengarnya.

"Bailklah kalau begitu, mereka boleh menganggapnya cucu" Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Sayang, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu? Bolehkah?" Kai mengulum senyumnya "Tergantung, apa dulu permintaanmu" kini mereka saling bertatapan "Aku ingin kau meringankan hukuman Kris" .

JEDER!

"Ani Soo" kini nada bicara Kai berubah dingin membuat Kyungsoo takut "Jika kau minta orangtuanya menganggap anak kita cucu mereka itu tak masalah tapi jika meringankan hukuman Kris, mianhae aku tidak mau". Kai melepas pelukan Kyungsoo lebut dan hendak beranjak pergi jika tangan Kyungsoo tak memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Sayang aku mohon, aku tidak tega melihat eomma dan appa bersedih seperti itu" Kai tetap diam, ia tak bisa menerima permintaan Kyungsoo untuk yang satu ini, jujur ia selalu merasa sesak jika mengingat perlakuan Kris pada istrinya ketika kejadian penculikan itu.

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak" ucapnya datar "Ba-bagaimana ka-kalau aku me-melayanimu sebagai penggantinya?" Kai melepas paksa tautan tangan istrinya dan menghadap Kyungsoo dengan tangan yang kini memegang bahu istrinya.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanyanya agak meninggi "Aku akan melayanimu diranjang bagaimana?" Kai tidak mengerti apa yang istrinya ini pikirkan. Harus ia akui kalau ia memang mesum pada istrinya tapi tidak semudah itu ia akan tergiur dengan tawaran istrinya mengingat permintaannya adalah hal yang menyangkut Kyungsoo sendiri.

"Tidak terimakasih" tolaknya tegas "Kalau begitu aku tak mau tidur denganmu" Kai makin ingin sekali menceburkan dirinya kesungai, 'apa-apaan ia mengancamku seperti itu' pikirnya "Aku bisa memperkosamu kapanpun aku mau" Kyungsoo melotot kaget "MWO! Kau…" belum selesai bicara Kai sudah memotong.

"Dengarkan aku, sayang" Kyungsoo mulai menunduk tak berani menatap suaminya "Lihat aku" Kyungsoo menurut "Kau pikir permintaanmu itu mudah untuk kulakukan? Setelah apa yang dia perbuat pada kita? Bukan hanya kita berdua Soo tapi kita bertiga, Jongsoo! kau tahu ia juga hampir celaka" Kyungsoo terdiam.

"Kau pikir dengan kau menawarkan tubuhmu padaku dan menjanjikan malam-malam yang memuaskan diatas ranjang bisa membuatku berubah pikiran? Semudah itu kau menawarkan hal itu padaku dan menukarnya dengan keselamatanmu? Tidak Soo, tidak perlu dan terima kasih untuk itu. Walaupun aku memang mesum tapi tetap saja untuk hal tentangmu aku tidak mau" Kyungsoo tercengang, Kai marah padanya sekarang.

"Aku lebih memikirkan keluarga kita ketimbang harus memenuhi keinginanmu yang tadi, aku hanya ingin kau dan anak kita aman, aku tahu kau baik sangat baik malah. Tapi aku tetap tidak mau, kau berharga bagiku, kau cintaku dan segalanya bagiku begitu juga Jongsoo. Aku takkan pernah mau mencabut tuntutan hukum dan meringankannya karena ia harus merasakan semuanya Soo, anggap saja ini pendidikan untuknya".

Kai melepas pegangannya di pundak Kyungsoo "Aku takut kehilanganmu saat itu, tak bisakah kau merasakan aku menderita dan ketakutan saat itu Soo? Aku mohon kau mengerti, aku…aku.." Kyungsoo mendengar ucapan Kai yang bergetar. Ia memberanikan diri menatap lelaki yang selalu menjadi pelindungnya, dan benar saja, hatinya sakit melihat suaminya kini tengah menitikan air mata.

"Aku mohon pikirkan perasaanku juga jangan memikirkan perasaan orang lain yang bukan apa-apamu" Kyungsoo mematung, Kai melangkah menjauh darinya setelah mengusap air matanya kasar. 'Ya tuhan, suamiku menangis, oh betapa bodohnya aku' makinya pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Yuno, Jaejong, Tao, Kai dan Kyungsoo juga Jongsoo yang ada dipelukannya kini tengah duduk saling berhadapan di sebuah café. Tak lupa Kai memesan tempat VIP agar mereka bisa leluasa membicarakan hal yang sangat pribadi.

Kenapa Tao bisa ada disana? Karena yeoja panda itu memaksa ikut ketika mereka mengetahui Kris ditangkap polisi akibat penculikan yang ia lakukan.

"Jadi ada apa presedir Kim mengundang kami kemari?" Yunho mulai membuka suara. Kyungsoo yang duduk disamping Kai hanya memperhatikan Jongsoo, karena setelah kejadian tadi malam, Kai sama sekali tak banyak bicara padanya dan hanya menjawab seadanya tak hangat seperti biasanya, tak ada ciuman, tak ada gombalan, tak ada candaan. Kai sibuk dengan Jongsoo dan Kyungsoo diacuhkan, Kai hanya menyuruh Kyungsoo dan Jongsoo bersiap untuk ikut ia pergi tapi tak mengatakan bahwa mereka akan bertemu keluarga Yunho disini.

"Aku tak akan berbasa basi lagi disini. sebelumnya istriku sudah membicarakan perihal keinginan anda agar aku meringankan hukuman putra anda" mulai Kai "Jujur saja aku tidak mau" jelas Kai.

"Ku mohon Jongin-ssi kasihanilah putraku" mohon Jaejong pada Kai dengan suara yang memelas, Tao yang ada didekatnya hanya bisa mengusap punggung yeoja paruh baya itu. "Jeosonghamnida aku tidak bisa, Kris tetap harus menjalani hukum sesuai dengan apa yang telah dia perbuat" tegas Kai.

"Ta-tapi Jongin-ssi hiks.. ku mohon hiks..aku tak bisa melihat…"

"Melihat Kris menderita? Begitu?" Jaejong mengangguk dengan ucapan Kai yang memotong ucapannya barusan, tidak sopan memang tapi Kai lebih memilih memotong pembicaraan.

"Baiklah, jika anda ingin mengangkat tema penderitaan disini. anda tak mau anak anda menderita tapi apakah anda berpikir dengan penderitaan korban anak anda? Aku.. aku seorang appa sekarang dan Kyungsoo seorang eomma. Tahukah anda saat yang seharusnya seorang suami istri berbahagia menunggu aegyanya lahir kedunia malah harus menelan bulat-bulat kenyataan bahwa istrinya yang tengah hamil besar menghilang? Tahukah betapa sakitnya seorang suami ketika istrinya yang tengah hamil besar itu sentuh namja lain? Tahukah betapa sesak dan menderitanya aku ketika Kyungsoo menjerit kesakitan saat ia akan melahirkan tapi Kris malah membawanya lari? Tak mau membawanya ke rumah sakit, malah ia menahan Kyungsoo yang sudah pembukaan melahirkan? Apakah naluri seorang appa dan eomma yang kalian punya merasakan itu semua?" Jaejong bungkam.

"Tapi Jongin-ssi aku juga seorang appa sama sepertimu aku.."

"Tapi apa anda merasakan rasanya kehilangan istri anda saat mengandung?" Yunho diam.

"Apa anda merasakan bagaimana melihatnya mencoba menarik nafas dan mendorong aegya yang ada didalam perutnya dengan susah payah karena terkena depresi berat? Istriku pingsan 3 kali didalam mobil. Apakah anda bisa merasakan betapa khawatirnya aku sementara bayinya tak kunjung keluar? Apa anda merasakan bagaimana aku menggendongnya yang sudah berdarah-darah akan melahirkan sejauh 10 meter sementara ia menjerit-jerit sakit? Apa anda tahu? Dokter sudah akan menyerah karena Jongsoo dan Kyungsoo diperkirakan tak bisa selamat saat itu. Bisakah kalian mengerti perasaanku?" semuanya diam.

Tes!

Tes!

Kini semua terdiam melihat Kai yang meneteskan airmata "AKu…aku yang melihat istriku hampir meninggal sesaat ketika ia melahirkan Jongsoo, aku yang menjaganya dan melihat ia koma sementara anakku menangis kencang setiap hari dengan asupan yang sangat kurang karena eommanya tak kunjung bangun? Apa kalian mau mengerti mengapa aku seperti ini?" melihat suaminya yang begitu rapuh Kyungsoo memeluk lengannya dan mengusapnya, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Sayangnya kalian tak merasakan bagaimana menjadi aku, kalian hanya ingin anak kalian aman tapi tak pernah memikirkan oranglain dan akibat dari apa yang anak anda lakukan" sambung Kai.

"Kris butuh seperti sekarang Yunho-sajangnim, Kris butuh mendidik dirinya agar bisa berpikir panjang ketika ia bertindak. Jangan terus melindungi anakmu yang sudah jelas-jelas salah, ia akan semakin menjadi ketika kita melakukan itu. Perhatikanlah ia lebih baik lagi maka ia akan menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik. Ia butuh support anda, ia butuh perhatian seluruh keluarganya ketika ia menjalani hukuman ini" Kai mengakhiri ucapannya, sementara Jaejong makin terisak dalam pelukan Tao sedangkan Yunho hanya diam membisu, perkataan Kai selalu terngiang dibenaknya.

"OEkkkk~~~oekk~~~" Jongsoo menangis.

"Cup..cup.. sayang jangan menangis nde" Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan tapi Jongsoo tak kunjung tenang. "Anak appa kenapa eum?" Kai mengambil Jongsoo dari gendongannya, seketika tangis anak itu berhenti. "Aishh..anak appa ingin sama appa eum?" Kai menghujani wajah putranya dengan ciuman-ciuman sayang.

"Apa sebagai appa kau akan menghukum anakmu ketika ia melakukan kenakalan sementara kau sangat menyayanginya?" Yunho bertanya sesaat ketika ia melihat perlakuan Kai pada bayinya.

"Aku akan melihat sejauh mana kesalahannya dan aku akan berikan hukuman jika Jongsoo nakal keterlaluan" jawab Kai.

"Jika kau terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar memperhatikannya?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Ada Kyungsoo yang selalu menjadi perantaraku dan dia saat aku tidak ada. Dan lagi, aku tak mau terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku tanpa memperhatikan keluargaku. Appaku bilang, luangkan waktu sebisa mungkin untuk keluarga dan jangan biarkan istrimu bekerja. Itulah pesannya dan aku menurutinya, aku tahu memang wanita bukan diciptakan untuk mencari nafkah. Selama aku bisa aku akan bekerja keras untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka, dan menjadikan Kyungsoo ibu, nyonya, teman, dan pendidik untuk anak-anakku kelak" Yunho tertegun mendengarnya.

"Tapi jika terlalu sayang anak, mana mungkin kau akan tega menghukumnya ketika ia salah" Kai tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Yunho.

"Aku tetap akan menghukumnya. Aku akan melakukannya sama seperti appa memperlakukanku dulu. Aku, Kyuhyun hyung dan Suho hyung termasuk anak yang lumayan nakal waktu itu. Dan walaupun appa sangat memanjakan kami, ia tak pernah menutup mata akan kesalahan yang kami lakukan, bahkan waktu itu appa benar-benar membiarkan kami bertiga ditahan polisi gara-gara terlibat tawuran, tapi dari situ aku sadar menghukum, memarahi bukanlah tanda ia membenci tapi tanda ia sangat menyayangi kami anak-anaknya dan kita harus bisa mengatur kapan kita harus marah dan memanjakan. Appa ingin kami berpikir untuk masa depan dan kebaikan kami sendiri, maka jadilah seperti ini. Kenapa kami bisa berpikir sampai kesana? Karena appa selalu memperhatikan kami ketika ditahan hhheee." Kai terkekeh sendiri mengingat kenakalannya dulu bersama kedua hyungnya ketika masa sekolah.

"Yesung mendidik kalian dengan sangat baik, sekarang aku mengerti bagaimana seharusnya menjadi seorang ayah. Jeongmal gomawo Jongin, kau menyadarkan aku akan kesalahanku selama ini. Walaupun terlambat aku akan mencoba" Kai mengangguk "Tidak ada kata terlambat jika kita ingin yang terbaik dan berbuat baik" kedua namja itu saling melempar senyum.

"Akupun sama, aku akan memperbaiki keadaan mulai saat ini, gomawo telah menyadarkan kami dan mianhae jika aku terlalu egois dan sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak pada anda" ucap JAejong yang kini sudah tenang.

"Sama-sama dan panggil Jongin saja tak perlu seformal itu padaku jika diluar" JAejong dan Yunho mengangguk "Bolehkah aku memelukmu?" Kai mengangguk dan menghampiri JAejong "Semoga anakmu tumbuh seperti appanya" Kai tersenyum dalam pelukan Jaejong "Gomawo…"

"Eomma..maukah kau memanggilku eomma?" potong JAejong "Gomawo Jongie eomma" Jaejong tersenyum dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kai sambil sesekali mengusap kepala belakang namja itu.

.

.

.

"Iya Hun, aku mengerti dan jangan ungkit masalah itu lagi, semua sudah beres" ucap Kai dengan smartphone yang bertengger manis di telinganya kini tengah duduk disofa ruang tengah apartemennya. Ya, setelah bertemu keluarga Yunho tadi, Kai memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemennya, Jongsoo sudah tidur dengan pulasnya beberapa menit yang lalu sementara Kyungsoo tengah membuatkannya cokelat panas didapur.

TREK!

Kyungsoo menyimpan mug berisi cokelat panas itu di meja dan ia memberanikan diri duduk dipangkuan sang suami yang kini tengah bertelepon ria dengan Sehun, oppa ipar Kyungsoo.

"Nde.. bagus jika kalian masih lama disini, bagaimana kalau kita piknik bersama?"

"…."

Kai masih asik bertelepon ria sementara Kyungsoo kini tengah melingkarkan tangannya dileher sang suami.

CHUP~~

Kai tak merasa terganggu sedikitpun ketika Kyungsoo mencium pipinya. Namja itu masih biasa saja dan..

CHUP~~

CHUP~~~

Kyungsoo mencium pipi itu bergantian tapi Kai belum mau memutus sambungan teleponnya. Namun Kai sudah merasakan sesuatu menjalari dada bidangnya. Ya, tangan mungil istrinya kini tengah mengusap dadanya dan membuka kancing piamanya satu demi satu dengan gerakah yang sangat lembut.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu tidur sana besok kita bicarakan. Aku urus hal penting dulu disini bye~~"

PLIP!

Kai memutus sambungan telponnya dan menatap Kyungsoonya heran. "Wae baby? Kau kenapa? Aku sudah mandi tadi dan pakaianku tidak bau" ucapnya benar-benar tak mengerti dengan kelakuan istrinya ini.

Alih-alih Kyungsoo menjawab, ia hanya diam dan kini bibirnya mulai menjamah leher suaminya "Eughh~~" Kai tak bisa untuk tidak mendesah dengan sentuhan lembut Kyungsoo.

"Sa..sayanghh~~~ akh~~" Kai mendesah lagi ketika Kyungsoo mengecap kuat bagian sensitifnya dan meninggalkan warna keungan disana.

"KAu mulai nakal eoh?" Kai menahan tangan istrinya dan menatap wajah cantik itu dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

'Oh tidak, sepertinya dia memang berniat menggodaku' pikirnya "Apa kau benar-benar ingin Kris diringankan hukumannya?" tanya Kai "Ani" jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

"Lalu kenapa kau speperti ini? Pakaianmu tipis dan minim, rambut digelung tinggi-tinggi begini apa tidak ada maksud dibalik semuanya?" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya yang sebenarnya membuat Kai gemas sendiri dan ingin menerjang yeoja yang ada di pangkuannya ini.

Ya, kini Kyungsoo hanya memakai pakaian tipis dan minim, mengekspos pahanya, lengannya, bahunya dan belahan dadanya yang agak terlihat.

"Kalau aku menggunakan alasan lain apakah kau akan menerima?" tanya Kyungsoo "Apa alasanmu Ny. Kim?" Kyungsoo terdiam sesaat kemudian menyamankan lengannya di leher suaminya.

"AKu sedang bahagia, mianhae aku telah membuatmu menangis kemarin tapi aku sungguh bahagia saat ini. Aku mengetahui semuanya siang tadi, mengetahui bahwa aku ini masih menjadi istri yang kurang baik untukmu, mengetahui betapa kau sangat melindungiku, menyayangiku dan mencintaiku. Aku tahu alasanmu tetap teguh akan hukuman Kris. Aku tahu semuanya dan aku banyak belajar darimu" Kai tersenyum lega. Istinya kini sudah mengerti mengapa ia berlaku seperti itu.

"Jadi tak salahkan kalau aku ingin memperbaiki hubunganku dengan mu?" Kai kini balas memeluk pinggang istrinya.

"Tidak salah, hanya saja apa kau yakin dengan tindakanmu saat ini?" Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis "Aku sangat yakin hhee.. karena besok kau masih harus bekerja jadi kau tak boleh kelelahan" Kai menyeringai tipis tanpa Kyungsoo sadari.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan ambil libur untuk besok, karena sepertinya aku akan kelelahan hari ini hheee" Kai tertawa namun Kyungsoo masih dengan senyumannya membuat Kai bingun akan sang istri, biasanya jika Kai sudah berkata seperti itu Kyungsoo akan buru-buru beranjak dari pangkuannya dan lari ke kamar lalu menguncinya karena takut Kai menyerangnya hingga tak bisa turun dari ranjang seperti tiga minggu lalu.

Tapi sekarang? Kyungsoo tetap tersenyum tanpa rasa takut sama sekali padanya "BAiklah kalau begitu lakukan sesukamu sayang dan aku akan mengikuti permainanmu" bisik Kyungsoo seduktif mungkin membuat suasana diantara mereka memanas.

CHUP~~~

Kai yang tak tahan langsung meraup bibir istrinya dan Kyungsoo makin mengeratkan lengannya dileher suaminya. Saling berbagi kehangatan melalui ciuman panas mereka, Kai menghisap kuat bibir Kyungsoo bergantian begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo.

Kecipak saliva yang tak terelakanpun terjadi, Kyungsoo yang hampir kehabisan pasokan oksigen mendorong dada suaminya agar menjauh, namun alih-alih Kai melepasnya, ia malah mempererat pelukanya di pinggang Kyungsoo membuat tubuh mereka semakin merapat. Kyungsoo masih dengan usahanya hingga Kai benar-benar melepas ciuman panasnya.

"Hosshhh~~hoshh~~ Jonginnie kau ingin membunuhku eoh? enghh~~~" pertanyaan Kyungsoo berakhir dengan desahan karena Kai tak mendengar ucapannya, suaminya itu kini tengah mengecap leher jenjangnya yang terekspose, tangannya beralih mengusap punggung istrinya.

"Sa~~ahh~~" Kyungsoo tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika suaminya menjilat dan menghisap titik-titik sensitifnya di leher tapi Kyungsoo tak kehilangan akal, ia menangkup pipi suaminya dan mengarahkan wajahnya untuk memandangnya.

"Aisshhh kau kenapa sayang? Kau mengangganggu" kesal Kai karena kegiatannya terhenti tapi Kyungsoo hanya memandangnya lembut penuh cinta "Sebentar saja, aku ingin mengucapkan sesuatu".

"Apa?" potong Kai tak sabaran "Aku mencintaimu sayang, sangat mencintaimu" wajah Kai berubah melembut mendengar ucapan istrinya "Nado..aku jauh lebih mencintaimu sayang" Kyungsoo tersenyum dan..

CHUP~~

kedua bibir itu kembali menyatu dengan penuh gairah. Kyungsoo yang menekan tengkuk suaminya sementara Kai mengelus paha dalam istrinya.

Mereka terus saling memagut hingga Kai menarik tali belakang pakaian tidur Kyungsoo hingga terlepas dan itu membuat tali lengannya merosot "KAu sungguh menggoda sayang, jangan salahkan aku jika kau tidak bisa berjalan besok" Kyungsoo hanya diam dan bibir Kai sudah bergerilya di lehernya.

"Enghh~~~~" Kai tersenyum mendengar istrinya melenguh, ia menggendong Kyungsoo seperti koala dengan bibir yang masih setia berada di leher sang istri sementara Kyungsoo meremas rambut suaminya sebagai pelampiasan sensasi yang ia dapatkan hingga Kai menutup rapat pintu kamar mereka.

**TBC**

**Hai..hai… apakah masih ada yang nungguin ff ini? Mianhae nee hira lama gak update soalnya hira harus jalanin perawatan dulu. Kata dokter hira ga boleh banyak pikiran dulu and melakukan hal-hal yang bener-bener menguras pikiran jadilah hira gak buka-buka ff dan belum update lanjutan ffnya hhheee.. soalnya ff ini memang udah lama tapi hira belom lanjutin terusannya. Dan mungkin hira masih harus istirahat dua minggu lagi :D. bosen tapi mau gimana lagi hhheee…**

**Buat chingu semua yang udah mengikuti ff hira, jeongmal gomawoyo :D hira gak bakalan bosen-bosen bilang kaya gitu sama chingu semua. Dan untuk yang gak ngerti Kris kemana dan gak ngerti pas bagian berantemnya tolong dibaca dari chap awal :D semoga ngerti dan untuk Kris kemana nanti hira akan ceritakan. Dan sepertinya ff ini bentar lagi akan berakhir. Mianhae jika hira belom bisa bales review chingu semua satu-satu seperti biasa. Yang jelas keep support me nde!**

**Buat yang nunggu 'Semua Bisa Diperbaiki Sayang' ffnya lagi on progress and sepertinya minggu depan publishnya hhheee..**

**Hira bingung nih..padahal chap depan bakalan banyak cerita tentang dan KrisTao moment coz udahmau ending tapi hira dapet berita yang bener-bener bikin gak enak. Tapi Kris itu udah keluar ato proses mau keluar sih? Beritanya agak simpang siur di hira. Hira ngarepnya Kris gak keluar tapi yah mau gimana lagi…**

**Hira udah seneng banget masalahnya sama Kris walaupun hira seneng ma Kai tapi hira suka mereka ber12 bukan ber11. Hiks..hiks…**

**Jeongmal gamsahamnida to:**

**exindira**, didinsoo, **kaisoohunlovers****, **yukki yamazaki, **Park Hye Hoon****, **kyungie22, **SiWonnie407mine****, **rahayuuni, **, **luhanesu, **kyungexo****, ** , **zoldyk**, LAB27, **dorekyungsoo93**, yixingcom, **younlaycious88****, **xoxowolf, **Kaisooship**, MaxMin, **luhan8045****, **KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH, **afnia2495****, **kim jongsoo, **trisnakumara****,** Rinzkudo, **kim jaerin**, elfkaisoo, **Nolla Kim, **Wanny, **Guest**, sehunpou, **Do93, **Kaisoul, **KyungRi08**, riia08, **Coffeus**, Has Ludong, **Kim YeHyun**, bellasung21, ** .37604**, , **maya yesha**, Xoxo, **vangezzty**, , and ** .**

**See you in the next chapter :D**

***BOW bareng KAISOO**


	12. Chapter 12

Dear teman pembaca semua,

Sebebulnya hira mau minta maaf atas belum updatenya ff hira yang selanjutnya dan sekarang bukannya update malah curhat. Tapi hira harap semua chingu membaca ini karena ini menyangkut tentang kelanjutan ff hira tau berhentinya hira dari tulis-menulis ff dengan chara exo.

Kemarin Kris sekarang Baekhyun, jujur semua itu bikin hira jadi ilfill dan males buat nerusin nulis ff tentang bb. Hira tau ga seharusnya kaya gini tapi hira ga suka ajja kalo bb punya hubungan ma gb walaupun itu hak dia tapi beda banget waktu pas suju, eunhyuk ma IU aja ampe harus di konfirmasi dan ternyata tidak karena menyangkut fans.

Ini exo? Ampun deh hira jadi sebel beneran ilfill sama exo, Kap mobil kebuka kaya yang disengaja, beda banget exo ma suju dulu yang hira rasain. Ilfill beneran, hira ga tau kenapa kok kaya gini.

Yang hira tau bb itu ga boleh keliatan jalan bareng ato punya hubungan dengan yng lain selama masa kerja tapi sekarang? Ato hiranya ajja yang kurang berita? Hira bingung mau lanjut ff feelnya udah ilang apa lagi ff hira itu ada Chanbaeknya walaupun cast utamanya Kaisoo tapi ada official couplenya juga.

Hira udah terlanjur sebel, tapi hira butuh pendapat chingu semua. Apa yang harus hira lakukan dengan ketidak ada feelingan ini atau stop aja? Mohon support chingu pembaca semuanya.

-_-.

Baekhyun bikin mood bener-bener hilang, bukan hanya nulis sama bbnya juga bikin hira kecewa. Kalau mereka ga go public gpp tapi ini publikasinya make banget jadi gimana gitu.

Hira tahu ini ga wajar makanya hira butuh saran dari chingu readers semua.

Jeongmal gamsahamnida..

Ditunggu jawabannya melalui kotak review.

Sincerely,


	13. Chapter 13

**Present**

**~ A Gift To Me ~**

**EXO FANFICTION**

**Main Cast : ****KAISOO COUPLE**

**KIM JONGIN A.K.A KAI (NAMJA) X DO KYUNGSOO (YEOJA)**

**Support Cast : ALL EXO COUPLE**

**CHANBAEK, KRISTAO, CHENMIN, HUNHAN, SULAY, **

**Other Cast:**

**YUNJAE, YEWOOK**

**Rated: T**

**Genre : Family, Romance****, Hurt/Comfort, Mary Life**

**Warn****ing**** : ****Genderswitch****, Typo(s)**** anywhere= lazy to edit hhheeee****, ****OOC, ****Failed Humor,**** cerita gaje,****alur kecepetan, penyusunan kata yang tidak berdasarkan EYD, cerita sesuai apa yang dipikirkan hira :D**

**~Don't Like Don't Read~**

**Mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan yang terdapat dalam cerita ini**

**Summarry : **

"Ppa..ppa.." suara kecil itu. "Eh.." sang balita mencoba meraih jari Kris yang masih setia mengelus pipinya tadi dan berujar dengan riang "Ppa..ppa..ppa.." ucapnya lagi.**It's Kaisoo couple and other/slight Krissoo couple/GS/ Chaptered/Marry life/DLDR!**

**Disclaimer ****: ****The story is real belong to my imagination, so in the other words it's belong to me :D**

**It's Kaisoo couple and genderswitch**

**Hope you like it and Happy Reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

_Previous Chapter_

_CHUP~~_

_kedua bibir itu kembali menyatu dengan penuh gairah. Kyungsoo yang menekan tengkuk suaminya sementara Kai mengelus paha dalam istrinya. _

_Mereka terus saling memagut hingga Kai menarik tali belakang pakaian tidur Kyungsoo hingga terlepas dan itu membuat tali lengannya merosot "KAu sungguh menggoda sayang, jangan salahkan aku jika kau tidak bisa berjalan besok" Kyungsoo hanya diam dan bibir Kai sudah bergerilya di lehernya._

"_Enghh~~~~" Kai tersenyum mendengar istrinya melenguh, ia menggendong Kyungsoo seperti koala dengan bibir yang masih setia berada di leher sang istri sementara Kyungsoo meremas rambut suaminya sebagai pelampiasan sensasi yang ia dapatkan hingga Kai menutup rapat pintu kamar mereka._

.

.

.

Chapter 12

"Dengan ini kami menetapkan saudara Wu Yi Fan sebagai tersangka dan akan dihukum selama 10 tahun dengan pasal berlapis dengan kasus penculikan, pelecehan dan percobaan pembunuhan. Dan akan menjalaninya di Negara tempat kediamannya Korea selatan"

TOK~~

TOK~~

TOK~~

Ketukan palu sebanyak 3 kali menandakan keputusan telah diambil, Kris hanya bisa terdiam dan pasrah menjalani hukuman yang harus ia terima sebagai terdakwa. Sementara Jaejong sang eomma sudah menangis tersedu-sedu, Yunho sang appa hanya bisa terdiam pasrah tanma berniat menuntut keringanan.

Tao yang sedari tadi mengusap punggung Jaejongpun hanya tertegun dengan tatapan kosong ketika Kris berjalan melewatinya untuk keluar menuju bui.

.

.

"Tao, kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Kris ketika Tao menghampirinya di penjara setelah keputusan hakim tadi. Ya, Tao meminta izin pada petugas penjara untuk bertemu dengan Kris karena ada sesuatu yang penting.

"Aku hanya melaksanakan perintah appamu untuk memastikan gege baik-baik saja" jawabnya "Eomma pasti terpukul" ucap Kris sambil menundukkan kepalanya membuat yeoja yang ada dihadapannya merasa iba.

"Nde, eommamu benar-benar terpukul tadi" Kris mengangguk "Apa dia baik-baik saja? Aku tahu kondisi fisik eomma sangatlah lemah" Tao tersenyum, Kris tak pernah beubah baginya ia selalu mengkhawatirkan eommanya.

"Tao tidak mau berbohong, Jaejoong eomma tadi pingsan dan segera dibawa ke rumah sakit oleh appa" Kris diam mematung.

"Ge!"

Panggil Tao yang sukses membuyarkan lamunan Kris "Aku tahu gege sangatlah mengkhawatirkan eomma, tapi karena aku tak bisa berlama-lama disini bolehkah aku menyampaikan sesuatu?" tanyanya. "Katakanlah" jawab Kris.

"Renungkanlah apa yang telah terjadi, aku tahu kau orang baik dan sudah berubah tapi, setiap manusia mempunyai kekurangan masing-masing dan kita tak bisa menyalahkan itu. Renungkanlah semua perbuatanmu. Jika memang gege memikirkan eomma, bebaskanlah dia" Kris mengerut keningnya, ia tak mengerti apa yang gadis dihadapannya ini katakan.

"Dia sudah bahagia, tak pantas jika kau berbuat seperti yang sudah kau perbuat ge" oh Kini Kris tercengang, ia baru mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Tao. "Seharusnya, kau melakukannya lebih awal ketika bertemu dengannya itupun jika gege benar-benar mencintai dia" Kris tak terima dengan ucapan Tao barusan "Maksudmu apa eoh? Aku mencintainya Tao, aku mencintai Kyungsoo!" serunya dengan nada ngotot yang kentara.

Tao tersenyum maklum, Kris belum sepenuhnya mengerti ucapannya "Benarkah?" Kris mengangguk yakin "Lalu, apakah merenggut kebahagiaannya itu yang namanya mencintai?" Kris terdiam mencoba mendengar apa yang akan gadis panda itu katakana selanjutnya "Mengambil paksa dia dari suami yang benar-benar ia cintai? Apakah itu yang disebut cinta?" tanpa Tao sadari Kris mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku-bukunya memutih.

"Sampai-sampai gege tega melecehkannya seperti batu murahan?" lanjut Tao.

"Cukup" Kris sudah tak tahan rupanya. "Aku hanya mengambil milikku, aku tak melecehkannya sedikitpun dia milikku, milikku arasso?" Tao masih dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ge, kau tahu tidak kalau saat itu Kyungsoo hampir meninggal karena bayi yang dikandungnya tak kunjung keluar?" Kris membulatkan matanya tak percaya, kepalan tangannya kini melemah "Jongin-ssi bilang, Kyungsoo pingsan tiga kali didalam mobil tapi bayinya tak kunjung keluar, Kyungsoo menjerit-jerit sakit dan ketika di rumah sakit dokter hampir menyerah dengan persalinan Kyungsoo karena tak memungkinkan Kyungsoo dan bayinya selamat".

DEG!

Kris, merasakan kepalanya berdenyut sakit mendnegar ucapan Tao, bukan hanya kepalanya tapi jantungnya seperti mau pecah.

"Dan setelah berhasil mengeluarkan bayinya, Kyungsoo koma" kini Kris hanya membisu. "Apakah begitu caranya mencintai?" Kris masih diam. Jujur, cerita Tao amat sangat memukul hati kecilnya. "Jangan bicara gege mencintainya sebelum merenungkan apa yang telah gege lakukan padanya. Aku harap gege mengerti" ucapnya.

Kris masih terdiam "Cinta takkan pernah melukai, cinta akan selalu mengasihi, mengerti dapat di percaya dan mempercayai ge. Jika aku menilai dari yang telah kau lakukan jawabannya adalah gege tak mencintai Kyungsoo, gege hanya ingin memenuhi nafsu untuk memiliki Kyungsoo padahal sudah jelas Kyungsoo istri orang".

Kris mendecih "Kita ini manusia mana mungkin melakukan semua itu Tao, kau terlalu naif. Sebaik-baik manusia ia pasti berbuat kesalahan, dan kadang pula ada pertengkaran yang harus dihadapi" Tao hanya tersenyum "Kita manusia dan punya emosi yang kadang naik turun jika tertekan akan keluar begitu saja tapi dengan adanya cinta memungkinkan emosi itu bisa diredam sebisa mungkin. Khilaf, salah, emosi juga nafsu bukan berarti kita tak bisa mengontrolnya dengan cinta bukan? Kita manusia biasa hanya bisa berusaha dan mencintai sebaik mungkin".

Kris hanya diam, ia tak bisa menyanggah ucapan gadis dihadapannya ini, ia berpikir 'Tao benar'.

"Nona waktu berkunjung anda sudah hampir habis" salah satu petugas penjara mengingatkan Tao "Ge, Tao pergi dulu. Tao harap gege memenuhi permintaan Tao dan ketika Tao kembali berkunjung, Tao harap gege akan menjawab semua permintaan Tao" Tao beranjak meninggalkan Kris yang sudah di perintahkan masuk kedalam sel kembali.

Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, kedua insan itu melangkah kearah yang berlawanan. Hati yang satu terasa sesak dengan kenyataan yang ia dapat dan kata-kata seorang yeoja yang selalu terngiang, sedang yang satunya lagi tersenyum berharap namja yang tadi berbicara dengannya akan mengerti dan mencoba mencintai dengan lebih baik lagi.

.

.

.

.

**6 years after**

Hari-hari berlalu tanpa terasa enam tahun sudah berlalu, semuanya masih berjalan sama. Kris masih menjalani hukuman yang harus ia terima. "Hai Kris, seperti biasa kau sangat bersemangat" sapa salah seorang narapidana pada Kris yang tengah membersihkan salah satu lorong bersama kawan-kawannya yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman.

Kegiatan dipenjarapun masih sama dan itu-itu saja, hanya kegiatan tahunan saja yang selalu memberi kesan berbeda dan meriah. Kadang para napi itu kedatangan anak-anak dari panti asuhan untuk acara amal yang diadakan, ada juga yang memberi seminar motivasi, melatih skill dan lain-lain.

"Hai, ge bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya sesosok wanita saat Kris mengambil posisi duduknya "Kau bisa lihat sendiri Nyonya Tan, dan…ohh, Zikyung kau datang?" tanya Kris diakhir dengan suara yang sangat bersahabat membuat sosok lain diantara wanita itu dan dirinya tersenyum.

"Iya hari ini aku datang bersamanya karena tak mungkin aku meninggalkannya dengan eommaku di rumah sakit" balasnya sang yeoja dan beralih menatap namja kecil di pangkuannya "Tao.." sang yeoja mendongak ketika namanya dipanggil "Apakah eomma baik-baik saja?" Tao tersenyum, ia tahu yang Kris maksud adalah eommanya "Nde dia baik ge dan kegiatannya di panti asuhan sangat membuat eomma senang, namun sesekali haru tetap check up ke rumah sakit" Kris menghela nafasnya lega.

Selama 6 tahun ia di penjara memang Jaejonog dan Tao yang lebih sering mengunjunginya sedang sang appa hanya sesekali karena harus mengurus perusahaan. Dan selama itu pula Kris banyak merenung, belajar tentang kehidupan, membaca buku-buku yang dirasa penting yang selalu Tao bawakan karena ia yang menginginkannya dan juga berbagi dengan yeoja di hadapannya ini, walaupun yeoja ini telah menikah tiga tahun yang lalu dengan seorang pengusaha bernama Tan Hankyung dan dikaruniai seorang putra bernama Tan Zikyung namun Kris selalu kekeh untuk mengganti marganya menjadi Wu Zikyung yang akan genap berusia 2 tahun beberapa bulan lagi.

Kris ingat waktu kali pertama Tao mengatakan bahwa ia akan menikah dengan seseorang, Tao terasa begitu santai mengatakan segalanya namun hati Kris entah mengapa merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat. Sakit yang pernah ia rasakan ketika Kyungsoo meninggalkannya dengan sepucuk surat begitulah rasanya. Kris sama sekali tak mau menemui Tao selama 2 minggu lamanya karena perasaan sakit yang selalu menghimpit hatinya.

Flashback on

"Ge Tao akan menikah"

DEG!

Kris sontak mengalihkan pandangan dari buku-buku yang tengah ia buka pada yeoja di seberang kaca yang tengah menatapnya "Apa kau bilang?" Kris masih tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar

"Tao akan segera menikah gege" ucapnya sejelas mungkin.

"Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba begini?" Tao mengerut alis tak mengerti

"Maksud gege?" Kris hanya menggeleng pelan

"Tidak apa-apa" lirihnya dengan kepala yang tertunduk "Tapi mengapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Tao tersenyum

"Tao memang akan menikah ge, usia Tao sudah matang untuk menikah dan baba juga mama selalu merengek meminta Tao cepat menikah dan yah… inilah yang mereka inginkan" jelas Tao.

"Baba menjodohkan Tao dengan putra relasinya, usianya lebih tua 6 tahun dari Tao dan dia belum menikah" Kris hanya diam mencoba memahami situasi yang tengah terjadi "Tao, aku harus kembali ketempatku sekarang" kembali yeoja itu mengerut alisnya 'Ada apa dengannya?' batinnya "Tadi salah satu temanku memintaku untuk mengajarinya membaca dan menulis juga menjelaskan isi buku yang telah aku baca kemarin" Tao mengangguk begitu saja tanpa tahu pria dihadapannya itu tengah menahan sakit, marah dan….

Kecewa.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, besok Tao akan berkunj…"

"Tidak perlu" potong Kris cepat.

"A-aku…selama 2 minggu ini akan ada acara di sini dan kami akan sangat sibuk" Tao mengangguk mengerti "Baiklah sampai ketemu 2 minggu lagi" Kris mengangguk lemah dan pergi meninggalkan Tao "Mianhae Tao-ya" lirihnya sambil memperhatikan punggung sempit Tao yang makin lama makin menjauh.

Tanpa terasa pernikahan Tao-pun harus tiba, terlihat sekali pria yang kini menyandang status sebagai suami Tao tersenyum bahagia dengan pernikahan yang telah berlangsung. Tao, gadis itu juga sama dengan si pria, ia pikir sudah saatnya ia berhenti memikirkan Kris yang mungkin sama sekali takkan pernah membuka hatinya untuknya karena Kyungsoo selalu bertahta dibenak dan hatinya dan akan selalu begitu.

Satu bulan berlalu, Kris tak melihat Tao mengunjunginya karena memang ia yang meminta, setelah ia berbohong dengan adanya acara selama dua minggu padahal selama itu Kris banyak merenung, memikirkan apa yang ia rasa dan meresapi rasa sakit yang melanda ketika tahu Tao sudah melangsungkan pernikahan dengan orang yang dijodohkannya dari Jaejoong sang eomma.

"Tao terlihat sangat bahagia Kris" kata-kata itu terlintar begitu saja dari mulut sang eomma ketika mengunjungi Kris dipenjara.

"Kau tahu, Hankyung sangat mencintainya dan terlihat sekali Tao menerima suaminya apa adanya" cerita Jaejoong "Hmm..begitukah?" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya dengan ekspresi sang putra yang suit dijelaskan.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau tidak senang ia bahagia?" Kris tersenyum miris, sangat miris hingga Jaejoong bisa melihatnya "Katakan ada apa?" Kris mendongak melihat wajah teduh sang eomma "Hupfff!" Kris menghela nafas sesaat, sunggu satu bulan memendam rasa sesak sendirian membuatnya makin pengap saja.

"A-aku..selama aku tak menemuinya aku banyak berpikir eomma" Jaejoong diam menunggu cerita selanjutnya dari sang anak "Dan aku sadar akan apa yang aku renungkan akan hidupku dan perasaanku selama ini, Tao pernah memintaku untuk merenungkan segalanya, yang terjadi antara aku dan Kyungsoo dan terakhir yang aku ingat adalah bebaskanlah Kyungsoo dari mulutnya" Jaejoong mengangguk "Lalu?" tanyanya.

"Aku melakukannya eomma, setelah berpikir selama 1 tahun aku baru mau untuk merenungkan segalanya tentang sikapku, tentang kejahatanku, tentang keluargaku dan terakhir tentang perasaanku, aku tahu mungkin sudah terlambat untukku memulai segalanya bersama Tao".

Jaejoong makin mengeratkan genggamannya pada Kris, mencoba memberi kekuatan pada putra semata wayangnya "Aku.. Aku mencintai Tao eomma, aku baru menyadarinya setelah aku banyak merenung dan aku sadar akan segala yang telah Tao lakukan untukku, Tao terlalu baik eomma dank arena kebaikannya aku bisa melepas Kyungsoo dan ingin dia bahagia. Aku sadar aku tak mencintai Kyungsoo jika aku terus menyakitinya dan hanya dengan melepaskannya yang membuktikan bahwa aku sungguh mencintai Kyungsoo. Tapi eomma… aku tak bisa begitu jika tak ada Tao, dan satu tahun setelahnya aku bisa menerima Tao tapi aku takut eomma, Tao gadis yang baik sedangkan aku? Aku hanyalah namja berengsek yang sudah menyakiti 3 orang yeoja yang paling berarti didunia ini. Pertama eomma" Jejoong terperangah dengan ucapan putranya.

"Kedua…..

Kyungsoo dan..

Ketiga..

Huang Zitao" Kris menunduk makin dalam ketika ia menyebut nama yeoja ketiga yang ternyata sudah banyak merubah jalan pikiran dan sikapnya.

"Tao yang aku cintai selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini adalah dia eomma, dia yang selalu tak kulihat, dia yang selalu berada disisiku saat aku membutuhkan, dia yang selalu menguatkanku, menjadi pengingat yang baik untukku dan tak lelah untuk menyadarkanku eomma..hiks.." Kris mulai terisak-isak membuat sang eomma nyeri melihatnya seperti ini.

"Sesak rasanya melihatnya bersama orang lain…hiks..sakit sekali eomaa…" Jaejoong mengangguk "Eomma mengerti nak, eomma sangat mngerti dengan perasaanmu" Kris menghapus kasar air matanya

"Tapi eomma, jika aku benar-benar mencintainya maka aku harus bahagia dengan kebahagiannya" Jaejoong tersenyum lembut.

"Kris, suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan menemukan kebahagiaanmu juga sayang, eomma yakin itu. Jika Kyungsoo atau Tao sudah bahagia dan kau bisa bahagia dengan kebahagiaan mereka, maka Tuhan pastilah akan merubah hidupmu jadi lebih baik" Kris mengangguk.

"Walau kau baru menyadarinya di akhir, kau harus ingat ini memang akhir tapi bukanlah yang terakhir ini hanya akhir dari scene hidupmu yang penuh dengan keharusan untuk belajar sebelum kau memasuki scene kehidupan selanjutnya yang membuatmu harus banyak beraksi dengan apa yang telah kau pelajari sebelumnya. Ingat terakhir tapi bikan sebuah akhir".

Kris terdiam sejenak, mencoba mencerna ucapan sang eomma sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dengan sebuah senyum tulus yang mengembang di bibirnya.

"Kau banyak berubah sayang, eomma sangat bahagia melihatmu seperti ini, eomma sungguh bersyukur pada tuhan dengan adanya Kyungsoo dan terlebih Tao yang berada disampingmu selama ini, Kyungsoo menyadarkanmu akan arti cinta, kasih sayang, pengorbanan dan arti seseorang. Dan Tao, mengajarkanmu cara bersikap untuk menjadi pribadi yang lebih dewasa, bijak, penyayang juga mengajarkanmu arti kebahagiaan. Dua wanita yang benar-benar berperan besar dalam hidupmu"

Kris mengangguk "Aku sungguh bersyukur telah dipertemukan dengan mereka dalam kehidupanku" ucapanya mengakhiri lembar penyesalannya.

.

.

.

Setelah lembar penyesalan bergantikan dengan lembaran baru, segalanya makin berubah seiring berjalannya waktu. Segala rasa sesak itu hilang dan Kris mulai bisa kembali menerima kehadiran Tao di dalam jeruji besinya. Atas seizin Hankyung Tao kembali sering mengunjungi Kris namun tak sesering sebelum ia menikah tapi Kris sangat bahagia walaupun tak bisa memiliki Kris masih bisa mencintai Tao dalam diam dan itu sudah cukup baginya. Tao selalu mengunjunginya bahkan dalam keadaan hamil besar sekalipun.

Kris bahagia saat itu. Namun kebahagiaan tak selalu datang, kebahagiaanpun ada kalanya berganti dengan kesedihan seperti saat ini. Kris tengah duduk di dapur bersama dengan kawan-kawannya di penjara untuk makan siang seperti biasanya. Diiringi suara televisi yang menyiarkan berita terbaru hari ini, mereka semua makan dengan tenang sambil mendengarkan siaran TV dan tiba-tiba berita menyesakkan itu datang membuat tubuh Kris menegang seketika.

"_Sebuah kecelakan mobil terjadi pada pukul 03.00 KST pagi tadi. Diduga kecelakaan ini terjadi diakibatkan supir truk yang mengantuk dan tak menyadari lampu merah menabrak sebuah audy hitam yang tengah melaju dengan kencang dari arah samping dan menewaskan sang pengen dara mobil yang setelah diidentifikasi bernama Tan Hankyung"_

DEG!

Tubuh Kris menegang seketika 'Hankyung? Tidak mungkin' batinnya meyakinkan.

"_Menurut laporan dari orang terdekatnya, Hankyung pulang dengan cepat dikarenakan sangat ingin menemani istrinya yang melahirkan jam.4 pagi tadi"._

Tubuh Kris makin menegang ketika melihat sesosok pria yang sangat dikenalnya 'Itu appa Tao' yang berada disamping wartawan karena mengurus kasus kecelakaan Hankyung.

BRAK!

Setelah menggebrak meja dan membuat seluruh pandangan tertuju padanya, Kris meningalkan dapur menuju jerujinya kembali 'Tao..Tao..Tao..' itulah yang selalu ia ucapkan disepanjang lorong menuju jerujinya.

Bagaikan ribuan pisau menancap dihati rasanya ketika Kris memikitkan Tao yang berjuang untuk melahirkan namun saat itu pula suaminya kembali kesisi tuhan. Satu kehidupan datang namun kehidupan lain pergi meninggalkannya. Perasaan Kris begitu kalut, sedih jika mengingat Tao terlebih anak yang ia lahirkan. Belum sempat ia menghirup nafas di dunia namun sang ayah telah pergi meninggalkannya tanpa sempat mengecupnya, menggendongnya bahkan kata perpisahanpun tidak ada.

Kris sungguh dibuat sakit karenanya, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya karena tak kuat menahan segala sesak dan sakit yang mendera akan yeoja yang dicintainya.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin jadi appanya Zikyung, bolehkah?" ucapan tegas itu membuat Tao yang tengah mengelus kening putranya yang baru berusia 8 bulan itu mendongak "Ye? Apa yang barusan gege katakan?" tanyanya sungguh tak menegrti.

"Aku ingin Zikyung menjadi anakku dan memakai margaku pada namanya" tegasnya "A-aku tak mengerti maksud gege" Kris meraih tangan Tao berusaha untuk meyakinkan yeoja dihadapannya ini "Aku mencintaimu" mata panda itu kini membola "Sejak lama, sejak aku menyadari dan bisa melepas Kyungsoo dengan tulus 4 tahun lalu" jelasnya.

"Jika kau tak percaya padaku, tanyakan saja pada eomma. Aku hanya ingin Zikyung punya appa yang masih hidup. Sungguh menyakitkan ia lahir tanpa sempat melihat bahkan mendengar nafas appanya" Tao tersenyum, sesungguhnya ia sudah tahu segalanya mengenai Kris dari Jaejoong.

Ia percaya Kris telah berubah, ia tahu Kris sangatlah mencintainya, walaupun hanya dalam diam tapi Tao sungguh sangat bahagia ketika Kris mencintainya dengan tulus karena membiarkannya hidup bersama Hankyung dan bahagia atas kebahagiaannya.

Kris sangat dewasa, bijak dan lembut sekarang. Namun tetap sifat pemaksanya takkan bisa dihilangkan hanya bisa dikendalikan.

"Tapi… aku tahu aku tidak pantas" kini Kris menunduk dalam dan senyum Tao menghilang "Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya, tak berharap kau ataupun Zikyung membalasnya. Karena aku adalah namja berengsek dan aku tak mau kalian malu mempunyai keluarga penjahat seperti aku" Tao bisa melihat genangan kecil di kedua pipi Kris saat ini.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Zitao, bahkan sudah bertahun-tahun perasaan ini tak hilang juga, Aku hanya ingin kau tahu aku mencintaimu dan aku mencintai Zikyung juga. tak perlu balasan hanya dengan kau tahu aku sudah senang" ucapnya membuat Tao juga mengeluarkan air mata.

Tao mengerti, dia sudah melupakan Kris dan mencintai suaminya dengan baik tapi bukan berarti perasaan itu takkan muncul kembali bukan? Selama pernikahannya dengan suaminya, jujur Tao sangatlah penurut dan selalu mencoba membahagiakan suaminya dan cinta, Tao selalu mencintai suaminya dengan tulus.

"Zikyung sebentar lagi akan genap satu tahun, aku ingin Zikyung punya appa dan aku harap kau bertemu pria baik yang akan menjadi appanya walaupun bukan aku" lirihnya di akhir kalimat.

Kris beranjak dari duduknya karena waktu berkunjung sudah habis dan sebelum ia membuka kenop pintu seseorang bersuara dibelakangnya "Gomawo ge, gomawo telah mencintai Tao" setelah itu ia menghilang dibalik pintu.

Mereka sama-sama pergi dalam diam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing 'Mungkin memang butuh waktu' pikir Kris.

'Mian, ge. aku perlu waktu untuk berpikir, aku masih mencintai Han gege' batin Tao.

**Flashback off**

"Ge, kau melamun?" suara Tao sontak menariknya ke dunia nyata "A-ah mian aku tak sadar, kau bilang apa tadi?" jawabnya jujur "Tao hanya bilang gege terlihat sangat baik" Kris mengangguk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya "Ya, begitulah" jawabnya singkat.

"Zikyung-ah sebentar lagi akan genap 2 taun eoh?" tanya Kris pada sang balita yang di balas dengans enyuman.

"Aiissshhh…Kau lucu sekali, aku jadi ingin menggigit pipi gembilmu itu" Tao hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah dua namja ini. Kris dan Zikyung sangatlah akrab dan walaupun berbeda usia Kris selalu mengajak Zikyung berbicara seolah-olah anak itu akan mengerti apa yang dia ucapkan.

"Zikyung mau hadih apa kalau ulang tahun nanti?" tanya Kris "Jangan bertanya macam-macam ge" potong Tao dan Kris belum mendapat jawaban "Apa Zikyung sudah bisa bicara?" Tao mengangguk "Sedikit, aku baru mengajarkannya berucap eomma dan appa dank au tahu dia bisa mengucapkannya walaupun hanya 'mma' dan 'ppa', bagus bukan?" jelasnya antusias.

Kris meraih pipi Zikyung "Aigoooo.. pintarnya" puji Kris. "Jadi, kau ingin memberikan Zikyung hadiah apa?" Kris kembali bertanya namun kini pada Tao, "Biar Zikyung yang memberi tahunya" senyum Tao dengan penuh arti "Ayo sayang kau eomma beri apa untuk ulang tahun?" tanya Tao yang seketika membat mata Kris membola dan jantungnya terasa ingin keluar.

"Ppa..ppa.." suara kecil itu.

"Eh.." sang balita mencoba meraih jari Kris yang masih setia mengelus pipinya tadi dan berujar dengan riang "Ppa..ppa..ppa.." ucapnya lagi.

Kris hanya terdiam, masih bingung dengan apa yang telah terjadi, melihat reaksi Kris, yeoja iyu tersenyum dan mengangguk pada putranya "Appa.." dan Zikyung kembali mengulang "Pppa…"

"T-tao.. apa yang Zikyung katakan?" tanyanya ketika kesadarannya sudah terkumpul "Dia sedang memanggilmu ge" jelas Tao "Ta-tapi aku tak pernah mengajarkannnya memanggilku begitu" jawabnya. "Sudah kubilang Zikyung yang akan memberi tahu hadiah yang akan aku berikan padanya bukan?" Kris mengangguk seperti orang idiot sekarang.

"Dan itulah yang ingin aku berikan padanya" Kris mengerti sekarang, senyumnya mengembang dengan indah dan ia ingin sekali rasanya melompat-lompat karena akhirnya Tao menjawab keinginannya setelah berpikir selama lebih dari satu tahun. Yah, bagi Kris itu waktu yang sangat panjang karena namja ini sudah mencintai yeoja dihadapannya bertahun-tahun lalu.

"Be-benarkah?" Tao mengangguk "Aku tak peduli kau mantan penjahat atau bukan yang penting proses dirimu yang sudah lebih baik setelah mendapatkan pelajaran dari segalanya, dan terimakasih telah mau menunggu Tao dan menjadi figure ayah yang baik untuk Zikyung selama hampir 2 tahun belakangan ini" Kris meraih tangan Tao dan menggenggamnya erat "Gomawo Tao, Gomawo aku akan menjadi appa yang baik untuk Zikyung, karena aku sangatlah mencintai kalian" Tao mengangguk, ketiganya merasa sangat bahagia sekarang.

.

.

**STILL..**

**-TBC-**

**ANYEONG!**

**Hai..hai.. masih ingatkah dengan ff ini? Hhee semoga masih ingat nde!**

**Mianhae hira lama menghilang karena dua kejadian yang bikin enek itu. Tapi hira bener-bener BIG THANKS sama chingu semua yang sudah mensupport hirra untuk menulis lagi, walaupun lama akhirnya hira memantapkan hati untuk menulis lagi.**

**JEONGMAL GAMSAHAMNIDA untuk semua yang support dan review ff hira ini. Kalian semua bikin aku semangat lagi untuk menulis dan melakjutkan apa yang harus diselesaikan :D**

**Jeongmal gomawo.**

**Buat : **

SiWonnie407mine, sehunpou, teleportbabies, kim jongsoo, dorekyungsoo93, Syifaslsb, , yixingcom, KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH, younlaycious88, dragonhun385, vionaaaH, exindira, bellasung21, kyungie22, kidungmenara, luhan8045, Wanny, Nolla Kim, LAB27, nurul, kim jaerin, Do93, ruixi, xoxowolf, GHanChan, sephiasparKyu, .37604, kaisoojjang, tomoyasaki, gtp14012000, Shin Kisaragi, febri, hyeraPark, Arumighty, RLR14, didinsoo, megastyleswari, KimRanggiPCY, 14045, Shin Kisaragi, , , penghulu kaisoo, Kim Leera, doremifaseul, baekhoney, kyungiNoru, Kim Hyunsoo, JokerSii, ruixi, xoxokaisoo28, , luhan8045, Syifaslsb, Do sarang, leon, , Keys, NanS, Retnoelf, LoeLoe, Ryeolasoo, miss hurted, ohsenaa, .37604, t.a, EmillySoo, SRC, asdfghjkl, Galaxymilkyway, BubbleBlack13, mynameisinsoo, youngrin, KaiSoo Shipper, humaira9394, , chakyungin12, Guest, anggi, ShalsaKMCB kyeowo, AraXing Park, sugar day, hahad, Bubble Gum, Dae Lee Moon, ZeeKai, tao-ghel, .5, yukki yamazaki, Byun Ryeokyu, PrincePink, kyeoptafadila, hldjmsbkr, Hany Kwan, Kiyomi Fujoshi, Little Pororo, hana, kyugie, hunnie, Retnoelf, Anenimos, chanbaek shipper forever and ever yeahhh 3, Guest, chanbaekalways, park baekkie, CRS, hunipples, krease baby.

**Makasih udah REVIEW dan SUPPORT hira terus. Terlebih lagi chingu semua ada yang menunggu dan senang dengan ff ini HIra benar-benar Berterimakasih atas Penghargaan chingu pada hira. Yang menginginkan ada NC didalamnya, mianhae hira tidak tega kalo buat NC *alibi* dan untuk yang penasaran ama nasib KrisTao disini sudah kebuka kan nasibnya mereka?**

**Keep review nde hhheeee..and jangan lupa baca ff hira yang 'JOURNEY' and kemukakan pendapat chingu tentangnya kalau berkenan. Akhir kata**

**See you in the next chapter PPai ppaiiiii *muah**


End file.
